


Turning on the Light

by raelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Christmas at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy/OC - Freeform, Draco/OC - Freeform, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 127,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raelle/pseuds/raelle
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy meets his match in a girl from Gryffindor? When what should have been a harmless fling becomes much more complicated? When he finds his heart torn between his family, his duty to the Death Eaters, and the girl he's falling for?Ever wondered what happens at Hogwarts while Harry is off hunting Horcruxes? Or what happens to Draco in the summer between his sixth and seventh year? Or how Neville comes into his own as the leader of Dumbledore's Army?If you have, this is the right story for you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BIG NOTE: the first sex scene in this fic I rewrote from another person's work! I wanted to try my hand at it and then the story sort of exploded from there.
> 
> If you're looking for a really smutty story, this isn't the right fic for you. I only wrote smut where I really thought it fit in the story - which isn't as often as I'd originally thought.

“Hey guys! How’s winter holiday treating you?” asked Kai Parker, a sixth year Gryffindor with short, curly hair and dark eyes of the trio. Harry glanced up from his homework and grinned at her.

“Kai! You staying this year, too?”

“Yeah. Nothing really to go home to,” said Kai with a wry grin. “I’d rather stay and explore the castle.”

“Do you want to join us?” asked Hermione, glancing up from her own homework. “We’ll probably be in the library every day until Christmas studying.”

“Sure,” said Kai with a grin. “I can use the motivation. I’ll join you tomorrow morning, all right? It’s too late in the day to study tonight.”

“That’s what I’m saying!” said Ron, slamming his book shut, and Hermione shot him a reproachful look.

“You know full well that Kai needs less study time that  _ you _ do, Ronald.”

Ron made a face and Kai laughed, then said her goodbyes. She strode quickly toward the exit of the library, but before she made it that far, her elbow was snagged and she was pulled into another study space by none other than Draco Malfoy.

“What do  _ you _ want?” Kai hissed at him, and he shushed her and continued to pull her out of the library.  _ What the hell does he want? _ Wondered Kai, a bit nervously. She and the handsome Slytherin had been mocking each other—in ways that, at least on Kai’s end, were deeply flirtatious—since their first year. Kai had always thought he was cute—and sometime in their fourth year, her thoughts changed from  _ I wouldn’t mind kissing him _ to  _ I wouldn’t mind fucking him. _ And they’d stayed that way ever since, but she’d always considered it a fantasy—Gryffindors and Slytherins didn’t mix like that, after all.

Once they were in the hall, Malfoy released her hand and turned to face her. “What were they doing?” he asked, voice low, and Kai felt a flash of irritation.

“You dragged me out here to ask about Weasley, Granger, and Potter? Why am I not surprised,” she sneered. “Go see for yourself. I’m not your spy, Malfoy.”

His knuckles cracked as his fists tightened—and around his rolled up sleeves, she could see the muscles standing out in his arms.  _ That’s hot. _ But she wouldn’t let that distract her.

“Just fucking tell me,” he said through his teeth, and Kai crossed her arms.

“What does it matter? Just fuck off, Malfoy.”

“You’re fucking useless,” he snarled, then turned on his heel and stomped off.

“Back at you. Bastard.” Kai muttered under her breath, and turned to walk away.

 

After a few hours pacing aimlessly, Kai was still exploring the castle. She’d made it down into the dungeons—a place she didn’t often go because there were  _ always _ Slytherins down there. But since Malfoy was the only Slytherin left in the castle for the Christmas holiday, she thought it improbable she’d run into him.

She followed the dark corridors quietly, her trainers making little noise on the ground. Since there were no lessons, Kai chose to dress normally—skinny jeans, converse, and a plain white shirt. Nothing fancy, but a far cry from her ratty old jumper.

She rounded a corner to find Draco opening the Slytherin common room door and froze mid-step—but he’d already seen her. He glanced her over and she bit her lip. “What are  _ you _ doing down here?”

“Nothing,” she muttered, and made to turn away, but suddenly Malfoy was tugging on her wrist, reluctantly pulling her forward. “What are you—“ 

He didn’t respond—but pulled her toward him, then pushed her through the door into the Slytherin common room. She staggered into the middle of the room and caught herself, surprised. She glanced around as Malfoy sealed the door behind her, then turned to look at her from the shadows of the door, smirking.

“What’s going on?” she asked, watching him suspiciously. She’d never been this alone with Draco Malfoy before—alone in a hallway versus alone in the barren Slytherin common room were two completely different things. It was so  _ intimate. _ Kai wasn’t sure whether to be excited or uncomfortable. The tension in the room thickened as Malfoy slowly started to approach her, striding sinuously across the room. His eyes never left her, one eyebrow cocking up as he got close, that damn smirk still on his face. Little shit.

Kai couldn’t help glancing him over—his jet black button-up and tight dark pants made him look so much hotter than she’d noticed earlier. Something in her stomach clenched as he came to a stop in front of her—closer than he’d ever stood before. She tried to hold onto her anger from earlier—but with his clear grey eyes staring so intently into her dark ones, she didn’t have a chance. Draco stood over her—his height forcing him to overtake her line of sight. Their faces were mere inches away from each other as she looked up at him. She could smell his distinctive scent—a chilly winter forest on a foggy morning. She’d never smelled it so strongly before—only as they passed in the halls. She had to resist leaning forward to inhale. Everything about him was enticing.  _ Don’t forget. You’re still angry. Focus. _

“What do you—“ she tried to ask him, but before she could articulate the question, he made his move. His slender hands grabbed her head as he crushed his lips against hers roughly. She stood frozen as his lips attacked hers—but he was such a good kisser.  _ Don’t give in! Don’t let him win! _ Kai tried to put her hands on his chest and shove him away—but as soon as her hands touched his chest she lost all willpower. She could feel his muscles moving beneath his shirt as he kissed her. After a moment, she realized she was kissing him back, her lips moving against his desperately. Simultaneously, she realized her hand had run down his chest to rub the front of his pants. He smirked into her lips, and she remembered she didn’t want to lose.

She shoved him back and he staggered, surprised. Before he could say anything, Kai darted toward the door. Her fingers had barely brushed the knob when Draco’s hand caught her shoulder and pulled her back, shoving her up against the cold dungeon wall. His hands were splayed out on either side of her head, trapping her in place. He pressed his chest up against hers, his face mere inches from hers. Again—all she could smell was his alluring scent as she stared into his smug, handsome face.

“Where do you think you’re going, little miss Kai?” asked Draco softly—and she was thrown by his use of her first name.

“I—“ she stammered, but he cut her off.

“We’re going to play this my way. And I always win.” He gave her his best mocking smile before lying all his cards on the table. He pushed his leg forward—parting hers—rubbing between her legs sensually. The feeling in her stomach tightened and her jaw clenched. God—why did he have to be so good at this? And so hot, as he smirked at her? It was making it hard for her to remember that she hated losing. Especially to him.

“You’ve been incredibly rude to me today, Kai,” murmured Draco, leaning forward so his warm breath tickled at her ear. His leg still circled purposefully between hers, and Kai bit her lip against the feeling, trying to fight her attraction to him. “I don’t like that. Now you’re going to have to pay the price.” His voice was low—husky.  _ Draco Malfoy is trying to seduce me! _ the thought turned Kai on even more than she already was.  _ Don’t let him win! Don’t do it! _ Another part of her brain insisted, but the voice was much quieter than it had been.

Draco had leaned away from her ear and watched her face as he continued to rub at her pants, biting his lower lip sensually. He pushed forward—rubbing harder than he had before—and Kai couldn’t help letting a small moan out through her teeth. Draco arched an eyebrow at her and leaned forward, nipping lightly below her ear. Her breath caught as his teeth grazed her neck—just slightly.

She couldn’t take it anymore—she  _ needed _ him. It was primitive, but powerful. “Fuck, Draco,” she finally groaned between her teeth and he laughed quietly into her neck.

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist me for long.” 

Kai grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him toward her, crushing their lips together again. With her other hand, she reached down and teased him, sliding her hand under the waistband of his trousers, making him once again smirk into her lips. As he continued to press against her, she angled her hips forward, grinding into his leg.

“It’s getting hot in here, isn’t it?” he said as he pulled back, a wicked smirk on his face. “Want me to take this all off?” All Kai could do was pant. She felt like molten lava, a smoldering pile of ash. Draco’s breathing became heavier—he knew he had her in his power, and nothing turned him on more than that. “If you want me naked, you’re going to have to strip it off yourself,” he said challengingly in her ear.

“Mm…sounds good to me,” she shot back, accepting his challenge. She reached forward and started to unbutton his shirt, sliding her cold fingers down his chest as she gradually exposed it. He shivered and she finally pulled the shirt off entirely, running her hands from his bare chest down his arms. He’d been working out for a while—Kai had noticed when he started to form muscles in their fourth year. His slim body was compact and tight and a hell of a pleasure to touch. 

She ran her hands down until she reached his pants, running her thumb from his navel downward. Then undid the button. As slowly and teasingly as possible, she started to lower the zipper, and his breathing increased in pace.

“Fuck, Kai—just take them off already,” he demanded, and she obliged, yanking his pants and boxers down to his knees in one fluid motion. He kicked them off and immediately ran his hands up her body, pushing her shirt up past her bra quickly. He tossed it across the room, then unhooked her bra just as quickly. Her jeans and panties followed without ceremony, and he had her lips again, grinding his erection into her bare stomach. She gasped into his lips at the feeling—and he suddenly leaned down and grabbed her knees, pushing her further up the wall and more to his height, her legs parted around his body. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders—feeling his muscles work as he kept her in place—then in one motion, he pushed himself inside of her.

She gasped and he pulled his lips away, moving down to her breasts to kiss and tease them, thrusting repeatedly into her. She moaned with each thrust, and his lips moved up to her jaw, leaving a string of hot kisses down her throat and chest. She could still feel his shoulder muscles working as he supported her weight with his arms—pushing himself hard and fast. She nearly passed out—he was too much. He was everything. It was erotic beyond her comprehension.

She could feel her climax building. “I—I’m close,” she managed between thrusts, and he immediately thrust harder and deeper into her, bringing her to the edge. “Fuck!” she yelled as she reached the peak, and a moment later, Draco reached his own with a soft moan into her neck. His motions decreased, and she rocked slowly on top of him, bringing them both down from their high. Both panted heavily, covered in sweat. Soon enough, he pulled out of her and set her feet down on the floor. But, immediately, her knees gave out and she sank down to the floor of the common room, still panting. Draco laughed.

“Made your knees weak, did I?” he said—mockingly, but without his usual bite, then handed her his shirt. He pulled on his own pants as she buttoned herself into his shirt and he smirked. “You should wear my stuff more often,” he said, voice still husky, and her heart pounded at the thought. Before she could say anything, he scooped her up into his arms, carrying her easily toward the back of the common room and down the hall.

He brought her to his own bed and climbed in next to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her as he pulled the duvet up to cover them both. She couldn’t help relaxing against his soft warmth, and dropping off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Kai woke slowly, disoriented. She wasn’t in her own bed—and it took her a moment to remember where she was. A pair of arms were still wrapped around her—strong, pale like moonlight. Kai managed to wriggle around and found Draco cuddled up next to her—still fast asleep. His usually-perfect platinum blond hair was in disarray—partially from sleeping, partially from their exploits the night before. Kai shivered slightly thinking about it and turned the rest of the way over, so she was facing Draco.

His eyes were shut lightly—fluttering a little as he slept. His eyelashes were almost colorless against his pale, perfect skin. His bare chest rose and fell slowly as he slept. _What the hell did I do?_ Kai wondered while managing to extract herself from his grasp. He didn’t stir and she ran to the common room, pulling on her panties and jeans, then running away as fast as she could. Her breaths came in gasps as she panicked— _Why the fuck did I sleep with him?! That was a horrible idea! I slept with Draco fucking Malfoy! I’ll never live it down!_ Sure, Kai had been _wanting_ to sleep with him since fourth year—but _wanting_ and _doing_ were two completely different things.

_God, he’ll spread it around that I’m a whore. I’m such an idiot._ Kai tumbled in through the portrait hole and ran up to the girls’ dormitory. Luckily—as always—Kai was an early riser, so the only person who was awake was Hermione—and she was already gone, her bed immaculately made, as always.

At that moment, Kai became aware that she was still wearing Draco’s shirt. _God dammit._ She unbuttoned it hastily and bundled it up, throwing it beneath her pillow quickly to hide it. _Fuck._ That done, she changed into some of her own clothes—an old, oversized jumper that was her favorite with a fresh set of pants and trousers. That done—she remembered her promise to Hermione to join her in the library. _As good a place to be as any, I guess._ She grabbed her bag and took a moment to calm herself down, then headed out.

 

Hermione was already immersed in her homework, quill poised to write something when Kai sat down. She glanced up in surprise. “Kai! You’re here!”

“I said I would be.”

Hermione set down her quill and glanced Kai over searchingly as the second girl took out her books and opened them. “Where were you last night?”

Kai’s heart rate spiked but she carefully kept any panic out of her voice. “What do you mean?”

“I mean when I went to bed you weren’t there, and when I woke up, your bed looked untouched. So where did you sleep last night?”

_The Great Hall, the library, the high tower, the—“_ The Owlry,” said Kai calmly and Hermione blinked in surprise and looked at her skeptically.

“The—Owlry?”

“Yeah. I went up to be with the owls, and kinda…fell asleep.” Kai shrugged, feigning embarrassment. “Weird, right?”

“Uh…yeah…weird…” muttered Hermione, picking back up her quill. “I’m going to breakfast in a couple hours. Will you join me?”

“Yeah, I have a lot to do. I’ll probably just stick here all day.”

 

Homework was a nice distraction for Kai—it put thoughts of her night with Malfoy out of her head. Once, she caught herself daydreaming of waking up in his arms, and quickly shook her head, focusing on her task.

Hermione tapped her a while later. “Hungry?”

“Always. Let’s go eat.”

They packed up their homework and walked down to the Great Hall, chatting pleasantly back and forth. Hermione was Kai’s favorite of the golden trio—the easiest to talk to and most approachable. That, and sometimes Harry and Ron were such _boys_ ―they could irritate Kai half to death.

Speaking of the devils—they found both of them, looking half awake, sitting at the table eating breakfast blearily. “Hey,” they both greeted the two girls as they sat down at the table. “Studying?” asked Harry—always the more awake of the two.

“Yep!” said Kai cheerfully.

“Nothing like an early morning to get the motivation going,” joined in Hermione, and both boys groaned at her.

“C’mon, it’s the middle of break. Can’t you at least relax?”

“No,” said the two girls in unison, and the boys groaned again.

“Of course not,” said Ron, and bit unhappily into his toast. Kai laughed and reached for the pitcher of orange juice—but when she glanced up, she made eye contact with Draco as he sat down at the Slytherin table.

Kai froze, the smile falling off her face, and Malfoy—who had already been frowning—frowned harder. Both stayed frozen, staring at the other for a moment, until Hermione nudged Kai in the side. “Are you going to hog all the orange juice or what?”

“Sorry—sorry,” said Kai, recovering and pulling the pitcher toward her. Her face felt hot and she squirmed in her seat as she remembered Draco’s hands on her the night before—and how pleasant it had been. She stared at her plate and forced herself to eat a bite of toast—it tasted like ash in her mouth—then snuck a glance up.

Draco stared at her—hard. His brow was furrowed in a permanent frown as he ate breakfast. Kai looked away quickly. _He’s the only Slytherin here, so there’s no one to distract him at his table. Damn him, why does he have to stare at me so pointedly? Someone will see._

Throughout breakfast, Kai periodically snuck glances at Draco, and every single time, he was staring at her as though she were the only thing of interest in the room. “Are you done, Kai?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah.” Hermione got them all up—the two boys complaining about not wanting to do homework—and they walked toward the entrance hall. Kai snuck one last look at Draco, and found him still staring at her. But this time, when their eyes met, he smirked at her and raised one eyebrow. She hesitated for half a step in her stride and he winked at her.

Instantly, heat flamed in her face again and she darted after her friends, keeping her eyes locked on the floor at her feet. She trailed after her three friends slowly, thinking again about their night. _His hands on me…the way he seduced me…so easily. Damn, he must think I’m easy._ “Kai? Is something bothering you?”

Kai’s eyes shot up and she found Harry standing in front of her. Hermione and Ron were further up the hall, deep in conversation.

“Your face is red. Is something going on?”

Kai’s hands flew to her cheeks and she forced a smile. “Fine! I’m—I’m just cold.”

Harry raised an eyebrow and glanced her over. Kai and Harry had always had a bit of an understanding—with upbringings like theirs, sometimes all a person needed was someone neutral to talk to. Sure, they’d never really been close friends—but Kai had been the one who listened to him after he’d gotten out of the maze in their fourth year. And Harry had listened to her after she was attacked in Hogsmeade. The others never knew that they talked like they did—because sometimes, they just needed to talk. And they’d always allowed that of the other. Harry had told her of his time with the Dursleys—she’d told of time with her family. They laughed at each other’s situations and sympathized.

“You sure?”

“Yeah… thanks, Harry. I’m fine.”

“All right. C’mon.”

Kai followed Harry the rest of the way to the library in silence.

 

When Draco woke, it took him a moment to remember he hadn’t been alone. A tingle of warmth still remained in the bed—and the impression of her. He sat up and glanced around. _She’s gone. Where--?_

He climbed out of bed, pulling on a pair of trousers quickly and walking to the common room. _Her stuff is gone, too._ He chewed on his lip for a moment and he picked up his own clothes. _Did she just use me to scratch an itch? She probably didn’t think it was anything else on my end, either. God…should I tell her?_ He shook his head. _That’s not a good idea. She left, after all. If you tell her you want more than a fling…things could get complicated._

The thought bugged him, though, as he dressed and headed for the dining hall. _Can I just go back to before this? Passing her in the halls? Knowing…what happened?_ He found himself frowning as he took his place at the Slytherin table. Automatically, he glanced across the hall toward the Gryffindor table—looking for her—as always. His eyes met hers as she reached for the orange juice.

He saw her freeze and felt himself frown. _She’s not exactly playing it cool, is she? Is that a good sign or a bad one?_ She glanced away, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off her. He watched her brown curls bounce as she talked and laughed—the dimples in her tanned skin were almost irresistible. She bit her lip when she glanced up at him next. _God… I want to bite those lips._ The thought surprised him and he set down his goblet, staring at her contemplatively. _I guess the itch isn’t scratched._

He’d entertained thoughts of seducing the brash Gryffindor girl for years. Of course—he’d always enjoyed teasing and mocking her, mostly because she never gave ground, and mocked him right back. But sometime in their third year, he caught himself having fantasies about catching her unawares in a deserted hallway and taking her breath away with a passionate kiss. It took him a while to admit these feelings existed inside of him—his parents would not approve of him dating a Gryffindor—and a half blood, no less.

In their fourth year, she really caught his attention. Her figure filled out—and he found he couldn’t keep the thought of her hips and chest out of his brain. He hadn’t even noticed—robes helped to hide such things—until the Yule Ball. er dress—a thin-strapped yellow beauty—had thrown into sharp light that she was older than she had been. Break started shortly after the ball, and every time he saw her in jeans and a t-shirt, all he could think about was the way the skirt had hugged her hips—how tiny her waist had looked—and the teasing skin she’d shown, normally hidden beneath heavy robes.

He’d planned it several times—asking her out, because damn, she was funny and flirty, and he thought she’d say yes. Maybe stumbling across her in a classroom and seeing where things led—in his brain they’d always led to a very specific place. But he’d never done it—partially because he knew his parents wouldn’t approve. And partially…because he’d been afraid of her rejection.

But then—in the hallway, the day before. He’d pulled her out of the library—because he wanted to be alone with her. But he’d lost his nerve and ended up pissing her off instead. Nonetheless, he’d seen it—she’d checked him out before she left. That thought had stuck in his head all day like glue. Her eyes flashing him over—just quickly—in the hall.

And then—to run into her just outside the common room. As if she were looking for him. He knew she hadn’t been, but the sight of her standing there in her skinny jeans—the memory of her checking him out still fresh in his mind—and the way she bit her lip when they made eye contact set free any control he’d had. He acted completely on impulse.

Once he had her inside—the way she’d glanced at him, he hadn’t been able to stop himself from kissing her. He’d wanted it so badly for so long—and then she kissed him back! He knew she wanted him, even though she would stubbornly try not to admit it. Her hands had made that fairly clear; her touch...ever determined to be his equal. He couldn’t help smirking at the memory.

And the way she’d run—he pinned her to the wall. Breathing fast and face flushed as he kept her pinned there. She hadn’t been able to hide it; her need was as great as his own. It took a little careful manipulation, and he’d gotten what he’d wanted—her. Maybe she’d wanted the same thing for as long as he had. He’d had her totally in his power—nothing was more pleasurable. She’d done whatever he wanted. _But if she hadn’t…_ Draco chewed on his lip at the thought. _I didn’t think that far ahead._ It would have been embarrassing, but he would’ve backed off—not unreluctantly. He wouldn’t have forced her to do anything, and he hadn’t needed to.

They were getting up to leave—Kai and the trio. His eyes stayed glued to her as they walked out of the hall. But just as they reached the door, her eyes glanced back—almost automatically, toward him. His thoughts full of her body, and the feel of it against his, he couldn’t help smirking as their eyes met. She hesitated in her stride and he couldn't resist—he shot her a wink. Instantly, her face colored bright red and she practically ran out of the hall. Draco snorted a laugh. _Not nearly as cool as she seemed._

He debated for a few moments longer as he finished his breakfast, then decided. _I have to talk to her. Privately._


	3. Chapter 3

Kai wasn’t sure when she became aware that Draco was in the library. She noticed as he slipped by—she and the trio had taken over three tables with their study materials. Hermione shared with Ron as she tried to talk him through a charm. Kai had moved further away to focus—though she still sat near Harry. 

She felt a tingle up her spine and glanced around—only to make full eye-contact with Draco as he walked by. He smirked and kept walking and Kai immediately looked back at her book, feeling shaken.  _ What the hell is he doing here? Stalking me? The bastard. _

She tried to focus as he proceeded to walk by again—and again. The others hadn’t noticed—thank god—but she could no longer focus.

After a while, he stopped, and Kai returned with relief to her studying. An hour or two later she needed a break, so she got up and started to walk away and stretch her legs, Draco’s presence in the library no longer at the forefront of her mind.

She stepped out into the hall and stretched her arms above her head, yawning. A brush of cold air reached her mid-drift as her jumper rode above her hips. A low whistle split the silence and Kai whirled around. 

Malfoy sat on the windowsill behind her, his legs crossed lazily in front of him, his ever-present smirk in place, his eyes appraising her. 

“What the—“

“You shouldn’t go around showing that to just anyone,” he said, teasing, eyes sparkling in the dim hall, and Kai felt herself blush again as he glanced her over. She immediately seized the hem of her jumper and yanked it down again. His smirk widened and Kai avoided his gaze. Despite her jumper and jeans—she felt exposed.

“What are you doing here?”

“Waiting for you.”

Kai couldn’t help swallowing at those words—she could still remember his hands on her. How good he’d smelled, cuddling with him. “Why?”

“I have a question.”

“You can piss off.”

“You don’t even know what it is.” In one smooth movement, he got to his feet and crossed the distance between them. Instinctively, Kai took a step back, but she hit the wall of the hall. Draco placed a hand next to her head and leaned toward her, still smirking.

“Why are you here?” she asked between her teeth, attempting to keep her breathing regular. This was difficult when he was standing so close to her—she remembered, now more vividly, the way he’d had with her the night before.

“I have a hunch.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s that?”

“I’ll tell you if I’m right.”

She clenched her teeth and glared up at him, cursing their height difference. “You think you can just waltz into my life and disrupt everything?”

“Yep.”

“You’re a bastard.”

“Didn’t hear you complaining last night.”

On cue, the blush leapt into her cheeks again and his grin widened. He leaned in close to her, his breath tickling her ear once again. “Meet me here after the others leave for dinner.”

“Why?”

“Hmm… you’ll see.”

He leaned in and brushed his lips along her neck, just below her ear. She shivered, and he pulled away, shooting her another smirk before disappearing up the hall. Kai took a moment to regulate her breathing.  _ How can he do that to me? _ she wondered, heart still pounding from their proximity.  _ And what the hell did he want? Just to unnerve me? _ No answers came to mind, so she returned to her study spot and tried to put it out of her mind.

 

After several more hours, her friends began to pack up their things. Kai’s heart leapt in sudden anticipation, alarming her.  _ I’m excited to be alone with Draco again? That’s… perverse.  _

“We’re going to dinner! You gonna come?”

Kai glanced up to find Hermione grinning at her. 

“Nah…you know, I’m not hungry, and I’m making good progress on this essay. I’ll catch up with you guys in a bit.”

“All right. Good luck!”

Kai nodded and waved her friends off. That done, her heart started to pound. She set down her quill then stood, pacing slowly out of the library again. Without glancing around, she paced across the hall to stare out the window. It had started to snow—the flakes falling lightly across the half-lit grounds. 

She’d always loved snow—and couldn’t help a small smile from spreading across her face. Snow meant peace and quiet. It meant the castle that was her home was empty of people, but full of possibilities. It was her favorite time of year. A time of quiet reflection…and loneliness. She’d always worn loneliness as a shield. Never letting people get to know her life and troubles. Being alone meant people couldn’t hurt or disappoint her.

But now…

Did she want something other than loneliness?

A crunching noise behind her distracted her from this thought and she glanced over her shoulder. Draco Malfoy stood behind her, one hand in his pocket, the other holding an apple as he chewed a bite he’d just taken from it. The deep, blood red apple threw into sharp relief just how pale he was. His long fingers curled around the apple purposefully. He watched her closely as she turned around and faced him.

“I’m here,” she said, shrugging at him. “So what did you want?”

He stepped closer to her and held out his free hand. “Come with me.”

She hesitated for a long moment before reaching forward to take his hand. His large hand felt warm as his fingers laced through hers. Without another word, he tugged her after him, still munching on his apple. Her hand tingled from his touch and her heart pounded in her throat.

He led her through the darkened hall and out into a small courtyard, where the breeze made her shiver. He tugged her into the center of the courtyard, where she released his hand and stared up, watching the snow drift down toward her. “Why did you bring me here?” she asked, question directed toward the sky.

“Because I love snow.”

Her gaze snapped back to him, mouth open in surprise. Draco tossed his apple core across the courtyard and stepped closer to her. Her breathing caught as the handsome Slytherin glanced her over, no trace of his normal smirk on his face. He reached out toward her slowly, hand hesitating slightly—then brushed a snowflake lightly off her cheek. She shivered—but not from the cold this time.

His fingers traced down along her cheek, then came down to hold her chin. His eyes roamed over her face for a moment, then he leaned down slowly. Kai’s lips tingled as his came closer, and she couldn’t help shutting her eyes. His lips met hers—in a kiss surprisingly chaste, considering the night before. She stayed frozen in place, unable to do anything except breathe and focus on the feeling of his lips on hers. He lingered for a long moment, connected with her, then pulled back, fingers still holding her chin.

Her breathing was ragged, and she hoped he couldn’t tell that her knees were weak.  _ Shit. How can he be so good at kissing? _

Once more he examined her face, a smirking twisting at his lips, then pulled her face up to meet his again. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her in close to him as his lips moved hungrily against hers. This kiss, while less chaste, was still so much more romantic than anything she’d been prepared for. Kai's body responded because her reason had fallen away with the snow. She wrapped her arms around his chest—he felt warm against her chilly fingers—and kissed him back with as much gusto she could manage. The snow still fell around them, melting into chilly puddles on their clothing and hair.

He pulled back a moment later, arms still wrapped around Kai’s shoulders, and she glanced over his face searchingly. “Is this what you wanted?”

He smirked again. “It’s one of the things I wanted, yes.”

“And do you always get what you want?” she asked challengingly.

“No.” The serious answer threw Kai, and before she could recover, he was kissing her again. A moment later, he pulled back. “But I hope to, this time.”

“And what do you want?”

“You.”

A little thrill ran through Kai at those words. “What?”

“I want you to be mine.” Kai gulped and Draco’s smirk returned, hiding his serious tone. “Be mine.”

She stared at him for a long moment, heart pounding.  _ Is he talking just for shagging? Or…something else? _

As her silence lengthened, his smile faded slightly. “Or are you just a slut?”

Those words hit Kai like a slap in the face, and she instantly pulled back. The chill from the snow had suddenly encapsulated her heart. She felt the cold in her bones. Draco released her and she could feel his eyes on her as she turned her back on him. 

He seemed to sense his mistake, because he approached her, snow crunching under his feet. She felt his hand touch her shoulder and she rounded on him, smacking his hand away. His harsh words still rang in her ears.  _ “Or are you just a slut?” _ Heat flushed into Kai’s face and she shoved him away. He staggered back, surprised. “What the hell?” Draco demanded and Kai felt a lump in her throat, tears stinging her eyes.

“I’m so  _ sorry _ that I’m too much of a  _ slut _ for you,” she hissed between her teeth furiously. “Maybe if you’d taken a break from your  _ man-whoring  _ you would’ve seen that I don’t just go around having sex with just  _ anyone. _ The only mistake I’ve ever made is having sex with a pretentious  _ bastard _ who was too busy thinking with his dick to think with his brain.”

Draco looked instantly taken-aback, and red heat flamed in his cheeks. “Kai—I didn’t mean—,” he tried to reach out to her, but she knew if she let him hug her, she wouldn’t be angry anymore. And Kai wasn’t ready for that yet. She smacked his hand away, then slapped him across the face, as hard as she could. His pale skin—already rosy from the cold—instantly bloomed red, shock piercing his eyes. Before he could do anything except stare at her, melted snow dripping down his face she turned on her heel and ran—so he couldn’t see her tears. 

Kai didn’t hear him running behind her, and couldn’t tell if that realization brought relief or more sadness. She leapt over the edge of the courtyard and sprinted back into the castle quickly. She ended up in the same place she always went when she needed a good cry—the shut ladies lavatory. Myrtle and Kai had made peace long before—she still laughed when Kai cried and she still swore at Myrtle, but it was mostly in good humor. She meant no harm.

Kai ran to her normal stall and slammed the door shut, resting her face against it as the tears finally overflowed. “Having a bad day?” mocked Myrtle from two stalls over.

“Fuck off, Myrtle!” Kai snarled. Myrtle must have sensed that Kai wasn’t in the mood today and immediately went silent. Kai let the sobs take her and sat down hard on the toilet seat. She didn’t know how long she sat, sobbing her eyes out, before she heard Myrtle speak again.

“Hey! Who are you? Get out!”

Kai’s heart—inexplicably—leapt.  _ Draco? _ But a moment later, the door to her stall swung open, and the man who stood outside was decidedly  _ not _ Draco Malfoy.

 

Harry had returned to the library for something he’d forgotten, and found that Kai was gone. Her bag still sat in her place and he hesitated, looking at her stuff.  _ Where did she go? _

“Potter.”

_ Shit. _ After a moment of dread, Harry glanced up. Leaning against the library shelf was none other than Draco Malfoy—but something was off about him. One of his cheeks was bright red—almost as though he’d been hit. “What the hell do you want, Malfoy?” asked Harry through his teeth.

Malfoy swallowed once—hard—then said, “I need a favor.” 

Harry stared blankly at Malfoy for a long moment, mouth hanging open. “I’m sorry—what?”

“I need a  _ favor _ , Potter,” muttered Malfoy, stepping around the shelf and lowering his voice. “I know you have that damn map thing that’ll show you where anyone is—don’t get that look, I know. I need to use it for a moment.”

Harry stared at him through narrowed eyes for a moment, calculating. He decided against denial. “Why?”

“Because I need to find someone  _ now _ and I have no idea where to look.”

There was something desperate in Malfoy’s tone—almost pleading. Grudgingly, Harry dug in his bag and pulled out the ragged parchment and his wand. He hesitated for a moment as Malfoy moved behind him to watch, then sighed. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” murmured Harry, tapping the parchment, and it sprang to life in front of him. Lines of movement sprang across the page and Malfoy leaned uncomfortably close, staring intently at the map. With no response from the frozen boy, Harry started to flip pages randomly, hoping that something would catch his attention.

Suddenly, something did, for Malfoy’s hand slammed down on the desk, making Harry reel back in alarm. Malfoy stared intently at the map for a moment longer, then was suddenly off sprinting. “You’re welcome!” called Harry after him, irritated.

“Fuck off, Potter!” yelled Malfoy in return, drawing a scandalized gasp from Madam Pince.

 

Draco’s chest was tight with panting by the time he reached the bathroom. Of course—he might’ve guessed it would be Myrtle’s toilet. It was where he himself occasionally went when he needed to be alone. He checked carefully that no one was around before ducking in, quieting his breathing as he did. It had taken him too long to realize he needed to run after her—she’d already disappeared. Draco had sensed that if he didn’t find her, whatever possibility for a future between himself and Kai would be gone forever. And that idea scared him.

The second he walked into the bathroom though, he froze in his steps. There was Kai, pinned up against one of the bathroom stalls by another guy. Draco recognized him with a surge of vicious hatred. Philip Padmore. That  _ prick _ . He had both his hands busy with her—one on her chest, the other buried down in her pants. His lips were locked against hers in a manner that looked rough, but that didn't hit Draco at that moment. Draco was so furious that he couldn’t look anymore, and turned on his heel, slipping out of the bathroom. His throat was tight with jealous anger.  _ So she really is a whore. _ To his surprise, Draco felt his throat tighten in disappointment and sadness— _ I really believed...oh, who cares. _

Suddenly, Myrtle popped up in front of him in the hall and Draco reeled back in surprised. “What the—Myrtle!”

“You have to save her,” begged Myrtle, none of her characteristic moaning in her voice.

“What are you talking about?” snapped Draco, crossing his arms.

“Save her from him—please!”

Draco was about to respond scathingly when a sudden shriek split the silence from behind them. 

_ “Help me! Oh god, please!” _ Draco’s blood instantly froze at the sound of Kai’s voice. He didn’t remember making a conscious decision to move, but the next thing he knew, he was sprinting into the bathroom. Padmore had both his hands around Kai’s neck—her shirt had been pulled up over her bra, and she gagged as Philip furiously tried to choke her into submission.

Draco ran up and seized Padmore’s shoulders roughly and threw him bodily across the room. Kai, released from Padmore’s grasp, sprawled to the floor, coughing and gagging, but Draco had to deal with Padmore before checking on her. “Malfoy?” asked Padmore blankly as he finally caught his balance, several feet back. “What the—“

“If you don’t get the fuck out of here right now, I will use every curse I know to turn you into a slug and stomp on you!” Draco snarled and Padmore flinched back. 

“What—“

“Out!” Malfoy reached for his wand and Padmore paled. 

“Merlin,” he muttered, and headed quickly for the door. As soon as he was gone, Draco dropped to his knees next to Kai.

She still coughed and looked up at him through streaming eyes. “Draco?” 

“I’m sorry,” was the only thing he could say, throat tight. She coughed again, violently, and Draco noticed the bruises forming around her throat. His pulse pounded in rage. “Let’s get you to the hospital wing,” he said.

“I…don’t think I can stand…” admitted Kai, voice weak. Her eyes were red and tears still ran down her cheeks.

“It’s all right. Come here.” Draco fixed her shirt, then gathered her into his arms carefully. She was small—and fairly light. And she fit in his arms perfectly. He held her close to his chest, arms wrapped protectively around her, and stood, heading for the door. 

“People will see—” she protested, voice cracking painfully.

“I don’t care.”


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was too distracted by the thought of what Malfoy was up to to continue studying. He watched the map for a while, bemused. The only people in the area Malfoy had been looking at were some Gryffindors—and Harry couldn’t imagine what Malfoy would want Philip Padmore or Kai Parker for that badly. He eventually shut the map and stared out the window, then resigned himself and stood, gathering his stuff to head back to the common room. He’d studied enough for the day.

He’d barely made it half a floor, however, when he caught sight of Draco. Instinctively, Harry ducked out of the way as Draco headed up the hall toward him. Hidden thoroughly behind a tapestry, Harry watched, surprised. Draco appeared to be carrying— _ Kai? _ Kai and Harry were not by any means close—Kai didn’t have a lot of close friends, actually. But she looked  _ horrible. _ Harry’s blood started to pound as he saw the state she was in—disheveled, bruised, and exhausted. 

Instantly, Harry wanted to leap out and confront Malfoy, but he held back, watching. Malfoy wasn’t hurting her. In fact, he seemed to be helping. He wore a look of pain and anger on his face as he carried her—gently, incredibly gently—in the direction of the hospital wing. Harry decided not to interfere, but once Malfoy was past, he stepped out and tailed them. Just to be sure.

 

Madam Pomfrey was livid.  _ “What on earth happened to this young woman?!”  _ she wanted to know when Malfoy strode in.

“Never mind,” muttered Malfoy. “Where should I put her down?” Pomfrey clucked and bustled them both over to a bed. Gently, Draco set her down on the bed, brushing a lock of hair out of her face as he straightened up. Pomfrey pretended not to notice and bustled him out of the way. She took measure of the young Gryffindor, heart falling as she did. It was clear she had been attacked, and by another student. Even more evident was that young Malfoy hadn’t done it. 

Kai was still floating in and out, unsure what was going on, and Pomfrey had her drink a sleeping draft to help her. Malfoy held her hand until she drifted off. “You should leave. I need to heal her injuries before any serious damage is done,” muttered Pomfrey. “And when she wakes, I’m going to call her head of house. McGonagall is going to want to know what happened.”

“Can you let me talk to her first?” asked Malfoy quietly.

“Why?” asked Pomfrey suspiciously.

“Because if she doesn’t want to talk about it, I’ll go to McGonagall. I don’t want to make her relive it if she doesn’t have to.”

Pomfrey instantly knew what happened and her blood ran cold. But she nodded. “All right. She should wake up in about three hours. Be back then, or I’m calling McGonagall.”

Malfoy nodded, platinum blond head bobbing, then turned to leave.

 

Draco stepped out of the hospital wing, still seething in dark fury—and Harry Potter waited for him outside. “Potter,” muttered Draco sourly without feeling, and Harry glanced him over.

“What happened to Kai?” he asked, voice serious, and Draco’s eyes darted up to meet his. Instantly, Draco realized he’d seen him carrying her to the hospital wing.

“Why do you want to know?”

“Because she’s my friend, and one of the toughest people I know. What happened to her?”

He didn’t know why—but Draco suddenly blurted it out. “Fucking Philip Padmore tried to rape her.”

Harry’s mouth fell open and he instantly grew angry. “That smarmy bastard.”

“You believe me?”

“I know you didn’t do it to her and Padmore is a dick,” muttered Harry dismissively.

Draco stared at the floor for a long moment, seething, then glanced up at Harry again. “I need another favor.”

“If you’re about to ask what I think you are—don’t call it a favor. Consider us even.”

“I want that bastard to pay.”

“A little revenge never hurt anyone. But we can’t use magic.”

“I don’t care. As long as he pays.”

Harry nodded slowly. “Meet me in the empty classroom on the fourth floor. I’m going to get the others.”

Draco had no objections to involving the others—though that do-gooder Granger was sure to have objections to anything they were going to do. Weasley would be hard to convince, but if anyone could do it, it was that damned Harry Potter.

 

Harry showed up to the room with Ron in tow—and slowly, some others began to show up. Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood trickled in, as well as Granger. “Why didn’t you just tell the whole school?” muttered Draco cuttingly to Harry.

“I haven’t told them anything yet. But these are her friends—they’ll help.”

“Fine. You explain. They’re not going to listen to me.”

That was true—in fact, all the people in the room were staring at Malfoy with varying levels of confusion and anger on their faces. Only Lovegood didn’t look bothered—but she never did. 

“Guys, listen carefully,” started Harry, speaking quickly. “Philip Padmore attacked Kai about half an hour ago.”

Shock circled the room. Ron turned purple in anger and Hermione gasped loudly. Even Luna frowned.

“What did he do?” asked Hermione, hand hovering by her mouth in horror. 

“He tried to rape her,” said Harry quietly. Ron swore quietly and Neville’s hand clenched.

“So what are we going to do to him?” asked Hermione through her teeth.

“That’s what we’re here to decide.”

“All right—I get why all of us are here,” cut in Ron for the first time. “But why is  _ that _ git here?”

He jerked his head at Draco and Draco clenched his teeth but said nothing. He had no claim on Kai after all.

Harry spoke. “He was the one who took her to the hospital wing. Did you save her, Malfoy?”

Draco’s lips twitched in anger at the memory, so he just nodded tightly, and Harry nodded in response. “Malfoy’s in. Now, what are we going to do?”

 

After a while of planning and debating, it was decided—no magic. It would get them in too much trouble. Luna and Hermione were going to get him from the common room and lead him in the right direction. Neither of them wanted to get their hands dirty with the actual fighting—but they all wanted to watch. Harry, Neville, Ron, and Draco waited in the classroom.

Draco seethed. All he could think of were the purple bruises on Kai’s throat and how weak she’d looked. He never wanted to see her look that way. Sure, he enjoyed being dominant over her—but that was  _ because _ she was so strong. He didn’t know what to think of a weakened Kai. 

And he wanted to punish the bastard for touching her at all. Not only without her permission—but at all. He couldn’t believe that Padmore had tried to touch her the way he had. His blood boiled at the thought of it.

“Where are you ladies taking me?” came Padmore’s voice from outside the classroom—laughing, the bastard. They took their places in the room, waiting silently.

The girls opened the door and shoved him inside, stepping in and shutting it behind them. “What—what’s this?” asked Padmore, smile fading as he saw Harry and Ron’s faces, closest to him. He glanced around and saw Draco—and his face went ashen. “Guys—wait—I can explain—“

Ron was on him first, driving a hard punch into Padmore’s face, making him stagger back. Weasley was tall and lanky, more fiery than just his hair, and that punch looked like it did a lot of damage. Blood spurted out of Padmore’s nose and he swore thickly.

“You think you can  _ explain _ trying to force yourself upon one of our friends?” demanded Ron.

“It’s not like—“

Neville was next. Draco was actually impressed by Longbottom. He was tall now, and had slimmed down a lot. He drove a hard punch into Padmore’s stomach. “Kai didn’t deserve that,” he said through his teeth, and stepped back.

Before Padmore could try to speak again, Harry was on him. In a move so fast that Draco almost didn’t see it—Harry drove a right cross into Padmore’s jaw, making the larger man stumble to the side. Harry’s knuckles bled, but he didn’t even flinch. “You’re a bastard. I always thought so. But  _ this? _ It’s low, even for you,” sneered Harry—in a voice so full of hatred that even Draco hadn’t heard it before.

“It wasn’t like that!” snapped Padmore, sounding angry through his heavy nosebleed. “She wanted it—“

Draco pounced on him, driving a hard kick into his gut. “She wanted it? She  _ wanted it? _ ” yelled Draco. “That’s why she was screaming “help me!” at the top of her lungs? That’s why she was crying? She wanted to be groped? She wanted to be choked?!” Draco threw punch after punch at Padmore—who was too surprised to fight back. His knuckles bruised and split, but Draco didn’t care. 

Padmore finally caught up and threw a punch of his own, splitting Draco’s lip. He staggered back, and Padmore threw him bodily across the floor. In an instant, the other three were on him, and the fight raged on.

 

Madam Pomfrey was beyond livid when the eight people trooped into the hospital wing. “ _ What  _ on  _ earth _ happened to you all?” she screeched. 

Malfoy, Potter, and Padmore looked as though they’d been in a serious fight. Potter had a black eye and Malfoy’s lip was swollen and split. Padmore—who they’d only grudgingly brought along after beating the whimpering shit out of him—stayed as far away from the others as possible.

None of them would talk. All of them clammed up at refused to say what happened—even Hermione Granger, who normally would have. She made all of them sit and wait and bustled off to find their heads of houses. This was beyond her now.

Draco shot a hard glare at Padmore then slipped around the screen to Kai’s bed quietly. She was still asleep—the bruises on her neck were gone, thanks to Madam Pomfrey. She looked to be sleeping peacefully, though some of her bruises hadn’t healed yet, he could see. He hesitated for a moment, then reached down and squeezed her hand gently, before slipping back out again.

“Don’t tell,” he muttered to the group, who all looked at him blankly. “It’s her choice to tell, not ours. Don’t.”

They all nodded—Padmore couldn’t hear them, and hadn’t tried. For the first time in his life, Draco found himself somewhat glad to know Harry’s gang—he certainly wouldn’t have been able to take on Padmore by himself. Not without magic, anyway.

The door to the hospital wing flew open as Professors Snape and McGonagall swept inside, looking furious. “Malfoy!” snapped Snape. “With me.”

Draco set his jaw and stood, following the professor out into the hall. “Pomfrey says it looks like you got caught fighting,” snarled Snape outside. “What happened? Hmm?”

“Nothing happened,” said Draco evenly, even though he could feel blood running down his lip.

“Did those Gryffindors attack you?” he demanded. 

“No.”

“What happened?”

“Nothing happened.” 

Snape glared at him. “If I find out you’ve been fighting, you will be in detention for the next two months. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir,” said Draco sourly.

Snape glared at him again, then swept away. Draco waited outside for a moment, then returned to the hospital wing. McGonagall had taken the Gryffindors to the opposite end of the hall and stood talking to them, looking angry. None of them said anything to her. Draco took the opportunity to slip back to Kai’s side.

“You’re back,” said Pomfrey glancing Draco over calculatingly.

“Yes.”

“She should wake soon.”

“Can I stay?”

Pomfrey pursed her lips, then nodded slowly. She brought him a chair and left.

Kai’s breathing changed a few minutes later. She twitched and her hand closed around Draco’s—he hadn’t even realized he’d picked up her hand until that moment. Her eyes blinked open in surprise and focused blearily on him. She looked confused. “Draco?”

He leaned in close to her. “How do you feel?”

She swallowed and looked impressed. “A lot better, actually. How do I look?”

Draco couldn’t help a smirk crossing his face. “Fine, I guess.”

“Bastard,” she managed a smile. 

Draco lowered his voice. “McGonagall is here. She’s going to want to know what happened.”

Kai’s smile faded. “Oh… right. Draco… what happened to your lip?”

He’d completely forgotten about it, and self-consciously wiped blood onto his sleeve. “Don’t worry about it. Do you want me to talk to McGonagall?”

She looked surprised. “Do you want to?”

“I can explain everything, if you want. Leave you out of it.”

“Maybe you’d better. I don’t even know much of what happened. I mean, I remember it, of course…but you probably have a better grasp than I do. Go ahead.” He made to release her hand and stand, but suddenly her hand closed around his tightly. “But—you’ll come back, right?”

Draco hesitated, heart pounding in spite of himself, then nodded. “I won’t leave your side.” 

“Okay.” She released his hand and he couldn’t help it—he leaned over her and pressed his lips, very lightly, against hers. She sighed into his lips, and he leaned away. 

“I’ll be back.” He ducked out of the screen and took a deep breath.

 

McGonagall looked ready to rip each of them a new one, and not one would meet her eyes. All of them stared at the floor and Draco walked calmly over. “Professor McGonagall?” She turned to face him, looking taken aback.

“Mr. Malfoy? Is there something you need?”

“I can explain what happened,” he said quietly. “May we go to your office?”

McGonagall looked at him suspiciously, then around at the others. “None of you are to leave here while I speak with Mr. Malfoy.” They all mumbled their assent, and McGonagall swept away, Draco keeping easy pace with her. Neither said a thing until they arrived at her office.

“Now, you’d best explain, Mr. Malfoy. And it had better be good.”

Draco sat down opposite her and started at the very beginning—revealing his relationship with Kai. Not the extent of it, of course. He told of their fight, and following her to find Padmore attacking her and her screams of terror. He told of her injuries and that Pomfrey would attest to them. “And, lastly, I will admit to wrangling Potter, Weasley, and the others together to find Padmore,” muttered Draco through his teeth. “I am aware that we should have come straight to you. But I did not want to do that without first talking with Kai. When she woke, I told her I would tell you everything in her place. She doesn’t know about the fight.”

McGonagall looked shaken by the end of his story. “Is all of that quite true, Mr. Malfoy?”

He nodded slowly. “Unfortunately.”

“Come with me at once.”

He trooped along miserably in her wake on the return to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was treating everyone’s injuries. She was working on Padmore, and McGonagall swept past him icily and descended on the others. “Is what Malfoy told me true?” she demanded.

“Well, I have no way of knowing what Malfoy said, but I’m going to assume yes,” said Harry, and McGonagall shot him a sharp look. 

“I need a serious answer. Did Mr. Padmore assault Miss Parker?”

“Yes.” Everyone glanced around in surprise. Kai had gotten out of bed—looking much better—and approached them. She had her arms crossed across her chest, and looked at McGonagall steadily. “Yes, he did.”

Before any of them could say anything, Madam Pomfrey screeched, “Why are you out of bed?” like a banshee and immediately shooed her back to her own bed. McGonagall had a hard look on her face. “I will deal with Mr. Padmore shortly. But first, all of you should have come straight to me before resorting to violence. I’m looking at you, Potter and Malfoy. I know you two led this whole thing. All of you will get two months of detention.”

None of them protested. Not even a murmur. “You will work with me,” said McGonagall decidedly. “All of you. Report to my classroom after dinner tomorrow evening.”

Without another word, she swept off, descending on Padmore like a hawk. 

“Sorry,” muttered Malfoy. “I was kind of hoping we wouldn’t get detention.”

“It’s fine,” said Ron. “It’s for Kai. Can we see her?”

Draco shrugged. “Madam Pomfrey’s busy, so…”  

 

The seven of them hung around for a bit, making Kai laugh and smile, before Pomfrey shooed them out. As she did, Kai grabbed Draco’s wrist. “Stay,” she said—almost pleadingly—and Pomfrey sent them a hard look. Hermione paused at the end of her bed, looking surprised, but Draco barely noticed that. “ _ Please _ ,” said Kai to Pomfrey. “I know it’s unusual, but can he—stay here with me? For tonight?” She glanced anxiously around the screen—and it hit Draco immediately that Padmore was also staying the night. His hands clenched into fists. 

Stubbornly, he sat down on her bed. “I’m not leaving.”

The shocked expression on Hermione's face stayed frozen as she watched the interplay. 

“Mr. Malfoy—“ started Pomfrey, sounding irritated.

“No. Not while he is still here. I’m staying.”

Madam Pomfrey clucked then sighed. “Fine! But I will have no nonsense in my hospital wing—do you understand?”

Draco turned red—but to his surprise, Kai giggled and Pomfrey shot them both sharp looks before bustling away. Hermione slipped away as well, smiling slightly to herself as she did. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, and Draco settled back into his chair. 

“Kai… about earlier,” he said slowly.

“Our fight?”

“Yes.”

“We don’t need to talk about it.”

“No. We do. I owe you an apology. I called you a slut because I panicked. I’d been wanting to ask you out and, other things…” he trailed off. “For so long, and I finally got the chance, and afterwards you disappeared. It was a bit of a blow to the ego--but that’s no excuse. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you like that. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too,” she sighed. “For not communicating. When you lashed out at me, I was so hurt, because I’d been hoping that what happened was more than just…that. That we would be… more than that.” Her voice was quiet but firm and Draco instinctively took her hand again. 

“All right,” he said.

“What?”

“Let’s be more than that.”

She stared at him, amazed, then couldn’t help a sly grin breaking across her face. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

 

When Madam Pomfrey checked in on them later, he found them curled up in the small bed together. Draco was fast asleep, his head nestled next to hers, but Kai was awake, watching him sleep through hooded eyes. She decided not to disturb them, but walked away silently.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day—the few people left in the castle over break were buzzing. Everyone knew there had been a fight—and that the Golden Trio, their friends, and Draco Malfoy had been involved. Shortly after, the news that Philip Padmore had been expelled spread across the castle. But no one knew why.

The staff had all been informed, and unanimously decided to expel Padmore. Most of them knew and liked Kai, and were horrified that something like that had happened to her—or any of their students. None of them objected to McGonagall taking on the detentions of the seven troublemakers who’d beaten the crap out of Padmore—possibly because none of them thought they could be remotely hard enough on the students to qualify as punishment.

The mostly empty Great Hall fell silent when Kai and Malfoy entered, holding hands tightly. The Gryffindors were more than shocked—they almost felt betrayed. Where did Kai get off being all buddy-buddy with a Slytherin? But Harry, Ron, and Hermione were unsurprised—particularly Hermione—and they told their friends to calm down. 

No Slytherins except Draco had stayed during break, so they sat down at his table, eating side-by-side—laughing and chatting, and generally having a good time. They were aware that they were being stared at—as if inter-house relationships never happened, scoffed Kai—but gradually, with an occasional glare from Draco, people accepted the sight and moved on.

“I need to do homework today—“ said Kai with a shake of her head when Draco whispered in her ear that they should return to his common room.

“We could do both,” he smirked. 

“Yeah, right,” said Kai, arching her eyebrows. “Don’t tell me that you don’t have homework that needs done too, Malfoy. I know you haven’t done any in just as long as I have.”

Draco shrugged carelessly. “Doesn’t matter to me, Parker.”

“It matters to me.”

Draco faked a dramatic sigh, but before anything further could be said, suddenly McGonagall approached them and spoke quietly from the other side of the table. “Miss Parker—so you are aware—Philip Padmore was given three days to gather his things and vacate the castle. If you would prefer to stay in the hospital wing for those three days, I will make the arrangements with Madam Pomfrey.”

Kai swallowed slightly, then shook her head. “Don’t worry about me, Professor. He can’t get into the girl’s dormitory.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

She nodded, then strode away.

“Are you really going to stay in the dormitory while  _ he _ is there?” asked Draco, sounding scandalized.

“No, you idiot,” laughed Kai. “I’m going to stay with you.”

Draco blinked, then smiled deviously. “You’re more of a Slytherin than I thought.”

“Don’t insult me,” Kai said with a grin. “C’mon, let’s get some stuff from the tower.”

 

Draco had never been in Gryffindor tower—and didn’t seem too thrilled to be going—but he didn’t complain. Kai let the two of them in, then saw that her favorite large, overstuffed armchair was free by the fire. She seized Draco’s wrist and dragged him over to it, both of them dropping down into it. It wasn’t large enough for two people per se, so it was snug.

“I thought you wanted to grab some stuff?” teased Draco as he adjusted in the seat, trying to get comfortable.

“In a bit,” she said back, and threw her legs across his lap. He put his arm around her shoulders and they settled down in the chair, enjoying the warmth of the fire. “Can I ask something?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you really wrangle Harry and the others into beating up Padmore?”

Draco blinked and looked guilty. “Who told you that?”

“Luna. She said she didn’t think anyone else would tell me, but that I should know.”

Draco hesitated for a moment, then nodded. “Yeah.”

“And you got two months of detention for it?”

“Yup.”

Kai suddenly lunged forward and kissed Draco, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. It took a second, but he kissed her back, clasping her in close to him. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and he responded quite willingly with his own.

“Ew, gross.” A voice suddenly interrupted them, and Kai pulled back, glancing angrily across the common room. Ron Weasley had walked inside, and was staring at them, an uncomfortable look on his face. 

“Grow up, Weasley,” Kai shot at him—but good-naturedly.

“I don’t care that you like him,” shot back Ron. “But do you have to do that  _ here?” _

“Piss off, Ron,” said Kai, voice a little sharper this time. “I don’t see you and Lav Lav holding back around here.” Ron retreated immediately, disappearing out the portrait hole—no doubt to find his friends.

Draco was smirking at her again, one of his eyebrows arched. 

“What?”

“I love it when you talk tough,” he said, smirk widening. Kai laughed and sat back in the chair.

“I should probably get my books and things--Hermione grabbed them from the library last night. Then we can head back to your common room.”

“Good,” murmured Draco, leaning forward to press a kiss into her neck. “I want a little more alone time with you.”

“But we should study after dinner,” said Kai firmly and Draco hesitated. 

“I have to go to detention after dinner…” he admitted, looking wary, and Kai frowned.

“I forgot. Oh, well, we’ll make do.”

 

She collected her things, and they returned to the Slytherin common room. Kai  _ tried _ to do some homework—but gave up as Draco effectively distracted her. Again. This time—however—they actually went to his bed, and after a tumble in the sheets, they took a brief nap, tangled up together. Kai woke to Draco kissing her lightly. “Time for dinner.”

“God.” Kai stretched and yawned, wincing slightly.

“Did I hurt you?” asked Draco, looking surprised at her wince. He’d gotten out of bed and was in the midst of zipping up his trousers.

“Ah… no,” Kai muttered, reaching for her own clothes. “I’m still a bit sore. Because of that arsehole Padmore.”

Draco frowned deeply. “I’m sorry. I thought Madam Pomfrey took care of that.”

Kai waved a hand dismissively. “He didn’t get as far as others have. Honestly, it could’ve been worse.”

“Others?” echoed Draco, while pulling a black t-shirt over his head. “What do you mean?”

“Only that I’ve been in situations like that before, but it didn’t end like yesterday.”

Draco froze, looking stricken. “How many times?”

“Does it matter?”

“It does.”

“Three, counting Padmore.”

“But you’re…”

“I’m what? Undamaged?” Kai laughed bitterly. “Hardly. I’m just damaged differently.” She pulled her skinny jeans on, zipping them. “Dammit.”

“What?”

“I forgot my favorite jumper in the dormitory.” She chewed her lip for a moment, considering the three shirts she’d brought down with her—but suddenly Draco tossed her something. She caught it—a large, soft, black jumper.

“Wear that,” he said, smirking at her and she returned it before pulling the jumper over her head. It smelled invitingly of him—like a crisp winter morning in the forest. It was a smell unique to him. That—and it was incredibly comfortable. Like a warm hug.

“Tell me something—“ asked Draco suddenly, pausing in buttoning up a gray shirt over his black undershirt. “Other than… what we were talking about. The three times. Had you had sex before?”

“Do I make a habit of getting seduced by students from rival houses?” laughed Kai. “No. Not really.”

“Hmm… so really, I can claim to be your first,” said Draco teasingly, and Kai laughed again, taking his offered hand as they walked toward the common room.

“Go for it. I don’t care.”

 

Draco and Kai sat at the Slytherin table again—but barely had they started to eat when Luna Lovegood floated across the hall and sat down opposite them. Kai paused in surprise. “Luna?”

“Hello,” she said dreamily. “Lovely evening.”

Draco didn’t look pleased, but Kai ignored that. “Are they bugging you again?”

“They simply refused to let me sit at the table,” said Luna airily. “But with you at the Slytherin table, I figured I would just join you.”

Kai’s frown changed to a snarl as she glanced over at the Ravenclaw table. “I’ll be right back,” she said darkly to Draco, then stood and paced across the hall. Draco sat awkwardly as Luna stared at him searchingly. 

“I’m glad Kai has you,” she finally said, in her usual dreamy fashion. “She’s always been on her own. So I’m glad she has someone of her own, now.”

Draco glanced in Kai’s direction—the anger on her face was apparent, even from where he sat. “Does that happen often?” asked Draco, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the Ravenclaw table. 

“It’s all in good fun,” said Luna dreamily. “But sometimes I do feel a bit lonely.”

Kai suddenly returned to the table, huffing in irritation. “Your place is clear, Luna,” she said, and Luna stood, floating back across the hall to sit at her own table.

“Do you have to do that often?” asked Draco, one eyebrow raised, and Kai let out another irritated sigh. “Unfortunately. Two or three times a week. Luna doesn’t care that they’re making fun of her—but I do.”

Draco didn’t say anything to that, and the two of them started to eat again, but a moment later, Hermione Granger came and plopped down on the bench across from them. 

“Really, does this table say ‘come, sit with us! We don’t mind!’?” asked Draco, irritated, and Hermione shot him a reproving look, then spoke to Kai.

“Padmore’s running his mouth.”

“About?”

“He’s saying you set him up, and he didn’t deserve to be expelled. He’s also refusing to pack his stuff. I think they might have to throw him out by force.”

“Yeah, but not for three days,” Kai snorted and Hermione looked stricken.

“Really? What are you going to do?”

“McGonagall said I could stay in the hospital wing until he’s gone,” lied Kai without flinching, and Draco was again impressed. 

“Well  _ good. _ I wouldn’t want you to cross paths with him in the common room. He’s furious.”

“Is he? Good,” sneered Kai. “He deserves worse.”

Hermione nodded. “I just wanted you to know. Stay  _ clear _ of him, all right?”

“Yeah, yeah, thanks mom,” said Kai and Hermione smiled slightly.

“I’m just worried about you.”

“I appreciate that,” said Kai, her smile fading. “However,  _ you _ should also be careful. And Ginny and Luna. Well… Ginny can take care of herself. But please, just stick with the others for now? I don’t want to have to kill him.”

Hermione laughed again—though a bit nervously, Draco noticed. “Don’t worry about us. We’ve got it covered. Besides… who knows how long detention will take this evening?”

Draco groaned. “I forgot about that.”

“Speaking of, we’d best be on our way. McGonagall won’t be impressed if we’re late.”

Draco sighed and levered himself out of his seat. “I’ll see you later,” he muttered at Kai and she smiled slightly at him, then he grudgingly followed Hermione across the hall to join the others, who all looked about as thrilled at their prospects as he did.

 

As soon as they were all out of the hall, Kai shoved her plate away from her and stood, striding quickly out of the hall, blood boiling.  _ So Padmore thinks he can blame this on me, does he? _ She knew what this was going to get her, but she didn’t care.

She heard his voice in the entrance hall and swung in that direction, knuckles itching for a fight. Sure enough, he was in the midst of a group of people, all looking at him skeptically. He still labored under the delusion that he was popular—even though almost everyone hated him. Kai stalked up to him, shoving a second-year Hufflepuff out of her way. Before he’d even registered that she was there, she drove a hard right-cross into his mouth, knocking him staggering sideways. “What the--!” he sputtered, blood running down his lip.

“You think  _ you _ can attack  _ me, _ and then blame  _ me _ for getting expelled?” snarled Kai, knuckles throbbing pleasantly.

“I didn’t attack you—“ sneered Padmore, but she punched him in the face again, bloodying his nose as he staggered back.

“You  _ attacked  _ me in the girl’s lavatory,” hissed Kai. “I don’t care that you’re upset that you got expelled—but you will not blame your poor choices on  _ me _ or any of my friends, understand?” She purposefully didn’t swear—there were too many first and second years around for that. But she did drive one last punch into his face—he’d retreated about five feet by now, and she continued advancing on him as he staggered back again. “And if you think I’m just going to sit by and let you say what you want, well… you pegged me wrong.” 

For the first time, Kai drew her wand and pointed it at Padmore, who immediately looked scared. There were few witches in her year—including Ravenclaws—who had as good a grasp of physical magic as Kai did. She didn’t intend to curse him—unless he pissed her off, of course.

“What are you going to do, Parker?” 

“Oh, nothing,” said Kai carelessly. “Just let you know that if I hear you’ve gone after  _ any _ of my friends, I know some pretty nasty curses. And I will use all of them on you.”

At that moment, Snape descended on them. “ _ What _ is the meaning of this?” he sneered, and Kai shrugged at him, her wand still in her hand.

“You got me, Professor.” Kai knew sassing Snape was always a recipe for disaster—but she didn’t care. His nostrils whitened. Padmore’s nose was still bleeding—not to mention Kai’s knuckles, so Snape could infer what had happened.

“Put that wand away and come with me at once,” he snapped. As soon as Kai returned her wand to her pocket, Snape seized her arm. “Return to your dormitory at once, Padmore. You’ve done plenty,” he snarled before he turned and marched Kai away.

Snape frog-marched Kai all the way to Professor McGonagall’s classroom and brought her inside. All seven of Kai friends were already inside—writing lines, Kai was amused to see. Everyone glanced up in surprise at their entrance.

“Professor Snape? What is the meaning of this?” inquired McGonagall, glancing the two of them over.

“I found Ms. Parker assaulting Mr. Padmore in the entry hall,” said Snape tonelessly, and pushed Kai forward. She put both her hands on her hips and stared down McGonagall.

 

Draco had never been more attracted to her than at that moment. She stood tall, fierce pride on her face as McGonagall stood and walked around her desk. “Is that true? Did you attack Padmore in the entry hall?”

“Of course it’s true,” snorted Kai. “He deserved it.”

McGonagall sighed. “Thank you, Professor Snape.” Snape nodded and swept out silently—scary as always. “Miss Parker—I appreciate the situation you were put in, but you should not have attacked—“

“I don’t care,” interrupted Kai impatiently. “I knew it wasn’t smart, but you know what? I don’t care. What I  _ care _ about is making sure that bastard shuts his mouth and leaves. He thinks he can blame his expulsion on me.”

McGonagall sighed again. “I have no choice but to give you detention as well, Miss Parker.”

“Fine by me,” snorted Kai.

“Take a seat.”

 

After about an hour in all of writing “I will not fight other students” repeatedly on the page, McGonagall released them. All of them got up and left silently, stretching their cramped fingers.

As soon as they were in the hall, Hermione whacked Kai in the back of the head with her hand. “I told you to stay clear of him!”

“Like I ever listen to you?” 

Hermione snorted in irritation and Ron grinned. “I think it was bloody brilliant. Did you make him suffer?”

“Of course.”

“Wicked.”

The Gryffindors split off and Kai ditched them, saying, “I’m still sleeping in the hospital wing!” by way of explanation.

As soon as they were alone, Kai turned to Draco. “I suppose you’re going to tell me I shouldn’t have done that either?”

“You know you shouldn’t have done that. Why should I tell you?” Draco walked slowly forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up against him. “Besides…I think it’s kinda hot.”

“Mmm, good choice.”

McGonagall walked out on them kissing and snorted. “Mr. Malfoy, Miss Parker! Not in the halls.”

“Sorry professor,” they both muttered, jumping back as she swept between them. Kai laughed. “Busted,” she said with a grin, and Draco couldn’t help laughing himself. 

“C’mon. Let’s go back to the common room.”

 

Philip left two days later, but Kai couldn’t bring herself to return to the tower just yet. She knew she only had a limited time to spend exclusively with Draco—so she enlisted Hermione’s help.

Luckily, Hermione was always the first up, and in the library before breakfast, so Kai tracked her down. She once again wore Draco’s jumper—he’d never asked for it back, so she just kept wearing it—and leggings. Hermione glanced up as Kai sat down across from her and smiled. “Hey, Kai! What brings you here this early?”

“I wanted to talk to you before Harry and Ron got here.”

“Sounds important. What is it?”

“I need you to cover for me.”

Hermione glanced at her skepticism and confusion on her face. “What do you mean?”

“I lied to you,” muttered Kai, lowering her voice and glancing around. “Don’t tell anyone, all right? I wasn’t spending the night in the hospital wing.”

Hermione glanced her over again, looking concerned. “Where were you?”

“…The Slytherin dormitory,” muttered Kai—surprising herself by blushing a little.

“ _ Really?” _ gasped Hermione in surprise.

“Yeah.”

Hermione glanced her over. “You and Malfoy—?“

“Yep.”

Hermione nodded slowly. “So what do you need from me?”

“I need you to cover if anyone gets suspicious of where I’ve been,” Kai said, lowering her voice further. “There aren’t any other Slytherins here over break. I don’t want to waste the time we have alone.”

“I’m still a little surprised that you’re dating Malfoy,” admitted Hermione, laughing slightly. “Well, I say that, but you two have been flirting for three years. So maybe not.”

“You noticed?”

“Of course I noticed. I was your Potions partner last year. It’s hard  _ not _ to notice when you two are flirting across a cauldron at each other.”

Kai turned red. “Holy Merlin. I mean…I’ve had a thing for him since fourth year.”

“I noticed that as well,” Hermione said with a smile.

“But I never actually thought anything would  _ come _ of it.”

“Neither did I. But honestly, I’m glad it did. You two will be good for each other.”

“Yeah?”

“I think so. He’s already nicer to Luna and I than he was before.”

Kai nodded slowly. “So…can I count on you?”

“Of course,” she said, smiling. “But…on one condition.”

“Uh oh.” With Hermione, the condition could be anything from stealing from Snape’s potion supply, to helping her study for an exam. “What?”

“Tell me what happened.”

“What do you mean?”

“How did it start? A week ago you two were arguing in the hall, and now you’re inseparable. So?”

Kai hesitated for a long moment, but she’d honestly been bursting to tell  _ someone _ about it since it first happened. She leaned forward conspiratorially. “Don’t tell  _ anyone. _ ”

“Of course.”

“Less than a week ago, he cornered me in the hall to ask me something stupid. We fought about it—as always—and he stalked off. Later that night, I was exploring the dungeons and I ran into him outside the Slytherin common room.” She hesitated, trying to decide how truthful to be—but Hermione had never judged her before. “He invited me in and well, that was that.”

Hermione’s mouth fell open, but the corners of her mouth quirked up. “How did he do that?”

“With his usual charm,” she said, smirking slightly at the memory. “I had no idea what he wanted—and honestly, I was a bit nervous. He just pulled me into the common room with no explanation—and I knew he was the only Slytherin here for break.”

“And?”

“You want all the details?”

Hermione nodded eagerly.  “He kissed me. He’d been baiting me all day, and I just figured it was part of his game—so I pushed him and ran for the door.”

“And?”

“He caught me, pinned me to the wall…and made it extraordinarily clear that he was _ not _ baiting me. And wanted something more.”

“And you gave in?” asked Hermione skeptically. “You can out-stubborn anyone.”

“Not him. At least, not in  _ that _ situation,” Kai said wryly. “He was… incredibly persuasive.”

Hermione laughed, and Kai shushed her quickly. “Sh! Things weren’t exactly simple after that either—I kinda freaked out when I woke the next morning, and ran back to the tower before he was even up. He cornered me later to demand an answer—if I was just a slut, or what? I—as you can imagine—did not take that well… I slapped him and ran away.”

“Then?”

“And Padmore found me in the girl’s bathroom. I had no idea that he would go so far as to try and force me—and I had been crying, and was too surprised to fight him at first. When I finally did fight him and yelled for help, he tried to knock me out—to save himself trouble, I expect—and Draco ran in.”

“That was  _ that day? _ ”

“Yep.”

Hermione shook her head with wonder. “I still can’t wrap my mind around that. It was such a role reversal. Teaming up with Malfoy to attack another Gryffindor.”

Kai shrugged slightly. “Houses don’t matter that much to me. All I know is…when break is over, he and I are going to have a much harder time. I imagine Pansy won’t be too thrilled. And honestly, as much as it pains me to say it…I’m not sure we’ll survive the return of the other students.”

Hermione’s smile faded. “I don’t know. He seems really attached to you.”

“I’m not happy about the prospect either. But we’ll see what happens.”

“So you’re going to stay with him until after Christmas?”

“I’ll be around. But yes.”

Hermione smiled again. “Have fun.”

 

Kai returned to the Slytherin common room and found Draco just stirring. He blinked and glanced around blearily as she kicked off her boots. “Where were you?” he asked sleepily.

“Asking a favor of a friend.” Kai crawled back into bed with him, curling up next to his warm body. He pulled her close to him. 

“Who?”

“Hermione. I asked her to cover for me.”

Draco sounded surprised. “For what?”

“So I can stay here longer.”

Draco made a noise in his throat—almost like a purr, and held her tighter. “Really… And what did Granger say?”

“No problem and have fun.”

Draco laughed—his chest vibrating under Kai’s ear. “Remind me to send Granger a fruit basket,” he joked. “So you’re going to stay with me until break is over?”

“If I can.” Kai didn’t want to admit the truth yet—that she didn’t want to be parted with Draco. Not now, not when break was over. Not ever. But she didn’t want to scare him.

“Will the house elves think to bring your presents down here?” mused Draco and Kai’s hands clenched around his shirt automatically. He noticed the movement.

“What?”

“Ah, well. I don’t generally get presents…” she muttered, a little ashamed. “I mean, I get some from the gang, but beyond that.”

Draco surprised her by sitting upright and looking at her closely, eyes narrowed. “Your family don’t send you any presents?”

Kai snorted and shook her head. “No. Why do you think I’m  _ here? _ My family doesn’t want me back.”

Draco looked immediately taken aback. “What do you mean?”

“It’s…complicated.” Kai wanted to kick herself in anger.  _ I didn’t want him to know about this. He’s going to think I’m defective. _

“Complicated how?” baited Draco, eyes narrowed.

“Look—I’m going to be honest with you,” Kai said through her teeth. “If I tell you everything…I’m afraid that you won’t want me anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“Some people are too damaged to have good things in their lives…” murmured Kai, throat tightening. “I’ve always been one of those people.”

“And you think I’m not?” asked Draco slowly.

Kai sighed. “I can’t say. But I’m afraid…I’m afraid of losing you. Of scaring you off.”

“You won’t. At least…not now. So will you tell me?”

Kai let out a long breath through her teeth. “Fine. I guess now is as good as ever.” She hesitated for a long moment, pondering where to begin. “I’m sure you know I’m a half-blood. My mother was a muggle, and my dad is a wizard. When I was about 7, my mother died. And my father sank into depression. He took to drinking instead of doing anything productive with his life. My extended family—all muggles on my mom’s side—took me away from him, concerned about my well-being. Except, they made me stay with my uncle. And when I was ten, he raped me.”

Draco’s jaw clenched—she saw the muscles in his neck ripple in the half-light. “Luckily, I got my letter from Hogwarts shortly after and escaped. I convinced my father to let me return home with him most of the time over breaks now. I had to go back to my uncle once—third year. The same thing happened again. I swore I’d never go back, but my father went AWOL last year.” Kai let out an irritated sigh. “The rest of my family doesn’t understand why I won’t come back. I may have antagonized them so they wouldn’t want me to return, which results in no Christmas presents. So that’s why I’m not at home. And I won’t be for next vacation…and if I can manage it, the summer holiday either.”

Draco was silent for a moment, then his hand snaked forward and cupped her face, drawing her toward him to press his lips against hers. She was surprised at the desperation behind the kiss—his lips moved hungrily against her own, but tenderly. After a moment, he pulled back and she stared at him, surprised. “Not the reaction I was expecting.”

Draco smirked slightly. “I feel like I’ve known you my entire life—but not  _ truly _ until now.”

“That’s what happens when you only mock someone in passing in the halls,” said Kai, arching a mocking eyebrow at him and his smirk widened. 

“You’re right, of course.”

“Why aren’t you at home?” 

Draco’s smile faded. “What?”

“You’ve always gone home before. Why this year?” 

Draco heaved a sigh. “Remember how you some people are too damaged to have good things in their lives? Well, I’m not exactly the patron saint of wholeness myself,” muttered Draco. “For as long as I can remember, my father has bullied and criticized me about  _ everything. _ Sure, he’d give me whatever I wanted—with a smack or criticism along the way. This year, I decided I was sick of it, and I told them I wanted to stay here. I miss my mother, of course, but I told my father I wouldn’t be returning until he was willing to either treat me like an adult or—at least stop criticizing me. It’s driving me mad.”

“And you think you’re as damaged as me?”

“I didn’t say that. I think everyone is damaged in their own way. And if your observation is true…I haven’t had a lot of good things in my life. Everything has been tainted until you, anyway.”

Kai couldn’t help laughing. “We haven’t been together that long.”

“I know. But I can’t help feeling like this…is good.”

Kai said nothing for a long moment. “I feel the same,” she finally admitted. “And that scares me. I’m afraid it’s not going to last.”

Draco leaned forward and kissed her again, deeply. “I won’t make any promises, but I’ll try my best.”

“Me too.” 

After a moment, Draco got up and started to pull on his trousers. Kai pulled off his jumper and tossed it to him. “You should wear that.”

“I thought you liked it?” he said, cocking an eyebrow at her.

“I do…”

“But?”

“It doesn’t smell like you anymore.”

Draco smirked and obliged, pulling the jumper over his head. “Mm.”

“What?” asked Kai, grabbing her own shirt.

“Smells like you. Interesting turn.”

Kai grinned and pulled on her own shirt before joining him and heading toward breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

The morning of Christmas dawned cool and clear—spilling sunlight unexpectedly into the windows of the dungeon. That wasn’t what woke Kai, though. Draco woke her with a deep, passionate kiss. She kissed him back as she became aware of what was happening, and he climbed on top of her, straddling her, his hands cupping either side of her face as their kiss deepened. She reached up and ran her hands down his bare chest as he did—swooning, just a little.

Draco pulled away for a moment and looked down at her, a small smile playing at his lips. “Happy Christmas.”

“Happy Christmas to you too,” Kai murmured sleepily back to him. “Is this my present?”

Draco laughed. “I guess so, since I didn’t think to get you one otherwise.”

“I don’t really like presents anyway,” said Kai, running her fingers lightly over his collarbone—which stood out from his chest as he leaned over her. His normally immaculate platinum blond hair hung down over his face as his smirk widened at her touch. He leaned down and started to kiss her again, deepening the kiss as his hands found their way under her shirt. She started to grind her hips up against him and his breathing became heavier.

He pulled back as he kneaded at her breasts, breathing heavier still. Kai started at the base of his neck and started to kiss slowly upward, running her teeth along the corner of his jaw. His fingers found her nipples and played with them as she tugged lightly at his ear with her teeth.

“You’re such a tease, Parker,” groaned Draco. She breathed a laugh and started to kiss her way down his throat, ending on his collar bone. She ran her teeth alone the tender part of his neck and he let out a low growl, then seized the hem of her shirt, pulling it up over her head. He trailed sweet kisses down her neck to her chest, taking a handful of one breast and running his tongue across her opposite nipple.

“ _ I’m _ a tease?” she said through her teeth as he sucked her nipple into his mouth. Lightly, he nibbled on it and her back arched, but he pushed her back down onto the bed with one hand.

“Hold still, love,” he breathed, then started kissing his way down her body, inch by inch. She’d never felt so  _ exposed _ . His lips brushed her skin, lightly tickling as he went and she squirmed. The now-familiar knot in her stomach had tightened when he’d called her ‘love’ and now pulsed with a furious desire.

When he finally made it down to her hips, he carefully hooked his fingers through the band of her sweatpants and panties, dragging them down slowly and sensually, kissing each inch of skin as it was revealed. Finally, he pushed them all the way off and returned to her lips. 

Sometimes his kisses were the most erotic thing Kai had ever experienced, and this deep, all-in kiss was one of them. As his tongue invaded her mouth, his free hand pushed her legs apart and started stroking her. She gasped into his lips and he grinned around their kiss, knowing full well that she was his. He pulled back a moment later.

“God—just fuck me already!” she managed through her teeth as his fingers explored around teasingly.

“Is that what you want?” he asked, smiling wickedly at her, brow arched, calculating.

“Yes!”

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah!”

“You want me where?”

“Inside me, you shit.”

He snorted, but he obliged, kicking off his pants immediately. With a sharp but painless yank, he pushed her legs apart. He was a lot less cool than he seemed, for he pushed up inside of her quickly. She threw her head back and lost herself in the feel of them together. It felt right.  _ They  _ felt right.

 

***

“I should go back up to the tower for a bit.”

“Why?”

“If I  _ did _ get any presents, I should open them. It would look weird if they just sat on my bed all day, don’t you think?”

“You’re right.”

“That, and I should shower and switch out some of my clothes.”

“All right, I’ll do the same.” Draco climbed out of bed and hunted around to find a pair of trousers and a shirt. Kai pulled her bra and panties on while he buttoned himself into another of his nice shirts. Sometimes his nice, expensive, good quality clothing made her feel ratty in comparison.

“When you’re done, we’ll go do something.”

“Oh yeah?” she said, cocking an eyebrow at him. “And what would that be?”

“Christmas dinner and a walk through the grounds, I think. There’s not a lot else to do.”

Kai’s smile widened. “Okay. Sounds like fun.”

“You’re so easy to please,” said Draco with a smirk, and she had a feeling he wasn’t talking about his plans.

“Lucky for you, huh?”

He laughed, and she finished lacing on her Converse. “All right. I’ll be back shortly.”

 

As always, there were several small presents on her bed when she got up there. Ever since she’d mentioned to Hermione, who’d mentioned it to Ron, who’d mentioned it to his mother (she still didn’t know whether Hermione hadn’t done the whole thing on purpose), Kai had been getting some presents from the Weasleys each year. She’d even spent the holiday with them once—it was nice, though a little strange. 

Predictably, Mrs. Weasley made her a jumper—steel gray this year, which amused Kai to no end.  _ Now I match Draco. _ And as always, there was a small tin of fudge. Kai smiled slightly—these gifts she appreciated. Food and clothes. Practical gifts. She knew Harry got some from the Weasleys as well—Mrs. Weasley had a habit of adopting children who were on their own. Which was funny, considering they had so many already—but Kai was always grateful. Without fail, she always wrote them a thank you note, and always got a wonderful reply “Our pleasure! Glad you liked it!” shortly after. That, and candy for Easter break. They really were too thoughtful.

Hermione gave her a classic book of poetry. It was one of the perks of living half in the muggle world, half in the magic one—she could choose a wide range of topics to study. And she’d always loved the Romantics. Hermione had found this out one year and every year after had given her a classic, fabric or leather bound book with Romantic literature. Byron and Wordsworth to Shakespeare—and those were the gifts she most looked forward to. This year it was Yeats, and Kai eagerly slipped it in next to the others in her nightstand. 

Ron gave her a case of Pumpkin Pasties—always a favorite. Kai liked Ron because he never knew what to get her, and always settled on food. She could appreciate his thought process. Harry was always a wild card. He was never sure what to get her, she knew. One year he’d gotten her a journal—which she’d filled up swiftly with her thoughts and scraps of poems that she loved. That was the best one. Some years he’d give her an IOU for some Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. Once another for a lunch out. Sometimes he’d give her a bauble that made him think of her. They were both not the best with presents—she tended to make presents for her friends. Since Harry, Ron, and Hermione almost always stayed for the holidays, she always had something prepared for them.

This year, her present from Harry was a letter. It wasn’t long, but she appreciated it. 

_ Dear Kai, _

_ I just wanted to wish you Happy Christmas and New Year. Another year has passed and we’ve both survived, so that’s worth celebrating.  _

_ You know you’ve always kind of been like a sister to me, so I just wanted to say… as far as your relationship with Malfoy… I’m happy you have him. But if you ever need anything—like someone to track him down and curse him—just say the word. Obviously I’m happy for you and support you, so… I don’t know what I want to say. Be careful. But I’m glad you’re taking a risk. _

_ I couldn’t think of what to get you this year—what else is new—so if you ever find something you really want, let me know and it’s yours. _

_ Best wishes as always, _

_ Harry _

Kai let out a small sigh and tucked the letter into one of her books with his others.  _ My luck, as always. Finally start dating someone I actually like, and he hates my only friends. Oh well. At least they’re all trying.  _

With her presents unwrapped, Kai gathered her stuff and went and showered, changing into something a little nicer when she finished. Dark maroon knit tights, a black skirt, and her new gray jumper, as well as boots and thick socks and a scarf. 

When she returned to the common room, she found the trio inside. “Hey, Kai!” Harry greeted her cheerfully.

“Hi everyone. Thanks for the presents!” she said, pausing on her way to her dormitory.

“Of course,” said Hermione. “And yours was spot on, as always. The quill holder is brilliant, thank you!”

Kai smiled wider, pleased. “I’m glad you liked it. You know I love making things for you guys.”

Ron glanced her over. “What’s with the get up?”

“What do you mean?”

“What Ronald is trying to say is that you look nice today,” said Hermione sharply, and Ron frowned at her.

“Yeah, erm, whatever.”

“Plans?” asked Harry, glancing up from his book.

“Tentative, yeah. You guys eaten yet?”

“Nah, we’re headed there in a bit.”

“All right. Well I’ll see you there—I’m gonna go catch up with Draco.”

Kai turned toward the door, but she heard Ron snort from behind her and turned back, placing her hands on her hips.

“Something you’d like to say, Weasley?”

Harry and Hermione both shot Ron a sharp look, but Ron turned around in his chair to look at Kai, an angry look on his face. “Yeah. Ever since last week, it’s been all ‘Draco this, Draco that’ and bringing him into the common room. Why’d you have to pick  _ him _ ? And can’t you shut up about it occasionally?”

Kai was momentarily speechless, then let out a sharp, bitter laugh. “Like you’re one to talk, asshat. Remember Lavender Brown? That girl you dated and  _ never stopped talking about for two entire months? _ Remember her?” her voice was sharp, and Ron instantly turned bright red. Harry and Hermione exchanged a quick look.

“At least she isn’t a Slytherin,” snapped back Ron. “Out of everyone in the castle, and you start dating  _ Malfoy?” _

“Why the  _ fuck _ do you even care?” Kai shot back through her teeth. “It’s not like it’s doing any harm!”

“I don’t trust him. And I don’t like the two of you together.”

“Too bad you have no say in it. You’re not my family, and currently, you’re  _ barely _ my friend.”

“I just don’t get it. He’s been nothing but mean to you and the rest of us for years. How did you go from  _ that _ to  _ this?” _

“It’s none of your business!” Kai turned on her heel and stalked toward the common room entrance, her throat tight with anger.

“Whatever. Go fraternize with the enemy,” muttered Ron. Kai hesitated in her stride, debating whether to turn around and tear him a new one, or to burst into tears.

“Ron?” said Hermione quietly.

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

“But—“

“You’ve gone too far,” added Harry quietly, then Kai relaxed slightly, and walked out of the common room.

 

By the time Kai made it down to the Slytherin entrance, she was fighting back tears. Her anger had evaporated, leaving only stinging pain in its wake. She’d tried to contain the tears, but she couldn’t quite manage it, and as she stepped into the common room quietly, the first tear fell down her face.

“Happy Christmas, mum,” murmured Draco’s voice quietly, and Kai instinctively froze in her steps, still in the shadows of the door. Draco was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the fire, where his mother’s face sat nestled in the flames. At least—Kai assumed it was his mother—she’d never seen the woman before. But this beautiful, pale, elegant woman with sheets of platinum blond hair could only be Draco’s mother. They looked too similar.

“Happy Christmas, Draco,” returned his mother, smiling at the sight of him. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t send you any presents this year—“

“I didn’t expect any.”

“Your father is quite stubborn.”

Draco laughed bitterly. “I’m aware.”

“But he’ll come around.”

“Sure.”

“He will. He loves you.”

Draco only snorted.

“I’m still working on him. Don’t worry. I know he’s wearing down… he misses having you around. I’ll let you know as soon as he gives in, and you can come home for a weekend.”

“All right, mum.”

“But enough about him. How are you? What’s happened since you last left?”

Draco was silent for a long moment, examining the carpet on the floor. It seemed as if he were debating something.

“Mum… I’ve… met someone.”

Draco’s mother instantly perked up. “Special?”

“Yes.”

Kai swallowed, still hidden in the shadows of the door.  _ Oh my god.  _

“What’s she like?”

Draco let out a light scoff. “She’s… amazing. She’s smart and talented… witty and strong beyond belief. She knows who she is and doesn’t apologize for it. I… feel lucky to be with her.”

There was something weird in his voice, and Kai could hear it from where she stood. Draco’s mother cocked her head to the side. “What’s wrong?”

“Father is going to hate her.”

Kai swallowed, her throat suddenly bone dry. 

“Why?” asked his mother quietly.

“She’s a Gryffindor. And a half-blood.”

His mother was quiet for a long moment. “But… you really like her?”

“I do.”

“And you think you’ll stay together?”

“I mean… we’ve only  _ been _ together a week. But… I hope so.”

“Then she’s welcome to come when you do.”

“Because what my father and I need is more reasons to fight?”

Draco’s voice was bitter again.

“If you like her and she’s important to you, then I will make sure she’s welcome.”

“You’re not a miracle worker, mum.”

“No, but I’ve been handling your father longer than you have. Don’t fret about it. Just focus on her… and being with her. Leave your father to me.”

“It’s easy for you to say.”

“It’s easy to do. Don’t worry about your father. If he doesn’t come around… or doesn’t accept someone who is important to you, then you have every right to cut ties with him. I think it will have gone far enough by then, don’t you?”

Draco let out a long, deep sigh. “Yeah. And that would be almost a relief, at this point.”

“As I said. Leave your father to me. Focus on her and your studies. And Draco?”

“Yes?”

“Write me this time?”

“As you wish.”

“I should go—Christmas dinner is almost ready. I love you, Draco.”

“I love you too, mum.”

His mother smiled at him, then disappeared from the fire. The flames immediately licked lower and Draco sighed deeply, then levered himself to his feet. He turned around, then stopped short as he saw Kai.

“How long have you been standing there?” he asked, looking surprised, and she turned slightly away from him, shoulders shaking as the tears still fell down her face.

“Not long,” she managed, her voice cracking, and Draco immediately approached her.

“Are you crying?”

“No,” said Kai stubbornly, but by then he’d reached her and pulled her out of the shadows.

“Don’t lie to me. You are.” He reached up slowly and brushed a tear off her face with his thumb, cupping her cheek with his hand. She swallowed as he looked at her contemplatively. “I don’t like it when you cry,” he muttered, and Kai pushed his hand away.

“So sorry to inconvenience you,” she quipped, and turned toward the door, but he caught her wrist.

“That’s not what I meant,” he said, sounding exasperated. He pulled her back toward him. “What I  _ meant _ was that before this week, I’d never seen you cry. Not once. And this week I’ve seen it twice. I don’t like seeing you hurt… You’re always so strong.”

Kai scoffed thickly, tears still falling down her face. “I’ve always been good at hiding my weakness.”

Draco stared at her for a long moment, then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in tight to his chest. It took her a moment, but she relaxed, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. She took a deep breath, surrounded by his pleasant scent, and tried to calm down. 

“You’re not crying because of me, are you?” asked Draco softly.

“No.”

“What happened?”

“I got into a fight.”

“With?”

“Ron.”

Draco’s arms tightened slightly.

“Was it about me?”

“…Yes.” Kai hated admitting that, but she didn’t want to lie to him.

“I’m sorry.”

“ _ You _ are not the one who needs to apologize.”

“You’re right.” Draco rubbed her shoulders slowly, and she took a deep breath.

“I’m all right. It doesn’t matter.”

Draco didn’t say anything for a moment, just took a deep breath and sighed. “How much of that did you hear?”

“Uh…”

“I’m not angry, or anything.”

“All of it.”

Draco let out a sigh, his breath ruffling her hair. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make it worse.”

“I knew people wouldn’t like you and I being together,” she murmured into his chest. “I guess I just never occurred to me that one of them would be your father.”

“My father looks for reasons to criticize me. I doubt he would have found a pureblood Slytherin faultless. But I don’t  _ want _ a pureblood Slytherin.” He pulled back suddenly, his hands resting on her shoulders. “I want you.”

She swallowed what was left of the lump in her throat and stared at him. 

“So can we put this behind us?”

“Okay.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Very.”

His mouth curled up in a smile and he held out his hand to her. “Shall we go to dinner?”

“Let’s.”

Instead of the four house tables and the high table, when they got to the Great Hall, only one table sat in the middle of the floor. The two of them paused, surprised, then continued in, bemused.  _ This will be fun. _

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already there, sitting at the nearest end of the table, with Neville and Luna. There weren’t a lot of other students there—two or three Ravenclaws, six Hufflepuffs, then the two of them. But they took the complete opposite end of the table from the trio—unintentionally sitting down across from Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall.

There were favors all over the tables, and to her surprise, Professor Dumbledore took one and offered the opposite end to her. Draco raised a surprised eyebrow, but Kai eagerly took the opposite end. The favor didn’t just pop—it exploded, almost making Kai reel off her seat. Several large, white mice burst out, along with a large party hat. Kai laughed and offered the hat to Dumbledore, who immediately put it on, smiling widely, eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

The dinner took all of their minds off of what had happened—the food was amazing, and the favors periodically exploded, showering them all in candy and party hats of various kinds. One piece of candy dyed Kai’s tongue violently blue, much to Draco’s amusement.

Once they were finished, Draco and Kai stood—first to leave the table—and strode toward the entrance hall, Draco’s arm wrapped around her shoulders. However, once they left, someone caught up with them and grabbed Kai’s wrist, pulling her to a halt.

It was Hermione, who looked at her apologetically. “I’m sorry.”

Both of them paused, an unpleasant look on Draco’s face. But he said nothing, just tightened his arm around Kai’s shoulders.

“You know you’re not the one who needs to apologize.”

“I know—but I feel bad, because none of us have been exactly supportive.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, for once,” said Kai, her voice suddenly hard. “Harry has done nothing but support me from the start. And if  _ any _ of you had reason not to, don’t you think it would be him?”

Hermione looked taken aback. “I—I didn’t know—“

“I’m sorry. That was harsh,” murmured Kai. “You’ve been wonderful. Ron can get over himself. And hopefully will eventually. But… if you’ll excuse me. We have plans.”

Hermione nodded tightly and Draco pulled Kai away.

“Is that true?” asked Draco quietly as they headed for the door outside.

“What?”

“About Potter?”

“Yeah.”

Draco said nothing for a moment, just pushed open the door and the two stepped out into the courtyard. It had started to snow, Kai noticed with delight. The low clouds were covering the ground in a fine powder.

“I love snow,” Kai murmured, staring up at the sky and when she glanced at Draco he was smiling at her.

“Me too.”

Her smiled widened as he took her hand and pulled her away, out of the courtyard. The air was cold as it stung at her skin, but she still felt warm from Draco’s presence. “Are we going somewhere specific?” inquired Kai as Draco led her away from the castle.

“My favorite place.”

Kai’s smile widened, and she let him pull her along until they reached the lake. It was frozen over, as it always was at this time of year. The evergreens surrounding it were frosted over with snow and ice—the whole thing was beautiful, in it’s own icy way. Draco led her around the bank of the lake, until they reached a little inlet, where the water flowed into the forest and into a small clearing.

Draco led her to the clearing and to the edge of the frozen water. “Close your eyes,” he murmured quietly. She cocked an eyebrow at him, but did as he asked, shutting her eyes tightly.

She could hear him pacing around the clearing momentarily, murmuring words under his breath as he did. Finally, that stopped. “Open your eyes.”

Kai took a deep breath and opened her eyes, and immediately gasped.

The evergreens—which moments ago had been covered in ice—were now lit up with glittering orbs of light, in whites and pale blues. The clearing sparkled with light, and the fresh snow that fell caught the light like crystals. Draco tucked his wand into his pocket, smiling slightly as he saw her smile grow as she stared around.

“Draco—this is beautiful,” Kai gasped, eyes still wide as she stared around the clearing.

“I thought you’d like it. Come here.”

Kai’s eyes snapped back to him as he beckoned her closer, and she stepped up to him, suddenly feeling nervous. “Since I didn’t get you anything… and you said you don’t like presents… I thought I’d do this for you,” he murmured, voice soft due to their proximity. “Will you dance with me?”

Kai swallowed slightly as he held out his hand to her. “I don’t dance that well,” she admitted, mildly embarrassed.

“That’s not true. I saw you at the Yule Ball.”

Immediately, heat jumped into Kai’s cheeks. “Oh my god! You were  _ not _ watching me at Yule Ball, Draco Malfoy. You had the most gorgeous date with you--”

“No, that prick from Durmstrang had the most beautiful girl with him,” said Draco, his hand still extended toward her. “At least, the one I wanted to dance with.”

Kai’s cheeks colored further. Her date from Durmstrang hadn’t exactly been romantic—not in the way he’d danced with her, and definitely not in the way he’d stuck his tongue down her throat after pulling her away from the party. But she’d gotten away from him and left the party—a little disappointed, and a lot sexually frustrated (though she would  _ never _ tell Draco that it was because watching him dance made her want to rip all his clothes off). She hesitated one moment longer, then slipped her cold hand into his offered one. His smile widened, and he pulled her in close to him, wrapping his arm around her waist. She rested her hand on his shoulder and he held her tight, then began to dance.

She’d seen it at the Yule Ball—but when he started to lead her through a slow dance across the snowy clearing, she realized it again. He was an amazing dancer. His fluid, elegant movements carried them gracefully across the ground, the snow crunching quietly underfoot as they moved. He paused and dipped her down until her curls almost brushed the ground. She laughed giddily as he pulled her back upright and twirled her around, her skirt flying out as she did, until she came to rest in his arms again.

He dipped her down again, but this time leaned over to plant a kiss on her lips as he did, before pulling her upright again. “I want you to stay in my arms forever,” murmured Draco—almost to himself, and Kai’s heart jumped. She tightened her hand around his.

“I don’t want to leave you,” she responded, and his arms tightened around her waist. He gradually stopped dancing, and they stood still in the center of the clearing, his arm wrapped around her, hands still laced together.

“Can we do it?” asked Draco. “Can we survive?”

“I don’t know,” admitted Kai quietly. “But I’m going to give it my best shot.”

“Me too.”


	7. Chapter 7

Too soon, Christmas break ended. Kai cleared any trace of herself out of the Slytherin common room—afraid that if she left anything behind it would give them away. It wasn’t—of course—like they were going to hide their relationship. But as always, it was better that fewer people knew exactly what they’d been doing. Kai trusted Hermione with the secret—because Hermione was one of the subtlest people she knew. Ron and Harry would’ve freaked out if they knew—but Hermione just shrugged and moved on.

The night that everyone returned, Kai and Draco separated, deciding that intercepting rumors on either end was better than stirring them. They promised to meet the next morning at breakfast and walk between classes, but until then, they wanted to take a little time to talk to their friends.

Kai didn’t have many friends. Especially now that Ron wasn’t talking to her. But Harry and Hermione were still her friends, and checked in with her occasionally to see how she was doing, and if she needed anything. A lot of other Gryffindor girls were Kai’s acquaintances—and all of them were buzzing when they arrived back in the common room.

“Did you hear?” one said, plopping down on the couch next to Kai, where she’d been thoroughly immersed in reading Yeats. She glanced up, irritated.

“Hear what?”

“You were here over break, you must have heard. Draco Malfoy has a girlfriend?”

Instantly, Kai felt heat flush into her cheeks and she shut her book with a sigh. “Where did you hear that?”

“It’s just been floating around. I can’t believe he’s actually committed to someone. Must be a special girl, huh?”

“Must be,” echoed Kai quietly.

“Well? Do you know who she is?”

Kai suddenly found she lacked the ability to speak. Her tongue was glued to the roof of her mouth. She struggled for a moment, then managed the words, “Yeah. Erm, it’s me.”

The girl blinked uncomprehendingly. “What’s you?”

“I’m Draco’s girlfriend.”

The Gryffindor girl stared at her a moment longer then laughed out loud. “Seriously, Kai. Who is it?”

“Seriously. It’s me.”

The girl’s smile faded slightly. “Really?”

“Yes, really.”

Without another word, the girl stood and left and Kai sighed, then buried her nose in her book again. Within seconds, the whispering in the common room drew her attention, and she glanced up. All around the room, people were staring at her. Kai swallowed anxiously and shut the book, vacating her spot and retreating up to her dormitory quickly.  _ They can think what they will. I’ll just stay out of the way for now. _

She’d barely settled on her bed when she heard a tapping at the tower window. Surprised, she glanced over to see a sleek, black owl sitting outside the window, staring at her with its head cocked to the side. Cautiously, Kai stood and paced over to the window, letting the owl inside. It ruffled its feathers proudly, then stuck out its foot, so she could take the scroll stuck there.

On the piece of paper was a short sentence, in a hand she didn’t recognize, but instantly knew the owner of. 

_ How’d it go? _

Quickly, Kai tore off a piece of parchment and scrawled an answer.

_ Wonderful. I’m always popular. _

She figured he’d sense her sarcasm, and she wasn’t wrong. When the owl returned a few moments later, it bore a response.

_ Same here. They aren’t happy about you being a Gryffindor. _

_ My end is the same, I think. Though I think there’s also some jealousy I managed to nail you down. _

The owl flew back and forth quickly—seeming to enjoy the short journeys.

_ And you think there’s not some of the same on my end? Zambini almost punched me. _

_ Sounds dangerous. Better protect your pretty face. _

_ Or what, you’ll dump me for Zambini? _

_ Ew. No. _

_ Didn’t think so. You should get to bed. _

_ I have homework that needs doing. _

_ I can think of something else that needs doing…  _

Kai snorted.  _ Of course you can. But unfortunately for what you’re thinking—we’re no longer alone. _

_ We’ll find a way. _

_ Is that a promise or a threat? _

_ Maybe a little of both. _

Kai smiled again.  _ I should actually do homework, though. I’ll see you tomorrow. And I’m serious—you better protect that pretty face. _

_ I will. Good night. _

 

The next morning, the castle was still buzzing with rumors. Most Gryffindors and Slytherins now knew the truth—that Kai Parker and Draco Malfoy were exclusive. But the rest of the castle was still a couple steps behind.

When Kai walked down into the entrance hall for breakfast, she found Draco leaning outside the Great Hall, his book bag slung over his shoulder. From her place at the top of the stairs, she could tell he was uncomfortable—and rightly so. Clumps of students were gathered here and there around the hall—and clearly most of them were watching him.  _ Here we go. _

He saw her coming down the stairs and stood upright, a look of relief crossing his face. Instantly, the groups of students craned around to see who he was looking at—but luckily, Kai came down in a crowd of students, so they couldn’t pick her out. Still she strode quickly across the hall and straight up to Draco. To her surprise—he grabbed her chin and pulled her in close for a deep, perfect kiss. She heard gasps range across the hall, but couldn’t focus on that because Draco wrapped his arms around her shoulders, crushing her in close to him as their kiss lengthened. 

Finally, he pulled back, and Kai managed to get her feet beneath her again, slightly embarrassed at her lack of composure.  _ Damn I was not expecting that this morning. _

“Morning,” said Draco with a grin. “Ready for breakfast?”

“What was that for?” asked Kai, still taken aback.

“I figured it would help to clear things up. C’mon.” Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she wrapped hers around his waist, then the two of them walked into the Great Hall.

It was like break all over again. Those people who didn’t know by now openly gawked at the two as they walked in. Draco led her over to the Slytherin table—most Slytherins weren’t morning people, so their table was fairly empty for breakfast, which let them sit farther away from other people.

“That was exciting,” muttered Kai, putting eggs on her plate and stoically avoiding the gazes shot at her from the Gryffindor table. 

“Could have been worse,” said Draco—sounding downright cheerful, which made Kai shoot him a hard glance.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Kai let the matter drop and ate her breakfast, feeling gazes locked on her as she ate.

“What’s your first class?” asked Draco.

“Charms.”

“Mine’s Transfiguration. I’ll walk you there.”

“That won’t make you late, will it?”

“So what if it does? What’s McGonagall gonna do? Another detention? We still have six weeks left.”

Kai groaned at the thought. “Dammit you’re right. Ah, well.”

“It’s your own fault  _ you _ got detention,” pointed out Draco, brandishing a fork at her. “You didn’t have to beat up Padmore.”

Kai snorted. “Yeah, but see, it was a lot of fun. So I did it.”

Draco laughed, and ate another bite of toast.

“Besides!  _ You _ didn’t have to beat him up either. You already knew he was expelled.”

“Yeah, but see, it was a lot of fun. So I did it.”

“Don’t mock me, Malfoy.” 

Draco smirked at her. “We have Defense Against the Dark Arts together today, right?”

“Yeah. And Herbology, tomorrow, I think.”

“We’ll have to sit down and figure it out at some point. Meet for lunch?”

“Sounds good to me.”

The two of them quickly finished their breakfast, then got up to leave the hall. Someone caught Kai’s eye as they did—a Slytherin girl, further up the table, who was glaring daggers at her. Kai brushed the thought out of her mind as Draco took her hand and led her out of the hall. They walked hand in hand to the Charms classroom, where Draco left her with a kiss and a wink. 

Kai walked in, face a little red, and took her normal seat, smiling slightly to herself. Then the smile faded off her face as she realized what was being said.

“Can you believe that skank has the nerve to date a Slytherin?” she heard a girl’s voice mutter from behind her—purposefully loud enough that she could hear. Kai’s face instantly flamed a brighter red and she tried to focus on getting ready for class. She took her quills and parchment out of her bag to take notes, but she could still hear echoes of their conversation.

“How long do you think it’ll be before he’s bored of her?”

“Depends how much she’ll put out. You know Malfoy—always interested in a conquest.”

Kai swallowed hard, but suddenly, Hermione sat down next to her, slamming her books down on the table with enough force to rattle the desk. Kai jumped, and Harry took the seat on the other side of her, placing his books less loudly—but no less angrily.

“Hey, listen here,” said a voice from behind Kai and she couldn’t help glancing around. Ron had taken the seat behind her, and he was craned around in his seat to talk to the three girls behind him. “Inter-house relationships happen  _ all the time. _ So she’s dating a Slytherin? Get over it.”

All three girls looked taken aback, and Ron turned around in his chair and caught Kai’s surprised look. He shot her a grimace. “Sorry, Kai,” he muttered. “I feel like a total arse after hearing everyone talk today.”

She couldn’t help smiling back at him. “You are a total arse. But I appreciate it. Thank you.”

He offered her a small smile, and she turned back around toward the front. “Don’t let them get to you, okay?” said Hermione as she set out her books. 

“I’m trying.”

“We’re trying to help, too,” said Harry, and she glanced at him. He was looking at her. “In whatever way we can.”

“I do really appreciate it. I know you and Draco have never been on the best terms. Thank you.”

Flitwick walked into the class at that moment and all talk ceased. Kai settled back in her chair, more relaxed.

A similar scene happened in almost every class throughout the day. Harry, Ron, and Hermione seemed to have made a deal, and the three rotated between yelling at each of Kai’s aggressors. Kai steadily relaxed throughout the day as more and more people seemed to accept that she was dating Draco, and stopped looking at her like a science experiment, or worse, a traitor.

Nevertheless, the trio stuck with her throughout the day—even walking her to lunch, where she met up with Draco and split off with them. They left her and walked into the lunch hall. Draco followed their progress with a raised eyebrow. “What was that about?”

“They’ve been making sure I’m all right all day,” said Kai with a smile. “They’re my body guards.”

Draco smiled slightly, then offered his hand out to her. She took it as eagerly as always, and they walked into the hall and stopped short.

The Slytherin table was giving off a less friendly vibe than it had before—mostly as half the girls turned to glare at them at their entrance. The two paused and exchanged a glance. “Uh…” said Draco uncertainly.

“My table. C’mon.”

Draco followed as she tugged him across the hall, not seeming pleased, but he didn’t stop her. Kai walked up to Hermione—who had two spots next to her. “Can we join you?”

Hermione glanced up in surprise. “Uh—sure?”

Kai took the seat immediately next to her, and Draco squeezed in next to her, looking uncomfortable.

“What’s wrong?” asked Hermione quietly.

“Slytherins don’t look happy today,” Kai said back, and the trio all glanced across the hall. Ron whistled quietly.

“I don’t think I’ve  _ ever _ seen them that angry. Great work, Malfoy.”

Draco snorted and took an unhappy bite of his lunch.

“Well, it’ll be weird—but you’re welcome to join us until things blow over on that side,” said Harry, leaning around Hermione to look at Kai. “It doesn’t matter to us.”

“Thanks, Harry.”

Draco said nothing, just shoved more food in his mouth. Kai almost wanted to laugh at this situation—but had a feeling that Draco wouldn’t find it as funny. So she turned to him and did her best to make conversation.

“I’m trying,” muttered Draco when she asked if he was okay.

“I’m sorry,” said Kai quietly, and Draco shook his head. 

“My house will get their heads out of their arses soon enough. And for now, well, I’d rather be with you than with them.”

He shot her a tight smile and she returned it. They finished lunch and Draco stood. “I gotta go. My class starts soon. See you in Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

“All right,” said Kai, surprised, and Draco took her hand and squeezed it, then walked away.

“Things all right between the two of you?” asked Hermione, watching him walk away.

“I think so. Just a little strange right now, because of all of  _ this. _ ” Kai gestured around the hall, where she could still find people staring at her.  She let out an irritated sigh. “I didn’t think it would be this big a deal.”

Hermione shot her a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry.”

Kai shrugged, then cleared her plate. “It’s all right. C’mon, let’s head to class.”

Defense Against the Dark Arts was right before dinner—which was good, because it was actually really hard to focus with Draco in the same room as her. They sat in their normal seats—Kai with the trio, and Draco with Goyle—though he didn’t seem particularly happy with him at that moment.

Snape taught them the basics of casting magic without an incantation—and only Hermione managed it by the end of the class. Though Kai got very close. Neither of them got points for it. Kai was used to that treatment at the hands of Snape, though, and thought nothing of it.

As they were packing up their bags—Harry racing as always to not be the last one left in the room with Snape—but Snape said, “Mr. Malfoy! A word before you go.”

Draco paused in surprise, then trotted over to Kai quickly. “I’ll see what he wants. Meet you at dinner?”

“Yeah. I need to run to the lavatory anyway.”

“Okay.” 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had waited for her in the hall, but she waved them off. “Thanks guys. I’ll catch up in a bit.”

“All right. See you,” said Ron, and they walked off. Kai hitched her bag further up on her shoulder, and took a right, headed for the nearest girls’ room.

“Parker!” 

Kai, who was facing the mirrors as she washed her hands, jumped. She swallowed quickly, then turned around. Three girls—all wearing Slytherin robes—stood behind her, arms crossed. Kai recognized one of them.

“Pansy Parkinson,” muttered Kai, drying her hands quickly. “What do  _ you _ want?”

Parkinson sniffed, glancing her over with a sneer. “Do you think you’re special?”

“Excuse me?”

“You think you’re special because Draco’s sleeping with you?”

“Um.” Kai’s cheeks turned red again— _ Dammit. _

“Draco Malfoy has slept with other girls before you, and will after you. Don’t flatter yourself by thinking you’re  _ special.” _

“And I suppose he slept with you?” Kai snapped back, and Parkinson raised her chin.

“Yes.”

Kai swallowed slightly—surprised by the surge of jealousy that attacked her stomach at that announcement. “So what? And you think  _ you’re _ special?” Kai sneered, and spots of color appeared of Pansy’s face. She’d struck a nerve.

“No more special than  _ you.  _ He’ll be bored of you in a week and move on to the next girl who catches his eye.”

Kai shook her head. “Maybe. But until then, he’s mine. So get out of my way.”

Kai started toward the door, but Pansy stepped out in front of her, and shoved her back, both hands planted to her chest. Kai stumbled, caught her foot on her robe, and sprawled to the ground with an exclamation. The three Slytherins laughed. “You should really learn to keep your nose in your own house’s business, Parker.”

“Yeah? That’d probably be a good idea,” said Kai through her teeth as she got to her feet. “You know what else would be a good idea? Not picking a fight with a girl who grew up fighting with her fists.”

 

Draco was waiting for Kai outside the dining hall when she got there, and raised an eyebrow. “You’re a bit flushed. Something bothering you?”

In truth, Kai was mostly flushed because she’d just beaten the three Slytherin girls into submission—but she was also angry. “Did you sleep with Pansy Parkinson?” she hissed through her teeth, and Draco looked instantly taken aback.

“Uh—where is this coming from?” he asked, giving Kai a concerned look.

“She just attacked me in the girl’s toilet,” said Kai, still talking in a furious whisper.

“What--?”

“How many people have you slept with before me?”

Their argument—whispered as it was—was drawing attention. People had hesitated in their strides to watch.

“Can we talk about this later?”

“I want to know.”

Draco chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment. “Three,” he muttered, glancing back up to meet Kai’s eyes. “Did you think you were the first?”

“I knew I wasn’t,” muttered Kai, but she still felt angry—and jealous. Though she didn’t want to admit it.

“Can we just go to dinner?” pleaded Draco, reaching tentatively toward Kai, but she jerked back away from him. 

“You go. I’m not hungry.”

He stared at her in surprise and she turned away, striding back up the great staircase and back into the depths of the castle. 

“Kai!” she heard shouted behind her, but she didn’t look back.

 

“Thought I’d find you up here.”

Kai paused as she petted the sleek black owl that she now knew belonged to Draco-- his name was Nox-- then glanced back. Harry stood in the center of the room, his hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket. His hair was in disarray—and his cheeks were pink from the cold.

“What are you doing here?”

“Malfoy asked me to find you.”

“Really?”

Harry nodded and gestured for her to come down. She climbed down out of the rafters and dropped to the ground next to him. “He told me you were mad at him, and that he didn’t think you would talk to him.”

“And he sent you?”

“He asked if I’d come check on you.”

Kai let out a brief sigh. “Did he tell you why we fought?”

“Briefly.”

“What did he say?”

“That you’d had a row with Pansy in the bathroom. Frankly, I’d come up here myself.”

Kai nodded. That was the gist of it, after all.

“Is there more to it than that?”

Harry’s deep green eyes stared into Kai’s, and she remembered—not for the first time—what had happened at the Yule Ball. After she’d run away from her Durmstrang date, Kai had made her way slowly back toward the tower, but hadn’t wanted to return yet. So she’d ducked into an old, abandoned classroom and sat on the desk and cried for a while. Harry had heard her—on his way back to the common room, ditched by his own date. He’d come in to check on her—they’d talked. It was the first time they’d talked together—seriously talked—before it had just been brief hellos. She told him a lot—of how she’d been abused, and how her date had treated her. He told her a little of his own—growing up with the Dursleys.

They stayed up half the night, just talking. Then, at one point, when they were both tired and vulnerable—they’d kissed. It was more than a little awkward for the both of them.

They’d avoided each other like the plague for the next month. Both of them knew they weren’t a good fit for each other—and that it had been a moment of tension because they’d both been sexually frustrated after the Yule Ball—for different reasons. Eventually—they’d never actually talked about it—but they’d both realized the other felt the same, and fell back into the same routine they’d had before—banter and laughter in the halls.

But their relationship had changed—and they knew it. They were closer than they had been—in many ways. Now, two years later—they both thought of the other as family. Not in their life because of choice, necessarily, but hthere to stay.

“Yeah, there was more to it than that,” said Kai quietly.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

_ Yes. No. Yes. _ “I don’t know, Harry. Don’t you feel weird talking about Draco’s romantic history?”

“Yes, but I can handle it..”

Kai stared into Harry’s honest, green eyes again, then let out a sigh. “Can we sit?”

The two sat on a ledge in the Owlery and Kai ran her hands over her face. “I’m being stupid.”

“Are you?”

“Yeah, I am. God…” Kai chewed on her lip again. “I guess we’ll start with full disclosure. I’ve slept with Draco.”

Harry blinked, then made a face, choking a bit.

“Oh, come on. Not you, too.”

“Sorry, sorry. Reflex. Continue.”

“I was cornered in the bathroom by Pansy, and whatever she and Draco were, my relationship with him hit a nerve.”

“Pansy. She’s the leader of Malfoy’s fanclub, to put it mildly, right?”

“Yeah. She told me that I wasn’t special—that Draco had slept with plenty of girls before me, and would sleep with plenty more.”

“Do you believe her?” Harry still watched her face closely.

“I don’t know! Part of me says yes—and part of me says no. And I don’t know which is right. All I know is that I don’t want to get hurt.”

Harry sighed. “I know what you mean. It’s hard to put yourself out there, especially when you really like the person. But you’ve already taken a risk on him, haven’t you?”

“Yeah. But what if I made a mistake?”

“Do you think you have?”

“I don’t know.”

Harry was silent for a moment, staring at the floor. “I realize I’m a huge hypocrite for saying this—but I think you should take the risk. I don’t claim to be an expert on Draco Malfoy—but I can say that he treats you differently than I’ve seen him treat  _ anyone _ . He barely gave Pansy Parkinson the time of day when they dated.. Do you ever remember seeing him snogging girls in the Great Hall before this?”

Kai thought quickly—no, she’d never seen anything of the sort. “No.”

“But, you know, the person you need to talk to is him.”

“I know. I feel guilty. I let my temper get the better of me again.”

Harry snorted. “I believe I have some expertise in  _ that  _ area. But if you really care for each other, he’ll understand.”

“You’re right. Thank you, Harry. You didn’t have to do this.”

Harry shrugged, sending Kai one of his awkward smiles. “You’re my friend. And it seems like he means a lot to you. So yes, I did. I still don’t like him, and I doubt I ever will. But as long as you do, he’ll be all right in my book. Okay?”

“Thank you.”

“Will you come to dinner?”

“No. But will you carry a note to Draco?”

Harry made a wry face. “If you want me to.”

“Thank you.”


	8. Chapter 8

Draco wasn’t enjoying his dinner—his stomach twisted up in knots. He’d once again sat at the Slytherin table—Pansy Parkinson was smirking at him from up the table, though she and her two friends all sported split lips.

There came a sudden tap at his shoulder. A glance back revealed Harry Potter, holding a slip of parchment out to him. He was glancing across the hall, looking for someone. Draco took the parchment without a word, and Potter walked off. Draco unrolled the note—it was in her hand.

_ The Owlery. _

That was all it said—but instantly, Draco stood, shouldering his bag, and strode out of the hall. It didn’t take him long to climb up the tower to the Owlery—and when he walked inside, shivering a little from the cold, she sat on a ledge by the window, staring out. He had to pause for a moment—almost scared—but then he stepped further into the room.

She glanced at him—expression unreadable—then out the window again. Draco swallowed slightly and set down his bag next to hers on the floor, then strode over to her. “Can I sit?”

“Yeah.” She scooted to the side to allow him room on the ledge and he sat down, tucking one leg beneath him so he could face her. She still stared out into the night, watching the wind stir the snow on the moonlit grounds.

“Kai?” She glanced at him and held his gaze. “Are we done?”

He couldn’t keep the fear out of his tone, and her gaze changed. “Do you want to be?”

“No.” His reply was instant. He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. “I… I’m sorry Pansy attacked you.”

Kai glanced at him again. “I wish you’d told me you had jealous exes so I would’ve been prepared.”

“I didn’t realize she was that jealous.”

Kai was silent for a moment, staring out of the window. “Three girls?”

“Yes.” Draco wasn’t ashamed of his past—though in a couple cases, he had used them. They’d wanted more, but he wasn’t willing to give it. Sure, he’d dated Pansy for a while—because she was a Slytherin and a pure blood, and willing. But despite these factors—she’d never held much draw. Eventually, he’d broken up with her because he knew it wasn’t fair to her—and went back to his brooding over someone he knew he shouldn't want, waiting for the right girl to erase her from his mind.

“Who?”

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. “You want to know?”

“Yes.”

“Pansy, a former-Slytherin named Christina, and an old family friend you wouldn’t know,” muttered Draco.

“When?”

“Why the interrogation?”

He didn’t get an answer, so he leaned back against the wall of the Owlery and crossed his arms. “The summer after I turned fourteen, a few family friends came to visit. Their daughter seduced  _ me— _ “

Kai shot him a look, one eyebrow cocked upward.

“It’s true. She lured me into bed, and, well,it wasn’t exactly a highlight of my life, sleeping with her. It happened a couple times through the summer. Christina was a prefect, and we had a fling in the prefect’s bathroom before she graduated.”

“Pansy?”

“The night of the Yule Ball,” muttered Draco, staring at the floor. 

“Really?”

There was a weird note in her voice, and he glanced back at her, one eyebrow raised. “Yeah. Why?” Kai chewed on her lip for a long moment, heat coloring her cheeks. Draco leaned toward her. “I just told you everything. Your turn.”

She turned even more red. “God. I guess fair is fair. I… kissed two people that night…”

Draco’s eyebrows shot up. “Really? Who?”

“My date, unfortunately…”

“And who else?”

Kai winced. “Do you really want to know?”

“You’re making me nervous. Who was it?”

Kai swallowed. “… Harry.”

“ _ Potter?” _

Kai winced again. “Yeah. Don’t tell anyone!” she pleaded. “It was so awkward—and a  _ huge _ mistake.”

Draco felt—not for the first time—a surge of jealousy for Potter, but did his best to suppress it. “Was there ever anything between you two?”

“ _ No. _ And there never will be.” Kai glanced at him and held his gaze this time. “That’s my entire romantic history there, Draco. The assaults that you know about, that Durmstrang guy, and kissing Harry Potter after the Yule Ball. There is nothing beyond that. Now you know everything. You’re the  _ first person _ I’ve dated—if you can call what  _ this _ is dating. I’m an open book.”

Draco stared at her for a moment, slightly stunned. “Are you angry with me?”

“No. I’m not.” Kai’s face crumpled suddenly, and she put her head in her hands. “I’m not angry with you. I just want to be with you without people mocking me, or attacking me, or spreading rumors about me.”

Draco hesitated for a moment, then gently reached out to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She allowed him to pull her toward him and buried her head in his chest, shoulders shaking. Draco rubbed her shoulders slowly, burying his face in her soft hair. “I’m sorry about Pansy,” he said softly. “Do you want me to talk to her?”

“No. It’s okay. I’ll be okay,” said Kai into his chest, her shaking stilling. “I’m not going to let them break us up. I knew this was going to be hard. But we’ll make it work.”

Relief flooded over Draco, and he tightened his arms around her. “Yes. We will.”

 

The next day was easier. The Slytherin table was still a bit hostile—but they allowed the pair to sit with them at breakfast without complaint. Kai got harassed less in her classes—though Harry, Ron, and Hermione still stuck with her when they could.

Herbology rolled around right before lunch and Draco was in a weird mood. He ditched his usual partner, Blaise Zambini, and managed to snag Kai as his partner. They were examining and making a chart of a small, strange plant.

“Do you  _ ever _ get in class credit, or are you just trying to piss me off today?” asked Kai good naturedly as Draco once again poked the plant with his quill and the plant let out a puff of smoke and turned a deep red.

“Well, pissing you off is a lot of fun,” admitted Draco with a grin, “But hey, I’m helping! You’re doing the chart, and I’m making the observations.”

“What kind of observations would those be?” muttered Kai as she added another element to her plant chart. “This is how much I antagonized the plant before it exploded?”

Draco shot her a devious smile and proceeded to poke the plant again. It let out a huff of steam and changed colors again. Kai dutifully made a note of it on her chart. “My mother sent me an owl today,” said Draco suddenly, dropping his voice so no one could overhear.

“What?” said Kai in surprise, glancing up from her chart to look at Draco. He was frowning at the plant as he twirled his quill between his long fingers. “What did she want?”

“She wants me to come home in two weekends.”

“Has your father come around?”

“Apparently. She… She wants you to come, too.”

Kai’s eyes widened as that thought hit her and a knot of lead formed in her stomach.  _ Meeting Draco’s parents… that’s terrifying. _

“Why?”

Draco shrugged and sent Kai a devious smile. “You got me there. It’s not like I  _ talk _ about you or anything. She was just like, ‘And if you have a girlfriend, bring her along as well.’”

“You’re such a smartass,” Kai muttered, still looking at her chart.

“Hey.” Suddenly, Draco caught her hand with his, pulling it away from the chart. She glanced up and found him looking at her closely, his deep grey eyes unblinking. “It would mean a lot to me if you would come with me.”

Kai swallowed anxiously again, and Draco noticed the motion. He arched an eyebrow at her. “Are you scared?”

“So what if I am?” asked Kai defensively. She made to pull her hand back but Draco tightened his hold around it, keeping her in place.

“The fierce Gryffindor is afraid of meeting my parents?” he teased, his fingers caressing her palm.

“Oh piss off,” hissed Kai and Draco’s grin widened.

“It’s kinda cute,” he whispered, leaning toward her slightly. Heat flooded Kai’s cheeks and she pulled her hand away, turning her attention back to her chart.

“That’s enough, students! Kindly put down your quills, take your bags, and drop off your charts on your way out the door!” called Professor Sprout.

Kai took a moment to quickly scrawl their names at the top of the page before picking up her bag. Draco followed suit, keeping two steps behind her as she walked to the door. She absently glanced at the chart.  _ Kai Parker… Draco Malfoy… Kai Malfoy. _ The thought hit her and instantly heat flooded her face. She hastily handed the piece of paper off to professor Sprout and ducked out into the open air, feeling the cool breeze attack her warm cheeks.  _ It’s far too early for that kind of thought. Put it out of your mind, Parker. _

Kai stepped off to the side, out of the way of the other students, who were headed straight for lunch, and sighed, her frosty breath curling out of her mouth and up into the air. “Kai?”

Draco still stood behind her, watching her with just a ghost of his former smile on his face. “You haven’t answered me.”

“Oh… right.” Kai hesitated a moment, then nodded. “If you really want me to come then… sure. I’ll come meet your parents. But I’m not going to be what they expect.”

“So what?” Draco slipped his hand down into hers, lacing his fingers through hers. “To be honest,  _ I’m _ not always what they expect. But my mother wants to meet you, and apparently my father has promised to be civil. So that’s a first.”

Kai breathed a laugh. “All right. I’ll come. But I won’t promise not to be scared.”

Draco suddenly pulled her toward him. Her chest hit his and he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, keeping her pinned in place. Their faces were just inches from each other. “Thank you, love,” he murmured, then brushed his lips over hers lightly.

“Is that my new nickname?” asked Kai, trying to catch her breath. Every time he called her ‘love’ her heart flew into overdrive.

Draco’s smile morphed to a smirk. “I think so. It has quite the effect on you.”

“Piss off,” muttered Kai for the second time and Draco laughed. 

“C’mon. Don’t want to miss lunch.”

 

The next two weeks passed far too quickly. Draco and Kai barely got two moments alone with each other—leaving at least Kai feeling somehow  _ more _ sexually frustrated than before they’d started dating. By the end of the second week, every time she saw him in the halls, she wanted to jump his bones. Whenever they stole a moment to themselves—in an abandoned hallway, or in the library—she could tell he felt the same way, because their make out sessions became steamy very quickly.

But Kai also felt the pressure—as Friday evening drew nearer. She didn’t know if Draco also felt nervous, but when Friday dawned, Kai sat bolt upright in bed. _ I’m meeting Draco’s parents today. _ She took a moment to calm down.  _ You’ll be all right. You will. _

Draco waited for her outside the Great Hall. For the first time since their first day as a couple, he pounced on her when he saw her, pushing her up against the wall and kissing her—harder than she thought appropriate for the middle of the entrance hall, but she was  _ not _ going to complain. A moment later, he pulled back, trying to regain his composure—which didn’t appear to being going well based on the way he chewed on his lower lip as he glanced her over.

“Don’t say it,” said Kai, laughing as Draco opened his mouth. 

He pouted. “It’s not a terrible idea.”

“Except it  _ is.” _ Kai put her hand on Draco’s chest and pushed him back. “I am  _ not _ skipping class for a quick shag in the  _ bathroom. _ ”

“I didn’t say it would be in the bathroom,” whispered Draco and Kai laughed again.

“I’ll rephrase. I’m  _ not _ skipping class. C’mon, let’s get breakfast.”

Draco let out a dramatic sigh but didn’t fight her. The two went in and took their normal place at the Slytherin table and started to eat. 

“So. What’s the deal?” Kai tried to ask this casually, and she managed it, for Draco didn’t understand what she meant.

“Hmm?” he asked, spreading butter across his toast.

“Tonight?”

“Oh, that.” Draco took a bite of his toast and swallowed. “My father has an… understanding with Professor Snape. He lets me use the Floo Network out of his office to go home.”

“Oohh… so  _ that’s _ it,” said Kai slowly. “I was wondering.”

“As far as I know, it’s only Slytherins who can do that,” said Draco, his voice low. “And I’m letting you in on it because I trust you. So don’t tell anyone?”

Kai let out a long, dramatic sigh. “ _ Fine. _ I  _ guess  _ I can manage that.”

“Smartass.”

Kai grinned at him. “So what do we do?”

“Well, I would say pack an overnight bag with some clothes. We’ll come back Sunday afternoon. And meet me in the dungeons after dinner.”

 

And that was just what Kai did. She threw three sets of clothes into her bag after dinner and changed into something less formal. She hesitated over her clothes.  _ Look nice? Look normal? I don’t know… _

She settled on wearing her favorite jumper—the one she’d stolen from Draco, and a pair of skinny jeans and flats. She packed leggings and a skirt to wear one of the days, as well as two nice blouses and a pair of boots. That done, she tried to slow her pounding heart and headed for the dungeons.

She ran into Hermione on the way. “Where are you off to?” asked Hermione, looking surprised. Kai glanced furtively around the empty hall.

“Don’t tell! Can you cover for me?”

“Why?”

“I’m meeting Draco’s parents,” hissed Kai and Hermione blanched.

“ _ Really?” _

_ “I know.” _

“Yeah, I’ll cover for you. The weekend?”

“Thank you, yes!”

“Be careful,” hissed Hermione. “Lucius Malfoy is  _ not _ an easy person to get along with. And do  _ not  _ antagonize him! He's dangerous.”

“I know-- I heard about the ministry… but that doesn't scare me.”

“Nothing scares you. But really-- be careful. He’s not gentle about his disapproval of muggles.”

Kai gulped and offered a smile. “I’m terrified.”

“You’ll be fine. You always are.”

“Thank you.”

Hermione left her with a tight smile and a nod.

 

Draco leaned outside Snape’s office, a bag tossed loosely over his shoulder. He wore—as always—a button-up and black pants, his hair immaculate. Kai hesitated, feeling immediately self-conscious.  _ I should have worn something nicer. _

But when Draco glanced up and saw her, his face split into a smile. “You’re here!”

“Ye-yeah,” managed Kai, finding her throat tight with terror. “Um…”

“What?” asked Draco, approaching her.

“Should I, uh, wear something nicer?”

Draco glanced her over for the first time, one eyebrow raised. “Is that my jumper?”

Kai blushed slightly. “Yeah…”

“No, I think you look wonderful.”

_ In other words, they’re going to hate me no matter what I wear. Awesome. _ Kai kept that thought to herself as Draco took her hand and pulled her into Snape’s office. Luckily, the depressing teacher was not inside, so Draco led her over to the fire.

“I’m going to go first,” he said, pulling a flask out of his pocket and pouring Floo Powder into Kai’s outstretched hands. “Wait a minute or two, then follow me.”

“Why?” asked Kai, alarmed.

“I think my mother is going to be waiting for us, so let me talk to her before you arrive.”

“Oh—okay,” said Kai, still a bit surprised—and now very nervous.

“Hey.” Draco’s fingers suddenly grabbed her chin and pulled it up to look at him. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Coming with me.”

Kai blinked in surprise. “Of course.”

“I mean it. I know this is going to be rough on both of us, but I don’t know if I could do it alone.”

There was suddenly an air of vulnerability about Draco that Kai had never felt before. “That’s what I’m here for,” she murmured, cursing that her hands were too full of floo powder to touch Draco’s face as she wanted.

He smiled and stepped back. “All right. Count to a hundred, then follow me.”

“Bossy.”

He smirked, then stepped into the fire. “Malfoy Manor,” he said clearly, then the green flames leapt up, and he disappeared. Kai settled back on her heels and started to count in her head. After what seemed like an agonizingly long time, she reached the end and stepped into the grate herself. 

“Malfoy Manor,” she repeated, and dropped the powder. Instantly, she was whisked away. She tucked her bag into her chest and her elbows in tightly—too many painful incidents haunted her. She kept her eyes narrowed to slits as fireplaces flew by her—but before long, she caught sight of Draco. He stood in front of the fire, hand held out for her to catch.

She flung her hand out and caught his, and he pulled her back to help her out of the fire. Her foot caught on the mantle as she tried to step out and she tripped forward. Draco tried to catch her, but only ended up helping her fall. They both crashed to the ground in a heap of ash and tangled limbs, slightly stunned. She ended up laying on his chest—they were practically nose-to-nose. Then, after a moment, they both burst out laughing.

Draco pushed Kai off of him and she rolled to the ground, instantly realized that there was someone standing above her. She immediately recognized Draco’s mother—her pale skin, pristine, platinum hair, and graceful air gave her status away immediately. Despite being instantly mortified and more than a little bit terrified—Kai could not stop giggling.

Draco picked himself up and helped Kai up, still chuckling himself. “Mum—this is my girlfriend, Kai Parker,” said Draco through a wide smile.

“Nice to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy,” managed Kai, containing her slightly hysterical laughter.

Mrs. Malfoy still looked a little stunned, but gracefully recovered. “Nice to meet you, Miss Parker,” she said finally, then glanced at Draco. “I assume you two have eaten dinner?”

“Yes, mum, of  _ course _ we’ve eaten dinner,” said Draco with a sigh and a glance at Kai.

“You know I have to ask. I’m your mother, and you’re so  _ thin.” _

“ _ Mum.” _ Draco didn’t look embarrassed, but a little irritated.

Mrs. Malfoy waved that thought aside gracefully. “Your father wishes to speak to you alone before anything else.”

The color instantly drained out of Draco’s face. Kai instinctively slipped her hand into his and squeezed it. He held it so tightly she could feel her knuckles grinding together.

“But—“ managed Draco, glancing at Kai.

“I’ll take her to the guest room,” said Mrs. Malfoy smoothly. “Once you speak to your father, you can join us there.”

Draco swallowed slightly and released Kai’s hand, leaving her feeling vulnerable. “I’ll be back,” he muttered to her without glancing at her, then strode away. He hesitated at the door and glanced back for a moment. Kai swallowed slightly, giving him a weak smile, which he returned before he stepped out the door.

Kai took a moment, then glanced back at Mrs. Malfoy, who watched her closely. “Come with me,” she said, then turned and swept gracefully to another door in the room. Kai trotted after her, her heart still pounding in her throat.  _ She hates me. This is going so well. _

She didn’t speak until they reached a staircase near the back of the manor. Then she hesitated in her step, and glanced back toward Kai.

“What?” asked Kai self-consciously as her look lengthened.

“Draco has never… He’s never brought a girl home before,” murmured Mrs. Malfoy, staring at Kai. “He’s never even talked about one before. I was beginning to think he would never get married… because he’d never had a serious relationship. And now he’s brought someone home to meet his parents.”

She still stared at Kai, a strange expression on her face, and Kai felt the need to speak. “I just wanted to say,” she said, speaking slowly, “that, I know I’m not what you expected or wished for your son. With me being a Gryffindor, and a half blood, to boot. But I just want you to know, I really appreciate you inviting me here. It means a lot to Draco to have me visit. Oh, and to me, too,” she added hastily. “So thank you, Mrs. Malfoy.”

Instantly, her look softened, and for the first time, a smile curled across her beautiful face. She placed one hand on Kai’s shoulder, making her jump in surprise. “Call me Narcissa. And you’re welcome any time.”

Kai’s face split into a relieved smile. “Thank you.”

Narcissa continued up the staircase, seeming slightly more relaxed. “Tell me, Kai, how did you and Draco meet?”

Kai hesitated for half a moment. “Uh… well, we met in our first year,” said Kai slowly, and Narcissa glanced at her.

“You’ve known each other that long?”

“Yeah, but we weren’t friends.”

“So how  _ did _ you meet?”

“Well, we met on the train,” admitted Kai slowly. “We chatted for a little bit while trying to find seats. I thought he was nice and such. But when we got to school, we were sorted into opposite houses.”

“So what happened?”

Kai panicked.  _ Gah. Don’t tell Draco’s mother that he tempted you into fucking him in the Slytherin common room over break. Play it cool. _ “Well… for the next five years, we just fought. That’s what we thought we were supposed to do. Gryffindors and Slytherins don’t get along, after all. And everyone knew that. That, and my friends hated him. Still do, actually…”

Narcissa glanced at Kai, not missing a beat. “You’re friends with Harry Potter?”

“Uh—yeah,” said Kai, feeling immediately uncomfortable. “But I don’t want to give you the wrong idea—my friends have done nothing but support the two of us since we started dating.”

Narcissa nodded slowly, leading Kai up a hallway in the ridiculously large, dark house. “I see. That’s… good to hear. But, anyway, what happened?”

_ Oh my god, what do I say? _

Suddenly, an arm slipped around her shoulders at that moment, and she glanced up to find Draco there, smiling at his mother. “Are you interrogating my girlfriend?”

Narcissa’s smile widened. “I’m just curious how you two started dating. So what’s the story?”

“It’s not exactly exciting,” said Draco, his arm still tight around Kai’s shoulders. “We flirted back and forth a lot this year, so I asked her out.”

“That’s it?” asked Narcissa, seeming disappointed. Draco shrugged slightly. 

“I told you it wasn’t exciting.”

_ Oh goodness. I’m so glad he took care of that. _ Kai smiled and nodded, and Narcissa let out a brief sigh. “Well, I guess I can forgive you the boring story, since your girlfriend is so charming.” She turned and started walking up the hall, and Draco raised an eyebrow at Kai.

_ Charming? _ He mouthed, and Kai smiled and shrugged. “Here’s the guest room,” said Narcissa, coming to a halt outside a set of double doors part way down the hall. “What did your father want?”

Draco’s look soured slightly. “To tell me he’s very busy tonight, but looks forward to meeting Kai tomorrow at brunch.”

Narcissa nodded slowly. “I see. Well, I am going to have some tea made for the three of us in a bit. Biscuits or scones?”

“Mum—“ started Draco, sounding irritated again, but Kai cut him off.

“Scones! Thank you, Narcissa.”

The beautiful woman flashed her a smile, then turned and swept elegantly away up the hall. Draco raised an eyebrow at Kai. “You’re on first-name basis with my mother?”

“Yeah. Because I’m just so charming,” said Kai with a grin and his smile grew to match it. 

“Whatever you say,” he retorted with an eye-roll.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco gave Kai a brief tour of the house—which was bigger than any house Kai had ever been in before—then brought her to a sitting room near the middle of the manor. Narcissa was inside, reading a book and listening to quiet music playing from her radio. (This was one of the things that Kai still found strange about the magic world, after living in the muggle one for so long. Radios, but by  _ magic. _ )

Narcissa glanced up and greeted them, then returned to her book. Kai and Draco had their tea—and she very much enjoyed the fluffy, freshly-baked scones. She knew that Draco’s family kept house elves—but unlike Hermione, she’d never really had a problem with their status. They were happy, and that was what mattered to Kai. So it didn’t bother her as she ate.

Narcissa continued reading, sipping her tea daintily, and the music still drifting elegantly out of the radio. Suddenly, Draco got to his feet, offering his hand out to Kai. His usual smirk graced his face as he looked at her. “Dance with me.”

“Um…”

“C’mon.”

She still felt self-conscious dancing with Draco, and he knew it. But she took his hand and he pulled her upright, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist. The slow, elegant music continued as Draco began to dance, leading her elegantly across the room. She relaxed slightly as they moved—he was such a good dancer than her skill didn’t matter. She caught Narcissa watching them at one point, her book still open in her hands—but Kai couldn’t care about that as Draco spun her around, then caught her again, still smiling. 

They danced for so long that Kai’s feet started to hurt—but she wasn’t going to complain. This time was special to her, and she knew it was to him. Getting to show her the place he’d grown up—and even though he occasionally disagreed with his parents, getting to introduce her to them… it meant as much to her as it did to him.

The evening ended and Kai was beyond exhausted. Narcissa and Draco brought her back to her room, rightly worried she would get lost otherwise, and bid her goodnight. Kai fell into bed after changing and instantly dropped off into a heavy slumber. She woke with a jerk around 3am and it suddenly hit her—this was the most alone she and Draco had been in three weeks. Instantly, the knot of desire formed in her stomach, and she threw off the covers.

Draco’s room was three doors up and across from hers—he’d told her on their tour—so she slipped on sweatpants and cracked open the door. The hallway was almost completely pitch black, so Kai couldn’t tell if anyone was outside. Which led her to run straight into Lucius Malfoy in the center of the hall. “Ah!” she yelped, and leapt back. Her eyes now adjusted, she could see the tall, slim man with the same white-blond hair as Draco in standing in the center of the hall, staring down his nose at her.

“You must be Draco’s girlfriend,” he said after a long moment, in an unpleasant tone.

“Mr. Malfoy,” Kai managed, really hoping that it was dark enough that he couldn’t tell she wasn’t wearing a bra.

He glanced her over again and let out a reproachful snort. “Hm. I thought I taught my son better than this.”

Angry heat flamed into Kai’s cheeks, but she said nothing. 

“Really. A half-blood?” Lucius snorted. “And better a Slytherin half-blood than a Gryffindor one. Better a Gryffindor pureblood than a Slytherin half-blood.”

Kai’s fists clenched. 

“I should’ve known. He never showed good judgement.”

“All right, enough!” Kai snapped. Lucius froze in surprise. “You can insult me all you want. I expected that. But do  _ not _ insult Draco. He has done nothing but try and impress  _ you _ his whole life. And what did he get? Withering disappointment. You have no one to blame but yourself for him acting out now.  _ Maybe _ if you had ever praised him, or  _ noticed  _ that he idolized your every step, instead of criticizing everything he did, he wouldn’t be disobeying you now.”

“How dare you speak to me this way! You’re nothing but an insignificant little girl,” snapped Lucius, breath hissing between his teeth.

“What are you going to do? Curse me?” sneered Kai in response. “Go right ahead. Because you know what? I love your son. And I’m going to be with him for as long as he wants me. So go ahead, disapprove. But as far as I can see, nothing you say or do will change our relationship.”

Lucius’s breath hissed out of his mouth angrily, then he turned on his heel and stalked away up the hall without another word. Anger still pounded in Kai’s ears, but she remembered why it was she’d left her room. So after making sure Lucius wasn’t going to return, she ran lightly up the hall and pushed Draco’s door open softly.

He was fast asleep, tangled up in his covers. Kai strode over to his bed—a queen-sized monstrosity in his room—and crawled onto it, disturbing Draco. He rolled over slightly and sighed in his sleep.

“Draco,” hissed Kai, crawling up to him. He didn’t stir.  _ “Draco!” _ she repeated. He twitched in his sleep. So Kai sighed and climbed on top of him, leaning down to nibble lightly on his exposed ear. He twitched again and turned his head, eyes opening blearily. Kai leaned down and kissed him grinding her hips on top of his in the most obvious way she could manage. 

It took a brief moment for him to figure out what was happening—but as soon as he did, he kissed her back, sticking his tongue into her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her, crushing her closer, rolling over until he was on top of her, pinning her down. His lips didn’t leave hers as he did, nor did they as he pulled her shirt up over her head. His hips pressed heavily down on hers and she continued to move them in a circular motion, inviting him further.

His hands still played roughly with her breasts and she moaned into his lips. His breath hitched in a laugh as his hands slid down her body, sliding into her pants slowly. She squirmed beneath him as his hands traveled slowly further and further down, teasing her skin as he went.

“Damn you, Malfoy,” she hissed, then slipped her hand into his pyjamas in return.

“Ever impatient,” he murmured, brushing his lips over her neck.

“It’s been almost three weeks,” said Kai, pulling down at the waist of his pants. “ _ Yes _ I’m impatient.”

“I guess we’d best do something about that.”

 

“Draco, wake up!”

A voice split the silence, rousing Kai from her slumber. She blinked and glanced around, disoriented for a moment. She was tangled up with a still-sleeping Draco—which was pleasant, and helped to assuage her alarm at her unfamiliar surroundings. She struggled to remember where she was.

“Draco!” There came a sharp knock at the door and he jerked awake, blinking blearily. It suddenly hit Kai exactly where she was, and panic hit her system instantly.

“What—“ started Draco, but Kai pressed a finger to his lips quickly.

“It’s your mum!” she hissed, then they heard another knock.

“Wake up! It’s nearly eleven!”

Draco’s eyes widened and he called, “All right, mum! I’ll be out!” His voice cracked slightly as he did and Kai winced.

There was a momentary pause, then Narcissa responded, “Good. And Kai, if you're awake in there, try to make sure he doesn't fall back asleep.”

Draco and Kai stared at each other for a long moment, mouths hanging open.

“Or do I need to come in and check?”

Draco winced and Kai called, “All right, I will.”

“Good. I'm glad  _ someone _ can keep track of him.”

Kai pressed both hands over her mouth to contain her laughter as they heard Narcissa’s footsteps retreat. Once it was quiet, she fell back against the bed, giggling hysterically.

“ _ You _ are no help,” sighed Draco, flopping back in bed for a moment.

“At least I woke up instead of sleeping through her knocking!” said Kai, still giggling.

“She must've gone to your room first,” muttered Draco, and Kai couldn't help giggling again. “Oi! What's so funny about this?”

“Your mum totally has your number on this one,” managed Kai, giggling still. “She saw through us both in an instant! And after the trouble we went to, trying to keep her in the dark--” she giggled again. “It’s just hilarious!”

Laughing, Draco rolled out of bed and pulled on his pants and trousers quickly. “Let me check the hall before you go back to your room,” he said, and she let him do so. She pulled on her old clothes quickly as he peeked out.

“Looks clear.”

“I’d better go change, then. Wouldn’t want to miss brunch!”

Draco grinned and leaned in to peck her lightly as she reached the door. “See you in a minute.”

Kai checked for herself, and sure enough, the hall was empty, so she bolted across to her own room. Once inside, she took a moment, leaning against the door, and thought about the night before.  _ I met his father… oh my god. I told him that I love Draco. _ Instantly, panic hit Kai’s system and her hands started to shake. She stood upright and began to pace.  _ Oh my god. Do I love Draco?  _ The answer seemed obvious, but Kai shrank away from it.  _ No. That’s moving too fast. Calm down. But wait! I already told Lucius… oh god, what if he brings it up at breakfast? What the hell do I do then? _ Kai swallowed hard.  _ If he knows I haven’t said it to Draco… god, would Draco freak out? Jesus, that would end this visit real quick.  _ She rubbed her hands over her eyes.  _ Stop it! Just play it cool. You’ll be fine. If Draco hasn’t broken up with you after three weeks, then maybe you’ll survive this, too. _

She took a deep, calming breath and let it out slowly, then got changed. Since she felt self-conscious, she decided to wear her nicer outfit—a tight-fitting white, long sleeved shirt, a deep purple skirt and black leggings, paired with boots. A knock came at the door.

“Seriously, are you taking a nap in there?”

“Oh hush! Come in, if you’re impatient,” called Kai back as she laced on her boots. The door pushed open and Draco leaned against the doorframe. He was dressed as he always was—a nice shirt and trousers. Even in her nicer clothes, Kai felt sloppy in comparison.

“You look nice today,” he said, one eyebrow raised. She flashed him a smile she didn’t feel.

“Thanks for the tone of surprise.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” muttered Draco, looking embarrassed.

“Then what did you mean?” asked Kai, standing upright and crossing her arms, one eyebrow raised mockingly. Draco pushed himself upright and walked further into the room until he was standing almost on top of Kai. She—as always—found it hard to focus on her anger when he chose to stand so close to her.

“I meant that you always look nice. And maybe I was surprised that you chose to dress  _ nicer _ today… but not in a bad way. I just hope that you’re not doing it because you feel uncomfortable here.” His clear, grey eyes stared unblinkingly into Kai’s dark ones and she felt her anger abating.

“I guess that’s a good reason,” muttered Kai, a smirk twisted across Draco’s face. He suddenly grabbed her hips, pulling her up against him and pressing his lips to hers. She blinked in surprise, then relaxed, wrapping her arms up around his neck, almost trapping him in place. For once, their height difference was working in her favor! He pulled back a moment later and smile deviously at her. “Don’t think that you can take things off my mind just by kissing me, Draco Malfoy,” she said, but softened it with a smile. He looked mock offended.

“Would I do something like that?”

“Absolutely, Mr. Slytherin _.” _

“You’re right.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her into the air suddenly, twirling her around. She couldn’t help breaking into her first genuine smile and laughing as he did, then gracefully set her back on the ground.

“What was that for?”

“Because I wanted to do it. Shall we?”

Kai swallowed slightly, but Draco slipped his hand into hers. “C’mon. Let’s get it over with.”

“Is this going to be a shitshow?”

“Yeah, probably.”

“Great.”

 

Draco didn’t release her hand as he led her downstairs and into the dining room—though Kai felt as though she were burning with self-consciousness when the two walked in. Narcissa and Lucius already sat at the table, waiting. Lucius sat at the head, Narcissa to his left. His eyes betrayed no emotion as Draco tugged Kai toward the table and the two sat down—Draco to Lucius’ left, Kai furthest away from the intimidating man.

“Father, this is my girlfriend, Kai,” said Draco—his voice sounding different than normal. Perhaps a bit stiffer.

Lucius stared at Kai for a long moment—she felt heat in her face as his look lengthened.  _ Is he going to say something about last night? _ She wondered. Then, as the look lengthened further, she wondered,  _ Is he going to say something… at all? _

Finally, he spoke. “Nice to meet you, Miss Parker.” His voice was stiff and formal, and that was all he said. Without another word, he turned his attention to his plate and Kai exchanged a quick look with a slightly puzzled looking Draco. Narcissa caught her eye a moment later and looked apologetic, but said nothing. In fact, no one said anything for an agonizingly long time. Kai stared at her food, finding it increasingly unappetizing as the silence lengthened. Finally, she could take it no more.

She stood suddenly, shoving her chair backward. “Where’s the toilet?” she asked, directing the question at Draco, but Narcissa answered.

“Walk up the hall until it turns left, then it’ll be the third door on the right.”

“Thank you.” Without a glance back, Kai strode out into the hall. Once she was out of sight of the archway, she stopped and leaned against the hall, taking a deep, soundless breath.  _ Merlin. Has there ever  _ been _ more pressure during a brunch than this one? _ Wondered Kai, a little bitterly.  _ How long do I have to wait so that they believe I was in the toilet? _ She sighed quietly and made to stand up to actually look for the loo—because that would be the most believable thing, after all. But she had barely made it upright before she heard a voice behind her and froze.

“Do you honestly expect this to last?”

She recognized the sneering, condescending voice as Lucius Malfoy’s.  _ Surprise, surprise. _

There was a momentary silence. “Father,” started Draco, his voice quiet, but Lucius cut him off.

“You can’t expect me to believe that you’re  _ serious  _ about this brazen little minger.”

Kai’s breath caught, but she couldn’t move. She stood, frozen in place, listening.

“Lucius—“ started Narcissa, sounding as though she were trying to pacify him, but he cut her off again.

“No. I raised my son better than this. How long do you intend to keep up this silly game?”

Silence. Kai quieted her breathing, afraid they would hear her.

“Did you bring her here simply to show that you’re rebelling against us? Because if so, you’ve succeeded. I’m disappointed in you—how could you  _ think _ to bring someone like  _ her _ here?”

“Father—“ Draco tried again, but he didn’t get two words out.

“It’s bad enough that she’s a Gryffindor—and a half blood—but she isn’t even  _ attractive. _ You couldn’t at least go for someone with a less obviously mixed heritage?”

“Lucius—!” started Narcissa again, sounding surprised.

Kai felt heat coloring her face.  _ Holy shit. I knew I was ruining their  _ aesthetic _ , but… I didn’t think it would be this bad. _

“Father, stop,” said Draco, his voice flat.

“No. I won’t stop until my son starts behaving accordingly,” said Lucius. His voice had the same condescending quality to it as before, but there was real anger there. “You have a responsibility to continue the Malfoy bloodline—you cannot continue with a half blood.”

“Stop!” snarled Draco, anger cracking in his voice. “Just stop!”

There was a momentary silence in which Kai contemplated returning to the room—but the tension was too great. She could feel it from where she stood. Draco’s breathing was ragged. “Maybe I don’t  _ want _ to continue the bloodline.” Draco’s voice was quiet—but full of anger. “Maybe I don’t want any of that! But you wouldn’t care about that, would you  _ father. _ No—you don’t care about anything other than your precious bloodline and pureblood status. Oh, and being the Dark Lord’s puppet. But I’ve had enough of this. I don’t care about the stupid bloodline! And if you ever think that you can accept  _ your son _ for the disappointment that he truly is, then maybe we can talk again.” A chair scraped sharply across the floor.

“Where are you going?” said Lucius, his voice sharp.

“I’m going back to Hogwarts.”

“But you only just got here!” said Narcissa, her voice pleading.

“I’m not staying.” 

Kai was still frozen in place as she heard his footsteps—then Draco ducked out of the dining room. His eyes met hers and he froze in his tracks, the anger leaving his face. It was replaced immediately with horror. “How long have you been standing there?”

Throat too tight, Kai could only shake her head. Immediately, his horrified look was replaced with pain. “Come on. Let’s get out of here.”

Unable to say anything, Kai simply nodded and let him take her hand—it shook in her grasp—and lead her away from the horrible dining room. “Get your stuff,” he said flatly when they climbed the staircase. “And let’s just go home.”

“Please,” said Kai quietly, her mind racing with everything she’d just heard. Draco didn’t leave her side as she gathered her stuff—she stuck close to him as he gathered his own, then they went to the sitting room. Neither of Draco’s parents were anywhere to be seen— _ Maybe they’re still having brunch, _ though Kai bitterly. Draco hadn’t said two words since they’d left. He measured out some floo powder into Kai’s hand. 

“You first. Snape’s office, Hogwarts,” said Draco, his voice tight. Kai merely nodded, and stepped into the grate.

“Snape’s office, Hogwarts,” she said clearly, and was whisked away.

Kai staggered out of the grate moments later, and to her horror, Snape was in his office. He stood off to the side, examining a book closely, but looked over as she stepped out. His face betrayed no emotion.

“Professor!” she gasped, but before he could say anything, Draco stepped out of the fire after her, shaking ash out of his hair.

“Mr. Malfoy,” said Snape, his voice flat. “I didn’t expect you back until tomorrow.”

“Change in plans,” said Draco through his teeth, brushing ash off his shirt and not looking at the professor.

Snape made a non-committal noise. “Then get out.”

“Yes, sir.” Draco’s hand caught Kai’s and he pulled her quickly out of Snape’s office, and out into the hall. There, they both paused to process. Kai stood stalk still, feeling a little numb.  _ That was  _ not _ how I pictured the weekend going.  _ She finally recovered and glanced over at Draco. Her breath caught as she saw—his eyes were red-rimmed, and a muscle worked in his jaw as he stared at the floor. His hand was still in Kai’s—but it still shook, fingers twitching.

“Draco—“ started Kai, stepping closer to him, but he suddenly pulled away, turning his back on her. She stood, stunned, for a moment.

“I’m sorry,” said Draco, his voice still tight. “I’m so sorry.”

“You don’t have anything to apologize for,” said Kai, hesitantly taking a step forward. He still stood, back to her, shoulders shaking. “Draco.”

She reached out and placed her hand on his shaking shoulder, expecting him to pull away. But to her surprise, he turned back toward her and pulled her in close to him, wrapping her up in his arms tightly. He buried his head on her shoulder, chest heaving. She staggered slightly under his unexpected weight, but quickly caught herself, wrapping her arms around him. His ragged breathing quickly devolved into sobs—in the middle of the hallway outside of Snape’s office. Kai tightened her arms around him, her heart breaking.

She wasn’t sure how long she stood there, arms wrapped tightly around Draco, just letting him cry and draw comfort from her presence. But eventually, his sobs calmed and his breathing returned to normal. He still held onto her, almost as though he were afraid he would fall apart if he let go.

“I’m sorry.” His voice, muffled as he spoke into her shoulder, surprised her. His voice was broken—defeated. “I shouldn’t have put you through that.”

“No, I’m sorry,” said Kai, tightening her arms around his chest. “I’m sorry you had to go through that because of me.”

“It was going to happen anyway,” said Draco, still speaking into her shoulder. “You don’t need to apologize.”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t be sorry it happened.” Draco took a deep breath, then stood upright, his arms still wrapped around Kai’s shoulders. His eyes were now more red than they had been before, his face blotchy. 

“Kai…”

“What?”

He stared at her for a long moment, no sound in the hall but his still-ragged breathing. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Kai blinked, completely thrown, and leaned in to kiss him lightly. When he pulled back, she glanced over his face searchingly. “Are you all right?”

“I will be.” He said it with both surety and resignation in his voice. “Soon.”

He finally released her shoulders and stepped back a little. He sighed slightly. Before either of them could say anything, Kai’s stomach rumbled loudly. Draco shot her a surprised look and she felt heat flush up into her face. “Uh—I didn’t eat anything.” she muttered.

“Me neither,” said Draco, sounding contemplative. 

“Lunch should be in the dining hall,” said Kai, voice testing.

“Yeah. Yeah!” Draco rubbed his hands down over his eyes. “You head up. I’ll join you in a moment.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I just want to drop off my things and wash my face. I’ll be up in moment.”

Kai hesitated for a moment, then nodded. “All right.”

Draco shot her a half-hearted smile and turned to walk away. Kai stared at his retreating figure for a moment, wondering if permanent damage had been done to their relationship by the disastrous visit.


	10. Chapter 10

When Draco joined Kai outside the Great Hall, however, he seemed to be in better spirits. He greeted her with a grin. She blinked in surprise as he took her hand and pulled her into the Great Hall. “You’re awfully cheerful.”

“Yeah. Why shouldn’t I be?”

“Hmm, gee, I don’t know,” said Kai, a bite of sarcasm in her voice.

“I’ve decided it doesn’t matter,” said Draco as the two sat down at the Slytherin table. Lunch was almost over, so the table was fairly empty, and the few Slytherins there didn’t spare a glance in their direction.

“It doesn’t matter?” said Kai, surprised.

“Yeah. My father and I have  _ never _ gotten along, so why should this time be worse than any others? And, besides, I didn’t have someone to help me through it before.”

He smiled slightly when he glanced up at her and she stared at him. “That’s…reasonable.”

He laughed. “You act like you didn’t cut yourself off from  _ your _ family.”

“That’s true,” she admitted. “That was  _ not _ fun.”

“Tell me about it.” Kai raised an eyebrow at Draco as he popped a grape into his mouth, watching her carefully.

“All right, I guess. Uh… well, right after I got my letter to Hogwarts, I picked a fight with my cousin. I knew that if I played my cards right—and I did—that he would go running to his mother, my aunt, tell her that I was causing trouble. My aunt showed up at my uncle’s door demanding to know why I was being so cruel to her sweet little baby. I told her that I hated her, and never wanted to see her again. It wasn’t particularly true, but I knew that if I was going to separate myself from them, I had to make it so they didn’t want me back.”

“What happened then?”

“I basically did the same to the rest of my relatives… in various ways. I pissed them all off—bad enough that they were happy to see me off on the train station for school—and hoped never to return.”

“But you did?”

“Do you just want my whole life story, or what?”

Draco shot her an apologetic smile. “It can wait.”

“Nah.” Kai shook her head and lowered her voice slightly. “My father is not the most responsible person. And I never told him what my uncle did to me, so I went home to him over the summer holiday after first year, but the next he decided he wanted travel the world. I begged him to take me, but he trusted my uncle implicitly and told me that he thought I should have a ‘normal’ holiday. So he left me with that bastard.”

“All summer?”

“I stayed for a month, then ran away.”

“You  _ ran away?” _ Draco looked a cross between scandalized and impressed, as well as slightly concerned. “How old were you?”

“Thirteen. And I was fine, obviously.”

“And your family just let you?”

“They didn’t care. Or they didn’t know. I don’t know, I haven’t talked to them since.”

Draco didn’t say anything for a moment, chewing thoughtfully on his food. “What happened then?”

“So you  _ do _ want my whole life’s story.”

“Yeah.” He raised an eyebrow at her, a devious smile on his face. “So?”

“Well, my father found out I’d run away and freaked out. I told him I would never go back to my uncle again. He could tell I was serious, and promised to be around for the next few years until I got my life sorted out.”

“And has he?”

“Mostly. Honestly, I have no hard feelings against my father. He’s just not my  _ father. _ He’s a man who I sometimes live with who occasionally acts like he has power over me.” She paused for a moment, fidgeting with her fork. “Except, since everything happened, at the end of last year…”

“What?”

“He’s, well, gone. He’s disappeared.”

“What do you mean?” asked Draco, sounding alarmed.

“I’m not worried about him—but I think he’s laying low. Maybe he’ll let me know where he is—maybe he won’t. I’m not planning on it, though. That man has been nothing but flaky the entirety of my life.”

Draco looked at Kai contemplatively for a moment. “So what are you going to do for this summer?”

“I don’t know, really. I’ll be of age, so I was thinking of just doing what I did when I was thirteen, but with magic. Visit the continent. Camp. Come back for my last year.”

“That’s it?”

“What more is there?”

Draco let out a long breath and shrugged.

“And what about you?”

“What about me?”

“What are you going to do?”

“Go home.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Our house is big, and my father and I are  _ really _ good at ignoring each other.”

“That sounds miserable.”

Draco sighed and shrugged. “It won’t exactly be fun.” He hesitated for a long moment. “Particularly if you’re not there.”

“You can’t be serious,” said Kai, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I mean, it’s going to be awful either way…”

“You seriously think I ever want to go back there? You seriously think your parents will ever  _ let _ me come back there?”

Draco shrugged, shoulders tense. “It’s awhile away. We can talk about it.”

Kai let out a long breath and nodded. “All right. We’ll talk about it later.”

 

They spent the afternoon together, just wandering about the castle talking, then after dinner, Kai bid him goodnight and returned to the tower. The common room—as always—was full of life and activity. Hermione glanced up from her homework as Kai crossed the room and jumped up, following her up to the dormitory. She seemed quite eager to abandon the festivities—which was likely due to Ron and Lavender Brown being lip-locked across the room.

Kai flopped down on her four-poster and let out a sigh. Hermione shut the door behind her. “What happened? I thought you were going to be gone until tomorrow?”

“Things didn’t go as well as we’d hoped.”

Hermione winced. “So you fought with his parents?”

Kai sat upright in bed, crossing her legs beneath her. “Just his dad. His mum was perfectly fine…”

Hermione blinked. “Oh. I’m sorry.”

Kai waved the apology aside. “I’m all right. But I feel bad for Draco.”

“Why? What happened?”

Kai let out a long sigh. “I feel like…” She hesitated for a moment. “I shouldn’t tell you. It’s his business.”

“If you feel that way, then sure,” said Hermione, gracefully backing down. Kai chewed on her lip for another moment. 

“Where do they get off being so cruel?” she suddenly demanded, and Hermione sighed.

“I don’t know. Honestly, there are times in the past where I’ve felt sorry for Malfoy. All the money and status that a person could wish for… but I wouldn’t choose that over a good relationship with my parents. Growing up with his parents, especially Lucius, couldn’t have been easy.”

Kai glanced up at Hermione, who stared contemplatively across the room, biting her lip. “There’s nothing I can really do to help him,” murmured Kai. “I have a  _ terrible _ relationship with my family. And I know that he doesn’t want to cut ties with his family, the way I did with mine. But…” She chewed on her lip for a moment. “It’s my fault they’re fighting.”

Hermione glanced at Kai quickly. “Are you thinking of breaking up with him?”

Kai rubbed her hands down over her face. “Merlin. I don’t know. Is it fair for me to make him choose between me and his family? Wouldn’t it just be better to remove myself from the situation and let them resolve it?”

“Maybe. But don’t you think he deserves to have a say?”

“Even if I know he’s going to choose the path that will bring him the most pain?”

“It’s still his choice.”

“That just seems horribly selfish to me.”

“Maybe it is. But at least  _ talk _ to him before doing something rash.”

“But…”

“Kai. Listen to me. I guarantee that if you don’t communicate, then things are going to fall apart.”

There was pain in Hermione’s voice and Kai glanced back at her. “Ron?”

A blush leapt into her face and she buried her head in her hands. “Am I that obvious?”

“No. But I’ve known you a long time.”

Hermione slowly lowered her hands and glanced hesitantly at Kai. “I mean it, though. Communicate with him. If you don’t, you could end up doing something you’ll regret forever.”

“Then I have to echo the same advice to you,” said Kai, raising an eyebrow at Hermione. “Why don’t you just  _ tell _ Ron how you feel?”

“No. No way.” Hermione shook her head firmly. “We’re not talking about Ron. We’re talking about you and Malfoy.”

Kai let out a sigh and flopped back across her bed. “I think I’m too selfish to break up with him. I don’t want to let him go, even if I know being with me is going to cause him pain.” She rolled over and buried her face in her pillow. “I’m a terrible person!”

Hermione laughed. “I don’t think so. You gave him more of a chance than a lot of people I know. And  _ I _ certainly would never have agreed to meet his parents.”

Kai shoved herself upright. “I just don’t know what to do. We’re so different.”

“But you’re  _ not. _ That’s the thing.”

“What do you mean?”

“You share many of the same traits. You may be in opposing houses, but that’s an old feud. You may have had different upbringings and have different blood-statuses, but that doesn’t make your differences irreconcilable.”

“Maybe you’re right. But sometimes I feel like our value systems are completely different. We see things  _ so  _ differently!”

“There’s only one way to work through that,” hedged Hermione.

“I know, I know. Communication. Thanks.”

Hermione offered a small smile. “Do you feel any better?”

“Yeah. I do. Thanks, Hermione.”

“No problem. Now to return to the battlefield.”

“Wait! Let me nab my homework from my bag and I’ll join you. I need to finish my Charms paper.”

 

The next day, Kai went to the library after breakfast, overloaded with homework and desperately hoping her need to study would act as a distraction. After a couple hours, someone sat down opposite her and she glanced up in surprise. 

Draco shot her a smile and laid out his own books. “Mind if I join you?”

“Of course not. I always need a friend.”

His smile widened and he continued to put out his stuff, pulling out his quill. Kai debated for a moment, chewing on her lip, then leaned forward. “Draco…”

“What?” he asked, glancing up at her, one eyebrow raised.

She wavered, hesitating for a long moment. “If I… if we weren’t dating, would you be able to repair your relationship with your parents?”

Draco blinked, then alarm flashed across his face. “What do you mean?”

“Er...I mean, it seems as though our relationship is simply going to worsen the situation. I was wondering… if you thought things would get better if we weren’t dating.”

Draco leaned toward her suddenly, his hand reached across the table to grab hers. “ _ Stop it,” _ he hissed.

“Stop what?”

“Talking like this. It’s freaking me out.”

“I want to know the truth, Draco. Would you be happier with a better relationship with your parents?”

He hesitated. “Of course.”

“And would dating, say a different person, someone your parents would approve of, make that easier?”

“ _ No. _ My relationship with them was damaged beyond repair  _ before _ we started dating. At this point, breaking up with you would do absolutely  _ nothing _ for my relationship with them. Except…” Draco’s hand tightened around hers and he stared at her intently. “Except convince my father that I’m a pushover who will sacrifice what I want to make him happy. I won’t let  _ him _ break us up. Okay? So enough.”

Kai chewed on her lip, a lump forcing its way into her throat. “I just. Dammit. I feel selfish.”

“Why?”

“Because I feel like I’m pushing you into an uncomfortable situation. Giving you an ultimatum. Me or them.”

“They made that choice for me a while ago. It’s got nothing to do with you.”

Kai stared at Draco for a long moment. “Are you sure?”

“ _ Yes.” _

“If you ever come to decide otherwise, I want you to tell me. Okay?”

“Sure. But I won’t.”

“Okay.” 

Draco’s hand relaxed slightly. “Are we finished discussing this?”

“If you wish.”

“Good. I don’t want to think about them.”

Kai glanced back down to her homework, biting on her lip as she read a sentence in her book. When she glanced up, Draco was still looking at her.

“What?”

“I’m trying to figure out how you managed to pin all the blame for my bad relationship with my parents on yourself,” he mused. “That seems like an impressive leap of logic.”

Kai sighed, ignoring his slightly-mocking tone. “I’m just worried about you, all right? I want you to be happy. And the last thing I want is to be the cause of your unhappiness.”

“That’s fair—but you’ve missed something important.”

“What’s that?”

“My parents don’t make me happy. You do.”

Kai swallowed and offered him a small smile. “I just wanted to be sure.”

“I know.”


	11. Chapter 11

The two returned to their old routine—and despite Kai’s fears, the trip to Malfoy Manor only seemed to draw them closer together. They spent a lot of their free time together—often in the library, studying and nudging each other’s feet under the table, holding hands as they walked between classes. They still had trouble finding time to be alone—one weekend, Kai brought Draco to the Room of Requirement, and they spent the evening there, blissfully alone. But the room did not seem to think that what they wanted to do in there was a ‘requirement’ because it did not often show up when Kai wanted it from then on.

Soon, the snow turned to icy sheets over the grounds, freezing every branch and student to the core. Kai loved the cold January air, especially at Hogwarts. However, she couldn’t enjoy it, because with the new air around Hogwarts came a change in Draco.

It started small—he made excuses to her in the evenings, that he needed to do things, disappearing. Kai wasn’t insecure, and had no problem letting him do what he wanted. But after more than a week of him ditching her every night, she began to worry. Particularly as he didn’t appear to be doing well. He ate less at meals, simply telling a disbelieving Kai he wasn’t hungry. He had dark circles under his eyes each morning. And he wouldn’t tell her what was going on. He bantered, changed the subject, or just full on said he couldn’t tell her. 

A pit of worry hung constantly in Kai’s belly.  _ What’s going on? _ She tried to question him more thoroughly—but that amounted to nothing. All he would tell her was that he had something on his mind, but it wasn’t anything to worry about. But worry she did.

She tried to follow him one night, but he almost seemed to know she was following him. Or he was paranoid that  _ someone _ was—because he ducked through a series of hidden passages and left Kai in the dust. As this continued—Kai began to feel insecure. She didn’t want to be a jealous girlfriend—that was the last thing she wanted—but it was hard to ignore the voice in her head that whispered,  _ He’s seeing someone else _ , every time he deserted her in the evening.

Around the same time—weird things started happening. First thing happened after their Hogsmeade trip. She and Draco went to the Three Broomsticks for butterbeer. It was packed as always, but this did not bother the two. Something seemed to be on Draco’s mind—she could see it, even though he tried his best to hide it from her. She tried not to think too hard about it as he excused himself to go to the toilet. It would only put a dent in their relationship.

They stayed in Hogsmeade late into the evening—as late as they could before their chaperones booted them back toward the castle. Draco seemed tense, paranoid even, trying and failing to hide it. She let him evade her questions, a little sad, but when they made their way into the castle, the place was buzzing. 

Kai loathed castle gossip—she’d been on the receiving end of it far too often. So she ignored the chatter as she and Draco ate dinner in their usual place. When he made his usual excuses and disappeared, however, Kai found it a lot harder to ignore. Particularly when Harry caught up to her in the hall and pulled her into an abandoned classroom.

“What’s up?” she asked warily. Harry seemed agitated—more than usual, anyway. He fidgeted with his hands and looked at Kai closely. 

“Did you hear about Katie?”

“Katie Bell? No, why?”

“She’s been taken to Saint Mungos.”

“ _ What?” _ Kai gasped. She’d always liked Katie—the older Quidditch player was tough and funny. “How did that happen?”

“She’s been cursed.”

“Merlin! By whom?”

Harry hesitated for a long moment. “She was put under the Imperius curse, and told to deliver an amulet to the school. The amulet had a powerful curse on it. She accidentally touched it. It was awful. They had to rush her away.”

Kai stared at Harry, mouth hanging open. “Why was she delivering it to the castle?”

“Her friend said that all she would say was she had to deliver the package to Professor Dumbledore.”

Kai was again speechless. But, suddenly, a pressing question popped into her mind. “Hold on. Why are you telling me all this?”

Harry fidgeted again. “Were you with Malfoy in Hogsmeade?”

“Yes. Why?”

“Did he ever leave you?”

Kai’s eyes narrowed as she stared at Harry. “Why are you asking me these questions, Harry?”

He hesitated for another long moment. “I think it was Malfoy who cursed her.”

Kai stared at Harry, flabbergasted. “I can’t believe this. What would make you think that?”

“Because you’ve seen the way he’s been acting! There’s something weird going on with him.”

“Merlin, Harry! Draco wouldn’t try to kill Katie!”

“He wasn’t trying to kill another Gryffindor. He was trying to kill Dumbledore.”

“Harry!” Kai was suddenly furious. “I can’t believe this! You’ve always been prejudiced against Draco—but  _ this? _ This is low, even for you.”

“I mean it, Kai. Who else would do it?”

“I don’t know! It could’ve been anyone! Hogsmeade doesn’t have the same protection as Hogwarts. Maybe a Death Eater snuck in and gave the amulet to Katie. It could have been Voldemort himself for all I know. The only thing I know is that it wasn’t Draco.”

Harry let out a breath between his teeth. “Don’t you think you’re being a bit close-minded?”

“Don’t  _ you?” _ she snapped back. “I think I know Draco a  _ little _ better than you do, Harry. And he could never kill anyone! I know he’s done harsh things in the past, but this is mad.”

“Then why has he been acting so weird?”

Kai couldn’t answer—she didn’t know. She glared at Harry. “No! He never left me. He was with me the whole time,” she said between her teeth.

Harry narrowed his eyes at her. “Are you sure?”

“Piss off, Potter,” she hissed at him, then turned on her heel and stalked out of the room.

She never mentioned this confrontation to Draco—she didn’t want to admit that Harry was still so prejudiced against him. Plus, Draco was still acting strangely. Despite her conviction that it  _ couldn’t _ have been him, some of what Harry had said still bothered her.  _ He did leave… _ whispered a voice in her head.  _ He went to the loo! So what? _ She snarled back internally. 

Their habits continued—Draco acting like everything was okay during the day, only to wander off at night. She stopped expecting him to hang out with her in the evenings, and just tried not to think about where he was. She had a hard time believing he was cheating on her—though the thought  _ was _ still in her head. 

 

Valentine’s Day rolled around, and Draco surprised Kai by getting her flowers, with tiny fairies drifting around, carefully tending the buds. He almost seemed like his normal self that day—though something was still off, and Kai could tell. Nevertheless, they spent the whole day together, and Draco didn’t even leave her in the evening, much to her surprise. Not until it was almost midnight, and she was almost dead on her feet. He walked her up to the tower and left her with a kiss.

When Kai climbed through the portrait hole, however, she found chaos. Hermione almost ran into her as she sprinted out of the room. Kai caught her wrist. “What’s going on?” she asked, pitching her voice above the chaotic noise of people talking.

“Ron’s been poisoned,” she hissed. “He’s in the hospital wing!”

Kai immediately dropped her bag and followed Hermione, running after her through the darkened castle. The hospital wing had a surprising amount of people in it—Madam Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Slughorn—who looked as though he’d seen a ghost—Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape all stood beside a bed at the back of the room, talking in low voices. Harry stood at the foot of the bed—he was pale, but seemed calm. He glanced at the two of them as they entered. “Hermione—Kai. He’s doing all right.”

Hermione let out a sigh of relief, and Harry shot Kai a quick glance. Things had been a little chilly between them since the Hogsmeade weekend, but he was still glad to see her, she saw with relief.

“What happened?” asked Kai in a low voice, trying not to interrupt the professors talking to their left.

“It’s complicated,” muttered Harry. “Ron ate a box of chocolates left on my bed and fell head over heels for Romilda Vane. She’d infused them with a rather powerful love potion.”

“ _ Really?” _ hissed Kai, shocked—but also fighting back laughter.

Harry’s lip twitched. “Yeah.”

“Oh god. Tell me Lavender saw it.”

“No such luck.”

Kai shook her head, disappointed. “How did he get poisoned, though?”

“I took him to Professor Slughorn to get an antidote for the love potion—before he ruined his life—and after we got the potion out of his system, Slughorn popped a bottle of mead for us to drink. Ron downed it and immediately passed out, the poison was so strong. Luckily—the professor had a bezoar in his stores. I can’t believe I remembered. Snape’s taught me something after all.”

That explained why Slughorn looked like he’d swallowed something terrible. “Someone tried to poison Slughorn?” asked Kai, surprised. Harry shook his head tightly. 

“No. He was planning to give the mead as a gift. To Professor Dumbledore.”

Harry shot Kai another look, but looked away quickly. Instantly, she knew what he was thinking and shot him a furious glance, before pressing her lips firmly together in an attempt not to shout at him. 

At that moment, the door of the Hospital Wing was thrown open with what was undoubtedly an excessive amount of force. The three students jumped and glanced toward the door as Lavender Brown—face pale and tears leaking down her face—came running in.

“My poor Won-Won! Why didn’t anyone tell me?!” she demanded, running up to the three, who exchanged a quick glance. 

“What are  _ you _ doing here?” she asked, directing the question at Kai, her eyes narrowed.

“Checking on my friend,” said Kai flatly, already irritated.

“You don’t even like him!” snapped Lavender.

“I’m afraid you’re a little mixed up. It’s  _ you _ I don’t like,” said Kai, rolling her eyes. Lavender immediately colored bright red and huffed angrily. But she couldn’t come up with a good enough comeback, so she turned her angry gaze on Hermione.

“You haven’t even been talking to him! But you are again now that he’s all  _ interesting!” _ she sneered. 

Hermione looked perplexed—and irritated. “He’s been  _ poisoned _ ! What about that makes him  _ interesting?” _

Lavender scoffed, but didn’t reply. Kai was once again struck by how daft Lavender seemed at times.

“Ron’s not in danger, is he?” Lavender asked Madam Pomfrey tearfully.

“No. He’ll be fine after he rests,” said Pomfrey, sounding irritated herself.

“Good,” sighed Kai. She patted Hermione’s shoulder. “I’m going to go back to the common room, then.”

“Yes! All of you should return to your common rooms!” snapped Madam Pomfrey. “It’s late! Let your friend sleep!”

Kai nodded and turned to leave immediately. Harry did as well, but before they’d taken two steps, Lavender’s annoying voice cut across the room. “You can’t kick me out! I’m his girlfriend!”

“Oh, give it a rest,” snapped Hermione.

At that moment, Ron stirred in bed.

“See! He senses my presence!” cried Lavender and Kai nearly sprained something rolling her eyes at Harry. They both paused, though, to glance back at Ron.

He mumbled something, and Lavender leaned in close to him. “My dear,” she said, voice tearful again.

Ron mumbled again—this time loud enough they could hear. “Her… mione…”

Hermione instantly blushed bright red, and Lavender froze in place. Kai held her breath, waiting for her to react. Instantly, Lavender burst into tears and sprinted from the Hospital Wing, wailing. Kai exchanged a quick look with Harry, then bolted for the exit herself, unable to contain her laughter. When she reached the hall she stopped and leaned against the wall, giggling hysterically.

“You shouldn’t laugh—“ said Harry’s voice from behind her—but he was laughing himself. “It’s a little cruel,” he added, then let out a chuckle.

“But—c’mon—“ managed Kai, still laughing. “You have to admit that was  _ hilarious.” _ Harry hesitated a moment, then laughed again.

“Yeah, it was. You’re right.” 

Kai pushed herself upright, wiping tears off her face. “Oh god. I haven’t laughed like that in a long time.”

Harry’s smile faded slightly. “Kai…”

“What?”

“About the poison…”

Instantly, Kai was on her guard. “Don’t say it, Harry.”

“You know what I think.”

“Don’t say it! We’ve already discussed this.”

“But—“

“And he was with me all day anyway!” snapped Kai. 

“He could’ve done it awhile ago.”

“Dammit, Harry,” hissed Kai between her teeth. “Draco is  _ not  _ trying to kill Professor Dumbledore!”

“How do you know?!”

“I think I would know better than  _ you. _ ”

“ _ Kai.” _ Harry’s hand suddenly caught Kai’s wrist as she turned away from him. “I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“ _ You _ were the one who told me to take a risk,” she hissed at him. “And besides, currently,  _ he _ is not the one hurting me. Let me go!”

Harry obliged and Kai ran away from him as fast as she could go, her breaths coming in gasps.  _ Damn him. Why can’t he just let this stupid grudge go?  _ She thought fiercely to herself, arriving outside the Gryffindor common room.

But again, the thought stuck in her head.  _ Do I even know what he’s been doing? Am I just choosing not to believe Harry because I don’t want to? _ She shook her head quickly.  _ Draco could never kill anyone. Don’t let it get to you. _

 

Life in the castle became less eventful following Ron’s accident. However, Kai became more paranoid over her relationship, and what Draco could be doing. He began spending less and less time with her. Come April, she barely saw him at meals. In class, he was always distracted. When she cornered him after lunch to demand an answer as to what was going on, he said, “I’m sorry. I know I’ve been distracted. I just have a lot on my mind, with school and family. It’s  _ nothing _ to do with you, and I’m sorry if you’ve thought it has.”

Kai still trusted him—but something nagged at her as spring turned to summer and exams loomed closer.  _ If he was really so worried about school, why wouldn’t he just study  _ with _ me?  _ she wondered one day, and shook her head.  _ Just get through exams. You have one year left, and you can’t fail because of Draco. _

Finally, June blossomed with long days filled with books and revision tables, but things between Kai and Draco didn’t get better. She’d buried herself in study materials for days—a lot like Hermione. She’d barely had time to see Draco—in fact, it had been two days since she’d seen him, they’d both been so busy. She refused to let that bother her, as she bolted dinner, thinking of the Defense Against the Dark Arts paper she had to write.  _ We can talk later. Hopefully everything will work out.  _ With a little over two weeks left at Hogwarts, she hardly wanted to spend her little free time away from him, but she didn’t want to overwhelm him either.

When she made it back to her dormitory to pick up her things for a night in the library, happy to see sunlight from the beautiful sunset spilling in through the windows—she found Draco’s owl at the window. She detached the small scroll, petting Nox absently. 

We should talk. Meet me by the greenhouses _. _

Kai bit her lip.  _ That doesn’t sound good. I hope we’re not going to break up. Oh well… if we are, at least I’ll know for sure where we stand. This stasis is killing me. _

She changed out of her robes and into jeans and a t-shirt—the weather was beautiful—then headed for the grounds.

She found Draco standing outside the greenhouses, his hands shoved in his pants pockets. There was a weird look on his face as she approached—something between pain and resignation. 

“What’s going on?” she asked, coming to a stop in front of him.

His hair was in disarray—he looked like he hadn’t slept in several days. He wore normal clothes instead of robes, but he wouldn’t meet her eyes. “Kai…” he said quietly, eyes fixed on the ground.

“What is it?”

“Why are we trying?”

She blinked and stared at him.

“What do you mean?”

“Why are we trying to make this work? We both know it’s not going to end well.”

His words hit her like a smack in the face, and she nearly staggered back from him. “Draco.”

“We’re too different—and we’re too busy! We haven’t even seen each other in two days.”

“What’s going on?” she asked suspiciously. “You’ve never let these things bother you before. So why now?”

“I guess I feel like we haven’t connected in a long time,” muttered Draco. “So why bother?”

Kai swallowed, a lump forming a knot in her throat. “I guess I don’t know,” she said honestly. “I thought I was in a relationship with someone who cared about me and was willing to try to work through our troubles. Apparently I was misled.”

Draco winced slightly, but didn’t apologize. “Maybe we should end things where they stand.”

“Maybe we should,” she echoed, angry. But she took a deep breat and tried to calm down. “But maybe we shouldn’t.”

“Maybe my father was right,” said Draco between his teeth. “I need to live up to the expectations set for me. I need to be with someone who my family approves of. And that person will never be you.”

Those words were the last ones she expected to hear. She stared at him in shock for a long moment, then felt tears well up in her eyes. Angrily, she shook them away, then slapped Draco across the face. “Damn you,” she hissed at him, turning away from him back toward the castle.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco watched Kai run, his cheek stinging, and felt his heart breaking as she left. He’d had to do it—say those things to her, to get her to leave, to walk away from him. He couldn’t do what he needed to do, knowing she was in the castle. That she would be in danger. He knew if he hurt her badly enough, she would leave the grounds. She’d told him she knew some ways out that wouldn’t get her in trouble. He hoped she would do it. That she would stay away. 

 

Kai had to get out. She ran up to Gryffindor tower to get her books, then found the old witch’s statue. She climbed through the tunnel and headed toward Honeyduke’s—towards Hogsmeade. She had a deal with Rosmerta and the Honeydukes owner. They didn’t tell anyone that when she needed an escape from the castle that she snuck out because they liked having her around. Occasionally she would help out around their shops, stocking sweets or bottles of mead. Otherwise, she bought things from their shops and hung out in Rosmerta’s pub, reading or doing homework.

She bought a butterbeer from Rosmerta and lost herself in her essay, analyzing her point endlessly, forcing herself to delve into each and every point. She wrote pages upon pages on the various ways to identify an Inferi—anything to keep herself from thinking of the words Draco had said to her.

At one point, Rosmerta came over and tapped her, making her jump. “Honey, it’s nearly nine,” she said, voice quiet. “Is everything all right?”

Kai’s throat tightened and she shook her head. “No. Can I stay a little longer?”

“Whatever you’d like.”

 

The Death Eaters cackled as they climbed out of the vanishing cabinet. “Well done, boy!” whooped Alecto Carrow, clapping Draco on the shoulder, but Draco said nothing. His heart pounded.

“The old man is out of the castle,” cackled Bellatrix—Draco had never really liked—or trusted—his aunt. “But he’ll be back if we set the trap for him. Do it, Draco.”

He tried not to think of Kai as he did what he had to do. He tried not to think of what she would say to him, if she knew what he was doing. He tried not to think of her hurt face, when he’d spoken to her earlier. He didn’t want to think of her while he brought the Death Eaters into their home, into the castle. She didn’t deserve that.

The Death Eaters cast the Mark in the sky, baiting the trap. The old man would rush back. They all knew it. Then the rest went to work, scattering across the castle. Draco was numb. He knew they were going to start picking fights—but he couldn’t care. He had to do one thing. One thing, or death. 

_ At least she’s out of the castle. _

 

Dumbledore stood alone at the top of the tower when Draco came running in. Adrenaline pumped through his system—the battle below raged on, the Death Eaters blocking the entrance to the tower to leave him alone. 

The old man looked terrible—he was pale and shaking, supporting himself on the edge of the wall. Draco had disarmed him, and the Headmaster’s wand went sailing away, clattering to the floor.

“Good evening, Draco,” said Dumbledore, his voice pleasant and chatty. Nonchalant. This threw Draco for a loop.

He squinted at the headmaster. “You know why I’m here, old man,” he said through his teeth, grinding them together in frustration and reluctance.

“I know the reason that you’re here. And I know that you won’t be doing what you’ve been told.”

Draco’s hands tightened around his wand. “You don’t know anything about me!”

“I know you’re not a killer.”

Draco swallowed tightly. “I poisoned that mead—I gave the cursed amulet to Katie Bell,” he said, still speaking through his teeth. “I’ve been trying to kill you.”

“Those attempts were so feeble, I would hardly call them attempts,” said Dumbledore dismissively. “If you’d been really trying, those people would have ended up dead. Thankfully, your attempts have done no serious harm.”

“Shut up!” yelled Draco through tight lips.

“ My dear boy,” murmured Dumbledore, “if you had wanted to kill me, you could have done it by now, instead of standing here chatting with me. Please, put down your wand. I can help you.”

The lump in Draco’s throat tightened. “You  _ can’t _ help me,” he said, voice cracking. “Don’t you understand? He’ll kill me if I don’t. He’ll kill my whole family!”

“If we act fast enough, we can save you, and your family. Just put down your wand—the Order will pick up your parents, and we’ll hide them more thoroughly than you can imagine.”

Draco stood frozen, blood pounding in his ears.  _ A way out. Without killing anyone. A way out. _

But a voice deep in the back of his mind whispered,  _ Not even Dumbledore can save you from the Dark Lord. _ Fear tightened in his stomach.

“Please, Draco. I know you’re not a killer. Please.”

Draco swallowed, hard.  _ Don’t kill him. You can’t do it.  _

“What about Kai?”

Draco froze, his arm feeling like lead. “What?”

“I’ve heard tell that you are dating Kai Parker. What about her?”

Draco’s mind returned to her.  _ She’d never forgive me. Never. _

The thought restored feeling to his arm.  _ I can’t do it. _ He’d just made that decision, lowering his wand a fraction, when the door behind him burst open.

“Merlin’s beard,” hissed Rosmerta, rousing Kai from her book. She blinked and looked around.

“What?”

“The Dark Mark!”

“ _ What?”  _ demanded Kai, leaping up. Rosmerta was peering out the window, mouth agape. Kai joined her and instantly, a lead weight descended into her stomach. The glittering green dark mark hung ominously above the highest tower of Hogwarts—proclaiming for the countryside to see that someone was dead.

_ Draco. _ Fear clenched at her stomach. “I have to go--!”

Rosmerta seized her arm as she tried to run out the door. “Don’t! You’ll only get hurt!”

“Let me go! My friends are there!” snarled Kai, and Rosmerta released Kai’s arm.

The Honeydukes hadn’t yet seen the Dark Mark, and they shouted questions at Kai as she sprinted through their shop, dropping into the passageway beneath easily. She ran at a crouch along the tunnel, cursing how long it was.  _ Oh god. Oh god. _

 

“Lookie here,” hissed Bellatrix gleefully, making Draco’s blood run cold. She and the Carrows, along with Fenrir Greyback all walked into the tower, leering at Dumbledore. He did not look pleased to see them, but said nothing further to Draco. “Dumbledore all alone, and unarmed!” Bellatrix cackled, the sound grating on Draco like sandpaper.

He stood, frozen in agony, as the Death Eaters glanced between him and the helpless Dumbledore.  _ I can’t do it. I can’t do it. _

Bellatrix’s smile faded. “Do it, Draco. Go on.  _ Do it.” _

He couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. Dumbledore watched him, pity evident on his face. Tears welled up in Draco’s eyes.  _ I’m going to die. _

At that moment, he heard footsteps behind him. Snape swept into the room, pushing Draco staggering to the side.

“ _ What _ is going on here?” he asked, voice silky.

“The boy can’t do it,” snorted Alecto Carrow, and Draco’s arm fell to his side, numb.

“Severus.” Dumbledore’s voice was quiet. He stared at Snape steadily. The tower fell silent. “Severus, please.”

Snape’s face twitched, and he raised his wand.

 

Kai tumbled out of the tunnel and into chaos. Statues lay in pieces around the hall, and everywhere she looked, she saw people dueling. She recognized the werewolf Fenrir Greyback advancing on a 2 nd year Hufflepuff, who scrambled away from him in terror.

Kai whipped out her wand, pointing it at the floor beneath Greyback’s feet. “ _ Bombarda!”  _ she yelled, and the floor exploded, hurling the Death Eater across the hall to land in a heap on the ground. “Run!” snarled Kai to the Hufflepuff, who obediently started to sprint away.

Greyback levered himself to his feet, turning to face Kai with a sneer on his face. “That hurt, bitch,” he hissed through his teeth, and Kai snarled back at him.

He started toward her, and she raised her wand again, and spoke no words. She’d been practicing silent magic all year.  _ Colloshoo. _

Immediately, Greyback’s feet stuck fast to the ground, immobilizing him, and making him nearly fall over as he tried to move.

“Be still,” she mocked him, then turned on her heel and ran away.

“You’ll pay for this!” he snarled after her, but she ignored him, sprinting headlong further into the castle.

When she reached the entry hall, she froze in her tracks. Death Eaters and members of the Order of the Phoenix dueled here and there across the floor of the hall. Moaning bodies lay scattered about, no longer able to put up a fight. The house point hourglasses had been shattered; Kai slipped on rubies littering the floor as she ran into the room.

Almost immediately, she had to deflect a spell directed at her from a squat, female Death Eater with a cackle. Kai flashed her wand out in that direction, lips drawn back in a snarl.  _ Everte Statum. _ Instantly, the Death Eater was yanked backwards off her feet and thrown across the hall to land in a cursing heap, several feet back.

“Look out!” Kai heard a yell to her left and instinctively ducked as a curse whizzed over her head. The Death Eater who shot the curse at Kai had turned his back on her, advancing threateningly on Luna Lovegood, whose yell had saved Kai.

“ _ Impedimenta!” _ yelled Luna, and the Death Eater staggered as the spell hit him, cursing.

“Luna, run!” called Kai, and the Death Eater lurched toward her.

With a flick of her wand, Kai immobilized the Death Eater, who made a snarling noise and cast a jinx at her. Kai deflected it smoothly and disarmed her opponent just as Snape and Draco flew down the staircase and into the frenzy.

Snape held tightly to Draco’s elbow, pulling him out of the castle at almost a run. Draco and Kai’s eyes locked for an instant and horror flashed across his face, but in an instant, he was gone, dragged away by Snape.

Kai wanted to run after him— _ What the hell is happening? _ —but suddenly Fenrir Greyback was in front of her again, a wicked smile on his face. He grabbed her around the neck and raised her into the air, gagging and kicking.

“Curse me now, bitch,” he hissed, and pulled her close, his teeth bared. 

Kai tightened her grip around her wand.  _ Expulso! _

The explosion knocked the two apart, throwing Kai back into the wall, and Greyback went sprawling across the hall. Kai’s head hit the wall with a crack, and stars danced in her vision as she sagged to the floor, dazed. Her wand fell from her hand.

“Kai.  _ Kai!” _

Someone leaned over her, slapping her face. She focused, and saw Remus Lupin—her old Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and member of the Order of the Phoenix—leaning over her. “You’re still in danger. Get up!”

He handed her wand back to her and she pushed herself upright, head still ringing. Greyback was on his feet across the hall, a snarl on his face. “Lupin,” he sneered, and Lupin’s face twitched.

“Greyback.”

In an instant, the two men were dueling, all thoughts of Kai forgotten. She ran toward the entryway, desperate, but barely had she made it when she ran headlong into Harry. His face was pale and he was shaking. “Harry--!” started Kai.

“Out of my way!”

He shoved her to the side and sprinted out the door. Kai staggered, then was pushed sprawling to the floor by another Death Eater she recognized from her posters—Bellatrix Lestrange. 

“We’ve won!” called the witch gleefully to the Death Eaters. “Retreat! Everyone fall back!”

Without another glance at Kai, Bellatrix was off and running across the courtyard, after the retreating figures of Snape and Draco—and Harry.

Kai pushed herself upright, but before she could react, someone caught her arm. A glance showed Lupin again, pulling her back. “Don’t! They’ll kill you. Let them go.”

“But--!” yelped Kai, shooting her gazes after them.

“Come with me. We need to make sure everyone is alive.”

Kai swallowed deeply, then nodded, following Lupin further into the castle to check on her friends.

 

The news hit like a blow to the stomach, slowing time to a near halt— _ Dumbledore is dead.  _ Kai sprinted out onto the grounds, cool air pushing her reluctantly forward.

The school was already gathered at the base of the Astronomy tower, in shock and silence. Harry knelt before Dumbledore, shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Immediately, a stab of grief made Kai’s eyes well up with tears.  _ No. No, no, no. _

A hand was suddenly on her shoulder, and a glance showed her it was Neville Longbottom. Relief flooded her system. He was alive. Tears traced down his face as he stared toward the tower, and Kai felt a sob attack her chest. Dumbledore was gone…  _ What hope have we of winning the war? _


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, Kai sat at the top of the Owlery, stroking Hedwig. Draco’s owl Nox—maybe sensing the absence of his master—was gone. Kai felt hollow. She hadn’t heard anything of Draco yet, and anxiety formed a pit in her stomach.

“Kai.”

She glanced down from the rafters, surprised. Harry was below her, looking as though he hadn’t slept at all. 

“Harry?”

“I need to tell you something.” His voice was miserable, but Kai immediately dropped down, landing on the floor lightly. 

“What is it?”

“You need to know. Draco was in the tower…” Harry couldn’t say it.

Kai’s limbs went numb.  _ Draco was in the tower. He was with Dumbledore. _ She knew Harry had been there—and his misery and seriousness told her he was telling the truth. “What happened?” she whispered.

“I only know what I heard. Draco  _ was _ the one who gave the amulet to Katie; he poisoned the mead. He’d been ordered by Voldemort to kill Dumbledore. Or…”

“Or what?”

“… Voldemort threatened to kill him and his parents if he failed.”

Kai’s hands flew to her mouth in horror. “Oh!” Everything suddenly thrown into dizzying relief. She felt sick to her stomach--her dinner threatened to come back up her throat. “Did he? Did he kill Dumbledore?” she whispered, dreading the answer. Harry slowly shook his head.

“No. He couldn’t. Snape did it.”

Kai’s hand returned to her mouth. “Oh my god. Does that mean…?”

“I don’t know. I hope not.”

Kai swallowed with difficulty. The reality of it hit her all at once.  _ He used me. To cover for him. I was a pawn. _ She felt tears force their way up her throat, drowning out her nausea, but she shook her head.  _ No. No! There was more to it than that.  _ Another snide voice chimed in.  _ But was it real? _

Harry’s hand was suddenly on her shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he said, voice full of pain. “I’m sorry this happened.”

Kai swallowed her tears as anger surged through her for the first time.

“That bastard used me,” she said through her teeth.

“I know. But…”

“What?”

“I don’t think that means he didn’t care about you.”

The words hit Kai like a smack in the face, and she instantly burst into tears. Harry looked awkward for a moment, then hesitantly put his arms around her. “He got me out of the castle,” she sobbed into Harry’s shoulder. “He tried to make sure I was out of the way.” 

“Dumbledore talked him down. I saw it. He couldn’t do it from the start… but the thing that made him give up was you.”

Kai stiffened. “What?”

“Dumbledore mentioned your name to him. And Draco… he was going to give up. He would have, if the others hadn’t burst in.”

Kai tightened her arms around Harry’s shoulders, sobbing harder. “He could be dead.”

“I know.”

“What am I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know.”

The two stood still together in the Owlery for a long time, consumed by their grief.

Exams were cancelled for Dumbledore’s funeral. Kai eventually convinced herself to get her homework back from Rosmerta—who was relieved to see she was alive. “I heard about the battle. I was afraid…” she trailed off, and Kai shook her head.

“I’m alive,” she said flatly, and Rosmerta looked at her with pity.

Days went by as the funeral approached. The whole castle was in mourning. Some students were pulled immediately from school by their parents—knowing Hogwarts was no longer safe. Kai wouldn’t leave yet. She owed it to Dumbledore to attend his funeral. That… and she had nowhere to go when she left.

The night before the funeral, Kai lay in her bed, staring at her canopy, feeling hollow. She still heard nothing of Draco, and the longer she went without news, the more she believed he’d been killed. That thought still did a number on Kai’s heart, so she refused to let it into her brain too often.

There came a tap at the window, and she sat bolt upright in bed. A sleek, familiar black owl sat perched on the window. Her heart shot into her throat, and she scrambled off the bed to let it in. Nox was unruffled by her panic but did hoot disapprovingly as she struggled to remove the scroll, hands shaking.

It was short, just a small piece of parchment with two words on it, written in an achingly familiar hand. 

I’m sorry.

Kai collapsed to her knees, holding the note between numb fingers.  _ He’s alive _ _. He’s alive. _

Instantly, she burst into tears. Hermione walked into the room a moment later and came running over to her. “Kai! What’s wrong?” she gasped, frantic.

Kai couldn’t speak through her sobs, but gave her the note, burying her face in her hands. Hermione was silent for a moment. “He’s alive?”

Kai nodded, still crying too hard to speak. Hermione was silent for a moment longer, then suddenly wrapped her arms around Kai’s shoulders. “It’s all right.”

“I-I’m so re-relieved,” managed Kai, trying to calm her sobs. “I-I thought he was—“

“He’s not. It’s okay.”

Kai caught her breath not long later, calming her sobs as the reality sank in. Hermione released her and looked at her searchingly.

“What are you going to do now?”

Kai took a long breath and let it out through her teeth. “I… don’t know.”

“He said he’s sorry.”

“But he  _ used _ me. He nearly killed Katie and Ron—not to mention Dumbledore! And he let  _ Death Eaters _ into the castle! Several of  _ them _ tried to kill  _ all of us. _ How can I forgive him for that? How can I forgive him for lying to me? For being  _ one of them? _ ”

Hermione was silent for a long time. “Honestly, you need to work that out for yourself. Decide if he means enough to you to give him another chance—or to even hear him out. But, honestly, from what Harry said… I am willing to be a little forgiving of him. That’s a horrible situation to be in.” Her voice was quiet, pain evident in it. 

“I know.” The thought again attacked her—Draco, alone and afraid, pressure bearing down on him. Kill or be killed. And he didn’t tell her, because he knew she would endanger herself to help him. Her anger evaporated, replaced with pain. “I just wish he’d told me.”

“What would you have done?”

“I don’t know.”

Hermione said nothing else. “I won’t tell you what to do. But I will wish you luck.”

“Thank you.”

With a small, painful smile, Hermione got to her feet and left the dormitory, leaving Kai to contemplate the slip of paper in front of her.

The funeral came and passed, leaving Kai feeling hollow again. She just couldn’t believe the kind, brilliant professor was gone. No one was taking it worse than Harry, though. Kai and Harry had barely spoken since he’d told her about Draco in the Owlery. He looked hollow—worse than Kai felt. He’d been off planning with Hermione and Ron—Kai had left them alone. She knew—without being told—that they had something they needed to do. And they wouldn’t be back next year.

 

Kai’s birthday came two days after the funeral. It came and passed without notice—just the way she preferred it. No one knew her birthday, because she never wanted it celebrated. Not that anyone would have wanted to celebrate anyway.

She didn’t write Draco back. Every time she sat down to do it, she ended up getting angry and tearing up the paper. She needed to speak with him. In person. She kept Nox overnight and sent him back without a reply. He returned three more times before everyone left for the summer holidays.

Please talk to me.

Kai stared at it, the day after the funeral, then put it in her bedside cabinet. She fed and watered the owl, letting him stay until he was ready to leave.

_ Kai. Please. _

Two days before she was going to leave the school. Again, she stared at the note for a long moment before slipping it into her Yeats book next to the other two notes and packing it in her trunk.

The last time, Nox fluttered down on her as she waited to get on the Hogwarts Express, landing heavily on her arm. No one batted an eye at that. Everyone was still too numb from the funeral. She brought the owl onto the train with her, finding a blissfully empty compartment to herself to let him off. “Thanks, mate,” she murmured to him, stroking his feathers as she took the scroll off.

_ At least tell me you’re okay. _

Kai swallowed.  _ Maybe I should write him… no. I’ll be there soon enough. _

She settled back in her seat, pulling a book out of her trunk to read as the miles rolled by, taking her away from the place that had always been her home. Nox settled down and went to sleep, head tucked under his wing. She wasn’t going to send him while she was on the train—she wanted to let the poor owl have a break. She would let him fly when they arrived back in London.

They were nearly back when the compartment door slid open. Hermione leaned in. “Kai.”

She glanced up. “What’s up?”

“I wanted to say goodbye.”

Kai nodded. “You’re not coming back. I thought so.”

“We have things to do.”

“Good. I’m glad someone can do something.”

“I also wanted to wish you luck.”

Kai smiled slightly. “I wish you the same. I have a feeling you’re going to need it a little more than I will.”

“Maybe,” said Hermione with a small smile. “Anyway. See you.”

“Goodbye, Hermione. Wish Harry and Ron luck from me.”

“I will.”

Hermione left the car, but barely had Kai picked up her book when the door slid open again. Neville Longbottom peered in. “Can I have a word?”

“Of course. Come in.”

Neville took his place across from Kai in the car, running his hand over his jaw. “Are you coming back next year?” he asked her, voice quiet, and Kai let out a long sigh.

“I don’t know. There’s so many things unanswered, right now. Maybe.” Neville nodded, staring at his folded hands for a moment. “You?”

Neville’s head went up again. “Yeah. Unless something changes. I have a feeling. That next year, Hogwarts is going to need someone there to keep an eye on things and protect the younger kids. And since Harry won’t be there, I figured it might as well be me.”

A small smile slid across Kai’s face. “No one would do it better.”

Neville ducked his head, looking embarrassed. “Harry would. But I’ll do my best.”

“Why did you want to know?”

“Because, if it means anything, I could use your help next year. So if that impacts your decision at all…” He trailed off, seemingly not knowing what to say next.

“I will.” Neville stared at her for a moment, surprised, then cracked a small smile. 

“You’ll return?”

“Unless something changes,” a smile. “I  _ will _ return, and I will be more than happy to help you.”

Neville seemed to relax. “Thank you. That’s a weight off my shoulders.”

“Be careful,” she called as he stood and strode toward the door. “I have a feeling things are going to get more dangerous from here on out.”

“I will. And you, too. I know how you are.”

Kai shot him a half smile. “Good luck.”

“You too.”

Neville shut the door behind him and Kai settled back in her seat again, picking up her book, but too distracted to continue reading. She watched the countryside go by, thinking hard.   _ What is this summer going to be like? What will I do? After I talk to Draco. Will I forgive him? Will we get back together? There’s so many unanswered questions. Can I justify being so close to the son of a Death Eater? Who wants to be a Death Eater himself?  _ She rubbed her hands over her eyes.  _ He probably already is one. Merlin. What the hell am I supposed to do? _

She pulled her trunk off the Hogwarts Express and stepped onto the platform, sending a cursory glance around. Everywhere she looked, concerned parents waited for their children, snatching the younger ones up quickly and apparating away. She stroked Nox’s feathers one more time before whispering, “Return home. I’ll be there soon.” On cue, Nox ruffled his feathers and took off, soaring out of the station and into the blue sky.


	14. Chapter 14

 Kai pulled her trunk to the gateway and let herself through, stepping casually out into King’s Cross Station. Commuters bustled around her, ignoring the girl and her trunk. She wheeled the trunk out of the station slowly, heart beginning to pound with anxiety. She had a plan. Granted, she wasn’t sure it was a particularly  _ good _ plan. But at least she had something.

She ducked out of the crowd, headed toward Argyle Square Gardens , hiding her trunk under a dumpster, casting a charm on it to make it invisible. She didn’t want to take it with her for now—she needed a place to store it while she took care of business. That done, she glanced around carefully. No muggles were around—so she stuck her wand in her jeans pocket, and took a deep breath. She shut her eyes, clearly picturing her destination: the courtyard outside Malfoy Manor. Then she turned on the spot.

Even though Kai had passed her apparation test with flying colors—she still found the feeling disconcerting. She staggered when she landed, and doubled over for a moment, breathing heavily. Once she was sure her equilibrium had been restored, she straightened up and looked at the manor, feeling infinitely small inside. 

The sprawling, dark manor looked as intimidating as she had imagined. She hadn’t seen the outside before—she’d caught a glimpse of the courtyard from within during her brief visit last time. To her relief—it appeared the manor was inhabited. Windows were lit, and light spilled out across the darkened courtyard, throwing deep shadows out in every direction.

Kai steeled herself, then strode up to the door, knocking purposefully on it with her knuckles. She waited a long moment, fidgeting, then knocked again. A noise from within signified a presence, so Kai once again knocked. Finally, the door creaked open slightly, revealing the pale, scared face of Narcissa Malfoy. 

Narcissa opened the door further, eyes widening. “Kai! So you're all right after all.”

“Yeah, I am. Is he here?”

Kai kept her voice calm and quiet. Narcissa hesitated, then opened the door further. “Can I speak to you… before you see him?”

“Why?” asked Kai, voice flat.

“Because I want you to understand.”

Kai was silent for a moment, then nodded. “I’m here because I want to understand.”

Narcissa’s shoulders relaxed slightly. “Please… come inside.”

Narcissa led her into the same sitting room she’d danced with Draco in during her last visit. A fire burned low in the grate. Narcissa immediately sat down on the loveseat, her shoulders hunched in a way Kai hadn’t seen before. She glanced up at Kai. “I’m sorry,” she murmured. “We’re in disgrace.”

Kai blinked, surprise. “Really?”

“Yes. Things have been quite tense around here, since…” The elegant woman paused for a moment, choosing her words carefully. “The battle.”

Kai chewed on her lip slowly. “What happened?”

“Draco can tell you that. Let me tell you things he won’t.” Narcissa folded her hands together and stared at Kai unblinkingly. “He did not want to do what he did—any of it. The Dark Lord… ever since the battle of the ministry a year ago, the Dark Lord has been displeased with my husband.”

“Because he ran?” queried Kai.

“You heard.” Narcissa’s voice was flat. “Yes. He thought it cowardly. The Dark Lord does not tolerate cowardice. He let us stew in disgrace for months—then contacted Draco, telling him he had a mission for him.” Pain twisted across Narcissa’s face. “He knew—he knew Draco could not possibly kill Dumbledore. He gave Draco the mission to torture Lucius—to watch his son fail, and be killed for said failure. And Draco took the mission because he was told just that—if he failed, he would be killed, along with myself, and Lucius.”

Kai already knew this—but hearing it from Narcissa again made the pain of it real again for her. Watching Draco suffer on his own—and she hadn’t been able to do a thing about it. Narcissa saw the pain on Kai’s face and sighed. “He tortured himself for months—trying to figure out how he could manage it. Fruitlessly, he tried… but couldn’t manage to accomplish his mission. So he contacted me and told me of his plan to bring Death Eaters into Hogwarts. Once there, they would provide enough of a distraction, and enough support, that he would be able to kill Dumbledore.” Kai stared at Narcissa for a long moment, feeling numb. Narcissa buried her head in her hands. “I know my son. And I knew he couldn’t do it. But I followed his orders, praying the Dark Lord would be merciful if it succeeded.”

“And he was.”

Narcissa sighed. “There aren’t many things I know in life, Kai. But here is what I do know.” She looked up at Kai again, eyes holding the younger woman’s steadily. “I know that Draco made himself sick, worrying that you would get hurt. I know that he said what he said to you because he knew it would get you out of the castle. I know that he’s barely eaten anything this week, because he’s been so worried about you. And I know that you’re here—in the middle of the manor of disgraced Death Eaters—because you care about him.”

Kai felt heat color her cheeks. “I don’t know what’s going to happen when I see him,” she said, voice low. “I can’t guarantee this will make anything better.”

“Even if you two don’t make up—at least he’ll know.” Kai swallowed, feeling guilty.

“Can I see him?”

“Yes. He’s in his room. But—be quiet, if you could? Lucius is not… it would be best that he did not know you were here just now.”

“I’ll do my best.” She turned toward the door then hesitated for a moment. “Narcissa?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

 

Kai made almost no noise as she walked across the manor and ascended the stairs. She saw neither head nor tail of Lucius Malfoy—thankfully—as she crossed the manor. She didn’t feel like fighting with him on her way. 

The wooden floors made almost no noise as she walked up the hall, stopping in front of the door she recognized as his. A light came from under the door and Kai hesitated for a long moment, standing stalk still outside. Her heart pounded in her chest as she stood frozen, gathering her courage. With a trembling hand, she knocked on the door lightly.

“Go away, mum.” His voice was sharp—and achingly familiar. Instantly, everything Kai had felt when she’d found out he was alive hit her system all at once. The relief. The anger, fear, confusion. She gathered her courage again and pushed down the handle of the door, inching it open.

Draco stood in front of the fireplace at the edge of the room—the low fire providing the only light for his dark room. He stood before it in trousers and a plain black shirt, arms crossed and his back to the door.

“I told you to go away.” He didn’t glance back as he spoke.

Kai swallowed the lump in her throat. “I know.”

Instantly, Draco whirled around, disbelief written all over his face. “Kai?!”

She nodded, staring at him, still slightly disbelieving that he stood before her.

Emotions warred on Draco’s face as he still stared at her, stunned. “You’re alive,” he said, a moment later. Kai nodded.

“As far as I know.”

Draco was silent for a long moment, the flickering fire casting shadows across his face. “I’m sorry.”

“So you said.”

“Why didn’t you answer me?”

“I wanted to talk to you in person.”

“I was afraid you were dead.”

Kai’s voice cracked sharply across the silence, suddenly angry. “I thought the same thing after you left! I thought you’d been killed—or worse—and I would never know! All I would have were those horrible words you said to me, and the knowledge that you almost got me and all my friends killed.”

Draco winced visibly and was silent for a moment. “I had no choice.”

“I know—I know the situation you were forced into.” Kai’s throat tightened. “But why didn’t you tell me?”

“You don’t think I wanted to?” This time it was Draco’s voice that was full of anger. “That was  _ all _ I wanted. I didn’t want to feel alone and helpless, fighting against fate. But you couldn’t have done anything! No one can do anything when the Dark Lord makes up his mind.”

“I could’ve helped you.”

“What, kill Dumbledore? No, you wouldn’t have.”

“I could’ve helped you get out! I know how to contact the Order of the Phoenix—we could’ve gotten you  _ all _ out. If you’d told me—“

“It would’ve put you in danger.” Draco’s voice was flat. “Not even the Order can hide people from the Dark Lord if he is looking for them. If he’d found out that you helped me,  _ you _ would’ve ended up on his list, too. I couldn’t stand that.”

“So instead you used me to fulfill your plan?”

Draco chewed on his lip. “It wasn’t my intention to use you.”

“But you _ did!” _ Kai’s hands balled into fists. “I defended you to my friends—I  _ lied _ for you, because I thought that there was  _ no way  _ you could be behind those attacks. I thought I knew you better than that.”

“I didn’t want to be. And I didn’t ask you to lie for me.”

“The lying isn’t the point, Draco. The point is that you made me believe—for almost two months—that you were bored of me. You made me feel expendable. Not only that—you disappeared so often, I was worried you were seeing someone else.”

Draco looked incredulous. “Really? Of course I wasn’t! It just took me a long time to repair that damn cabinet.”

“And the cabinet. You let Death Eaters into the castle!”

“I told them I just needed a distraction,” said Draco, anger coloring his face. “I wanted four. The rest of them decided they wanted in—I didn’t want the Carrows or Greyback anywhere  _ near _ the castle. What happened—the battle—that wasn’t what I wanted.”

“But you knew things might get violent. That’s why you got me out of the castle.”

Draco ducked his head slightly, looking embarrassed. “Those things I said to you. I’m sorry—I didn’t mean it. I couldn’t ever mean it. But I needed to know you were safe.”

“I would’ve missed the whole thing if Rosmerta hadn’t pointed out the Dark Mark.”

Draco ground his teeth together. “I just wanted you to be safe. And you ended up in the middle of everything.”

“I was looking for  _ you.” _

Draco’s eyes met hers again—and she saw pain in them. “I know.”

Kai stared at him again, for a long moment. “I don’t know what to do, Draco. How can I trust you again?”

“I don’t know,” said Draco, his voice low. “I don’t deserve it.”

Kai felt tears threaten to overflow down her cheeks, and she clamped down on them. “Tell me something—“ she said quickly, and Draco glanced up at her questioningly. “You-Know-Who—why didn’t he kill you?”

Draco scoffed. “He was in a good mood when he heard the Dumbledore had indeed ended up dead. So he said that it would be a shame to spill pure blood over nothing.”

“That’s all?”

“Yes. Then he sent us back here, to await further instructions.”

“So you’re not in any danger?”

“Not as far as I know. My parents are still paranoid, though—they’re convinced that death is just around the corner. And maybe it is.”

Kai stared at the floor for a long moment. “I… don’t want this to be the end of us,” she murmured, refusing to look at Draco. She could feel his eyes on her.

“Neither do I.”

“But… I don’t know how we can move forward.”

Draco was silent for a long moment. “There won’t be any more lies from me,” he murmured, voice so quiet she almost couldn’t hear it. “Nothing like this will  _ ever _ happen again.”

“How can you be sure?”

“Because I don’t delude myself on my standing—the Dark Lord won’t be sending any of us any missions. Not for a long time, at least.” Draco took a hesitant step toward her and her eyes shot up. His eyes were fixed on her. “That, and… I wouldn’t endanger you again. Not like that. And not by lying to you. If this disaster has shown me  _ anything… _ it’s that I care about you too much to risk losing you again.”

Kai tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but she couldn’t. She felt tears stinging at her eyes. Draco stepped forward again—the space between them shrunk. Kai couldn’t move—all she could do was stare at him, and feel relieved—that he was alive. That she wouldn’t have to live without him. He stepped forward again, now standing right in front of her, so close she could touch him. 

“I know I don’t deserve it,” said Draco, his voice low. “I know I don’t deserve you. But will you give me another chance?”

She stared at him for a long moment, heart hammering so hard against her ribcage she was sure he could hear it. “There’s… just one more thing,” she finally managed to say. His face betrayed no emotion.

“Yes?”

“Are you… did you become a Death Eater?”

Draco swallowed once—quickly—then took a deep breath. “Yes.”

“You have the Mark?” whispered Kai.

“Yes.”

“Show me.”

Draco hesitated for a moment, then offered out his arm, palm up, to Kai. She hesitated for a moment herself, then reached down and caught the sleeve of his plain, long-sleeved shirt, pulling it slowly up his arm. The horrible, black mark stood out against his pale skin—making it almost look colorless in comparison. Even as she stared, the mark shifted on his skin, the skull gradually contorting and the snake moving—almost breathing.

She reached out hesitantly and ran her finger across the inside of his arm. Of course—she felt nothing. The Mark was magic, after all. She wouldn’t be able to feel it. But her finger tingled with electricity from the touch—not from the Mark, but from Draco’s skin. His breathing hitched as her finger traced over the Mark, and she glanced up at him. 

He stared at her intently, pain on his face.  _ He’s a Death Eater. That makes him my enemy. I’m a half blood. But… I can’t leave him. I can’t leave him again. _

Her hand dropped to her side and she stepped in closer to him, closing the space between them. Surprise flickered across his face, but before he could react, she reached out, touching his face. Her hand caressed his cheek and his breath caught. She could feel her hand shaking as she touched him, and she reached out again, cupping his face with both her hands, standing inches away from him. 

His eyes stared deeply into hers, his breathing shallow. For a moment, all Kai could do was stand still and stare at him. It was like they were frozen in time—not breathing, not moving forward. Then, Kai took a deep breath, breaking the spell. “Yes.” It came out as barely a whisper, and Draco blinked.

“What?”

“Yes. I’ll give you another chance.”

His eyes widened—he stared at her, stunned. Before he could recover, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. She missed him—his presence near her, the feel of his lips on hers. She’d barely had time to relax, her hands tightening around Draco’s face when his arms were around her. He crushed her in close to him—using a little more force than normal, but she felt it too. The desperation—the need to be close to him. 

She ran her hand up, lacing her fingers through his hair as his lips moved against hers hungrily, deepening the kiss. His arms still held her tightly, crushing their bodies as tightly together as he could manage. Kai’s skin burned—she was desperate. Anything between them was too much—even just a thin layer of fabric. She needed to be close to know—to have confirmation that he was alive, and they were together. He felt the same—she could tell, not only because of his body language, but because after another moment of have their lips locked together, he picked her up off the floor and carried her over to his bed.

This time was nothing like any of the times they’d slept together before. All the other times had been motivated almost entirely by physical need and attraction—sure, there was something to be said for intimacy, but primarily, that wasn’t what was wanted. This time was different. Both of them were desperate for the closeness—the intimacy—the comfort of the other person, after being afraid of their death. That desperation carried them through as they pulled each other’s clothes off—no teasing or flirting getting in their way at this time.


	15. Chapter 15

For a while, Kai just lay across Draco, her ear pressed into his bare chest, listening to his heartbeat. Neither of them said anything for a long moment, just lay still and silent. Kai still felt as though her emotions were on a rampage—it hit her, several times, how happy she was to find that Draco was alive. 

His fingers played with her hair, twirling a curl between his long fingers slowly, and pulling it out and letting it spring back against her head before picking up a new curl and doing the same. He did this a while more, then let out a small sigh.

“Kai…”

“Mm?” she hummed, lulled half-asleep by the attention.

“Will you stay with me?”

The question brought her back from the edge of sleep and she chewed on her lip for a moment, her head still resting against his chest. The silence lengthened and Draco’s fingers paused, still holding a curl.

“I don’t know, Draco,” murmured Kai quietly. “Will it be… erm, well. Safe?”

“Is anywhere safe?”

Kai finally moved, propping herself up slightly to look at Draco, her arm across his chest and chin rested on her arm. Draco watched her, looking serious. 

“I want to stay with you,” Kai said honestly, watching his face. “But I’m not sure staying in your home is the best idea. For either of us.”

Draco was silent. “It won’t be perfectly safe,” he murmured. “But honestly… the closer you stay to me, the safer you’ll be.”

“What do you mean?”

Draco shifted slightly. “In all honesty, I think the manor will be one of the safest places for either of us. We’re in disgrace, remember? No one will be here. They’ll stay away from us, and we’ll stay away from them. If you stay near us. Near me. You’ll be safe.” His free arm suddenly wrapped around Kai’s shoulders, holding her close. His other hand returned to playing with her curls. “The only thing I want is for you to be safe, and to stay away from  _ them. _ ”

Kai was silent for a moment, thinking. “I don’t really fancy running across any other Death Eaters. The last ones I met weren’t particularly fond of me…”

“Did anyone try to kill you? In the castle?” asked Draco, his hand pausing again. His grey eyes still stared into Kai’s dark ones, pain in them.

“Well… erm, one of them tried to take a bite out of me.”

“ _ Greyback.” _ Draco’s brow furrowed immediately and his hand clenched.

“I’m fine, though,” said Kai quickly. “He didn’t get as far as he wanted.”

Draco ground his teeth together, but let the matter drop. “So you’ll stay?”

“Will your parents even let me?” Kai knew she was avoiding the question—but she wasn’t sure what to stay. She wanted to stay with him—but his family was sure to put a damper on her summer with him.

“I don’t care. I just want you to stay.”

She stared at him for a long moment, then nodded. “If your parents allow it, I will stay.”

Draco’s arm tightened around her and a smile darted across his face. “Really?”

“Of course. I don’t have anywhere else to go, remember? And I don’t want to say goodbye to you for an entire summer.”

“I don’t want to say goodbye to you, either,” he murmured, and started playing with her hair once more. 

She let him for a few moments longer, then finally pushed herself upright, reaching for her clothes across the bed. “I hate to be a bad guest… but can I steal some food? I didn’t eat anything on the Hogwarts Express.”

Draco let out a low laugh, sitting up for himself and reaching for his pants and trousers. “Go to the kitchens and the house elves will make whatever you want. I’ll meet you there.”

“Where are you going?”

“To talk to my father.”

Kai winced as she pulled her shirt over her head. “Are you sure you want me to stay?”

“Yes. I’m sure. And my father will have to make do.”

 

Draco wasn’t afraid as he made his way across the manor to his father’s sitting room. Ever since their brush with death and descent into disfavor, Lucius had spent most of his time obsessing in his study over his heirlooms and their heritage. Bitterly, Draco wondered if the thought of their blood status and family history brought him comfort in their current predicament.

The only thing that brought Draco any comfort was the knowledge that Kai had tracked him down. And agreed to stay. After everything he’d been through, the only thing that he could care about now was her. He’d come so close to losing her. He wouldn’t make the same mistakes again.

He rapped his knuckles against the door of Lucius’ study. 

“Enter,” said a terse voice from within and Draco smoothed the wrinkles out of his shirt, then opened the door. 

Lucius stood at the back of the room, his long hair disheveled. It seemed as though he’d stopped caring about his appearance after Draco’s failed mission—and he’d started treating his son with even more disdain than normal. But Draco didn’t care. His family was still alive. Their loss of status notwithstanding, no harm had been done to them. Draco was not unaware of their precarious situation—the Dark Lord’s favor, once lost, was nearly impossible to regain. One only had to look at his treatment of Peter Pettigrew to see that. Though the thought bothered Draco to no end—his family’s loss of status, and position—he found this paled in comparison to what they’d almost lost: their lives. He found it hard to be bitter in the face of that reality.

“You’ve emerged,” said Lucius, staring at his son through deep-set, hooded eyes. 

Draco leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms, and cut straight to the point. “Kai is here.”

Something flickered in Lucius’ eyes, and he returned to examining an old scroll. “So the scrappy little minger survived. Why am I not surprised?”

“I want her to stay here.”

Lucius didn’t look up from the scroll, but let out a deep sigh. “I would think that you’d already wasted enough time on that girl.”

Draco didn’t respond, simply stared at his father without emotion.

“Fine. It’s not as though his house will  _ suffer _ if we add a half blood,” said Lucius darkly. “Just keep her out of the way.”

“Whatever you say, father.”

 

Draco joined Kai in the kitchen and relayed his father’s words. She was more than happy to agree to stay out of Lucius’ way—they both knew that forcing Kai and Lucius to be together would just end badly. Kai told Draco about her trunk, and he sent two House Elves—who went bobbing off, happy as clams—to retrieve it. When Kai went to the guest room that evening, she found her trunk sitting beside the bed and had to smile. House Elves were little wonders.

Since Narcissa and Lucius seemed as though they were trying to keep to themselves, and away from their son—Kai saw no problem in sleeping in Draco’s room, as he offered. That—and at this point, she didn’t really care if his parents found out they’d been sleeping together. It couldn’t damage their low opinion of her, so why should she bother worrying?

In fact, Kai barely saw a trace of the other two Malfoys for the next two days. She accidentally bumped into Lucius in the hall, but he’d simply glanced her over, snorted, and walked away without a word—which was a relief to Kai. At least she didn’t have to argue with him.

She spent her time with Draco—cuddled up with him in his bed, or talking with him in the kitchen. It wasn’t that they had no boundaries—but she whenever she left the room with him in it, she found herself itching to get back. She tried to sleep in her own bed the second night—to maybe give them a little breathing room—but had been unable to get comfortable in the drafty, sumptuous house. So she’d returned, crawling in bed next to Draco—who was more than happy to let her join, with a little teasing along the way.

Kai had a weird feeling as the third day dawned. It had been present since she’d first arrived at the manor—a latent feeling that something was going to happen. She couldn’t shake it—no matter how often Draco said they were safe, the feeling bugged her. 

 

In the evening of the third day, however, things became distinctly less quiet. Draco and Kai ate dinner together in the kitchen—Kai laughing at something as Draco said it. They heard the front doors crash open and Draco hesitated a moment. “What was--?” started Kai, but he shushed her, raising a finger and glancing across the room.

“Sister!” yelled a somewhat familiar voice—Kai heard the echoes from where she sat.

“Merlin,” said Draco through his teeth and slammed down his fork.

“What is—“

“Stay here,” said Draco flatly, then got up and strode away.

Kai immediately grew irritated, and instead of following his orders, she climbed off her chair and followed him, as quietly as she could.

He made a beeline for the entryway, and Kai took a turn that deposited her in a small room connected to the entryway, where she pressed her eye to the keyhole.

A witch with curly, frizzy dark hair and sweeping black robes stood just inside the still open door, her hands placed on her hips. All three Malfoys stood before her, staring at her. Narcissa was the one who spoke.

“Bellatrix—what brings you here?”

Kai squinted through the door. Sure enough—the witch was Bellatrix Lestrange—murderer, torturer—Draco’s aunt.

“I’ve come to bring you glorious news!” said Bellatrix in her usual breathy, cruel voice.

“What glorious news?” asked Lucius warily, and Bellatrix glanced at him briefly before looking back to Narcissa.

“The Dark Lord has chosen—he has chosen your home to be our meeting place.”

Kai blinked, uncomprehending for a moment, but she saw all the Malfoys exchange quick looks. Draco’s back—presented to her—stiffened.

“His—meeting place?” echoed Narcissa, voice flat.

“Yes. The others will arrive here soon enough. And later tonight—we meet.”

Kai put her hand over her mouth, quieting her breathing.  _ This house is going to be full of Death Eaters.  _

“That is indeed glorious news,” said Lucius, his voice unenthusiastic. “But why has the Dark Lord chosen us in this manner?”

“I do not question the Dark Lord’s motives. He sent me here ahead of time—to inform you of the meeting and prepare.”

“Prepare--?”

“So sorry, dear sister. It’s simply a formality. The Dark Lord does not take chances.” Lucius Malfoy shifted—and his change blocked the witch from view. Kai let out a quiet huff of irritation, but kept listening. “ _ Homenum Revelio!” _ cried Bellatrix’s voice, and instantly, Kai scrambled back from the door, trying to get her hands on her wand before it was too late. As she was so close, there was nothing she could do. The spell washed over her like a sheet of cold water, leaving her shivering in its wake. There was a pregnant pause in speech from the other side of the door.

“Dear sister… why does my spell tell me there is another person in this house?” asked Bellatrix. Her voice was dangerously calm, and Kai shivered and got to her feet.

“We have a—house guest,” said Narcissa, almost without faltering.

“A guest?” echoed Bellatrix slowly.

“Yes. A girl in Draco’s year. She’s completely harmless—and very quiet. She needed a place to stay for the summer.”

“And you just offered her your home? How sweet.” There was now a harsh note in Bellatrix’s voice. “The Dark Lord will not approve of this.”

“I will ensure the young woman stays out of his way,” said Narcissa quickly. “She will not be in the way of any of the others.”

Bellatrix snorted. “Do what you wish, sister. And I will do what has been ordered.” Kai walked quietly back toward the door—a feeling in her stomach told her that she should return to the kitchen. “Bring this ‘guest’ to me. Now!” called Bellatrix’s voice and Kai gulped, then turned and sprinted silently back to her place in the kitchen.

There, she paused, debating in agony for a long moment. Draco appeared at the door, looking paler than usual. “Kai—“

“I know. I overheard.”

“I told you to stay here!”

Kai shot him a hard look but ignored his quip. “Why does she want me—?”

“I don’t know. But we have to go.”

“Should I run?” Kai asked, voice barely a whisper. 

“You can’t now! She already knows you’re here. If you run, she’ll get suspicious—and my family will suffer if yet more suspicion is placed on us.  _ Please. _ ” Draco’s voice was pleading and frantic. “You’re a good liar. Just tell her you had nowhere else to go, and we offered you a place to stay.”

“What if she asks  _ anything _ else?”

“We’ll handle it. Come on, we can’t delay.” Draco beckoned her quickly, and she fell into step behind him, almost shaking from fear—but mostly adrenaline—as he led her back to the entryway.

Draco stepped out into the entry hall and Kai followed, very aware of her wand in her back pocket and wondering how quickly she could draw it if pressed. To her shock—now two more people stood in the entryway. She didn’t recognize one—a tall, burly man with light hair and an unpleasant look on his face—but the other she recognized with a jolt of anger and fear. It was Snape.

The professor glanced at Kai with flat eyes for a moment, then away without saying anything. Bellatrix advanced slowly on Kai and her heartbeat increased yet again in pace. The terrifying witch walked up to stand in front of the younger woman, staring at her through slitted eyes. Without a word, Bellatrix paced slowly around Kai, looking her up and down slowly. “This is your… ‘guest’.” The skepticism in her voice was apparent to the entire room. 

The tall Death Eater also stared at Kai, one eyebrow raised, interest on his face. Kai refused to show fear in front of the Death Eaters, so she stared down the tall man as Bellatrix came to a stop behind her.  Suddenly—Bellatrix took a handful of Kai’s hair, pulling on it cruelly. “Ow!” yelped Kai, but she didn’t fight as Bellatrix tugged on it again, then let go and came to stand in front of her. Kai stared at her flatly.

Bellatrix let out a manic laugh. “Oh, this is too funny. This young one—staying here, with you?”

“As I said, she had nowhere else to go.” Narcissa’s voice held no emotion.

“So—you have no family to go home to, do you?” asked Bellatrix, staring at Kai suspiciously.

“That’s what—“ started Narcissa.

“ _ I’m asking her.” _

Kai stared at the volatile witch for a moment, unspeaking. But, finally, she unsealed her lips. “No.”

“And why is that?” asked Bellatrix, eyes narrowed. “Where’s your family?”

Kai didn’t know what to say. She settled on a lie—better than admitting the truth. “Most of them are dead.”

“Why?” Bellatrix’s voice cracked like a whip. Kai began to get irritated.

“I don’t know. Maybe ask the person who killed them,” she said through her teeth, and Bellatrix laughed.

“Aw, the little baby is getting angry,” she mocked. “Then I’ll make this plain.” The dark witch’s voice was suddenly deadly, and Kai felt a chill run down her spine. “Were they killed for fighting on the wrong side of the war?”

Kai was so tempted— _ so tempted— _ to snap back at Bellatrix about ‘right’ and ‘wrong’ sides, but she contained that with difficulty. “No,” she muttered, her voice flat. “It was years ago.”

Bellatrix looked over Kai again, slowly, a frown on her face. She suddenly lunged in, seizing Kai’s chin to hold her in place. “You listen here,” she hissed, face intimidatingly close to Kai’s, “this house is going to be graced by the Dark Lord’s presence tonight. If you know what’s best for you—you’ll stay out of his way. And mine!”

Bellatrix shoved the younger woman, and Kai staggered back two steps, her skin stinging from the rough grasp. Though she was angry—Kai wisely said nothing, just turned on her heel, and strode out of the entryway the way she’d come.


	16. Chapter 16

With no idea what  _ else _ to do, Kai returned to the kitchen, and barely had she sat down when Draco came skidding in. “Merlin,” he hissed through his teeth, shooting a glance over his shoulder. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah,” said Kai, still feeling a little shaken. “That was closer to your aunt than I ever wanted to be, though.”

Draco winced. “I’m sorry. If I had known—“

“I know. Are you sure I shouldn’t leave?”

“It’s a little late,” said Draco slowly. “Now that they know you’re here. But it shouldn’t be a problem… if you stay out of their way. Do you think you can manage to do that?”

“I don’t even know where they’re going to be!” said Kai, her voice rising slightly as the reality of her situation hit her. 

Draco placed his hands on her shoulders. “It’s okay. Nothing is going to happen to you,” he said, voice calm. “They’ll be using the main area—sitting, dining, and entry rooms. They never go much further into the house than that. Except Bellatrix… she used to live here. If you stick to your room and that area… you should stay well out of their way.”

“Aren’t you going to stay with me?” asked Kai, staring at Draco. He hesitated.

“I… I have to attend the meeting,” he said, voice low. She stared at him. For a moment, she’d forgotten about the Mark, and his obligations.

“Oh.”

“But it’ll be okay,” said Draco quickly. “They’ll clear out of here after the meeting. If you go to bed, when you wake up, everyone will be gone.”

Kai was silent for a long moment, staring at her hands. A thought bugged her—but she knew this was not the time, nor place to ask Draco about it. “Okay.”

He touched her cheek lightly. “Come on, though. I’ll stick with you until the meeting starts. Let’s get out of here.”

Kai nodded, bemused, and stood, conscious that he wasn’t holding her hand on the off chance that they would run into someone. And they did.

They had barely reached the base of the stairs when a voice cut across the silence in the entryway. “Do my eyes deceive me?”

Kai froze in her tracks and slowly turned around, adrenaline pounding through her veins. At the door stood a group of three more Death Eaters. Kai recognized all three of them from the battle—but the one in the middle she recognized before the others. Fenrir Greyback—werewolf, and the man who’d tried to take a bite out of her.

“If it isn’t my little friend from Hogwarts,” growled Greyback, prowling further into the hall and toward Kai—who had frozen in her tracks, unsure what to do. “Come just in time for dinner.” His voice was almost a purr.

Before Kai could come to a decision whether to run or draw her wand, suddenly Draco pulled her back, pushing her behind him with his arm extended out in front of her. “Back off, Greyback,” he said through his teeth, and the werewolf hesitated in his stride, obviously surprised.

“What is this?” queried one of the other two Death Eaters. Kai recognized the squat woman who’d sent a curse at her during the battle. From the look on her face, she remembered the blasting spell Kai had sent her way.

Greyback took another step forward and Draco suddenly had his wand in his hand, pointing it sharply at the werewolf. Kai still stood behind him, frozen in shock. “Don’t touch her,” he hissed, and Greyback paused, looking wary.

“What does that little tart have to do with you, Draco?” mocked the last Death Eater.

“If any of you touch her, you’ll pay for it.” Draco’s voice was calm, and his wand didn’t waver. Greyback stayed where he was, looking displeased. 

“What’s the meaning of this?” suddenly demanded a voice from behind Kai, making her jump. Narcissa Malfoy stood at the top of the stairs, staring down at the three Death Eaters who’d entered with distaste.

“Don’t we have a rule about devouring houseguests, mother?” asked Draco, his voice calm.

“Yes, we do. Carrows, Greyback. The girl is not to be touched.”

“She fought against us,” hissed the woman, eyes fixed on Kai’s face.

“She’s not fighting you now,” said Narcissa calmly. “Put her out of your minds.”

“C’mon.” Draco hadn’t yet put away his wand, but he seized Kai’s wrist and tugged her up the stairs. She glanced back, and found the Carrows and Greyback staring at her with varying levels of anger and confusion on their faces. Their eyes stayed fixed on her until Draco pulled her around the corner, and she disappeared from view.

“Fuck,” breathed Draco, his hand still around Kai’s wrist. “I didn’t think Greyback would be coming.”

“Why--?” started Kai, and Draco answered before she had the question fully out.

“He’s a lackey. He doesn’t have the Mark. The Dark Lord doesn’t trust him.”

Kai raised an eyebrow and digested this information—not that she thought mocking the werewolf would be a good idea, but the ammunition made her feel more prepared for a fight.

Draco pulled her into his own room and shut the door quickly. “Stay away from him.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” she muttered. “If I never see him again it will be too soon.”

Draco’s teeth were grit as he stared across the room, fists clenched. “This is worse than I imagined,” he said through his teeth.

“Hey.” Kai touched Draco’s shoulder. “It’s going to be fine.”

“It better,” he said darkly. “I’d never forgive myself if—“ He cut himself off and Kai stepped closer, a small smile flashing across her face.

“Don’t worry about me. I’m not unselfish,” she said, her hand still on his shoulder. He glanced at her, one eyebrow raised. “If someone cornered me… there’s no way I wouldn’t fight.”

Draco couldn’t help a small smile flashing across his own face. “Of course you would. I’m just afraid they’d get the better of you.”

“Maybe they would. But don’t worry. I’ll stay out of their way.”

“…Okay.”

 

Midnight drew near. Despite her best efforts, she couldn’t fall asleep. Draco was still awake, sitting by the fire and reading a book with dedication. Kai was impressed with his level of dedication—and the fact that he seemed so calm in the face of having to meet with the Death Eaters and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Kai gave up on sleeping and sat up with an irritated groan. “No luck?” asked Draco, not looking up from his book.

“No, I always huff in irritation when I successfully fall asleep and sleep through a dangerous meeting.”

Draco glanced up, one eyebrow raised. “Something bothering you?”

Kai let out a long breath and climbed out of bed, pulling on her jeans. She wasn’t going to sleep any time soon. “Just can’t sleep.”

“I don’t blame you,” he murmured. “I wouldn’t either.”

Kai pulled on her converse and walked over to the door. Draco glanced up for the first time. “Where are you going?”

“Loo.”

“I can—“

“You want to come watch me pee?” She raised an eyebrow and he hesitated.

“Erm—“

“I’ll be fine. It’s just up the hall. I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.”

He didn’t sound pleased, but with his confirmation, Kai slid out into the hall, her trainers making no noise against the floor. The bathroom was just up the hall—which seems like a small distance, but in the Malfoy’s manor, it was much further. She strode up the hall quickly and made to turn left toward the bathroom, but something stopped her in her tracks.

A chill ran down her spine. She stopped and shivered, rubbing her hands down her arms quickly. A whisper of a voice reached her ear. She hesitated, but something about the voice drew her in closer. As she walked silently up the hall, arms crossed, straining her ears, she began to hear the voice more clearly. It was high and cold, with a hissing, snake-like quality to it. Kai was no coward—but the sound of that voice made her want to r un and hide.  In fact—she almost did. But curiosity drew her in closer.

“Bellatrix has told me that you have a guest in your house,” said the voice, quiet and deadly.

“That’s right, my lord!” said Bellatrix’s voice so suddenly that Kai jumped. “The child is brazen—but they claim she’s harmless.”

“Well…” The voice mused, and Kai took another step forward, curiosity pulling her in. The door to her right was open a crack, and Kai couldn’t help slipping up to it and peering in, breathing so shallow that she could barely get air. “What relevance does this one have?”

There was a moment of silence, then Lucius Malfoy’s voice spoke. His voice sounded tight—strained. “He’s my son’s little friend.” The derision in his voice made Kai’s cheeks flush.

“’Little friend’…” The cold voice trailed off. Kai shifted position and peered into the room further. She saw Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy sitting stiffly on a loveseat, their eyes both fixed on a figure sitting across from them. The figure wore a long, black cloak. Kai could only see the back of him—the bare, pale head. She saw his long, spindle-like fingers drum on the arm of the chair slowly. “He’s young,” mused the figure slowly, his fingers still drumming slowly on the chair. “It’s unsurprising that he will be… distracted. But what of this girl? What is her name?”

“Kai Parker.” Lucius volunteered the information immediately. 

“Parker… and is she a suitable match for someone of his status?”

There was a long silence.

“You make me ask again?” The cold voice let out a dry laugh. “What of this girl’s blood?”

Kai saw Lucius gulp from where she stood, but she continued listening, unable to comprehend what she was hearing. 

“She is… the girl is a half blood.” 

There was another long silence.

“You’re letting Draco pursue a half-blood?” demanded Bellatrix’s voice again, and suddenly the witch appeared in Kai’s line of vision, standing in front of the two sitting Malfoys. 

“The boy refused to be reasoned with,” said Lucius, his voice flat. “When it comes to her, he will not listen.”

“That little slag,” hissed Bellatrix and Kai’s cheeks instantly bloomed with angry heat. She clenched her teeth. “She dares to pursue a pureblood? She should know her place!”

The pale figure hadn’t spoken yet, but continued to drum his fingers on the arm of his chair. “I will allow it,” the voice finally said, and Bellatrix whirled around, looking shocked.

“My lord--!”

“Enough, Bellatrix. A half-blood is better than a mudblood. There may yet be hope for his tastes in the future. Half-blood Slytherins may be rare, but they tend to be exceptional.”

There was a long silence. Bellatrix again paced out of view, and Kai could see the two Malfoys sitting stalk still. Lucius’ pale face betrayed his fear. His breathing was shallow. Narcissa was a much better actor, it seemed. She sat stiffly, expressionless.

“Not a Slytherin…” murmured the high, cold voice. “The girl is not a Slytherin, is she?”

Neither Malfoy spoke. Neither looked at the figure, both staring at the floor. “Lucius.” The cold voice was suddenly sharp—so sharp that Kai flinched and swallowed. Lucius looked as though he might pass out. Unwillingly, he glanced up to look at the figure, his lips pressed into a hard line.

“A Gryffindor…” said the voice softly, and Kai’s blood ran cold.  _ It’s that skill—what was it called? Merlin! Snape said it once... Legilimency. He can read their minds!  _ “A Gryffindor half-blood.” Narcissa glanced up—almost seeming surprised—to look at the figure, but once her gaze was up, she froze in place.

Suddenly, the ever-present drumming ceased. The long fingers gripped the arm of the chair, knuckles whitening further from the force of the grip. “A Gryffindor half-blood who is friends with Harry Potter.” The voice came out an angry hiss.

_ Fuck! _ Suddenly, the reality of the conversation hit Kai like a dousing of cold water.  _ That’s him! That’s—that’s Voldemort! He knows—oh my god, he knows. _

Lucius glanced sharply at his wife, seeming surprised. “That minger is a friend of Potter?” he hissed.

“Yes,” said Narcissa through tight lips.

Suddenly—Lord Voldemort stood. His presence seemed to fill the room. Both Malfoys shrank back into their seats, suddenly afraid.

“Bring that girl to me.”

As soon as the words hit Kai, she was running. No thought was in her brain but one:  _ Get out. _ She’d never felt as much adrenaline in her system—her hands shook and her pulse hammered in her chest. 

She heard a voice behind her—it was Bellatrix. “There she is! Stop!”

Kai only sped up, racing toward the corner.

“Stop running!  _ Immobulus!” _ Kai instinctively dove forward, rolling away as the spell hit the floor where she’d just been. She pulled her wand out of her pocket as she came out of the roll and faced back. Bellatrix was halfway up the hall toward her, with Narcissa Malfoy staring out the door behind her, looking shocked.

“ _ Impedimenta!” _ yelled Kai, and was running before she saw if the spell hit. From the cursing behind her, it seemed it had. 

Kai skidded around the corner and pelted back up the hall—she had only one thought.  _ I need to tell him! _

She reach ed his door  and threw it open so hard it rebounded off the wall. Draco leapt to his feet in alarm, accidentally tossing his book across the room. “What in the name of Merlin--?” started Draco angrily, but Kai ran up to him.

“I have to leave! Now!”

“What—“

“You-Know-Who—he knows I’m friends with Harry.” Kai frantically tried to explain—as fast as she could. “He wants to—I can’t—“ She was terrified. Beyond terrified. Kai had never felt so afraid in her life. All she knew was that she had to get away. She couldn’t be in front of him—she couldn’t have her mind read. To have her mind violated in that manner terrified her.

“Go!” hissed Draco immediately. “Get out!” Immediately, Kai turned to run away, but he caught her wrist suddenly. “Wait!”

Draco lunged toward the fireplace and pulled something down from the mantle, shoving it into Kai’s hand. She recognized it—the silver flask where Draco kept floo powder. “Let me know when you’re safe!” he said quickly, folding her fingers over the flask.

Kai grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down, crushing his lips to hers quickly and desperately. He kissed her back for a brief moment before she pulled back and stepped away.

“Goodbye.”

As she said that, suddenly Bellatrix appeared at the door, fury written all over her face. “You little slag,” she hissed, raising her wand. Kai immediately turned on her heel picturing somewhere—anywhere—but there.  _ The coast. _

She felt the magic yank her away—but not before she heard the echo of Bellatrix’s scream of fury behind her.


	17. Chapter 17

Kai crashed to the ground a moment later, knees giving out beneath her, on the sandy coast. She stayed where she landed for a moment, on her knees, letting her hammering heart calm down. When her heartrate started to decrease, she went limp, falling across the sand in a heap.  _ I almost met him. I almost met Voldemort.  _ The thought sent chills down Kai’s spine.

She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered.  _ Merlin. I ran from him. I sent a spell at Bellatrix. I might as well have challenged them to a duel! I hope I didn’t get Draco into trouble. _

That thought roused her, and she picked herself up, dusting off her jeans and glancing around. She recognized the place—Durdle Door. There was a village not far from there where a lot of wizards and witches made their homes. Kai’s father had once lived there, before her mother had died. She wondered if their house was still uninhabited.

_ At least there I can get food, and news.  _ Her hand tightened around the container of floo powder.  _ I’ll wait until later and see if I can contact Draco. _

Kai wasn’t sure she remembered a clear enough picture of the village, so she ended up walking. It took her several hours—but she found the village. Houses were scattered about, surrounding a main square. Kai rubbed her arms—the chilly night air drew goosebumps against her skin—and wandered into the town slowly. 

It was nearly three in the morning, Kai guessed. Not many lights were on—but there was a dim light on in a house Kai recognized. When she’d lived there, ten years ago, it had belonged to an older neighbor of theirs, Willoughby Smott. He was an accomplished wizard who spent a lot of his time doing research on various types of magic—particularly charms, an art that Kai never had much patience for herself. But he’d been kind—he’d loved her parents, and frequently had them as well as her, over for tea.

As she thought of all those things, Kai found herself walking up the steps toward his house. She shivered from the cold and knocked lightly on the door, nervous.

There was no sound from within for a moment, then she heard some movement. A moment later, the door was thrown open and she was greeted by a wand shoved in her face. It took her a moment to focus on anything other than the wand, but when she glanced back, she saw a wild-eyed wizard in a bathrobe. If she squinted—she could still recognize Smott beneath his new beard and paranoid air.

“Who are you?” he demanded, wand still held out in a threatening gesture.

“Uh—my name is Kai Parker,” said Kai slowly, not moving her arms in fear he would find the gesture threatening. “I don’t know if you remember, but me and my parents used to live up the street from you. That house—“

“You’re Vespasian and Amelia’s little girl?” asked Smott suddenly, lowering his wand slightly. Kai nodded.

“Yes.”

Smott stared at her for a moment, eyes almost hidden beneath dark eyebrows. He suddenly huffed. “Come in, child. This is not the time to be standing in the streets.”

He ushered her in and shut the door behind her, muttering a quiet spell to seal it. “It’s awfully late for someone your age to be out wandering the streets,” muttered Smott, gesturing for her to follow him further into the house.

“I know. I’m sorry,” murmured Kai. He led her into his small, familiar-looking kitchen and bustled about, putting the kettle on and lighting the burner with a t ap of his wand. 

That done, he gestured for her to have a seat at his table, and took the one across from her. “What brings you to my door so late at night?” he asked, voice quieter than before.

“I don’t know where to start,” admitted Kai slowly. “I don’t have anywhere else to go, and I just wanted to stay for a night.”

“Where’s your father? Has something happened to him?” asked Smott, leaning toward Kai.

“Not as far as I know—I haven’t seen him in a couple years,” muttered Kai, not looking at the man. “I think he’s in hiding.”

“And he didn’t take you with him?”

“Why should he?” asked Kai, letting a little bitterness seep into her voice. “He hasn’t done anything but disappoint me for years.”

Smott was silent for a moment, staring at his hands. “Your father loved your mother very much,” he finally said quietly.

“So much that he couldn’t carry on after she died. So much he couldn’t care for her child, who she left behind. So much that he left me with people who abused me for five years, and never did a damn thing about it!”

Smott looked sad, and let out a low sigh. “I’m sorry, lass. I truly am.”

“It’s not your fault. I’m sorry for taking it out on you,” murmured Kai quietly. She examined her hands, folded in her lap, for a moment. 

“If your father is in hiding—he has a very good reason,” murmured Smott.

“What would that be?”

“Your father fought in the last war. He was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. He told me he felt as though it were his duty to fight You-Know-Who’s rise—as a healer, as well as a father and husband. Particularly because he loved a muggle.”

“I never knew he was in the Order,” said Kai, thunderstruck.

“Indeed he was. And in the late days of the war, he was hunted by a pair of Death Eaters mercilessly. These two were determined to have his life—I do not know why, beyond that they’d clashed with him on numerous occasions, and none of them came out the better for it. When You-Know-Who died, the two were captured when they tried to attack your father. They were imprisoned for years. I would imagine that imprisonment did little to endear them to your father—the man who helped in their capture.”

“And these men still follow You-Know-Who?”

“Indeed.”

Kai sat back in her chair, processing that information for a moment. “I didn’t know that—any of it.”

“Your father is an extraordinary man,” murmured Smott. The kettle whistled.. Smott bustled around the kitchen for a moment, preparing the tea, then set a tea cup down in front of Kai, taking his place across the table from her.

“Will you tell me more?” she asked, wrapping her fingers around the mug to warm them.

Smott nodded slowly. “Yes. But first—tell me what brings you to Durdle Door in the middle of the night—by yourself?”

“Oh, that.” Kai stared into her mug of tea for a moment, then suddenly she told him everything. She told him about being in a relationship with Draco Malfoy—he didn’t look pleased—and about what happened at school. She told him how Draco had betrayed her—and all of them. She told him about tracking him down, and deciding to give him another chance. She told him, further, about thinking that the manor was safe, until a bunch of Death Eaters showed up for a meeting. She told him about overhearing that You-Know-Who wanted to question her, and how she’d panicked and run away. She kept talking further—how she was afraid that she’d gotten Draco into serious trouble because he’d let her go, and that by fighting Bellatrix, she was afraid they would put a bounty on her.

When she finished, she took a deep breath and looked back at her cup of tea, waiting for Smott to say something. The silence between them stretched, so she glanced up at him for a moment. He stared at her, face unreadable for a long moment. “Well… you’re your father’s daughter,” he finally said after a long moment. “Always falling for someone you shouldn’t, and getting in way over your head. How can I help?”

Her head shot up, surprised. Smott offered her a smile. “I wouldn’t be doing justice to Amelia’s memory if I didn’t help her daughter, now would I? What’s your plan?”

“First thing in the morning, I need to use the floo network,” said Kai. “Draco can tell me if I should be running, or if I can just lay low for a while. That will shape the rest of my plans.”

“And what will you do if you need to run?”

“Get some camping gear and go find a quiet forest,” said Kai. “I’ve lived in the woods before.”

“And if you don’t?”

“…I’m going to find my father.”

Smott looked surprised. “How do you plan on doing that?”

“I haven’t figured that part out yet,” said Kai slowly. “I’ll need some kind of spell of location… I only know one that points north.”

“I’m sure I can help you with that,” said Smott with a grin. “I can think of two or three that will work.”

“Really? And you’ll teach them to me?”

“Yes. Of course I will.”

Kai’s smile faded suddenly. “Mr. Smott… what do you know of Legilimency?”

“I know it’s hard to learn, harder to master, and hardest to fight. Why do you ask?”

“Do  _ you _ know how to fight it?”

Smott looked at Kai through narrowed eyes. “What brought this line of questioning on?”

“He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named… he uses Legilimency,” murmured Kai. “I want to be able to defend myself, if I should ever have cause.”

Smott sat back in his chair for a moment, stroking his beard thoughtfully. “I am not a master of Occlumency—I never had the ability to quiet my mind, as is necessary to practice. So I will not be any help as an instructor. However…” The older man trailed off and got to his feet, wandering through an archway and into another room. Kai leapt up and trotted after him, surprised. He led her into a cramped little room which was  _ filled _ with books. Books littered the floor, they were stacked on the desk in the corner. The shelves against each wall were stuffed with old tomes, scrolls, and various pieces of paper. Kai glanced around as Smott dug through a pile of books, muttering to himself. “It’s around here somewhere… Oh!”

He suddenly straightened up and turned back to Kai, holding out an old, worn book to her. “Here.”

“What’s this?”

“It’s a book on the use of Legilimency, and the study of Occlumency. I know the basics of Legilimency—though I am nowhere near a master—and I can help you practice, if you stay here for longer than tonight. But if not, this book will teach you everything you need to know about Occlumency.” She took the book, the worn fabric binding feeling rough beneath her fingers. 

“Thank you,” she said, feeling a weight lift off her shoulders. If there was a way to defend her mind, she would learn it. She would master it.

“Of course. Now! It’s late, and I will not have you leaving my house at this hour. Let me make you up a bed on the couch.”

“Thank you so much, Mr. Smott,” said Kai, looking up at him again. “I didn’t think that you would do this much for me.”

“Your father saved my life once,” murmured Smott. “If I can repay that debt by helping his daughter stay alive, then I will do so. Please, follow me.”

 

Smott made a bed up for Kai on his couch, as he promised, then told her they would talk more in the morning. Kai stayed up for another hour or two, reading the book he’d given her. But after she’d read two chapters on the practice of Legilimency (understanding its use and method would help her defend herself, the book said) she started to nod, and put the book away, curling up on the couch to fall immediately asleep.

The whistling of the kettle woke her, several hours later. She sat up and glanced around blearily, for a moment forgetting where she was. “Are you awake, Parker?”

Kai blinked and shook her head, standing up and finding her way back into the kitchen. Willoughby Smott stood at the stove, wand in hand, preparing breakfast with speed and dexterity. “Thought so. Come along, breakfast is almost ready, and you have things to be done today.”

“Right. Right!” Kai stretched and yawned. “Thank you, Mr. Smott.”

He nodded and brought her a plate of eggs and toast a moment later. It hit Kai suddenly that she was starving, and she immediately started to wolf down her food. “Is your fireplace connected to the floo network, Mr. Smott?” she asked between bites as he sat down across from her.

“Yes. And you can use it if you need to.”

“Are you sure? I can’t be sure that it won’t be dangerous.”

“I’ve been in worse danger than letting a 17-year-old use my fireplace,” said Smott mildly. “Finish your breakfast.”

Kai—who had been about to leap up and go to the fireplace—settled back in her chair, feeling slightly chagrined. She continued bolting her breakfast so she could go find out—if Draco was okay, if she was in serious trouble… if, if, if. 

“Watching you eat like that is giving  _ me _ a stomachache,” muttered Smott as Kai finished off the last of her breakfast.

“Sorry. I’ll be right back.”

Smott nodded and continued to eat his own breakfast as Kai tried to walk calmly back into his living room. It was hard to contain her anxiety—what if Voldemort had done something awful to Draco because he’d let her leave? Maybe she was overestimating her own importance, but she couldn’t help worrying.

She knelt down on the hearth and tossed some floo powder inside. The fire instantly flared up, a bright green. Kai leaned on her hands and pushed her head into the fire. “Draco’s room, Malfoy Manor,” she said clearly. For a moment, her head spun around in a dizzying fashion, and it took all her force of will not to vomit. But a moment later, she was staring into his room. 

Draco was awake—to Kai’s surprise. He wasn’t a morning person, but he was awake and pacing the floor, a ways back from the fire. “Psst!”

Draco jumped and whirled around, his face cracking with relief as he saw her. “Are you all right?” he demanded, dropping down to kneel in front of the fire.

“I’m fine. Are you?”

He didn’t look great—in fact, he looked as though he hadn’t slept all night. There were pronounced, dark circles beneath his eyes, which were red.

“Yeah. I’m fine,” he said quietly.

“You didn’t get in trouble because of me, did you?” asked Kai, worried.

“Not trouble, necessarily,” he muttered. “The Dark Lord wasn’t pleased that you ran—and neither was Bellatrix.”

“But they didn’t hurt you?”

“Hurt me? No. But they did question me relentlessly about you and your connection to Potter.”

Kai winced. “I’m so sorry, Draco. I didn’t know—“

“It’s not your fault. I told them I didn’t know anything.”

“Did they believe you?”

Draco let out a long sigh through his teeth. “I  _ think _ so. The Dark Lord has become… less trustful of me since I learned Occlumency. But I  _ was _ telling the truth, and I think I convinced them.”

“Good,” sighed Kai quietly. “I do have another question for you…”

“Yeah?”

“How much trouble am I in?”

Draco sighed. “I don’t know. Bellatrix seemed pretty upset about you attacking her—she seems to think you were being uppity.”

Kai snorted and shook her head. Her knees were beginning to go numb—but she was so glad to see the Draco was unhurt that she didn’t think to mention it.

“I didn’t hear them say anything about bringing you back. So I think you’re safe… at least for now.”

Kai breathed a quiet sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

“Where are you, anyway?”

“A village near Durdle Door.”

“All the way over there? Why?”

“I used to live here. I’m staying with an old family friend.”

Draco was silent for a moment, staring at the floor, a look of concentration on his face. “How long are you going to stay there?”

“I don’t know yet.”

“Can you stay for a day or two more?”

“Maybe, why?”

“I want to send you something.”

Kai raised an eyebrow. “A gift? Really?”

“Of sorts. I’ll send Nox tonight, okay?”

“Sure. I’ll make sure I stay until he comes.”

Draco stared at her face for a moment, pain on his. “I put you in danger again.”

“I’m fine,” said Kai, offering him an unfelt smile. “No harm, no foul.”

“But what are you going to do now?”

Kai let out a sigh. “I think I’ll go find my father. I haven’t seen him in a long time.”

“Do you have any idea where to look?”

“No… but I have an idea how to start. Don’t worry about me. I’m going to be worried about _ you _ in that manor all summer.”

Draco let out a slightly bitter laugh. “I’ll be safe, at least. Well… I expect to be, anyway. Oh—by the way—Bellatrix is staying here.”

“Permanently?” asked Kai, alarmed. Draco shrugged, looking resigned.

“I’m not entirely sure, to be honest. Indefinitely is a better word.”

“Why?”

“Who knows? I think she wants to keep an eye on us… Kai.” His voice was suddenly serious. “Stay away from her. She’s furious that you escaped.”

“I have no intention of going  _ anywhere _ near her,” muttered Kai. Her knees were completely asleep, and her back was beginning to hurt. 

“I should go,” muttered Draco, saving her. “There’s still several Death Eaters here from last night. I wouldn’t want them to see you.”

“I have things I need to do, too. Be careful, Draco.”

He suddenly leaned forward, slipping his hand around behind Kai’s and pulling her forward slightly, pressing his lips against hers lightly. She was surprised—being kissed through a fireplace had never occurred to her before—but she didn’t mind. He leaned back, pulling his hand away. “Wait for my owl.”

“I will.” She shot him one more smile, then pulled her head back. After another dizzying moment of spinning, she sat down on the floor of the living room, dusting ash off her face and hair.

“Well?”

Kai jumped and looked around. Smott sat in a chair behind her, his hands folded in his lap.

“Uh—he’s fine,” she said. “And as far as he knows, I’m not in any serious trouble.”

“Good news on both fronts. Anything else?”

“Well, he basically told me I  _ should _ still lay low for a bit. There’s a pair of Death Eaters who aren’t happy with my escape from the manor.”

Smott snorted. “You really  _ are _ like your father.”

Kai ignored that and stood, brushing off her pants. “Would you mind if I stayed a day or two longer? I can get my own food, if that will be an issue—“

“Don’t be ridiculous. I still have things to teach you. Of course you can stay a couple more days. You can stay as long as you need.”

Kai felt herself smiling for the first time since she’d left the manor. “Thank you.”


	18. Chapter 18

Smott proved to be a hard but effective teacher. As soon as Kai said she was ready, he taught her the theory of locating spells. The first one he taught her was similar to a spell she’d learned in her fourth year:  _ Point me. _

“Focus on what you want to find,” instructed Smott in a severe voice. “You must keep that image in your mind while you say the spell, or it won’t work.”

“So it’s similar to the Patronus Charm?” asked Kai, tapping her fingers on the table in front of her.

“Very similar, good connection. The spell can be difficult because you have to focus both on the magic in the incantation, and on the image in your head. The Compass Charm is easier, however, because you don’t have to focus on a feeling. Just an image.”

“And my wand will point me in the direction of that thing?”

“Indeed. Now, why don’t you give it a try?”

“Okay.”

The two returned to the living room, and Kai drew her wand.

“Place it flat in the palm of your hand.”

Kai did as she was told, balancing the wand across the palm of her hand, just as though she were going to use the Point Me Charm.

“The incantativon is  _ invenire cursus. _ Give it a try. First, picture something in this room. So that we can know if you’re doing it right.”

“What should I picture?”

“Oh, I dunno… The lamp.”

Kai took a quick glance at the lamp and memorized the image. She shut her eyes, calling the image to mind. Once she was sure she had it, she opened her eyes and focused on the image as best as she could. “ _ Invenire cursus.”  _

Her wand wiggled on her hand, but didn’t move. Kai let out an irritated breath.

“Again.”

Obediently, Kai called the image of the lamp to mind. “ _ Invenire cursus.” _

Her wand jerked, and rolled off her palm to clatter to the floor. Smott snorted a laugh.

“Thanks a lot,” she muttered, retrieving her wand from the floor.

“Don’t get the wrong idea—you’re doing quite well. This isn’t the easiest charm to do. Keep it up.”

“Thanks.”

Kai tried again and again, with varying degrees of success. By lunch time, she managed to get the wand to point to the lamp. By dinner, she could get it to spin and point at any object in the room. Smott seemed pleased. “Well done, Parker! It’s been a while since I taught someone who picked up magic that well.”

“Casting spells is my strong suit,” muttered Kai, returning her wand to her pocket. “Theory and Potions… not as much. And Divination. I was horrible at Divination.”

Smott snorted a laugh. “I don’t know many people who are  _ good _ at Divination. It’s less a study and more a gift.”

“Teach me the next spell.”

“That can wait until tomorrow.”

“But—“

“Don’t overwhelm yourself all at once. You look exhausted.”

Kai rubbed her hands over her face, feeling the weight of her nearly-sleepless night descending upon her. “Fine. All right. Thank you for helping me.”

Smott nodded, then went to prepare dinner. Kai sat down and opened up the book on  Occlumency again.

 

Kai suddenly jerked awake, book falling to the floor. The house was dark, and there was no sign of Smott. Kai stretched the kink in her neck from falling asleep sitting upright and stood, wandering into the kitchen. A plate of food sat out on the table with a note next to it. 

_ You looked tired. Didn’t want to wake you. -WS _

She smiled slightly and sat down to eat her food, not even caring that it was cold. She’d barely gotten half-way through it, however, when there came a sharp tap at the window. Kai jumped sharply and glanced around wildly, but she didn’t see anything. Another sharp tap came at the window, and Kai stood and walked slowly over to it, pushing down the latch and hesitantly opening the window. She jumped in surprise when the large, midnight-black owl fluttered in and landed on the counter, ruffling his feathers.

“Oh, Merlin,” she murmured, heart pounding. “Nox, you scared me.”

The owl looked nonplussed and ruffled his feathers. He stepped to the side, and off a small package that Kai hadn’t seen before.  _ Draco’s gift? _

She stroked Nox’s feathers once and the bird cocked his head happily, then Kai picked up the package. It was very small—about the size of a small, thin book. Tearing off the outer packaging revealed that this was exactly what it was—a small, black-leather bound book with thick, parchment pages. The book was beautiful—but Kai wondered what the urgency had been about getting it to her. She opened the first page, and saw Draco’s handwriting.

_ Kai, _

_ I’ve enchanted this book to show us writing back and forth to each other. I figured it would be easier than using owls to communicate, particularly as you don’t know exactly where you’re going. I have a duplicate, which will show what you write back to me.  _

_ This is also a less conspicuous way of communicating, which will be safer for both of us. Plus… floo powder is unpredictable at the best of times, and owls take too long to fly back and forth. At least this way, since we can’t spend our summer together, we can still talk. _

_ Write me back as soon as you get this, _

_ Draco _

Kai couldn’t help breaking into a grin.  _ This is so clever. Well done, Draco. _ She ran back into the living room—which also doubled as Smott’s study—and pulled a quill from his desk, dipping it eagerly in ink and starting at the top of the next page.

_ Very clever, Malfoy. Well done. Now riddle a curious Gryffindor this: what spell did you use to enchant the book? And where did you learn it? _

Kai made to shut the book—expecting that Draco would be asleep—but before she could, writing appeared directly beneath hers, curling out in Draco’s hand.

_ The compliment does not go unnoticed, Parker. In truth—the spell was fairly simple. As for where I learned it—well, that ties back to a book I read while trying to figure out how to fix the Vanishing Cabinet at school. The principle is almost the same for these books and the cabinets—a charm that infuses two identical objects with the same magical properties. For the cabinets, this is a form of apparation that takes the person from two pre-chosen places. For this, it simply ties the content of the books together. _

Kai stared at the writing for a moment, surprised, then a small smile curled across her face. Before she could write, another line appeared in his hand.

_ What are you even doing up right now? _

Kai sniggered and dipped her quill back into the ink.  _ I could ask the same of you. I fell asleep before dinner and woke a moment ago to find I was hungry. So I was eating in peace before your owl swooped in and scared the shit out of me. _

Kai had barely set the quill down when there was a response.

_ Well at least you were awake to let him in. _

_ What are  _ you _ doing awake at this hour either? Do you ever sleep? _

_ Not while I’m at home, apparently. There have been Death Eaters in and out of the manor all evening… _

_ Is something going on? _

_ I probably shouldn’t tell you. But something is. Keep your head down, all right?  _

_ That  _ is _ my plan, of course. I haven’t even left Durdle Door yet. _

_ How is the coast, anyway? _

_It was beautiful when I was there,_ Kai wrote back. _The village is pretty far inland, though, so we barely get an ocean breeze. Not that I’ve been out of the house. My old neighbor, Willoughby Smott, is teaching me some new charms._

 _Sounds fascinating._ Kai couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not, but he wrote another line a moment later. _What kind of charms?_

_ Locating charms. Hopefully they’ll help me find my father. _

_ Why are you looking for him? _

_What else should I do?_ She queried back. _I haven’t seen him in two years. I can use magic, so finding him should be easier than it was. And I have all summer to do it._

There was a momentary hesitation in Draco’s response. He wrote the word _I_ then paused for a long moment, perhaps forming his sentence. Finally, he continued.

_ I have to ask. Is your father Vespasian Parker, the healer? _

Kai raised both her eyebrows in surprise.

_ Why do you ask? _

_I’ve heard some talk about tracking down members of the old Order of the Phoenix… and I heard that name come up. Apparently he was quite the thorn in a couple Death Eaters’ sides… they’re looking for him._ Kai stared at the page for a moment, feeling heat and cold dance across her skin alternately. _Is he your father?_

It was Kai’s turn to hesitate over the book, quill poised. She debated for a moment, then set her pen down, spelling only one word.  _ Yes. _

_ I can’t tell you not to go find him. But be very careful. _

_ Who’s after him? _

_ A pair of Death Eaters named Yaxley and Dolohov. Apparently they’d set a trap for him before the last war ended, but it failed and he apprehended them right after the Dark Lord vanished. Now that they’re out… they want revenge. _

Kai swallowed sharply.  _ Do  _ they _ know where he is? _

_ No. But they’re looking. _

_ Well so am I. We’ll see who gets there first. _

There was another pause—this one long enough that Kai wondered if Draco had fallen asleep. But he finally replied,  _ Please just be careful. _

_ I will. _


	19. Chapter 19

All told, Kai stayed with Smott for almost a week. She mastered the second location spell after two days of practice, and focused instead on learning Occlumency. As he promised, Smott helped her practice, casting Legilimency on her until she could effectively shut him out. She wasn’t by any means perfect—but after four days of almost-constant practice, Kai felt it was time to leave.

Smott seemed sad to let her leave. “I feel like I should try and stop you… I know you’re going to go do something dangerous.”

“I’ll be fine,” she said with a smile.

“Let me give you something before you leave.”

“You’ve already give me so much!” protested Kai, but Smott ignored her and walked away, returning a moment later holding a satchel. 

“A bag?” asked Kai blankly, and he laughed.

“In a way. It’s an old one of mine—when I was in school, I grew irritated at how heavy my bag was because I was always carrying too many books. So I expanded my bag with the Undetectable Extension Charm, and viola, no more aching backs!”

“Undetectable Extension Charm?” asked Kai, interested, as Smott handed the bag to her.

“Indeed. You can fit as much as you need in there, an no one will be the wiser. I thought you could use it more than me.”

“Thank you,” said Kai, grinning. She slipped the three objects she had with her—the book on Occlumency, the journal from Draco, and the flask of Floo Powder into the bag. They settled into the depths, and the bag still felt light. Kai’s smile widened.

“If you ever need anything—you or your father—don’t hesitate to let me know. I’ll be there in an instant.”

“I appreciate that, Mr. Smott. And thank you, so much, for everything you’ve done for me. I wouldn’t have stood a chance without your training. So thank you.”

“Of course. Be careful on your journey.”

“I will.”

 

Once she left Smott’s house, Kai walked until she was far out of the little village. The satchel bounced on her hip as she walked, and she couldn’t help feeling a little bit excited—she was going to find her father! But there were still some things she needed first.

Once she was far enough out of the town that she knew she wouldn’t run into anyone, Kai took a firm hold of her satchel and turned on the spot. A moment later, she landed in the entrance to Diagon Alley, only staggering a little as she did. She caught herself on the wall and pushed upright, shaking her head.  _ I’ll get used to this eventually. _

That done, she drew her wand and counted up and across the wall, tapping the correct brick and stowing her wand away quickly. The archway appeared, and Kai strode quickly into the alley, her hands wrapped tightly around the straps for support as she walked. She wasn’t exactly sure why she was nervous, but she couldn’t deny that the feeling was there. She also found herself periodically sneaking glances over her shoulder as she walked. She had a strange feeling that something was going to happen.

But no one even glanced at her as she made her way through the alley toward Gringotts, walking calmly but purposefully. She’d spent some time planning over the last several days, as Summer progressed. She was going to pull some money from her father’s account and convert some of it into pounds so she could buy some new clothes and camping gear. The tent would be easy to enchant, using a charm like the Undetectable Extension Charm, which she spent a little time studying with Smott.

The Gringotts goblins didn’t seem happy with her idea—they humphed about bad ideas, and that they didn’t want to convert in that direction, but they did it. Kai ignored their complaints and sharp looks, and took her currency and left the bank. 

She only had a couple things to buy around Diagon Alley, and she did so quickly, tucking her standard potion ingredients into her satchel quickly. One of the few things she remembered from Potions class in previous years—there was a series of ten ingredients that could make over a hundred different kinds of potions. Kai didn’t know why she would need them—but she was prepared, just in case. She picked up another two books—one on defensive magic, and one on attack spells. She again had a feeling that she was going to need them. 

She’d barely ducked out of Flourish and Blott’s when she saw the change. A whisper tore through the sparse crowd, and pale faces and sharp breaths carried in its wake. A woman grabbed her two children and disapparated where she stood. Kai tried to catch the arm of an older woman near her to ask what was happening, but the woman was off running before she could even get close.

“What the hell,” breathed Kai as the people around her began to disappear—apparating away or simply running. In moments, the alley was almost empty.

Kai’s heart pounded in her throat as she walked slowly back toward the Leaky Cauldron to leave, following the crowds of panicked witches and wizards. But before she got there, she heard wild, raucous laughter from behind her and a scream. “The Ministry has fallen! The Minister is dead! The Dark Lord is back!”

Kai whipped around, horrified, and saw the crowd of Death Eaters that had appeared in the middle of Diagon Alley—bold as ever. But the Ministry had fallen…  _ There’s no one to stop them. _

Kai recognized Bellatrix as she threw back her head and cackled up at the sky. “That’s right, run, fools! Run!”

Kai gulped and dove to the side, taking refuge in a dark doorway as the Death Eaters swept toward the front of the alley, driving the terrified wizards faster toward the Leaky Cauldron. She slid her wand out of her pocket, keeping her breathing shallow, and tapped the lock of the abandoned shop behind her.  _ Alohamora. _

The door popped open and Kai scrambled in, sealing the door behind her with a hastily whispered enchantment and dropping to the ground, so she wouldn’t be seen. Through the crack beneath the door, she saw feet continue running by. Three pairs—moving much more slowly than their counterparts—came to a stop in front of the door. “Any luck?” queried one voice—Kai recognized it. It had belonged to the tall, light-haired Death Eater who had arrived at the manor at the same time as Snape. 

“Goblins are uncooperative creatures,” muttered another voice—a deep, nasally voice that Kai found deeply unpleasant to hear. “All I got out of them was that someone was in the vault today, but it wasn’t him.”

“Who was it?”

“I didn’t get a name. But some kid—a girl, I heard.”

There was a momentary silence. “Greyback—what is it?”

Kai placed her hand over her mouth in an attempt to quiet her breathing. 

“I smell something,” said the growling voice of the werewolf. “Something familiar. Young blood.”

“I swear, you get creepier every day, Greyback,” sighed the first back.

The werewolf snarled. “Like you have any room to talk, Yaxley.”

_ Yaxley! Gringotts! Was he looking for my father? _

“I smell someone familiar,” hissed Greyback’s voice. “In there.”

Kai scrambled to her feet and ran to the back of the shop, hopping over the counter to land in a crouch on the other side as the Death Eaters unsealed the door and stepped inside. Kai clutched her wand in one hand and the strap of her satchel in the other, ready to run or fight. She heard someone step further into the room.

“There’s no one in here,” said the last, unfamiliar voice, sounding irritated. “What’s wrong with you, you damn werewolf?”

“I’m telling you, Dolohov, I know that scent. It smells like…” Kai heard a long, deep inhalation of breath. “That little bitch from Hogwarts.”

Kai held her breath as she heard more footsteps walk into the shop.

“I think you’re crazy.” Dolohov sounded irritated and bored.

“There’s someone in here.”

Kai considered her options as the third set of feet entered the room. She could pop up and run, she could pop up and curse them, she could apparate away. Or she could stay hidden and see what happened.

“The others are pulling ahead,” muttered Yaxley’s voice. “We should follow.”

“But—“

“Get over it, Greyback. You’re obsessed with a  _ child. _ If it means so much to you, I’m sure the Dark Lord will let you have a bite out of her eventually. But she’s  _ not here.” _

Greyback let out a low growl. “Fine! Let’s follow the others.”

Kai continued to hold her breath until she heard the door shut behind the Death Eaters, then let out a long breath, pressing her forehead against the floor.  _ Fuck me, that was close. _ She pushed herself to her feet and brushed the dust off her knees, letting out shallow breaths.  Running into Greyback was the last thing she wanted—especially in a small shop in the middle of Diagon Alley. She walked back over to the window and peered out. The street still swarmed with Death Eaters—and Kai gulped. 

_ Nope. Nope. Not going back out there. I’m getting out of here. _

She could come back to London later and get what she needed at muggle stores—or maybe just find a village somewhere else. All she knew was that she needed to leave. And that was precisely what she did—turning on the spot and apparating out of the shop.

 

Kai bought camping supplies in a small town far outside London. Despite being muggles, and not knowing about the war—they were nervous. They knew  _ something _ was going on. Kai almost pitied them. The shopkeeper tried to question her—why would a kid be being a tent and camping supplies by herself? But Kai simply deflected his questions, paid, and left.

She laid low for two days before starting her hunt, hoping to let the outrage at the Ministry blow over before she started out. She spent her evenings writing to Draco—telling him of what she was doing and what had happened. He told her little—and she didn’t blame him, because she knew he would get in trouble if he told her much more than he did.

She wondered about Harry and the others. There had been no sign of them—and even she, a hermit as she was, had managed to hear whispers that he’d disappeared. She worried about him—if Voldemort caught up with them, the three would be killed. But she also dared to hope. If anyone could beat Voldemort—and she wasn’t sure anyone could—it was them.

The third day dawned cool and clear, and Kai dismantled her tent—which she’d expanded using magic to make into almost a home—and packed everything into her satchel. That done, she laid out her map of Europe on the groundof the clearing and knelt over it. She pulled out her wand and took a deep breath. “ _ Invenire Tabula.” _ Instantly, the UK lit up on the map, glowing brightly against the paper.  _ He’s here somewhere. _

She pulled out a local map of the UK and spread it out next, repeating the process. A small section of the map lit up, just North of Perth, and Kai’s heart suddenly started to pound.  _ My father is there. _ She scooped the maps up off the ground and stuffed them into her bag, her hands shaking. She calmed her nerves, focused, and turned on the spot.


	20. Chapter 20

Perth was chilly. Kai hugged herself and wandered around for four or five hours, looking, but found nothing. No sign of anyone, much less her father. Discouraged, she stayed the night in her tent as far out of the way as she could.

_ Any luck so far? _ asked Draco when he wrote to her that evening.

_ I thought I might but not so far. Maybe he’s moved on… But I’ll find him. _

 

The next four days passed the same. Kai would use the locating spell to find the country, then the province where her father was. She hopped from Germany to Italy, to Ireland, and finally back into England on the fourth day, irritated and tired.  _ How can he be three steps ahead of me? Is he doing this on purpose? _

She ended up on the Isle of Man in the evening of the fourth day and nearly threw her maps into the ocean in frustration. She’d tracked him around Europe, and still he eluded her.  _ How can Yaxley or Dolohov have a hope of finding him if even  _ I _ can’t? _ she thought bitterly. A branch snapped behind her.

Instantly, Kai was on alert. She pulled out her wand, teeth grit, and turned around, glancing around warily. As she watched, a man in a long black cloak that covered his head stepped slowly into the clearing of trees, his head turned toward her. Kai’s blood froze.  _ Is that a snatcher?! _

The two just stared at each other for a long moment, Kai’s wand out at the ready, and the person just standing still. He suddenly raised his wand. “What are you doing here, little girl?”

Kai’s teeth grit—and she made a snap decision. She turned and ran.

“Stop!” the man yelled behind her, but she ignored the command, shooting a stunning jinx over her shoulder as she ducked behind a tree. She heard muffled swearing behind her and continued to run, breaking out of the thicket of trees and into a field, where she slid to a halt. In front of her stood another two men in cloaks, and both paused in what looked to be mid-conversation to look at her. 

Kai’s heart pounded in her ears and she turned on her heel and ducked back into the thicket, ignoring more calls for her to stop. She ducked as a spell went whizzing over her head and took a sharp left, exiting the thicket once again and vaulting a rock, continuing her mad sprint. But before she could continue—suddenly a jinx hit her. A long rope wrapped around her legs, instantly tripping her. She hit the ground and the rope wound its way up around her arms, trapping her wand up against her leg before she could try and release herself. 

A moment later, the three wizards were on her. One pulled her wand out of her hand, then another released her from her bonds, and pulled her to her feet, his hand holding her shirt in a handful. “Why did you run?” he demanded, and Kai said nothing, just glaring at him flatly. She couldn’t see any of their faces under their heavy cloaks, and that was probably the most alarming thing about the situation. She wasn’t afraid of them—though the one who was holding her wand worried her a little. But if she felt threatened, she wouldn’t hesitate to punch any of them. That would surprise them.

The man shook her. “What’s a schoolgirl doing out in the middle of the woods?” he demanded again—and again, Kai said nothing, just stared at him flatly. He let out a hissed, angry breath between his teeth. “Fine! We’ll just have to do this the hard way.”

He shoved her back and she staggered. Both of her arms were immediately caught by the wizard behind her, locking them in place. The first wizard drew his wand and pointed it directly between Kai’s eyes. She narrowed hers back at him, gritting her teeth.

“Tell me who you are, or I’ll find out without your help,” threatened the wizard, and Kai almost smirked in response.  _ Just try. _

He waited a moment longer, then raised his wand further.  _ “Legilimens!” _

Kai shut off her emotions like flipping a switch. She emptied her mind and felt the man probe in, finding nothing. He tried harder, and Kai strengthened her defense further, locking down all her emotions and keeping her mind carefully blank, just as she’d practiced. After a long moment, the man lowered his wand and approached her again, taking a handful of her shirt again. 

“What kind of kid can use Occlumency that well?” he demanded, and Kai said nothing.

“Dimitrius!”

A sharp voice split the silence suddenly, and all of the wizards jumped. Another man in a cloak approached them, bearing clearly angry.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” demanded the voice—and it suddenly hit Kai that this voice sounded very familiar. “Using Legilimency on a  _ child? _ You should be ashamed of yourselves. Let her go!” The man had not yet even glanced at her.

The wizards obediently released Kai’s arms and she glanced around warily, confused. For the first time, the newcomer’s hood turned toward her, and he froze.  _ “Kai?” _

She jumped sharply and took a step back warily. “Who are you?” she asked through her teeth. The figure stared at her for a long moment, then reached up and flipped back his hood. Recognition hit Kai instantly as the tall, dark-skinned wizard was revealed. She didn’t say anything, just narrowed her eyes and stared at him, finding she was angry.

Vespasian stared at his daughter for a long moment, face unreadable, but before either of them could say anything, the wizard named Dimitrius spoke.

“Parker—who is this?” he asked. Vespasian glanced at the other wizard for a moment.

“My daughter. Kai Parker.”

There was a ripple of surprise through the other three wizards, and all of them immediately pulled off their hoods. One was a woman with very red hair, the one named Dimitrius had light hair and dark skin. The last was tanned with curly, dark hair. 

“Why were you running from us?” demanded Dimitrius of Kai and she glared at him.

“Oh, I don’t know—“ she said scathingly. “A wizard in a dark cloak sneaks up on you, says nothing about himself, and demands answers out of you. I wonder!”

Dimitrius’ face colored slightly. “You should’ve just stayed.”

“I thought you were snatchers!” she snarled back at him, but Vespasian cut the two off.

“Why are you in the woods?” he asked, voice quiet. “Why didn’t you just go back to your family?”

“You want to do this here?” she shot back at him, casting a hard glance at the other wizards. Vespasian took her hint.

“You three go on ahead. I know the itinerary. We’ll catch up, or send word, in a bit.”

The wizards and witch all muttered their assent, and left without a word of protest, melting back into the thicket. Kai stared at the ground as the silence lengthened, not knowing what to say. When she finally glanced up, she found Vespasian looking at her closely, face as unreadable as ever. He looked better than she’d seen him in years—the last time she’d seen him, he’d been days deep into a binge of alcohol, a week’s worth of stubble on his face. But now… he was clean-shaven and bright-eyed.

“What?” she asked as his look lengthened.

“You remind me a lot of your mother,” he said quietly, and Kai glanced away, feeling a blush creep into her cheeks. He let the silence lengthen again, then sighed. “It’s getting dark. We should camp for the night.”

“I have a tent,” she offered, and he nodded. 

“We can use that.”

 

A couple hours later found the two sitting in her tent. Vespasian had expanded it further with a few muttered spells, so it now had enough bed space for both of them to stay comfortably. They’d prepared and eaten dinner in silence, neither seeming ready to provoke the argument that they both knew was coming.

Once the dishes were washing themselves in the sink toward the back of the tent, Vespasian took a deep breath and looked at Kai closely. “So what are you doing out in the middle of nowhere, anyhow?” he asked, tapping his fingers against the table.

“Looking for you,” she said, and his tapping paused for a moment.

“That’s dangerous. You shouldn’t have—“

“I was running anyway.”

“Why?” His face looked pained and Kai measured her words carefully.

“Because I wasn’t safe anywhere else, so I figured on my own would be better.”

“You should have gone home.”

“I don’t have a home,” she snapped back, clenching her fists.

“Your uncle—“

“Don’t talk to me about him!”

“I know you don’t like him—“

“You don’t know anything.” Kai’s voice was sharp, and Vespasian was silent for a long moment.

“You didn’t have anyone from school to stay with?”

Kai again measured her words carefully. “I… well, I tried for a while, but it didn’t turn out to be as safe as we thought.” She took the offensive before he could ask another question. “What are  _ you _ even doing? Leading a group of—what? Vigilantes?”

Vespasian let out a short laugh. “No. Not really. We’re mostly healers.”

“So what are you doing?”

“What we can. I’m not involved with the Order anymore—but that doesn’t mean I can’t still help people.”

“You should know—“ started Kai suddenly, cutting him off as the thought hit her—“Yaxley and Dolohov are looking for you.”

Vespasian blinked, looking surprised, then narrowed his eyes at her. “How do you know?”

“I heard them talking about it when I was in Diagon Alley,” she said, still avoiding telling him about Draco. She knew that was a fight she wanted to put off—for as long as she could.

He let out a long breath. “I wish you’d stayed away.”

“I have nowhere to stay,” she said with a sigh. “I’m just trying to survive until school starts again.”

“How long is that?”

“About three weeks, now.”

He was silent for a long moment. “You shouldn’t have looked for me. It’s not safe.”

“Nowhere is safe!” snapped Kai, finding herself angry again. “In case you haven’t noticed it yet—everyone is in danger because a crazed lunatic is about, trying to kill everyone who disagrees with him. And—again—in case you haven’t noticed, he doesn’t look kindly on half-bloods.”

Vespasian winced. “I—I know. But I thought—“

“You thought wrong.”

The silence lengthened again, neither knowing what to say next. Kai let out a sharp breath and stood, approaching her bed. Her father said nothing as she sat down and dug around in her bag, pulling out the leather book and flicking it open to the newest page, setting her bottle of ink carefully on the bed next to her. A new note from Draco graced the page.

_ It’s been empty in the manor since the last meeting. Just my parents and I. I miss hearing your voice. _

Kai felt a little of her built up anger melting and dipped her quill in her ink, writing a response.  _ I miss you, too. Now more than ever. _

She paused a moment to see if he would answer, but he didn’t, so she kept writing.  _ I found my father… and it’s horribly awkward. We fight, then don’t speak, then fight, then don’t speak. This may have been a mistake. _

Suddenly, a shadow fell over the book and she glanced up to find her father standing over her, glancing down at the book, one eyebrow raised. “What are you doing?” he asked slowly. Kai shut the book, but she knew it was too late—he’d already seen the difference in their handwriting.

“Writing a note.”

“To?” There was something tight in his voice—anger, ready to be let out. She felt it herself, a bubbling of anger.

“My boyfriend.”

He blinked—shock crossing his face. “You have a boyfriend?”

“Yes.”

Her father swallowed once—quickly, then asked, “What’s his name?”

“What does it matter?” she shot back, her heartrate increasing. 

“I know a lot of families in the magical world. So what’s his name?”

Kai chewed on her lip for a long moment, debating what to say. Vespasian’s face darkened as each moment passed.

“Tell me.”

“His name is Draco Malfoy.”

The reaction was instantaneous. “ _ Malfoy?!” _ yelped Vespasian. “You’re dating a  _ Malfoy?!” _

“Merlin! Do you have to yell?” Kai stood, crossing her arms. 

“Do you have  _ any idea _ how dangerous their family is?” demanded her father, face clouded in anger.

“I have a pretty good idea,” muttered Kai, tightening her crossed arms.

“You  _ know _ and you’re  _ still _ dating him?”

“All right, stop there,” snapped Kai, putting her hands on her hips. “You lost  _ any _ right to lecture me when you disappeared off the face of the earth a year ago. You left me to live with a family who doesn’t like, protect, or understand me while you were off doing god knows what! You do  _ not _ get to raise your voice to me about my life choices. Maybe if you’d bothered to be any kind of  _ father _ to me you wouldn’t be surprised by who I am now.”

A flash of guilt crossed Vespasian’s face briefly. “But how can you willingly commit to someone who is on the opposite side as you?”

“Because I don’t believe we’re on opposite sides,” said Kai through her teeth. “You don’t know who he is! And you have  _ no idea _ what he’s had to go through since You-Know-Who returned! So why don’t you take your judgement, and shove it up your—“

“Kai!” His voice cut hers off suddenly. “Their family is full of Death Eaters. The last intelligence I heard is that their son had joined the ranks. Your ‘boyfriend’ is a  _ Death Eater.” _

Kai grit her teeth sharply. She’d been hoping to avoid this part of the conversation. 

“You  _ know?” _ His voice was incredulous.

“Yes.”

“And yet—“

“I told you. You have  _ no right _ to lecture me,” she said through her teeth. “And you’re about three seconds away from saying something I won’t forgive, so stop it.”

Vespasian stared at Kai with his mouth hanging open. “Do you love him?”

The question made Kai blush sharply. “So what if I do?”

“He’s only going to hurt you.”

“He’s done nothing but try to protect me since we started dating.”

“And how has that turned out?”

Kai took a step forward and jabbed her finger into his chest. “He defied You-Know-Who to keep me safe!” she snarled, and Vespasian looked immediately taken aback.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean what I said—he risked his safety to get me out.”

“How did this happen?”

“I was staying at their house at the beginning of the summer—“

“You were—“

“Shut up and let me finish. I’d been there less than a week when You-Know-Who and his followers showed up at the door. I overheard them—Lucius Malfoy told him about me, and how I was a half-blood, Gryffindor, and friends with Harry Potter. He demanded I be brought before him. Draco told me to run, even though he knew it would get him in trouble.”

Vespasian stayed frozen for a long moment, then shut his mouth and turned his back on Kai. “What, nothing to say?” she shot at his back and he stiffened.

“You’ve made it clear you don’t want my input, so I’m respecting your opinion,” he said icily, and swept to the other side of the tent. Kai collapsed back across her bed and let out a long sigh.  _ I’ve been with the man for two hours and I already want out. This was a bad idea. _

She picked up the diary and flicked it open again to see a response from Draco being penned as she watched.

_ I’m sorry to hear that. I wondered how your reunion would go. How is it now? _

Kai sat up and picked up her quill again, quickly scrawling a response.  _ We just had a row. A pretty big one, actually. I’m debating whether or not staying with him is a good idea… _

_ What was the row about? _ inquired Draco when she finished writing.

_ You, unfortunately. He’s furious. _

_ I wondered if that would be an issue. _

_ I don’t care, though. You’ve been more constant in my life so far than he ever has. _

There was a long pause, and Kai wondered if Draco had had to put the book down, but a moment later, a single word appeared on the page in front of her.  _ Kai. _

She blinked, surprised, and wrote back.  _ Yes? _

Once again, Draco wrote the letter  _ I _ and hesitated for a long moment. Kai stared at the paper, wondering what he was trying to say. But a moment later, the letters filled in and Kai’s heart skipped a beat.

_ I love you. _

Kai stayed frozen, quill falling out of her fingers as she stared at the three little words on the page. Her heart pounded in her chest and she couldn’t breathe for a long moment.  _ Holy Merlin. He said it. He said he loves me. _

Another set of words appeared beneath the ones he’d just written.  _ Are you still there? _

She fumbled and found her pen, dipping it in the ink quickly and hesitating for a moment. After a moment of agonizing debate, another set of words appeared.

_ Please say something. _

Kai set her quill to the page, hand shaking, and wrote back something she was afraid to say, and had been since she first recognized the feeling in her.  _ I love you too. _ She stared at the page as the words stayed there, almost holding her breath as she waited for his response.

_ That’s a relief. _ She could almost hear his sass, and she managed a smile.  _ I figured I probably should have said it in person… but I couldn’t hold it in any longer. I miss you. _

_ I miss you too. It’s horrible being away. _

_ I wish you could come back. _

_ I wish you could join me. _

_ I know… Three weeks. _

Kai let out a low sigh.  _ That seems like a long time. Besides—can either of us even go back to Hogwarts? _

_ Oh, I guess I didn’t say. I have your letter here. It arrived very shortly after you left. And since the Ministry has fallen and everything… I would expect we can both go back. I’m planning on it. _

_ I am as well, as long as nothing happens. Can I ask a favor? _

_ Of course. _

_ Would you mind picking up my new supplies for me…? I can pay you back. I just don’t have the list and can’t go to Diagon Alley. _

_ Did you really just offer to pay me back? _ Kai could almost hear his laughter, and the realization that she couldn’t made her heart hurt.  _ I’ll get it, and don’t worry about the money. _

_ Thank you. _

_ And since its still here, I’ll bring your trunk as well. _

_ Oh yeah, that. _

_ You’re funny, Parker. _

_ Only to you, Malfoy. _


	21. Chapter 21

After a long discussion the next day, Vespasian agreed to let Kai stay with him for a while. He wanted to keep an eye on her and she knew it, but after spending all that time looking for him, she thought she owed it to him to stay. So she did.

The two hopped from place to place each day, and Kai watched, fascinated, as her father worked. He would choose a town and wander in, asking a few choice questions. In a muggle town—these questions would invariably bring him one of two answers: either the town had no idea that anything bad was happening—or they smelled a rat. Vespasian would determine which—then act accordingly. A town with no idea would be left in peace. But if people thought something weird was going on—or worse, had witnessed something they couldn’t explain—he carefully took them aside and modified their memories, protecting them from the truth. She asked him why he was doing it, and he responded, “Because the Ministry isn’t bothering to keep the Statute of Secrecy—so someone needs to do it.”

Their relationship gradually became less strained. Vespasian still got tense whenever he saw Kai writing in the book, but he never brought it up again. They spent their evenings tentatively talking back and forth—Kai told him of her few friends at school and how they were gone this year. She told him of her adventures with Dumbledore’s Army the year before, and how she’d only survived the year by repeatedly pissing off Umbridge—though he was furious on seeing the scars on the back of her hands that still clearly read “I will not speak out of turn.” Kai still only looked back on the whole thing with a sense of humor. The repeated detentions had been worth it to see the vein jump out on Umbridge’s forehead, or the ugly purple color she turned whenever Kai pushed her. She also said with a laugh that Neville had told her that he was almost surprised she hadn’t been put in Slytherin—she made Umbridge’s life as miserable as she could. And whenever she got the chance, she helped the Weasley Twins—honestly, her favorite Weasleys—to pull pranks on the old bat.

By the end of the story, he was smiling a bit, but he still offered to give her a remedy to eliminate the scar. “That way you won’t have to think about it,” he offered.

“No. I want it there,” said Kai in response. “To remind me.”

“Of what?”

“When I learned that authority was better off challenged than accepted.”

 

A week passed without even a whisper of a problem. They apparated here and there around Europe, doing what they could. Kai couldn’t shake the feeling that something was about to go wrong—she felt as if something were looming, just over the horizon. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t see it. But Monday—exactly a week after she met up with her father—they both woke with an odd feeling. “We should get out of here,” muttered Vespasian, preparing breakfast as swiftly as he could. Kai agreed, an within the hour, they finished preparing and stepped out of the tent to tear it down. But when they did, both froze in their tracks.

They’d set up camp in a large, open field, near a grove of trees. On the opposite end of the field stood three people in black cloaks, holding stalk still. Vespasian and Kai both froze and hesitated a beat—and that was their mistake.

One figure in black raised their wand sharply and suddenly Kai was airborne. She flew several yards to the side and landed in a heap with an exclamation. Her side throbbed sharply and she struggled to pull her wand out of her back pocket, rolling over to get a better angle, but before she’d managed it, a charm was cast in her direction and suddenly she found herself tied sharply with a rope, her arm trapped across her stomach, wand pinned in her pocket, fingers just barely brushing it. 

“Kai!”

She could just barely see her father—he’d been thrown back himself and lunged to his feet, but before he could take even one step in her direction, he was hit with a stunning spell, tossing him to the ground again.

The clearing echoed with laughter, and Kai’s blood ran cold. She recognized at least one of those voices—though it was hard to tell when they overlapped like that. But she knew enough to realize that they were Death Eaters. Not Snatchers—Death Eaters. And the lead weight in Kai’s stomach told her who they were.

A moment later, her theory was confirmed as the tallest figure flicked back his hood, revealing the leering face of Yaxley. His eyes didn’t even dart toward Kai as he strode toward her father, kicking his wand out of his hand.

A moment later, another figure tossed off his own hood, showing Dolohov—Kai had never seen his face before, but the dark-haired, dark-eyed, leering Death Eater was exactly who she pictured-- though perhaps a little older than she'd thought.

“Look who finally turned up,” muttered Dolohov.

“Should we kill him, or bring him around first?”

Kai’s heart had shot up into her throat, but she found herself unable to speak. She could only lay, frozen, watching. The third cloaked figure hadn’t moved, but stood a little further back from the other two, face hidden in shadow. 

“Bring him around. It wouldn’t be any fun to kill him if he doesn’t know.” Dolohov’s gleeful voice cut across the fog in Kai’s mind and her eyes snapped back to the two Death Eaters.

One picked up her father’s wand and the other silently reversed the spell. Both seized his arms before he’d fully come around and dragged him upright, their backs to Kai. Vespasian’s eyes focused after a moment and he glared between the two Death Eaters who now held him, lips pressed into a hard line. The two Death Eaters laughed again.

“What, not so happy to see us this time, are you, Parker?” sneered Yaxley. Vespasian didn’t say a word, and—growing irritated with his silence—Dolohov huffed and drove a fist into Vespasian’s stomach. The taller man doubled up with a grunt of pain and Kai let an angry breath out through her teeth.

The two Death Eaters laughed again. “You’re as stubborn as ever, Parker. But I’ll let you in on a little secret here—you’re not leaving this clearing. You may have spared our lives last time—and resigned us to Azkaban—but we won’t be so generous with you.”

Vespasian set his teeth and raised his chin. “Then quit boring me to death and finish the job.”

Kai caught her breath as the Death Eaters exchanged a quick look. “No begging?”

“No.” Vespasian’s eyes darted away from the Death Eaters’ to meet Kai’s large, terrified ones. He nodded his head in the slightest, trying to comfort her. Neither Death Eater noticed the gesture.

“That’s disappointing. Oh well—I think we can at least oblige the man his request—a speedy death.”

Before Kai had a chance to blink, the two men shoved Vespasian staggering away from them and both raised their wands. Two jets of green light struck Kai’s father full in the chest and tossed him back across the grass of the clearing.

Kai could feel herself screaming, but couldn’t process the reaction. What just happened? Her father lay in a heap across the clearing—unmoving. She couldn’t take her eyes off his form—waiting, willing him to get up. To stand up and move.  _ Please. _

The two Death Eaters had already turned around to face the screaming girl, but before they’d even taken a step, the third Death Eater was on her. The figure stripped her off her wand before releasing the ropes and pinning Kai to the ground with a foot on her stomach. Kai snarled up at the figure, who let out a piercing, chillingly familiar laugh. “What—aren’t you going to greet your aunt?” sneered the voice of the figure, and threw back her hood.

Bellatrix’s wild hair almost obscured her face, but her manic grin was still very visible.

“You will never be my aunt!” snarled Kai, and Bellatrix laughed.

“Not if I have anything to say about it, sweetheart.”

Yaxley and Dolohov strode over and appeared in Kai’s vision. She shot a glare between the three people above her, Bellatrix’s foot still pinning her to the ground. 

“So it’s true—Draco’s little  _ girlfriend _ is Vespasian Parker’s daughter,” said Yaxley with a hint of a laugh in his voice.

“I thought as much. I can smell dirty blood from a mile away,” scoffed Bellatrix, and Kai snarled up at her.

The Death Eaters laughed. “Look at that—the little bitch is angry,” mocked Dolohov.

“I’ll kill you for this!” snarled Kai, eyes darting between Dolohov and Yaxley. The threat only made them laugh harder.

“Do you hear that? The baby is threatening  _ us _ !” laughed Bellatrix.

Yaxley licked his lips, eyes locked with Kai’s. “Nothing would bring me more pleasure than to end Vespasian Parker’s bloodline right here,” he hissed, and Kai felt a lead weight descend in her stomach.

_ Oh my god. This is it _ . Despite literally staring death in the face—Kai wouldn’t show weakness to the Death Eaters who had her pinned down. She bared her teeth in a snarl and glared up at them.

“You know the orders,” snapped Bellatrix as Yaxley reached for his wand. Yaxley ground his teeth together.

“I don’t understand why the Dark Lord even bothered!” snapped Yaxley. “This little girl is worth nothing.”

Kai didn’t understand what she was hearing. She narrowed her eyes and glared between the three Death Eaters, teeth grit. Bellatrix glanced down at Kai and quirked up an eyebrow. “Oh—look at that. She doesn’t know. How priceless.”

Suddenly, Bellatrix released her stomach and took a handful of Kai’s hair, dragging the younger woman to her feet. Kai cried out in pain and her eyes began to water. Bellatrix slammed her back into a tree, still holding a large handful of Kai’s curls. “As much as I would love to kill you here, you insolent little half-blood,” hissed Bellatrix between her teeth, “the Dark Lord has told us not to touch you.”

“What?” asked Kai between her teeth.

“As long as you and Draco are together—we can’t touch you.” Bellatrix’s fingers tightened through Kai’s hair and yanked it cruelly to the side. “But  _ mark my words _ you little bitch. The  _ instant _ Draco gets tired of you—and he  _ will _ —your life is  _ over.” _

Kai’s eyes watered as Bellatrix again yanked on her hair, then suddenly shoved her to the side, sending her sprawling to the ground.

“So we have to just let her  _ go?” _ demanded Yaxley’s voice as Kai pushed herself off the ground slightly, palms stinging from her sudden fall. Before she made it halfway up, Bellatrix planted her foot on the small of Kai’s back, shoving her to the ground again roughly.

“It would appear so,” she said. There was a long silence in the clearing as Bellatrix ground her heel into Kai’s back painfully. “Though…” 

The sudden deviousness in the witch’s tone made Kai’s heart drop like a stone.

The other two sensed her change of tone as well. “Though what?” asked Dolohov.

“The Dark Lord said not to harm her… but we wouldn’t be harming her if we left her here. Tied up. In the forest. If she just  _ happened _ to die in the forest… that wouldn’t be due to us.”

Kai’s blood ran cold.

The other two Death Eaters laughed quietly. “You’re right. It couldn’t possibly be our fault if she just happened to die here… the Dark Lord can have no objections.”

Before Kai could think of some way—any way—to wriggle her way out of the situation, she felt Bellatrix shift above her, then heard Bellatrix whisper,  _ “Stupefy!” _ The spell hit, and she knew no more.


	22. Chapter 22

When Kai came around, she had no idea how much time had passed. Her back was pressed up against a tree, arms tied firmly around the trunk, ensuring she stayed in place. The sky was lit up with bright colors—though whether this was a sunset or a sunrise, she couldn’t tell.

A cursory glance around the clearing showed that her father’s body was gone—a lump formed in Kai’s throat. They’d taken his body—she’d never see it, never get to bury him. She shook the thought away quickly. _If I don’t get out of here soon, they’re going to have to bury_ me. _Think quickly, Parker._

Kai’s hands were already numb from being tied up—and it struck Kai that she didn’t know what the Death Eaters had done with her wand. She scanned the clearing again and suddenly spotted it—it was buried, point-first, into the ground, right next to her knapsack—which she’d dropped right after leaving the tent. They’d also taken the tent, Kai was irritated to discover. _Now I need to buy a new one._

Kai struggled for the better part of two hours against her bonds, rubbing the skin off her wrists until blood ran down her hands, pooling and drying into sticky masses across her palms. The sky darkened further—revealing that it was evening. Kai’s stomach growled, but she ignored the hunger pangs. Her wrists began to slide more easily through the ropes as she worked at them—whether this was due to her blood providing a little lubricant, or that the ropes were stretching, she didn’t know and she didn’t care. After another hour’s worth of working and struggling, tears running down her face from the pain of the wounds on her wrists, she managed to slip one hand free, gasping in relief.

From there, it was a simple matter to untie the knot securing her other hand, and she slumped to the ground in relief, stretching her sore fingers. Her hands were covered in blood, but Kai couldn’t care—she staggered to her feet, knees cramped, and stumbled over to the other side of the clearing, picking up her bag and wand, then turning on the spot. She was so numb that she almost didn’t know where she was going—but a moment later, she landed just outside of the village by Durdle Door and staggered into it. No one was around, due to it being in the middle of the night again. Kai stumbled her way up the street and turned up the path to the familiar house, pounding her blood-stained knuckles against the wooden door mechanically. She’d left her brain behind somewhere—she had no idea what she was doing. Numbness had spread throughout her limbs—which shook from shock—and all she could do was stare ahead, shaking.

The door was suddenly thrown open and Willoughby Smott brandished his wand at her again. “Parker!” he gasped, glancing her over. “What happened?”

Kai stared at him for a long moment, then suddenly burst into tears.

“Good god, come in, lass. What happened to you?”

Smott took Kai’s elbow gently and led her inside. Kai shook with sobs and anger, letting Smott lead her into the kitchen and sit her down at his table. “What happened to your wrists, lass?” he asked quietly.

Kai swallowed her sobs and stared flatly at the table. “I was tied up,” she said, monotone.

“By whom?”

“Death Eaters.”

“What happened, child?”

Kai glanced up and met Smott’s gaze, feeling the tears force their way up her throat again. “I found my father,” she managed.

Smott put both his hands on her shoulders, staring at her closely. “What _happened_?”

Lip trembling, Kai couldn’t speak for a moment. “The Death Eaters caught us. They—they killed him.” Her voice was barely a whisper. Smott’s face instantly lost all its color and he released her, stepping back.

“Oh… lass… I’m so sorry.”

Kai stared at her hands, feeling the sharp sting of the rope burns around her wrists. “They didn’t kill me.”

“But what happened to you?”

“They left me to die.”

Smott said nothing for a moment. “They didn’t kill you on sight?”

“No. They said something—“ Kai cut herself off for a moment, thinking hard. “They said they couldn’t hurt me.”

“But they left you to die anyway?”

“Yes.” Kai’s voice broke and Smott immediately stopped pressing. “Hold on, Parker. Let me get you something for your wrists.”

Kai sat in numb silence as Smott applied a healing salve to her wrists that immediately made them go numb. From the tingling, she could tell the magic was doing its work on her skin, repairing the damage so that no trace would be left. He then carefully wrapped her wrists up in gauze and brought her back to the living room, giving her a sleeping draft. She drank it mechanically, not caring if she was awake or asleep, but a moment later, she dropped off into a dreamless sleep.

 

Smott watched with concern as Kai became more and more depressed. She refused to eat anything for two days—just lay on the couch and stared at the ceiling, barely blinking. This worried Smott—he’d never seen her so inactive. Both her parents had always been active—but neither of them had demonstrated the best habits for coping with grief. The third day dawned and Kai again refused to eat breakfast, so Smott knew he had to act.

 

Draco was worried. Beyond worried—frantic was a better word. It had been four days since he’d last heard from Kai. His imagination ran wild with possibilities for why she hadn’t written him back. Most of them included her death. He couldn’t help checking the book as often as possible—at least every two hours. His worrying kept him up at night as he lay in the dark, imagining what had happened to her. The morning of the fourth day dawned, and still no response was in the book. Draco swallowed and sighed, then made to close the book. But before he’d done it, a new line appeared, written in an unfamiliar hand.

_Malfoy,_

_I know that Kai uses this book to talk to you—and while I can honestly say that I don’t think your relationship is wise, this is not the time for such talk. Kai is in a bad way—she hasn’t eaten or moved in days. I can’t get through to her right now—and I’m desperate. I think you can. Talk to her._

_Regards,_

_Willoughby Smott_

Draco scrambled for a quill, relief and fear warring in his body. His hand shook slightly as he penned an immediate response.

_Where are you?_

_A village near Durdle Door._

_I’m on my way._

 

Moments after the words appeared on the page, there came a knock at Smott’s door—the tapping quick and urgent. He braced himself and walked to the door, wand clenched tightly in his fist. He couldn’t believe he’d invited a Death Eater to his house—despite the fact that the boy was still a kid, he was still a _Death Eater_ and Smott thought he must’ve gone nuts.

The kid looked a lot like his father, Smott noticed with distaste when he opened the door. Tall, pale, with bleach blond hair. But there was something different—undefinable—around the kid’s eyes. He was somehow softer than his father—but Smott shook that thought away. The kid was obviously tense—he greeted Smott with a tight, forced smile and a jerk of his head.

“She’s through there,” muttered Smott, gesturing toward the living room.

The Malfoy kid nodded and stepped into the house, giving Smott a wide berth before ducking into the living room. Smott let out a low sigh. _I hope this works._

 

Kai didn’t open her eyes when she heard the knocking at the door. She didn’t have the energy to move. For days, all she’d been able to do was lay and relive the moment—her father’s death sentence and her own near-death—in her mind. Part of her brain kept trying to get her to move—to eat something, write to Draco, who would be worrying—do literally anything except keep laying on the couch. But she couldn’t.

She heard low voices, then footsteps enter the room, and wondered vaguely if Smott was back to try and get her to eat something. A moment later, she sensed a presence kneel down next to the couch and forced herself to open her eyes slightly and see what was going on.

Instantly, her eyes flew all the way open and she sat upright in surprise. Draco was kneeling on the ground next to the couch, watching her with concern written all over his face. “What are you doing here?” she gasped, and he pushed himself up, taking a seat next to her on the couch.

“Your host told me he was worried about you.”

Kai’s eyes darted over to the door to the entryway, where she could just see Smott’s silhouette in the door, watching.

Draco’s fingers suddenly laced through hers, his warm hand holding hers tightly. “What’s going on?”

Kai stared at him for a moment, throat tight, not knowing where to start. Then, suddenly, it hit her. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Draco blinked. “Tell you what?”

“That You-Know-Who told the Death Eaters not to touch me?”

Kai watched as shock and confusion flashed across Draco’s face in quick succession. “He did _what?”_

“You didn’t know?”

“No! How—where did you hear this?”

Kai swallowed the lump in her throat. “From the Death Eaters who killed my father.”

Again, the shock flashed across Draco’s face, followed immediately by horror. “Merlin.”

Kai couldn’t meet his eyes anymore, and instead trained her eyes on their hands, interlaced together on the couch. “They found us… Yaxley, Dolohov, and—and Bellatrix.”

Draco’s fingers tightened around Kai’s.

“They didn’t waste a lot of time… they killed my father, then turned their attention to me.”

“What did they do?” asked Draco, voice low. Kai shook her head.

“Yaxley wanted to kill me—he said he wanted to end my father’s bloodline—but Bellatrix stopped him. She was the one who told me about the protection. She told me—as long as you and I are together, the Death Eaters have orders not to harm me. She didn’t say why—only that she thought I wasn’t worth the trouble.” Kai hesitated for a long moment, then decided against telling Draco about her threat. It would only make him worry.

“I’m sorry.”

Kai shook her head. “I just… I can’t believe it. I can’t believe he’s gone. I keep thinking that he’s just off gallivanting—left me behind again. But no—he’s gone. I won’t ever see him again.” Her voice caught and she suddenly found herself crying, tears streaming down her face. Immediately, Draco shifted and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders. She was nearly sitting on his lap, but this thought didn’t bother her. “It’s not even like he was a father to me,” she managed, voice tight, face pressed against Draco’s chest. “But he was my family. He was all I had left.”

Draco was silent for a moment, rubbing her shoulders, then he spoke quietly. “You still have me.”

Kai’s breath caught again and she pressed her face harder into his chest. He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, still rubbing up and down her arms comfortingly. She let him comfort her, her sobs gradually stilling as her chest loosened. She swallowed deeply and finally sat back, wiping the remaining tears off her face and letting out a low sigh. He looked at her carefully for a moment.

“You look terrible.”

“Always a charmer,” she muttered back and he grimaced.

“You need to eat something.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“I don’t care. You need to eat something.”

“When did you get so bossy?”

“Kai.” His voice was still serious. “You haven’t eaten anything in days. Please eat something.”

She let out a low sigh, then nodded. “All right. Fine.”

Draco stuck around a while longer, making sure that Kai ate a full meal, prepared by Smott in a hurry. He didn’t eat anything himself, but made sure she ate every bite, to her irritation. And she was even more irritated when she found that she really did feel better after eating something. Normally, he would’ve mocked her about that, but he didn’t that time, just shot her a small smile and stood. “I should get back before people realize I’m gone. That would cause trouble.”

“Will you come back?” she asked, standing herself. He hesitated.

“How long are you staying here?”

“I…” Kai hesitated. Smott was washing the dishes with a wave of his wand at the sink. “I don’t know. They stole my tent and I—“

“You’ll stay here,” said Smott firmly. “I will not have you wandering the country by yourself with no supplies and no goal.”

Kai glanced over at him. He hadn’t even turned around from the sink, but continued to direct the dish-washing, wand waving firmly.

“I guess for a while,” she said, glancing back at Draco. He—she was surprised to see—smiled at that news. “Good. You’ll be safer here. Maybe I’ll be able to sneak out again—I’ll let you know. But please write to me now, all right?”

Kai felt a flash of guilt. “I’m sorry for making you worry.”

He took her hand in his again, squeezing it. “You don’t have to apologize.”

“Let me walk you to the door.”

Both of them were silent as she did so, and they paused when they reached the door, their hands still interlocked. Both were silent for a long moment, just looking at each other—as if unsure what to say. Kai reached up and pulled Draco’s face down to her height, kissing him lightly. He let out a low sigh when she released him. “Kai.”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Even though they’d been writing it back and forth for weeks now—her heart still leapt into her throat at the sound of those words. She swallowed—trying to hide her lack of composure, and smiled. “I love you too.”

He leaned down and kissed her again, just lightly, then released her hand. “I’ll be back if I can.”

“Be careful.”

“You as well.”

Draco hesitated at the door a moment, glancing her over quickly, then offered a small smile and left, shutting the door quietly behind him. Kai let out a low sigh, and when she turned around she nearly leapt out of her skin.

Smott stood behind her—she’d had no idea he’d followed her from the kitchen. She clung to the bannister and let out a low sigh. “Merlin—you scared me, Mr. Smott.”

“Sorry, Parker,” he said, offering her an apologetic smile. “I just wanted to make sure you were really all right.”

Kai took a moment to introspect. The food and water had certainly made her feel better… and talking it out with Draco had made her realize something. She didn’t need to be catatonic—what she needed was to plan. She was a Gryffindor, after all—and she would fight the evil that had fallen in her lap until her last breath.

“Yeah. I’m doing all right. I’m sorry for making you worry about me.”

Smott let out a small, relieved sigh. “Good. I’m glad you’re doing all right. And you _are_ going to stay here, are you not?”

“If you’re sure you don’t mind—I would be more than grateful if you’d let me stay here.”

“Consider my house yours.”

Kai managed to offer him a smile. “Thank you.”


	23. Chapter 23

A week and a half passed before Kai even knew it—and suddenly it was time to return to school. Kai had by no means been idle during the week—she spent all of her waking hours studying all sort of magic from Smott’s collection of books. She perfected her skill in charms with his tutelage, and studied defensive and offensive magic obsessively out of his books. She even spent some time learning more about potions—an art she’d always been fascinated by, but never had much skill with. Her transfiguration spells became more and more powerful—she made a mental note to talk to McGonagall about advanced books on the subject—but nothing topped her range of attack spells. She memorized and practiced every spell she could—anything from spells to immobilize the opponent, to those that would give them a nasty head-cold. She had a feeling that she was going to need every spell she could under her belt before the school year started.

Draco hadn’t managed to sneak away from the manor again—his mother had noticed his absence and lectured him about sneaking off. He said he’d been lucky no one else had noticed. Kai couldn’t help agreeing—she wondered, briefly, if Bellatrix had found out she was still alive yet. The knowledge was sure to sour her day—and that thought made Kai smirk. 

September first dawned, and Kai said goodbye to Willoughby Smott, who wished her good luck on her final year—and told her to be careful. She thanked him for opening his home to her and then set out for King’s Cross—for the last time.

She apparated into the same alley she’d disapparated from when term ended, and luckily it was still empty. From there—it was easy to get to King’s Cross and into Platform 9 ¾. She didn’t see Draco in the mass of people waiting to get on the train—more subdued than usual. It seemed the summer had taken its toll on more people than just her. Everyone was quiet—talking in low voices and whispers. There was no lolly-gagging on the platform, everyone quickly loaded onto the train, including Kai, hoping that Draco was there and had brought her trunk. 

There were less people than normal on the Express. Kai managed to find a compartment to herself again, sliding the door shut and propping her feet up on the opposite seat. She thought she should maybe go track down Draco, but also thought that he might be looking for her. So she figured she’d better just sit tight and let him find her. A couple other people found her first, though.

Neville slid open the door and stepped inside shortly after the train started moving. His face was pinched tight, but he looked determined—and happy to see her. “You came!”

“So did you,” said Kai, taking her feet off the opposite seat to let Neville sit. 

“I’m glad to see you,” said Neville as he sat down across from her. “I wanted to talk to you before we arrive at school. We need to figure some things out.”

“I’m listening,” said Kai slowly, leaning forward, resting her elbows on her knees.

“Now that Snape is Headmaster—“

_ “Snape is Headmaster?” _ yelped Kai and Neville blinked.

“You didn’t know?”

“No!”

“Well, it was in the newspaper weeks ago—appointed by the new minister for magic, unseating Professor McGonagall. That bastard always manages to slither in where he isn’t wanted.”

“I know. But anyway—continue.”

“I think you and I should restart the DA.”

Kai chewed on her lip for a moment. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? It’s sure to be dangerous.”

“It was dangerous last time.”

“But it’s going to be infinitely  _ more _ dangerous this time. Last time, all we could get was expelled. This time… well, things could be much worse.”

“Which is why I think we should do it. People are going to need a catalyst—and you’ve always been good at magic. You can take over teaching, if people still want to be taught. But most of all—it’ll give us a solid base of people to fall back on when we need to act.”

Kai mulled this over for a moment, chewing on her lip, then nodded. “I think I agree with you. But just to be sure—go get the others. Ginny, Luna—whoever else you can find. Let’s see what they think. It’s not just you and I who will be in danger.”

Neville nodded. “I’ll be back shortly.”

He was back so swiftly that Kai had barely managed to prop her feet back up on the opposite seat. Neville, Luna, Ginny—and Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas all filed into the compartment. Kai scooted over and let Dean and Seamus sit next to her, the other three taking the opposite seat.

Neville took the lead. “What do you all think of starting up Dumbledore’s Army again?” he asked, pitching his voice lower than before, as if afraid of being overheard. Everyone exchanged quick glances.

“It could be dangerous,” warned Kai quietly, and all the eyes in the compartment turned to her. “This isn’t a game anymore. We could be tortured—maybe even imprisoned—if we stand against him.” Everyone knew who she was talking about.

There was a long silence in the compartment as each person thought. Dean was the first to speak, surprising Kai. He leaned forward, resting his arms across his knees. “I think we should do it,” he said quietly. “Harry and the others are out there fighting right now—fighting against You-Know-Who. I already feel useless that I can’t do anything… but maybe this way, we can stand and fight.”

Seamus was nodding as Dean finished. “I agree. We don’t know what’s going to change this year—who our new teachers will be. We might need to band together to fight… or at least learn to defend ourselves. I doubt we’ll be taught that this year.”

“But who will teach us without Harry here?” queried Ginny quietly. She seemed unusually subdued. 

It was Luna who immediately answered. “Kai, of course. No one in our year is better at defensive magic.”

All eyes turned to Kai again. She shrugged. “I’m more than willing to do it. I spent all summer learning new spells—and if, as I suspect, we won’t be taught defense anymore… then I can most certainly make up for what we’re lacking.”

Ginny nodded slowly. “Then yes. I’m in. It’ll be dangerous, of course… especially with Snape as Headmaster. But we need to do  _ something.” _

“So the consensus is that we  _ should _ restart?” asked Neville.

“Yes, but who is our new leader?” asked Dean, glancing between Kai and Neville quickly.

“Neville,” said Kai immediately. “This was his idea. He enlisted me at the end of last year. I’ll teach—but Neville is the leader.”

Neville looked embarrassed, but didn’t object.

“How will we keep in contact?” asked Ginny.

“Do you all still have the galleons?”

Every head bobbed in unison.

“Then we’ll just keep using them.”

“When should our first meeting be? So we can recruit new members?”

“This week,” said Dean immediately. “We need to get started right away.”

“Wednesday evening,” offered Kai. “Spread the word to the other members. We’ll start using the galleons after everyone is on the same page.”

Everyone nodded, and before anyone else could say anything, there came a knock at the door of the compartment. Everyone paused for a moment, surprised, then the door slid open slightly.

Draco immediately looked awkward. “Uh—“ he started, turning a little red and glancing around the compartment. Kai immediately stood upright.

“I’ll be back, guys,” she said, and stepped over Dean’s feet, stepping out into the hall and sliding the compartment door shut behind her. Draco glanced her over searchingly. “What—you know what? Never mind.”

Kai smiled slightly. “Thanks. What’s up?”

“I was looking for you. I wanted to make sure you’d made it okay. But I got caught up at the front of the train.”

Kai shrugged. “I had a chat with my friends. I figured you’d come find me eventually.”

Draco slid his hand into hers. “You’re not planning anything dangerous, are you?” he asked, voice a whisper. The train lurched and Kai stumbled forward, catching herself on Draco’s arm. He couldn’t help breaking into a grin.

“Oh, shove off, Malfoy,” she mocked back good-naturedly, glad for the distraction. He laughed and let her push herself upright. 

“I’m glad we’re going back to school,” he said. “The manor was stifling, and I don’t think I could’ve taken another week without seeing your face.”

She shot him a devious smile, but responded seriously. “I’m happy to be back, too.”

Before either of them could say anything else, there was a commotion at the end of the car and they both glanced around. Before Kai had even registered what she was seeing—Draco had grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him, almost pinning her to the wall. She could just barely see from over his shoulder—three Death Eaters enter the car and start banging open compartment doors—inciting screams and exclamations from every one.

“What’s going--?” started Kai.

“They’re looking for him.” Draco’s voice was a hiss through his teeth.

“Harry?”

Draco nodded once, a jerk of his head.

“They must think he’s stupid. He’s not here.”

“They’re making sure.”

The Death Eaters reached them shortly and snorted at the sight of Draco. “Malfoy,” muttered one—a short man with light blond hair. He reminded Kai of someone…

“Amycus,” said Draco, voice cool. 

The Death Eaters said nothing more, but threw open the door to the compartment where all of Kai’s friends sat. 

“Lookie here—isn’t your daddy the editor of the Quibler?” sneered on Death Eater, and Kai pushed Draco to the side to move closer. He staggered and grabbed her wrist to keep her close, but she ignored it.

“Yes,” said Luna’s airy voice.

“Your father’s been saying dangerous stuff, young lady,” murmured Amycus, voice dangerous.

“My daddy says the truth,” said Luna, and Kai winced.

Suddenly, one of the Death Eaters lunged into the compartment and there was a series of yells and curses. A moment later, the Death Eater emerged with Luna’s arm in his grasp, pulling her roughly out of the compartment. Neville appeared at the door, hand reaching into his pants pocket. “Let her go!” he snapped.

The Death Eaters leveled their wands at Neville quickly, and he grit his teeth, hesitating. “We have no business with you, boy. Sit down.”

“You can’t just take her!” he snarled.

“We can if it will make her father shut up. Now  _ sit down!” _

The Death Eater shook Luna by her arm and she winced. Kai felt for her own wand. “Let her go!” she snapped, and Draco tugged her back slightly.

“ _ What are you doing?” _ he hissed urgently.

“They’re kidnapping my friend!” snapped Kai. “Leave her alone!” This she directed at the Death Eaters, and they glanced her over quizzically. 

“You should keep your girlfriend on a tighter leash, Malfoy,” muttered Amycus, glaring between Draco and Kai. “You might not be able to protect her anymore if she’s running her mouth.”

Draco tried to tug Kai back again, but she planted her feet and kept glaring at the Death Eaters. “You won’t get away with this,” she said through her teeth. “You can’t just go around kidnapping children and expecting no one to care.”

One of the other Death Eaters laughed. “And who is supposed to stop us? The Ministry?”

Kai set her teeth, furious, and Draco finally managed to pull her staggering back to him again. 

“Ignore her,” he said quickly.

Kai let out an outraged breath as the Death Eaters laughed and turned away, pulling Luna after them.

“Luna!” called Neville, stepping out into the hall.

“I’ll be fine,” she called back, and before any of them could blink, the Death Eater holding her had apparated out of the train, and she was gone.

Kai immediately shoved Draco away from her, making him release her wrist in surprise. “What the—“ he started, but she cut him off.

“How  _ dare _ you,” she snapped.

Immediately, he looked angry as well. “You need to be more careful what you say!” he snapped back.

“Luna is my  _ friend!” _ snapped Kai. “And you just let them carry her off god-knows where!”

Draco let a breath hiss out from between his teeth. “What was I supposed to do to stop them, huh? I couldn’t have, and  _ you _ certainly couldn’t have. Haven’t you ever heard of picking your battles?”

“Maybe I should be like you and just not pick any of them,” snapped Kai back scathingly, and he flinched away from her, looking surprised and hurt.

“I’m trying to protect you,” he said, voice low.

“I don’t need your protection,” she said between her teeth.

Draco grit his teeth and lowered his voice further. “But… you  _ do.” _

“Goddammit, Draco,” she hissed. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

“Fine. But we  _ will _ talk about it again.”

“Oh, I’m sure we will,” she said between her teeth. He cast her a stiff, angry look, then turned and strode away. 

Kai grit her teeth and turned around, meeting Neville’s eyes. “Well I was going to ask if you two were still together, but I can see the answer is complicated,” muttered Neville. Kai grimaced. 

“You could say that.” Kai let out a low sigh. “Dammit. I can’t believe they took her.”

“We should talk more.” Kai nodded slowly, heart sinking, and stepped back into the compartment.

 

Every person inside was mad, and they were looking for someone to be mad at. Kai could immediately see that they were looking at her to be that person, and she let out a low sigh and crossed her arms. “All right. Let me have it.”

“You’re  _ still  _ dating Malfoy?” demanded Ginny.

“Yes.”

“He let Death Eaters into the castle!” yelled Dean and Kai winced.

“I know. Stop shouting, would you?”

“How can you  _ still _ be together?” demanded Ginny, voice tight. Seamus and Neville had yet to say anything, sitting back and waiting for my response.

“I know you’re going to see it as me taking his side—but you guys have  _ no idea _ what he went through last year—“

“What  _ he _ went through!” Ginny was suddenly on her feet. “I can’t believe you’re  _ defending him! _ He nearly killed Ron last year, and you’re talking about what  _ he _ went through? He helped kill  _ Dumbledore! _ ”

“If you’re not going to listen to me, I’m not going to stay here,” said Kai flatly. 

Neville tapped Ginny’s shoulder. “Let her talk, will you?”

Ginny huffed and sat down, crossing her arms tightly. “So?”

Kai felt slightly guilty airing Draco’s dirty laundry like that—but what choice did she have? “You all will  _ not _ gossip about this under any circumstances,” she said severely, and Seamus raised an eyebrow at her.

“Why would  _ we _ want to gossip about Malfoy?” he asked scathingly.

Kai sighed and crossed her arms. “You-Know-Who threatened him. He didn’t just  _ sign up _ with the Death Eaters. It was punishment for Lucius Malfoy—punishment that would have him watch his son struggle with an impossible task, and when he failed—and they knew he would fail—be killed for his failure.” Kai paused and gathered her thoughts, not meeting the eyes of anyone in the compartment. “His parents knew this—but there was more pressure on him than just his own life. You-Know-Who told him that if he failed in his mission that he  _ and _ his parents would  _ all _ be killed. So don’t talk to  _ me _ about what he did or did not go through.”

There was ringing silence in the compartment when she finished speaking, and she glanced up and met each persons’ eyes individually. Only Neville and Ginny returned her gaze. Neville gave her a slight nod. “As long as you promise it won’t interfere with the DA, I won’t say anything about your relationship with Malfoy.”

Kai relaxed slightly. “I won’t let it interfere. I’m good at compartmentalizing.”

Ginny let out a long breath. “Why are you even wasting your breath convincing us?” she asked, voice low. “It sounds like you two had a pretty severe row out there just now. Aren’t you worried you’re going to break up?”

Kai ran a hand across the back of her neck and sighed. “No. I don’t know. Not really. We fight and make up, and fight and make up… though maybe. I don’t know!” She glanced back toward the door and sighed again. “I should probably go find him, though.”

Neville nodded. “I think we’re done anyway… Connect with the people you can, and we’ll meet in the Room of Requirement on Wednesday evening.”

Kai nodded and slipped out of the compartment, breathing a sigh once she was out in the hall again.  _ This year is going to be complicated. _

Slowly, she set off in the direction she’d seen Draco walking, stepping from car to car and glancing in compartments as she walked, vaguely looking for him. She finally caught up with him at the very end of the train, in a compartment all by himself, staring out the window with a blank expression. She tapped the doorframe and he glanced around, looking at her in surprise.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” she said back. “Mind if I come in?”

He shrugged and pulled his feet off the opposite seat. Kai slid the compartment door shut and took the seat across from him, tucking her feet up beneath her.

“I didn’t think you’d talk to me until tomorrow,” said Draco, voice quiet. She glanced up and found him looking at her closely. She let out a long sigh.

“God dammit, Draco. You’re important to me… but you have to realize that I’m not a person who sits back and lets bad things happen to those around me.”

Draco leaned forward, resting his arms across his knees. “And  _ you _ have to realize that I’m not the type to let people I care about put themselves in undue danger.”

Kai chewed on her lip lightly. “We’re going to have to find some way to compromise around this. Because I won’t sit back and stay safe. I would  _ hate _ myself if I did that.”

It was Draco’s turn to sigh. “I don’t know how we can manage that. Um… I guess I promise not to talk over you again, like I did. But I  _ will _ still try and protect you.”

“Then I promise I won’t antagonize any more Death Eaters—or teachers. But I  _ will _ still defend people who need it.” She held out her hand to him. “Deal?”

He shot her a small smirk and took her hand, shaking it firmly. She made to release his, but he suddenly pulled her toward him, catching her as he pulled her off the seat. In one smooth movement, he’d pulled her onto his lap, arms wrapped around her. He buried his face in her neck, breathing deeply, and she laughed slightly. “What are you doing?”

“I barely remember your smell… hold still.”

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, tickling at her neck as he did. She shivered and he suddenly leaned in closer, kissing her neck lightly. His arms tightened around her chest and she laughed again. “No way, Malfoy.  _ Not _ on the Hogwarts Express.”

He breathed a laugh. “All right. Spoil my fun.” But his arms loosened and she wiggled around until she could actually look at him, her legs across his. 

She stroked two fingers down his cheek slowly. “We’re away all summer and the first thing we do when we get back is fight. How typical.”

He smirked and shrugged. “I almost expected it, to be honest.”

“Me too.”

Draco laced his fingers through hers and lifted the back of her hand up to press against his lips. “I missed you, love.”

“I missed you, too.”

The sky grew dark and eventually Kai and Draco admitted they should get up and put on their robes. “We should probably sit with our houses—at least tonight,” said Draco quietly, and Kai nodded.

“And I need to connect with some people after dinner—so should we just plan to meet tomorrow for breakfast?”

“Sure. But…” He reached into his trunk and extracted the little leather book—which was exactly the same as Kai’s notebook. “Don’t forget we can still talk.”

“You’re right!” Kai grinned. “I’ll write you a note.”


	24. Chapter 24

It was raining when they stepped off the Express. Draco shivered and bid Kai a quick goodbye before melting off into the crowd—she saw him a moment later clasping hands with Blaise Zambini.

Kai found her way back to Neville, Dean, and Seamus. Ginny had melted off—presumably to find her own friends. The four of them dragged their trunks to the usual carriages—Kai jarringly realized she could now see the Thestrals—and climbed inside. The boys were quiet, and she didn’t feel like talking to them. The castle loomed closer to them in the dark, lit up like a beacon of hope, but Kai couldn’t help feeling gloomy. No Dumbledore—no Harry, Ron, Hermione. The castle wasn’t safe anymore—and it almost didn’t feel like home. Though Kai had to wonder if she even knew what home felt like after everything.

The feast unfolded almost as it always had—but Kai noticed with dread that there was a much smaller group of first-years than normal waiting to be sorted. She also noticed—with equal dread—that the two Carrows sat at the head table, leering around at students with unpleasant smiles. Snape had no expression as he sat in the Headmaster’s spot.

The first-years were sorted, the feast wrapped up, and Snape stood to address the students. His voice held no emotion—as always. He quickly outlined the normal rules for the first years—then some new ones. Alecto Carrow and Amycus Carrow were the newest staff members—Kai let out a long, hard breath. Snape briefly outlined the restrictions on activities, and that he’d be relying on the Carrows to regulate behavior. Filch looked far too pleased at that, and a lead weight descended in Kai’s stomach. He reminded them that classes started on Monday—two days later—and that they should begin studying promptly, then dismissed them.

Kai didn’t follow the stream of Gryffindors headed toward the door, and instead made a beeline across the hall to intercept Professor Slughorn as he headed for the door. “Professor!”

The squat, heavy man jumped and turned his surprised gaze on Kai. “Parker? Is there something you need?”

“I know it’s really unusual—but I was wondering if there was any way that you would let me in to your final year potions class?” started Kai, speaking on in a rush before he could cut her off. “I know I didn’t study it last year, but I’ve done some study on my own this summer and would really like to continue learning under your instruction this year. If there was some way I could take a test—or do a demonstration—or something—to convince you I can do the work, I will do it.”

Slughorn looked skeptical, but shrugged. “Be in my office at 10am tomorrow morning and we’ll see how well you studied this summer.”

“Thank you!” Kai offered him the sincerest smile she could manage, then darted off before he could reiterate his invitation to join the ‘slug club’ that he’d hassled her about the year before. She ran into Professor McGonagall on her way out of the hall and paused. “Professor.”

“Parker. How was your summer?” asked McGonagall, her voice tight.

“Terrible. I don’t think anyone had a good holiday. And…” Kai lowered her voice slightly. “I’m sorry you got bumped down. You should be Headmistress.” McGonagall stiffened slightly.

“You should be careful who you express that sentiment to.”

“I’m aware, Professor.”

“Keep your nose clean, Parker.”

“Thank you.”

 

Kai went straight to her dormitory when she got into the tower, kicking open her trunk to fish out the little leather book. Kai pulled out her quill and penned a quick question.

_ Did you know the Carrows were going to be teaching here? _

She set the book aside and pulled out a different one, a book on potions, as she waited for a response. After two or three pages of the dangers of the Draught of Living Death, a reply appeared on the page and she picked the leather journal up again.

_ No. And I’m not happy about it. _

_ What do you mean? _ She wrote back.

_ I don’t like what Snape said about them being in charge of ‘behavior’. Those two are cruel and rough… I don’t envy people who will have to do detentions with them. _

_ Me either. _

_ Stay out of trouble, will you? _

Kai didn’t answer.  _ What do you think they’ll be teaching, I wonder? _

_ Well as far as I know, only the Defense Against the Dark Arts position is open… but that seems kind of perverse, don’t you think? _

_ But fitting. How better to prevent any future resistance than by taking away our teaching on how to fight? _

_ I guess. _

Kai sighed and picked up the pen again.  _ I have a meeting tomorrow morning, so I’ll join you at breakfast after that.  _

_ All right. Good night, love. _

_ I love you. _ Kai didn’t know why she felt it was important to write that back to him… but she did. She set the pen aside and closed the book, before unpacking her trunk and settling in to bed.

 

Kai’s test with Slughorn flew by with surprising ease. He was impressed by her skill at making a Draught of Healing and said if she could keep up that work, he would be more than happy to let her in his class. But he wouldn’t let her leave his office without promising to go to his next Slug Club meeting. Kai gritted her teeth, but agreed, feeling like she owed the old man something for his time.

Draco waited for her outside the Great Hall for breakfast. He shot her a small smile when she walked up to him. “How was your ‘meeting’?”

“It went very well,” said Kai with a grin. “How did you sleep?”

“Better than I have been,” admitted Draco, and held out his hand. “Hungry?”

“Always!”

The two took their usual breakfast place at the Slytherin table—as always, most Slytherins would rather sleep in and just eat lunch than get up for breakfast. Almost before they’d gotten started, Slughorn came along the table and handed out their schedules—he even had Kai’s, though she wasn’t at her own place. Immediately, Draco and Kai put their heads together to compare schedules. 

“So tomorrow… Potions first thing, that’s going to suck,” said Draco with a sigh.

“Me too,” said Kai with a small smile, seeing the square on her schedule. Draco raised an eyebrow as he glanced at her. 

“I thought you weren’t in Potions last year?”

“I wasn’t. I asked Slughorn if I could pass a test to be in his class this year. That was my meeting this morning.”

“Oh—well, good job,” said Draco, leaning over to glance over her schedule. “It looks like we have Transfiguration and Charms together as well.”

“You’re studying Ancient Runes?” asked Kai, surprised, as she glanced over his schedule.

“Yeah. I have been since Third Year,” said Draco, drumming his fingers on his schedule. “It’s an interesting topic.”

Kai didn’t say anything, just glanced back at her schedule and suddenly picked it up, squinting at the block right after lunch on Monday. “Dark Arts?”

Draco leaned over and glanced at the block as she pointed at it. “Maybe they shortened the title?”

Kai shook her head slowly, biting her lip.  _ It’s not Defense Against the Dark Arts anymore. Just the Dark Arts. _ She shook this thought away and rolled up her schedule, tucking it into the pocket of her robe and going back to chatting with Draco like nothing was wrong.

 

The next day, classes started. Kai overslept—she’d had nightmares that kept her up for most of the night, a rare occurrence for her—and barely made it in time for Potions. Draco was already at his desk when she strode inside and raised a quizzical eyebrow at her as she entered. She shook her head slightly and took the desk next to him, dropping her bag on the floor and kicking it beneath her seat. “What happened?” whispered Draco, leaning toward her. 

She ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to tame it down and sighed. “Overslept. I’ll tell you about it later.”

Slughorn walked in at that moment and greeted them cheerily. “Good morning, class! Welcome to your final year of Potions. We’ll get right into it.”

As Slughorn waved his wand, a piece of chalk leapt off the board and started to scribble potions ingredients and directions on the board. Slughorn walked between their desks. “You’ll be working on your own today. The potion you’re going to make is known as the Draught of Peace—it is an intensely difficult potion that is rarely perfected even by the most gifted of students of the craft. I would not dare have my students attempt this potion unless in their sixth or seventh year.”

Kai and Draco exchanged a quick, amused look. Snape had given them this potion in their fifth year. Only Hermione had managed to make it correctly—but Kai knew what she’d done wrong.

“The ingredients you will find in the potions cabinet. The instructions are on the board. You have the entire class period. Let me know if you have any questions. Whoever can make the best Draught of Peace will get extra credit for this class period.”

Slughorn returned to the front of the room and Draco leaned across the gap between their desks again. “Five galleons says I can make the potion better than you, Parker.”

Kai raised an eyebrow at him, smirking. “You’re on.”

Draco had always been better at potions than Kai—but she could never resist a challenge. Particularly from him.

Kai gathered the ingredients and sat back at her desk, reading and re-reading the instructions, memorizing the important bits. The potion was intensely complicated—the exact amount of ingredients needed to be added in exactly the right order. It needed to be stirred an exact amount of times and the heat needed to be turned down exactly the right amount. Any one of those things done wrong would ruin the potion. So Kai memorized all of those elements before starting.

The class seemed to whip by in a flash. Both Draco’s potion and Kai’s were the color they were supposed to be—a deep, midnight blue. The other students hadn’t even managed to get theirs past pink. One girl’s was startlingly orange, and Slughorn walked past them without a second glance, stopping in front of Draco and Kai’s cauldron with an interested expression on his face. “Well, well. I might have known you two would be able to make this potion. Let’s see which of you gets the extra credit, shall we?”

Draco shot a smirk at Kai as Slughorn reached a small ladle into his cauldron and took a sip. He let out a long, contented breath. “Ah. Relaxation. Well done, Mr. Malfoy.”

Kai held her breath as Slughorn turned and dipped the ladle into her potion. Draco was watching her with a smirk, waiting for the pronouncement. “Excellently brewed, both of you,” he said after tasting her potion. “However… There is a slight bite to your potion that Mr. Malfoy’s did not have. I wonder if you added just a smidge too much Yellowcap? Not enough to damage the potion… but nevertheless, the extra credit for this class will go to Mr. Malfoy.”

Kai sighed as Draco’s smirk widened, and Slughorn waddled up to the front of the class again. “Your homework for next class is writing up six inches on the various uses of the Draught of Peace.”

Kai dug through her bag as the class was dismissed, and slapped the five galleons into Draco’s hand when she found them. His smirk widened. “Told you so.”

“Oh, piss off, Malfoy,” muttered Kai good-naturedly.

The rest of the day went quickly. Kai had no more classes with Draco on Monday—but Transfiguration was her favorite subject, and McGonagall still taught it in the same tough, no-nonsense manner that Kai appreciated. Herbology she didn’t enjoy as much, but she still sat through with good humor. Her free period before lunch she used to start on her Potions and Transfiguration homework.

After lunch came Dark Arts. Kai entered the class with a leaden feeling in the pit of her stomach. She took her seat next to Neville, and the two put their heads together to talk in low voices as the other students arrived. “What do you think we’re going to be learning?” whispered Neville.

“I don’t know. But I have a feeling we’re not going to like it.”

Before Neville could reply, the door to the classroom banged open and the two Death Eaters swept inside—followed by, Kai was alarmed to see, a string of first-year students who were looking around with trepidation.

“Welcome,” said Alecto Carrow, leering around at the class unpleasantly. “This is your final year at Hogwarts, seventh-years—and you have the immense opportunity to learn some new magic on your way out. So pay attention—and we’ll teach you something worth knowing.”

Neville and Kai exchanged quick looks. Dean Thomas caught Kai’s gaze from across the room and shook his head slightly, looking concerned.

“The study of defensive magic is a weak science,” scoffed Amycus Carrow, glaring around at the classroom. “We’ll teach you something more practical—and more interesting. Attack magic.”

Kai narrowed her eyes as the first-years squirmed at the front of the class. When she glanced around, she found Alecto Carrow staring at her and grew immediately uncomfortable. “Parker!”

Kai jumped. “Yes?”

“Yes, Professor,” sneered Alecto and Kai grit her teeth.

“Yes,  _ Professor?” _ she echoed.

“Front of the class. Now.”

Grudgingly, Kai got out of her seat and walked to the front of the classroom, coming to a stop in front of the Carrows, who both glanced her over for a moment, sneers on their faces. “You’ll help us demonstrate for the class the spell we’re using this week.”

Kai couldn’t help swallowing slightly.  _ God. I wish they didn’t remember me. _ But she nodded. “Fine. What spell?”

“The Cruciatus Curse.” A series of gasps rang around the room, and Kai’s mouth fell open.

“You  _ can’t _ be serious!” she gasped, horrified. The first-years all clearly had no idea what this meant, but the reactions of the older students didn’t bode well. They shifted nervously.

“Oh, we’re very serious,” said Alecto quietly, stepping up closer to Kai and glaring at her. “You’re seventh years. It’s time you learn some new jinxes.”

“This isn’t a jinx,” snapped Neville, standing upright, his hands planted on the desk. “It’s  _ forbidden!” _

“Not any more. You will  _ all _ learn it.”

Kai felt numb, staring at the Death Eater in front of her, leering back at her unpleasantly. “No.”

“What did you say, Parker?” demanded Amycus.

“I said no. I will  _ not _ demonstrate the curse, and I will  _ not  _ use it on first-years!”

“We’ll give you one more chance,” sneered Alecto, raising her own wand. “Demonstrate, or we’ll practice on you.”

Kai gulped briefly, suddenly afraid. A glance between the two Carrows showed they were serious—and were waiting for her to react. Either give in and demonstrate the curse… or give them the go ahead to use it on her. She swallowed again and raised her chin. “I won’t use it on those children.”

“Fine.” Alecto Carrow seized Kai’s arm and pulled her up to the front of the class, standing in the middle where everyone could see her. “For disobeying your teacher, you’ll get detention after dinner. And for now…”

Kai looked at the first years, who all stared at her in wonder and horror. She saw one little girl had tears tracing down her face.  _ It’s okay, _ she mouthed to the girl, who gulped. When she glanced back, Alecto was staring at her, licking her lower lip slightly.

“Watch carefully as my sister demonstrates.”

Almost before the words were out, Alecto raised her wand.  _ “Crucio!” _ The spell hit Kai like a ton of bricks, knocking her off her feet. It felt as if hot knives were being stabbed into her body—nowhere was safe. She could feel herself screaming as she writhed on the floor in agony. The torture seemed like it lasted forever—but in reality, it was no more than 15 seconds before Alecto lifted the curse and Kai slumped to the floor, panting, trying to recover. There was ringing silence across the room as Kai rolled onto her side, chest heaving, trying to regain her composure.

A moment later, Amycus seized Kai’s arm and dragged her to her feet, shoving her toward her seat. “Take a seat, Parker.”

Kai staggered, legs shaking, but walked steadily back to her seat, sinking into it without so much as a grunt of pain—even though her joints and limbs were all screaming in protest.

“Now that everyone has seen the curse, we’ll spend a little time studying the spell and how to cast it. Turn to page 93 in your textbooks.”

Kai fished out her book and flicked it open, pointedly not looking at anyone else in the room. Her hand still shook as she turned the page, mechanically reading the horrible textbook. A note slipped into the book suddenly from her right and she blinked, then glanced sideways. Neville’s eyes were fixed on his book, his face tight and pale.

_ Are you all right? _ the note asked.

Kai slipped the note off her book and discreetly penned a response.

_ No. That sucked. But I will be. I just couldn’t let them do it to first years. _

A moment later, Neville returned the note.  _ That was very brave. We’ll make sure they don’t misuse those first years. _

_ I’ll keep antagonizing them all week if it means that it’ll keep them from torturing those kids. _

She slid the note back and a moment later, Neville slipped it back.  _ Let’s talk this evening. We need to plan. _

She caught his eye and nodded slightly.

Luckily, they only had to study for the rest of the class period. The Carrows paced between desks to check that their students were reading the required materials. The called the end of class with a vaguely-threatening promise that in the next class period everyone would get a chance to practice the curse. Kai’s skin tingled—wondering if she would, again, be forced to help demonstrate the curse. Alecto paused by her desk when the others were leaving. “Here. After dinner. Don’t be late.”

“I won’t be.”

She threw her bag over her shoulder and followed the others to the door. Seamus, Dean, and Neville all waited for her outside. “What the hell  _ happened?” _ asked Seamus, staring at her. “How do the Carrows know you?”

Kai winced. “They saw me at the battle last year. And… somewhere else.”

“I can’t believe you took that curse,” muttered Dean. “That was—“

“It’s not like I could’ve let them use it on a  _ child _ ,” shot back Kai before he could say anything else. “Be reasonable, Dean.”

Dean look chagrined. “You’re right, of course. But what are you going to do next class? We’re all supposed to practice it.”

“I don’t know. We’ll figure that out ourselves.”


	25. Chapter 25

Kai went to her last class of the day, still reeling a little from her ‘lesson’ and showed up to dinner. Word was beginning to spread that the Carrows were teaching the seventh-year students to use Unforgivable Curses. And furthermore—word was beginning to spread about the seventh-year who refused to use it on a first year—and had it used on them instead. Luckily—Kai could tell from his face—Draco hadn’t heard any of that yet. He smiled at the sight of her and held out his hand, which she took—seeking the comfort of his touch. 

“How was class, love?” he asked as the two walked into the Great Hall, taking their time.

She shrugged and didn’t answer. He paused suddenly. “Are you shaking?”

Kai noticed for the first time that she was—still. Just slightly. She tightened her fingers through his and offered an unfelt smile. “I’m just hungry. C’mon—let’s eat.”

Draco didn’t look satisfied, but allowed the subject to drop. The two ate at the Gryffindor table—because it had less occupants the previous years, and so there was enough space for the two to sit apart from other students. “Are you headed to the library to do homework after dinner?” asked Draco and Kai hesitated.

“Uh… not directly.”

“Not directly?”

“No… I’ll be there later in the evening, if you want to meet.”

Draco looked at her skeptically. “Is something going on?”

“Don’t worry about it,” said Kai, forcing her voice to be light even though her heart had sunk into her stomach. “I’ll catch up with you there, all right?”

“Sure.”

They finished eating and Kai parted ways with Draco, promising to meet him in the library once she finished work. 

“When will that be?”

“I’ll write you a note.”

“All right. See you in a bit, love.”

He squeezed her hand, then released it and set off toward the library. Kai took a deep breath and turned the opposite way, climbing with trepidation back to the Dark Arts classroom. Both Carrows waited inside already, watching her walk up to them with nasty expressions on their faces. “Welcome, Parker. Put down your bag.”

Silently, Kai did as she was told, setting the bag down on the nearest chair and facing the Carrows, hands held stiffly at her sides. Alecto slowly began to pace around her, glancing her over. “I still don’t see why the Malfoy kid is so into her,” she muttered. “But orders are orders. The Dark Lord says she’s not to be touched. However—we’re in charge of discipline, now. So consider this punishment.”

Kai didn’t glance away, but met Amycus’ gave as his sister continued to pace around her, not showing any signs of fear. “Whatever your punishment is, can we get it over with? I have homework to do.”

The Carrows both laughed—unpleasant, cackling noises. “Fine. Well, Parker, we’ll start with a little quiz. What happens when you disobey your teachers?”

“Detention,” muttered Kai grudgingly.

“Good girl,” mocked Alecto. “And why did you disobey your teachers?”

“Because torturing children is wrong.”

They laughed again—harder. “Well—next class, we’re going to do the same thing. Every seventh year will be paired with a first year to practice the curse.  _ You _ will lead the class.”

_ “What?” _ yelped Kai.

“You heard us. You stood up to us—made yourself a leader to your class. That was your mistake. So now, you’re going to be the first to show the class how to perform a curse—and you’re going to do it on a first year.”

“No way,” said Kai through her teeth. “I  _ won’t.” _

“You will, or you’ll regret it.”

“Make me,” challenged Kai and the Carrows—jarringly—laughed again.

“Fine.” Amycus still leered at Kai. “Sister—what do you think. How should we convince this one to lead the class?”

“Well—I for one could use some more practice before demonstrating the curse to our next class tomorrow,” said Alecto and Kai’s heart shot into her throat again. She gulped and the Carrows both cackled.

“Wonderful idea as always, sister. Well—don’t let me stand in your way.”

Alecto turned toward Kai and raised her wand threateningly. “One more chance, Parker. If you agree to lead the class, right now, we’ll call that the end of your detention.”

Kai couldn’t help swallowing compulsively again. “No.” Her voice was still flat. Barely was the word out of her mouth when Alecto’s wand shot up.

The curse hit Kai and she collapsed again, screaming. Her skin felt as if it were on fire—she writhed and kicked, feeling the curse sinking into every part of her body. Nowhere was safe from the pain—it was all encompassing, consuming. A moment of agony later, and the curse was lifted. Kai panted on the ground—barely able to regain her breath. Her throat felt raw from the screaming.

“What do you say now, Parker?” asked Amycus’ voice, and she could barely see him through streaming eyes. “Still determined not to lead?”

“No.” Kai’s voice cracked as she spoke—but her resolution was still firm. Amycus let out a sigh.

“You’re too stubborn for your own good, Parker. Well, we’ll see if you can keep this up for long.”

Alecto’s raised her wand again, and Kai braced herself.

 

Draco couldn’t focus on his homework. He just kept seeing Kai’s face in his mind—she’d looked pale at dinner, and her hand shook. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong… but he had no way of finding her to figure it out. He let out a low sigh and glanced back down toward his homework—he was three inches into his potions essay, but making slow progress.

“What happened after the Carrows took you?”

Draco let out a short sigh. He could hear a pair of voices coming from the next bookshelf over—they obviously belonged to first-years, annoying, squeaky little twits. He tried to focus on his homework but he couldn’t help being distracted by their conversation.

“They brought me into a class room—seventh year Dark Arts,” said a girl’s voice.

“That sounds cool!”

“No—no it wasn’t.”

“Why not?”

“They wanted to use me to demonstrate some spell—I didn’t know what it was—it was called the Cruciatus Curse.”

Draco winced. That  _ did _ sound like the Carrows… picking on children.

“What happened?”

“Well, they pulled a scary seventh-year girl to get her to try it on me… but she wouldn’t. She said it was wrong. So they used it on her instead.”

Draco chewed on his lip, processing that.  _ That—couldn’t have been— _

“She saved you?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s her name?”

“Uh—I think they called her Parker?”

“Dammit!” Draco pounded his fist down on the table and both first-years squeaked in fear. Madam Pince suddenly appeared around the bookshelf, clucking disapprovingly at him. “Mr. Malfoy!”

“Sorry Madam Pince,” said Draco through his teeth, his hands shaking in rage.

“You will not continue to use such strong language in my library—do you understand?”

“Perfectly.”

She swept off and Draco stared at the homework in front of him, not really seeing it.  _ Those bastards tortured her? And she didn’t tell me? Why?  _ The answer was fairly obvious— _ She doesn’t want me to worry about her. Dammit… what is she doing? Where is she now? _

No answers presented themselves, so he took out the journal, opening to the newest page and leaving it sitting out on the table. He wanted to keep an eye on it… in case she needed something.

 

The Carrows kept up ‘detention’ for a better part of an hour. They pushed Kai harder and harder—using the curse for longer stretches at a time, trying to convince her to give in. But if there was one thing Kai was—it was stubborn. She refused, and though the pain was almost unbearable—she endured it, knowing that children wouldn’t have to endure the same thing under her watch.

Finally, the two let up. “We’ll continue this later—remember, Parker, if you refuse to lead the class, we’ll be doing detention like this for a week.” Amycus’ voice was harsh.

Kai hadn’t moved—she wasn’t sure she could. Her limbs shook so violently she didn’t dare try and stand. The Carrows took her silence as acceptance and both left the room, leaving her sprawled out across the floor.

Kai was drenched in sweat and exhausted. She let herself lay on the floor for a moment longer before trying to stand. She latched her hands around the nearest desk and pulled herself shakily upright—but her knees gave out when she tried to put weight on them and she hit the ground again. She let out an irritated, sharp breath.  _ I can’t stand. I can’t walk. I need help to get out of here. _

She had no way of contacting anyone else, except—Draco. He would know she’d lied to him. But she didn’t have much of a choice.

She dragged herself over to the chair and pulled down her bag, fishing out the leather diary she carried with her and flicking open to the newest page. She retrieved her quill and scrawled a quick note.

 

Draco glanced toward the journal and suddenly saw words appearing. He jolted to his feet.  _ I need your help. Dark Arts Classroom. Please hurry. _

Draco’s heart shot into his throat and he quickly shoved all his books into his bag and darted off, careening out of the library and sprinting through the halls. He scared a group of third-years when he darted past them, but didn’t stop until he reached the classroom, tossing open the door quickly.

Kai sat on the floor between two rows of desks, leaning back on her hands. She looked horrible—there were dark rings under her eyes and she was incredibly pale—highlighted by her dark eyes. She trembled visibly—Draco could see it from halfway across the classroom. He hurried over to her, kneeling down next to her.

“What happened?”

“I’m all right,” she said between her teeth, and Draco shook his head.

“You’re not all right.”

Kai wouldn’t meet his eyes—he could see they were red-rimmed, and tears stained her face. He couldn’t help swallowing in anger.

“What  _ happened?” _ Still, she said nothing, and he reached out a hand to touch her face, cupping her cheek in his palm. Her eyes darted up to meet his suddenly, surprised. “What did they do to you?”

She let out a long sigh. “Detention. I… can’t stand. Can you help me get back to the tower?”

Draco gritted his teeth, suddenly angry. “Did they torture you?”

Her long hesitation was answer enough. “Dammit,” hissed Draco, then held out his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her upright—and immediately had to catch her as she fell. Her knees gave out and he seized her, wrapping her tightly up in his arms. Her trembling was much more pronounced now that he was holding her—she quaked so badly it was no wonder she couldn’t stand. 

“I should take you to the hospital wing,” murmured Draco, but her voice cut him off.

“No! Don’t.”

“Why?”

She glanced up to meet his eyes and he saw the familiar glint of anger and stubbornness there. “I won’t give them the satisfaction. And I don’t need it. I just need to rest.”

Draco let out a long, low sigh. “All right! Fine. I’ll take you back to your common room. Where’s your bag?”

Kai leaned against a desk while Draco slung her bag around his shoulders, joining his, then approached her. “Climb on my back,” he said, then knelt down to let her do it more easily.

She wrapped her shaking arms around his neck and he picked her up gently, tucking his arms under her knees to hold her more securely. He’d never thought her particularly heavy—she was easy to carry. The book bags were slightly more problematic—but he ignored them as they banged about his hips. 

“I’ll talk to them about this,” he muttered, and Kai tightened her arms around his neck.

“Don’t!”

“Why not?”

A few people stopped to stare in the halls, but said nothing, just letting the odd pair pass. Kai waited until they were out of earshot before responding. “I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“ _ Me _ get in trouble?” said Draco incredulously.

“Yes! You should be careful.”

Draco scoffed. “They had explicit orders not to harm you—“

“Listen to me.” She cut him off and he unwillingly fell silent. “This is a school thing—not a Death Eater thing. They said so themselves—that order doesn’t mean anything here. They can’t kill me—that won’t stop them from putting me in detention. Don’t go rushing off to yell at them—it will only antagonize them, and put you in more danger. I will be  _ fine.” _

Draco ground his teeth together, furious. It was almost worse than last year—being stuck between knowing that his family was in danger if he pushed back too hard at the other Death Eaters—and being powerless to stop the Carrows from harming Kai. The thought still made his blood pound.

Suddenly, they rounded a corner going up to Gryffindor tower and almost ran straight into Professor McGonagall, who paused at the sight of them. “Parker—Malfoy. Don’t you think that’s a little inappropriate for the halls?” she said, her voice measured and tired.

“Professor—“ started Draco, but Kai cut him off.

“I’m having trouble walking, Professor. He’s helping me back to the common room.”

McGonagall narrowed her eyes at Kai and stepped closer. “Did you do what I heard?”

“Probably,” admitted Kai and McGonagall let out an outraged breath.

“Those barbarians think they can come in here with their rules, and backing from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and get away with murder at this school. Using Unforgivable Curses on students--!” McGonagall spluttered off in outrage. “It’s absurd!”

“Professor,” pleaded Kai, her voice tight. “I don’t care about myself—but you  _ have _ to stop them from using it on first years. They can’t do that!”

McGonagall pressed her lips together in a hard line. “I do not know what I can do, but I will most certainly try. Professor Snape will hear about this.”

McGonagall swept off without another word and Draco hesitated for a moment before continuing his trek up to the tower. His arms were starting to hurt from carrying Kai and the two bags, but he said nothing.

“Do you think Snape will do anything about the Carrows?” she asked quietly.

“I don’t know. I doubt it,” muttered Draco truthfully, and Kai let out a long, resigned sigh. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just… Merlin, I feel so guilty telling you.”

“Why?”

“They want me to lead the next class,” she muttered quietly. “To use the curse on first years. And they made it very clear that if I don’t—it’s going to be detention for a week. I’d imagine— _ this _ for a week.”

Draco’s arms tightened around Kai’s legs. She still shook in his arms and fury still pounded in his veins, but he felt powerless. But he knew her too well—she wouldn’t consider torturing a first year in exchange for herself. “Kai…”

“I’ll be all right,” she said, voice tight. “I always am.”

“I’m sorry.”

Her arms tightened around his neck. “You have nothing to apolo gize for.”

He didn’t say anything in response—he still felt overwhelmingly guilty. Guilty that he couldn’t protect her—guilty that he was on the same side as the people who were harming her. Before he could think of anything else to say, they were outside the Gryffindor common room. Draco made to set her down and see if she could stand—she’d started to shake less, so that seemed like a good sign—but the common room portrait swung open and Longbottom stepped out—freezing at the sight of them.

“ _ Kai?” _ He darted to Draco’s side. “Merlin—what’s wrong with you?”

Draco let Kai slide off his back and handed his bag silently off to Longbottom. She staggered and Draco seized her arm quickly. Immediately, Longbottom wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Merlin. Tell me what happened,” he muttered as he helped her toward the entrance to their common room. 

“Thank you,” she called over her shoulder to Draco as Neville helped her away. Before he could say anything else, the portrait of the Fat Lady swung shut and he turned away, walking slowly away from Gryffindor Tower. He tried to ignore the unpleasant feeling that attacked his stomach—he didn’t like leaving her with another boy to help her. But he certainly hadn’t wanted to go into the common room—and she hadn’t wanted him to either, he could tell. Tensions were running too high for that. But he couldn’t ignore the pang of jealousy—he was almost disgusted at himself.  _ Being jealous of Potter is one thing—but fucking  _ Longbottom? _ You’ve sunk to a whole new low. _ He shook his head sharply. He needed a distraction from these thoughts—so he did the only thing he could focus on. He returned to the library and asked Madam Pince where he could find books on healing magic.


	26. Chapter 26

“What happened?” asked Neville again as he helped Kai into the common room, helping her sit in one of the seats by the fire. Immediately, Dean, Seamus, and Ginny all crowded around, along with several other Gryffindors. “Are you all right?” asked Ginny. “I heard what happened earlier—“

“I’m just dandy,” said Kai darkly.

“What did they do to you in detention?”

Kai pressed her lips into a hard line. “Suffice it to say that I don’t recommend being put in detention. And not to be rude—but I need to talk to Neville for a moment before anything else.”

Everyone else looked a little taken aback, but obliged, sliding away to other parts of the common room. Neville took the seat next to her and leaned in close. “What’s going on, Kai?”

“We have a problem. They’re still planning on making us practice on first years next class period.”

“They told you that?”

“Yes. They want me to be the first, so that the rest of the class will follow.”

Neville was silent for a moment, chewing on his lip and staring at the floor. “I have an idea.”

“Yeah? What would that be?”

“Spread the word to the rest of the class. No one cooperates.”

Kai blinked, surprised, then thought for a moment. “They could put us all in detention.”

Neville nodded. “I don’t care, personally. It’ll teach them a lesson about seventh-year Gryffindors.”

Kai smirked slightly. “I like the way you think, Longbottom. All right. We’ll make the announcement at the DA meeting on Wednesday.”

“Sure. But are you all right, Kai?”

She shrugged slightly. She felt much stronger than she had—and she had a thirst for revenge. Seeing the look on the Carrows’ faces when no one would cooperate would be beyond worth whatever else they put her through. “I’m fine. Again, I don’t recommend being in detention with the Carrows.”

“What did they do to you?”

“Nothing too original.”

“Why are you refusing to answer?” asked Neville in a low voice. “At least tell me as a  _ warning _ so I know what I’m getting myself into.”

Kai hesitated a long moment. “It was the Cruciatus Curse,” she finally admitted through clenched teeth. “They were trying to convince me to cooperate, and I wouldn’t. I think I out-stubborned them, though.”

“I’m not surprised. You can out-stubborn anyone.”

Kai shook her head, eyes darting back to the fire. “Nah. Not anyone. Listen… I’ve got to go do homework before I fall ridiculously behind.”

“Sure. I’ll start passing the word.”

With a sigh, Kai pushed herself up out of the armchair and was suitably pleased to find that her feet supported her fine, and made her way up into the girl’s dormitory. Once there, she pulled out the stuff to start her Potions essay—and, as always, flipped open the leather book to see if there was anything new. To her surprise—there was.

_ How are you feeling? _

Kai picked up her quill.  _ Better. I can walk all right. Sorry for worrying you… _

_ Don’t apologize. I’d rather you ask me for help than try and struggle on your own. _

_ Anyone ever tell you that you can be quite the gentleman? _

_ You should more. _

Kai smiled—she’d successfully lightened the mood.  _ I’ll make a note. “Self—inflate Draco’s ego more.” _

_ Ha ha. You think you’re funny. _

_ Occasionally. _ Kai hesitated a moment, pen poised, then wrote him another note.  _ Hey. _

_ What? _

_ I love you. _

_ I love you too. _

The next day passed almost the same as the day before—Draco and Kai had Transfiguration together in the afternoon. Draco came and sat down next to her—blowing off Crabbe and Goyle, as well as Zambini, on the other side of the class. None of the three looked surprised, though, Kai was surprised to see.

Kai had trouble focusing on class because Draco had snuck his hand under the desk to hold hers, rubbing his thumb in a circle across her palm. She tried to ignore it and take notes—but found the attention endlessly distracting. It was hard to complain, however—she felt as though she didn’t get very much time with Draco. 

At the end of class, the two were chatting—glad that their last class of the day was over—but McGonagall called. “Parker. A word?”

Kai hesitated, surprised, then nodded. “Sure, Professor.”

“I’ll wait in the hall,” said Draco without prompting, and left her with a smile.

“Is there something wrong, Professor?” asked Kai, approaching McGonagall with trepidation, her hands holding tightly to her bag.

McGonagall looked worn—she had circles under her eyes that Kai had never seen before. She hesitated in front of the Professor’s desk, fear suddenly forming a pit in her stomach. “I spoke to Professor Snape.”

Kai read her expression. “He’s not going to stop the Carrows, is he?”

“No.” Kai started at the floor, grinding her teeth together in anger.  _ That bastard has never cared for the students beneath him. Damn him. _ When she glanced up, McGonagall was staring at her with pain on her face. “I’m afraid I have to ask something of you, Parker—and it will put you in danger.”

“What?”

“Protect the first years. Don’t let them be tortured by those barbarians.”

Kai swallowed, then nodded. “I already plan to, Professor.”

McGonagall stood upright and walked around her desk, placing a hand on Kai’s shoulder. “You’re brave beyond measure, Miss Parker. Thank you.”

Kai shook her head, embarrassed. “I’ll do my best.”

Kai spent that evening with Draco, trying to put the thought out of her mind. She managed it—and they spent the evening finishing and read each other’s Potions essays before moving on to more homework. Draco became engrossed in translating some runes—but despite this, he still held her hand over the table, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

She likewise worked on her Herbology homework, trying to keep focused. She was beginning to get used to his finger tracing endless circles on her hand—she also began to think he did this automatically, but that didn’t mean she enjoyed it any less.

 

It was nearly midnight when they both finished their work for the next day. He stretched in his chair, wincing. “I hate these chairs.”

Kai, likewise, was stiff from sitting so long, but she couldn’t complain. She packed up her book and held out her hand to Draco. “Walk me part way?”

He shot her a small smile and nodded. “All right.” He laced his warm fingers through hers, and the two walked out of the library. The hall outside was empty—it was past curfew, after all, but they were unlikely to get busted. Seventh years were always up late in the library. But the empty hallway gave Kai an idea, and she suddenly stopped, pulling him to a stop.

“What?” he asked, but she didn’t answer. She stepped in closer and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him down to her height and pressing her lips against his. He released her hand and wrapped both his arms around her, pulling her up against his chest quickly.

She felt as though they hadn’t kissed in a long time—and the quiet, dark hallway was the perfect place to do it without getting in trouble. She wrapped her arms around his chest tightly, lips moving against his hungrily. He deepened the kiss a bit, but didn’t take it too far. They both just enjoyed the time alone—they never had much of it. She enjoyed the feeling of his lips against hers—the feel of his silky shirt beneath her fingers, and the way he pulled her up against him, keeping the two of them close.

“What’s going on down here?”

Draco and Kai leapt apart in surprise as a wand lit and dazzled both of them. To Kai’s horror—who should be standing there, but Alecto Carrow. She glared between the two of them. “I might’ve known. Malfoy and his slut.”

“Shut up, Alecto,” snapped Draco, voice immediately hard.

“You should know better than to be out after curfew,” said Alecto, addressing the comment to Kai and completely ignoring Draco. “Detention tomorrow evening.”

Alecto turned away as Kai’s heart sank—but in the blink of an eye, Draco had seized the short woman’s shoulder and pulled her back. “No.”

“Excuse me?” sneered Alecto.

“I said no! If she’s getting detention for this, then so am I.”

“Fine. You can come in after her—“

“No! Together, or neither of us are coming.” Draco’s voice was furious—even Alecto seemed to know she was in dangerous territory. She pushed Draco’s hand aside. “Fine! You’re off the hook, Malfoy. But consider this a warning. No more night-time wandering.”

Draco didn’t say anything, just glared after Alecto as the witch walked away. Kai strode forward and laced her fingers through his. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Of course I did.” Draco’s voice was quiet in the dark. “I know what they would do to you.”

“They’re just looking for reasons to put me in detention.”

“I know,” said Draco, voice hissing through his teeth. “That’s what pisses me off more than anything else.”

She tugged at his hand. “C’mon. Let’s just get out of here.”

He let her pull him away, muttering darkly under his breath, “I can’t believe she called you a slut.”

“I’ve been called that before,” she reminded him and his hand stiffened.

“That’s not—I didn’t—“

“Hey.” She pulled him to a halt. “I forgot. I wasn’t talking about you. I know you didn’t mean it.”

His face looked guilty in the dark. “I know a lot of my family has called you worse things… I’m sorry.”

“Let’s just get out of here, all right? Before someone else busts us.”

 

The next day dawned dark and rainy. The day started off with another round of Potions—she and Draco walked there from breakfast, chatting easily, their nighttime escapade almost forgotten. Slughorn was already inside, simmering a potion of his own on his desk.

“Welcome, everyone! Essays on my desk, please.”

Everyone filed up and placed their parchment neatly on his desk before taking their seats. Draco again took the chair right next to Kai, and she wondered if they would be competing again today. 

“Today, I’m going to be assigning everyone pairs that they will work with for the rest of the term. Your partner and you will work together on every in class exercise, every potion—and your final project will be done together. Your grades are tied from this point onward.”

Kai’s heart dropped to her stomach as she glanced around the room.  _ Great. Being held back by someone else. _

“When I read off your names, please go join your partners. Brown and Oslow. You two are partners.” Lavender—who Kai hadn’t spoken to since the hospital wing incident—moved across the room to sit with a boy from Slytherin—who looked about as thrilled with the arrangement as she did. “Zambini, Pelmore.” Two Slytherins together—both looked relieved. “Hadley and Marquest.” This time, two Gryffindors. Both looked surprised. There were only four people left, Kai was alarmed to see. One was the most abysmal potions maker Kai had ever seen—the Gryffindor girl and Kai had been potions partners in their third year, and Kai never wanted to experience that again. She wasn’t sure how she’d managed to scrape an ‘E’ to get into Slughorn’s class the previous years. The other was another Gryffindor—a boy in the same year, Kai didn’t know him very well.

Draco looked thoroughly displeased—he was going to be paired with a Gryffindor no matter what. 

“Parker.” Kai jumped, not expecting her name to be called. “Your partner will be Malfoy. Maybe that way the two of you will be able to focus on your potions, instead of competing with each other…”

Kai blushed immediately red, but exchanged a quick smile with Draco, who looked pleased. Neither of them had expected that—they figured they’d be separated. The last two partners were assigned, and Slughorn gave them a moment to find their seats, then immediately launched into explaining a new potion he would have them craft in another class period. It was intensely complicated, and had taken him a while to brew himself. He spent the rest of the class period explaining how to brew the potion, and Kai took extensive notes. Draco—she was irritated to see—just rested his hand on his chin and listened intently. The irritation came not from the fact that he would be reading her notes later—but that she knew he wouldn’t need them and would still be able to make the potion easier than her.

The class period ended and the two parted ways to meet up again at lunch. Kai breathed a small sigh of relief that she wouldn’t have Dark Arts again until the next day, and moved on to  her next classes.

Evening finally arrived, and after dinner, Kai told Draco she’d join him later. “I have to do something. I meet you in the library later.”

“Disappearing off somewhere?” he asked as she stood and shouldered her bag. She shot him a small smile. 

“Yep, basically.”

“See you later, Parker.”

Neville joined her in the hallway, falling into step beside her. “You ready?”

“Of course. What are you going to talk about first?”

“This and that. Why we’re here, what we’re going to do… are you prepared to teach something?”

“Yeah. Just something basic.”

“That’s better than nothing.”

The space was exactly how Kai remembered it—large and open, with everything they could possibly need. People filed in quickly—far more than Kai expected. There were even one or two Slytherins dotted around the people who’d all taken seats on the floor as they entered. The majority of Gryffindor house was present—and several Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were also there.

“Evening, everyone,” said Neville when everyone had settled in. “You all know why we’re here. The Carrows aren’t teaching us defensive magic—they’re teaching us curses.”

There was mutterings throughout the room—agreement and malcontent.

“We’re going to band together in the face of this and learn to defend ourselves—just as we did two years ago. That—and those of us who are willing will fight the Carrows until we can’t anymore.”

Kai saw nodding around the room. “We’ll get to that in a bit. For now—Kai Parker is going to take over teaching us, as Harry is no longer here. I trust her—and she has something prepared tonight.”

Kai swallowed slightly, feeling more nervous than normal, and stepped up next to Neville to start talking. “We’re going to start with something pretty basic—a lot of you will know it already. Shield charms.” There was a low groan throughout the room, and Kai looked at them severely. “First, second, and third years won’t know the charm yet, but right now  _ everyone _ needs to have it mastered. I’m going to teach you all the basics, and then I will ask seventh, sixth, fifth, and fourth years to please pair up with younger students to help them learn. This spell is crucial—and I’ll need all of your help to make sure everyone has a handle on it as soon as possible.”

Maybe people sensed the honesty in her tone—or they just knew the situation like she did. No one said a word.

“The incantation for the Shield Charm is  _ protego.” _ Kai stepped to the side and faced Neville. “Would you mind?”

“Not at all.”

Neville drew his wand and Kai readied her own. “The important thing to remember when first learning magic, first and second years, is that the wand movement is just as important as the incantation. When you get older, and better at magic, you’ll find that neither are as necessary, but for now, make sure you pay attention to what your wand is doing. All right, Neville. Hit me with your best shot.”

Neville raised his wand. “ _ Expelliarmus!” _

Kai flicked her wand sharply downward. “ _ Protego!” _ The Shield leapt between them, absorbing his spell quickly, before Kai dispersed it with an upward flick of her wand. First years looked impressed—seventh years yawned.

“All right. Everyone pair up.”

There was a shuffling of feet as everyone stood and found partners—Neville had to partner up with a first-year Hufflepuff who couldn’t find another partner, and Kai paced the room, stopping to help where she could. “Remember, flick downward when you say the incantation.”

“Your grip is too loose, try again.”

She corrected a movement here, repeated the incantation there, and continued around the room, watching as seventh years helped first and second years learn the spell. Before an hour had passed, everyone in the room could cast a passable Shield Charm. “Well done, everyone!” said Kai, grinning. “Thanks to everyone who helped their partners improve. It’s really incredible that you’ve all learned it so quickly. There’s an important thing to remember, when using the Shield Charm in combat.” Kai tightened her grip around her wand. “If your opponent send a Killing Curse at you, your shield will do nothing to stop it. The curse is nearly impossible to block. Just dodge. Almost any other curse or jinx will be stopped by the Shield Charm—but not that one. I really hope that you won’t have cause to remember that rule… but I feel you should know, anyway.”

The first years, for the first time, looked scared. “Is it likely that someone will try and kill us?”

“Hopefully not,” muttered Kai. “But we’re here to make sure you’re equipped for the possibility.”

“And on that note!” suddenly cut in Neville. “I have a request. Anyone who is willing—and maybe a fourth year or older—please stay behind after the others leave. I want to see who is willing to stand against the Carrows… it will be dangerous. Kai was tortured in detention with them. But we can’t let them walk all over us. So if you’re willing to work with us against them, stick around. Oh! And seventh year Gryffindors—“

Most of them paused, looking at him questioningly. “Next Dark Arts class, the Carrows are going to try and make us use the Cruciatus Curse on first years, again. We will not do it. Pass the word to anyone who isn’t here—we’re not going to give in to them.”

The Gryffindors all smirked—even Lavender Brown grinned at the thought of pissing off the Carrows. “Be careful when you leave!” called Neville as people headed for the door. “Don’t want to raise suspicions.”

Most students left—but about twenty remained, from various houses. No Slytherins, of course, but several from other houses. Neville glanced them all over. “Like I said—this is going to be dangerous. I don’t yet know what we’re going to be doing—but it will be whatever we can to keep those bastards from destroying this school.”

“We’re in, mate,” said Seamus, crossing his arms. Dean nodded.

“Whatever we can do is enough. I don’t care what happens to us.”

The other people all agreed, and Neville grinned. “Right then, let’s get to it. The only thing to do now is spread the word—no one will be using Unforgivable Curses in their classes if we have anything to say about it, all right? Tell your friends and have them pass it on—if we stand together, they can’t punish us all.”

Kai again smirked as she pictured the looks on the Carrows faces when class after class of students refused to do what they were told. It would be beyond priceless. Neville wrapped up the meeting and the remaining people left. Kai ran her hands down her face and let out a long sigh.

“Something wrong?” asked Neville and she shook her head slightly.

“Tomorrow is going to suck.”

“They can’t punish you if all of us act out against them.”

“I don’t know about that, Neville… they seem pretty keen to find a way to punish me.”

“Why, do you think?”

“I don’t know, honestly.”

Neville patted her shoulder. “We’ll get through it.”

“I hope you’re right.”

Kai spent the evening in the library with Draco—his hand wrapped around hers, as always. They didn’t stop for a snog-fest in the hall this time—maybe both afraid of being caught again—but he still walked her part way to the tower before leaving her with a whispered good night and a light kiss.

The next day dawned cool and clear. Winter was approaching. Kai sat through all her classes with trepidation—lunch rolled around, and she could hardly eat. She managed it, though Draco knew something was wrong—and rightly guessed what it was.

“Promise you’ll be careful in class today.”

He stared at her across the Gryffindor table, one eyebrow raised.

“You know me,” she said, trying to deflect.

“Yeah, I do. That’s why I’m worried.”

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me.”

“How am I not supposed to worry about you when you make a habit of pissing off everyone around you?”

Kai shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Just keep your head down for once, all right?”

“I can’t make any promises,” admitted Kai, and caught McGonagall’s eye from the head table. The Professor nodded once at Kai, deeply, and she let out a low sigh.

“What do you mean, you can’t make any promises?” asked Draco sharply, and she glanced back at him in irritation.

“What’s with the anger, Draco? It’s not like I’m  _ trying _ to get in trouble.”

“You certainly seem like it sometimes,” he muttered, pouring himself some Pumpkin juice. “I’m just worried about you.”

“You don’t have to,” she muttered back through her teeth. “I can take care of myself.”

Draco didn’t say anything in response, and the tension between them thickened. A moment later, he finished his food and stood, tossing his bag over his shoulder. “I’ll see you at dinner,” he muttered, then strode away. Kai resisted the urge to hurl her goblet at the wall, and simply finished her food before heading off to her least-favorite class.


	27. Chapter 27

 

The room was subdued—but Kai could tell everyone was resolved. There were nods and murmurs around the classroom as students checked in with each other about the plan. “Are you ready?” muttered Neville as he sat down next to Kai.

“Nope,” she whispered back. “But that doesn’t matter.” Both fell silent as the rest of the class settled in, and moments later, the Carrows entered.

A pit formed in Kai’s stomach as she saw the string of first years they led in behind them. One was a member of Dumbledore’s Army—Kai recognized her immediately. The girl looked scared, but when she caught Kai and Neville’s eyes she managed a small smile. 

The two older students exchanged a quick glance, then looked back at the Carrows, who were leering at the class. “As promised, today everyone in the class will practice the Cruciatus Curse, being paired with a first year.”

“No.”

Kai jumped. Neville’s voice was the first to ring out across the classroom, and both the Carrows looked at him in surprise. “What did you say, Longbottom?”

“I’m not using that spell on those children,” he said firmly, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms.

“If you don’t obey your teachers, you will regret it. But we’ll start with someone else. Parker!”

Kai mirrored Neville’s position, crossing her arms firmly. “Nope. I’m with Neville. I’m not moving from this spot.”

The Carrows could sense they were in danger. “One more time, Parker. Get up.”

“No way.”

The Carrows exchanged a glance quickly, then both looked back at the two students. “I made myself clear about what would happen if you disobeyed again, did I not, Parker?” asked Alecto patronizingly.

“Perfectly,” said Kai through her teeth.

“Detention tonight. Here.”

Kai swallowed briefly and said nothing as they turned their attention to the rest of the room. “Thomas.” Dean looked as though he wanted to throw up, but he did the same as Kai and Neville.

“Nope.”

Amycus Carrow bared his teeth in a snarl. “Finnegan!”

“I’m out, mate,” said Seamus with a smirk. “I’m not moving.”

“Brown.”

Lavender didn’t say anything, just refused to move from her seat. 

This continued on for the rest of the class. The Carrows prowled through the desks, springing on students, but everyone who they asked refused to move. Neville and Kai exchanged smirks when the Carrows weren’t looking. It was just as hilarious as Kai had hoped—Amycus was bright red in anger, and his sister looked like she wanted to murder them all.

Class ended soon enough and Neville and Kai leapt to their feet and hustled the first-years out of the classroom before the Carrows could think of a reason to make them stay. The girl from the DA gave Kai a quick hug before dashing off with the others and Neville and Kai exchanged a quick glance. “They only put you in detention,” muttered Neville. Kai sighed.

“I knew that was going to happen.”

“You  _ knew?” _

“They made it clear on Monday when I was in detention.”

“Why didn’t you say?”

“What would it matter?” sighed Kai. “It wouldn’t change what we needed to do.”

Neville frowned but said nothing. “C’mon. Let’s go to Charms.”

Classes wrapped up for the day and Kai parted with Neville to go meet Draco outside the Great Hall for dinner.

The blond boy looked tense—but he smiled when he saw Kai. “How was class, love?”

Kai appreciated his effort to smooth the tensions between them and offered him a small smile. “I’ve had better days, but it doesn’t matter. Let’s eat.”

She laced her fingers through his as they walked into the Great Hall and sat down at their usual place. “How was Dark Arts?” asked Draco casually—too casually. She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Shitty.”

“Did you get detention again?” he asked, freezing and staring at her through concerned eyes.

“Unfortunately.”

“Dammit, Kai,” he muttered, but she let out a long sigh.

“Can we  _ please _ talk about something else?”

Draco went silent for a moment, then nodded. “All right.”

“Thank you. How was Ancient Runes?”

Draco shrugged and unwillingly told her a bit about something they were translating. When he finished, he cut in, “What do you think of that Potion we’re going to have to make tomorrow?” This topic carried them until dinner ended and Kai realized she needed to leave or risk being late to detention.

“I have to go,” she muttered and Draco pressed his lips into a hard line and glanced across the hall at the Carrows, who were just getting up to leave themselves.

“Arseholes.”

“I hate to ask it of you,” murmured Kai, not looking at Draco, “but will you keep an eye on the book? In case I need help after…” She trailed off, and Draco looked stricken. He nodded slightly and Kai stood, tossing her bag over her shoulder. She snagged his hand and squeezed it. “I love you.”

“You, too,” he murmured in response. Kai steeled herself, then headed for the door. Her feet felt like lead as she climbed the stairs up toward the Dark Arts classroom, but just as she reached it and opened the door, McGonagall swooped down on her, seizing her arm.

_ “Where  _ do you think you’re going, Parker?” demanded McGonagall severely, and Kai was instantly taken aback.

“Um,” she said stupidly, and the two Carrows came to the door of the classroom to see what was going on

“Do you think you can skip out on detention?” snapped McGonagall and Kai—still confused—just stared at her with her mouth hanging open.

“What’s going on here?” demanded Amycus, and McGonagall sent him a distasteful look.

“My student has detention with me this evening, but has apparently decided that’s not a good enough reason to show up. I’m disappointed in you, Parker.”

Kai still felt as though she were four steps behind, but shut her mouth quickly and just went with it. 

“Parker has detention with  _ us _ tonight,” hedged Alecto, and McGonagall turned her severe gaze on the shorter woman. Alecto—to Kai’s amazement and delight—quailed under the gaze like a child.

“ _ My _ student has blatantly defied my instructions in class and now—outside. She will be doing detention with  _ me _ for the rest of this week,” snapped McGonagall, and without another word, she hauled Kai away from the classroom.

“Did—did we have detention, Professor?” asked Kai as McGonagall pulled her through the school with her hand latched tightly around her elbow.

“Of course not, Parker,” said McGonagall with a snort. Kai didn’t say anything else until McGonagall pulled her into her office and released her arm. Kai just stared at her for a moment, processing. 

“You saved me from them.”

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. “I asked you to do something dangerous for me. I heard you did it, and I heard that you were put in detention. The least I can do is prevent those animals from torturing you in response.”

“So… what am I doing here?”

“If anyone asks, you’re writing lines. I’ll keep you here for a couple hours, then you can go.”

“What am I supposed to do?” asked Kai slowly as McGonagall sat down at her desk.

“I assume you have homework with you, and I recommend doing that. You  _ are _ in your last year after all. NEWTs will come up quicker than you could possibly imagine.”

“All right,” said Kai slowly, and took a seat at the table across from McGonagall’s desk, taking out her books to start on her Transfiguration homework—not because she was in McGonagall’s office, but because it was the most pressing homework she had. She did, however, open up the leather notebook and scrawl a note to Draco first.

_ McGonagall saved me. No detention tonight. _

Kai buried her nose in reading about human transfiguration for a while in preparation for the essay she was about to write, and after she finished the chapter, she found a note in reply from Draco.

_ What? How? Where are you? _

Kai dipped her quill in ink and wrote a response.  _ If anyone asks, I’m in detention with McGonagall writing lines. But I’m really just doing homework in her office for a few hours. _

_ I’ve never been so fond of her, _ wrote back Draco.

Kai smiled slightly.  _ I much prefer this. And being able to walk afterward. _ She set down the quill and unrolled a piece of parchment, cutting the right length, and started the introduction to her essay. After two or three paragraphs, she hesitated and glanced up at McGonagall skeptically. The Professor was reading over different essays and grading them.

“Is it cheating if I ask you a question about your homework?” asked Kai measuringly, and McGonagall glanced up, looking over her spectacles at the younger woman.

“Depends on the question, Parker.”

Kai tapped her quill on the table. “There’s something I don’t get about human transfiguration. The book said—numerous times—to be careful not to transfigure yourself too far—because if you push it too far, there’s a chance you’ll actually  _ become _ the animal and be unable to do magic—much less remember how to. But…”

“But?”

“How does that differ from an Animagus’ magic?” asked Kai slowly. “It seems to me like it’s almost the same thing. I know this has no relevance to the homework… but… I’m curious.”

McGonagall set aside her quill and folded interlaced her fingers, looking at Kai contemplatively. “You know experimenting with Animagi magic is forbidden without a permit,” she said severely, and Kai blinked, surprised.

“Oh! No—I’m not—I didn’t mean it like that,” she muttered, embarrassed. “I’m just curious.”

McGonagall looked at her for a long moment, then started speaking. “The main difference between Animagi magic and human transfiguration is that one is done using an incantation and specific wand movement—and the other is done without either. Animagis pull from the magic inside themselves, without any implement or incantation getting in the way. The theory behind Animagi magic is that a wizard or witch can keep in contact with their magic the whole time, and not lose themselves to the transformation.”

Kai stared at her, surprised. “Do you find that to be true?”

The Professor leaned back in her seat. “In a way. To me, it feels a little more like a partial transformation. I don’t feel as though I’m fully becoming an animal—more like just my outer being is changed, and my inner one is static.”

Kai chewed on her lip for a moment, processing. “I see. Thank you.”

McGonagall nodded and sat back, picking up her quill. Kai likewise picked her own up and continued with her essay.

 

“Parker.” Kai jerked awake after nodding and glanced around in alarm. McGonagall was watching her with concern. “You can go.”

Kai stretched and yawned, running her hands over her face. “How long was I asleep?”

“An hour.”

“You just let me sleep for an hour?” said Kai, surprised.

McGonagall didn’t say anything in response, and Kai packed up her homework quietly. “Same time tomorrow,” said McGonagall. “How long do you have detention with the Carrows?”

“They said a week.”

“Then you’ll come to my office for the next week.”

“Thank you, Professor,” said Kai and McGonagall shot her a softer look than normal on her way out. Immediately, Kai set out for the library to meet up with Draco.

The next day passed much the same—Kai had her final round of classes for the week, and in the evening she returned to McGonagall’s office and started on her load of weekend homework—which seemed ridiculously immense. But she made fairly good progress on it during the hours she was in McGonagall’s office, working quietly while the teacher graded. She was still happy to spend the time away from the Carrows and their sadistic torture.

Saturday she slept later than she meant to and went straight to the library, settling herself in to continue her work. She met up with Draco at lunch and the two spent the afternoon in a nook in the library, both working harder than they’d like. By the time the light faded, they both realized they were starving and headed to dinner, laughing and chatting about how much they’d gotten done.

“Isn’t Hogsmeade coming up in a few weekends?” asked Draco, reaching for a dinner roll.

“I think so,” said Kai as she poured gravy over her potatoes.

“Do you want to go?”

“Are you asking me on a date?” she asked teasingly, and he grinned.

“I mean it. Do you want to go?”

“No sneaking off to the bathroom to curse anyone this time, right?” she hedged and he turned a little red and ducked his head.

“Ah… no,” he said, not meeting her eyes. “But we could actually have a proper date. If you want to.”

She leaned forward and shot him a mischievous smile. “I would love to go on a date with you, Draco.”

He shot her a small—almost shy—smile. “Then we’ll go.”

She matched his smile and began to dig in her bag, looking for a book. “Are you headed back to the library?”

Draco let out a sigh. “Yes. I need to finish that essay for McGonagall or I’ll never get it done. You?”

Kai let out an irritated breath. “No… I can’t find my Charms book. I’d better head back to the tower and meet you there in a bit.”

“Sure.”

Draco shot her another smile as she slung her bag over her shoulder and headed for the door. The halls were quiet—most students preferred to stay in their common rooms, these days, rather than risk being out. Kai had noticed that she and Draco were among just a few who still used the library.

Kai cut a corner and stopped short as she saw the Carrows in front of her. Her heart dropped into her stomach—from their ready stances and unpleasant smiles, they’d been waiting for her.

“Where do you think you’re going, Parker?”

“To my common room,” she said carefully.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Kai squinted between the two of them. “No?”

“You have detention this evening.”

Kai narrowed her eyes further, heart beginning to pound. “Professors don’t administer detention on the weekends.”

Alecto leaned in close—Kai could smell her awful breath. “We do.” Amycus seized Kai’s elbow suddenly and dragged her along as the two strode purposefully away. Kai staggered but kept pace with the two Death Eaters as they dragged her—not to their classroom, but down into the dungeons, to a place she’d never been before. They threw her into a room and she sprawled to the floor, hands stinging from the impact.

The door slammed shut and the two Death Eaters stared at her, eyes glinting evilly in the dark. 

Adrenaline pounded through Kai’s system. She had a wild urge to attack them and run, but quashed it—that would only get her in more trouble. 

“We know you’re the ringleader,” said Alecto, voice a quiet hiss. Kai gulped.

“We know you’re the one who convinced the others not to cooperate,” added Amycus.

“We know you think you’re brave.” Alecto laughed, the sound cold and hard. “Bravery and stupidity are so often confused…”

Amycus began to pace, slowly walking around Kai—who still knelt on the ground—until he was behind her. Kai wasn’t sure who she was more worried about—Alecto, who was examining some cruel-looking implements on the wall, or Amycus, who stood very close behind her.

“Hands out, Parker.”

Kai glanced warily up at Alecto, who was taking down something from the wall. 

“Did I stutter?” sneered the woman as she approached, the leather strap hanging from her fist. “Hands out.”

Kai warily did as she was told, holding her hands out, palms upward. In a move so fast she almost didn’t see it, Alecto snapped the leather strap down across Kai’s hands. Blistering pain erupted and Kai cried out, yanking her hands back toward her. A harsh welt stood out across her hands—an angry, bright red. Tears welled up in her eyes and Alecto laughed. “Did I say you could move? Hands out, brat.”

Kai stared up at the woman—momentarily amazed at her cruelty—then grit her teeth and held her hands out again. She cried out a second time as the lash fell, bringing out a second welt across her lower palms. The next fell across her fingers and her hands jerked. Tears rolled down her face, but she set her teeth against crying out. Alecto raised the lash, and Kai felt blood run down between her fingers.

Kai lost track of how many times the lash fell. By the end, blood ran down her arms and dripped on the floor—her arms shook from pain and exhaustion—but she hadn’t given in. Tears stained her face and her jaw ached from being clenched, but she knew she’d won again. Not a sound of begging or pleading had escaped her. She could tell the two were disappointed—Alecto nearly hit her around the face with the lash, and Kai flinched backwards. Amycus laughed. “Leave her, sister. She won’t be able to hold a wand for a while, now.”

Alecto let out a harsh breath, but stepped back. Kai pulled her hands in close to her chest again, feeling the harsh throb of pain all through her palms. Amycus Carrow suddenly grabbed a handful of Kai’s hair, yanking her head back painfully. Kai let out a pained breath through her teeth. “Think twice before you incite an entire class against us, Parker,” hissed Amycus in her ear. “Next time we won’t be so nice.”

He pushed her forward again but she managed not to fall. Alecto hung the leather lash back up on the wall next to the other torture implements, then the two Carrows left the dungeon. Kai let out a long breath, then got to her feet, finding that her legs were shaking. She tucked her bleeding hands in close to her stomach, tears still running down her face from the pain.

She had to use her hands to open the door, and the pain of it nearly sent her crashing to the floor. She staggered out into the hallway and started toward the rest of the castle, knees shaking as she walked. She was still a little dazed from the pain—she wasn’t sure where she was headed. Back to the tower? To the hospital wing? She didn’t know.

As she was walking, she staggered sideways and hit the wall, sliding down to land on the floor, hands still held in close to her chest. She let out a long, pained breath, then choked on a sob. Pain and frustration attacked her, making the tears overflow once again, coursing down her face as she leaned against the wall, trying to stifle her sobs so no one walking by would hear.

She wasn’t sure how long she sat, leaning against the wall in the dark hall in the dungeon, hands cradled in her lap as she cried. Before she’d recovered, she heard footsteps round the corner and ducked her head down farther, not wanting to be seen. “ _ Kai?” _

She glanced up and suddenly Draco was kneeling in front of her, looking stricken. “What’s happened? Merlin. What’s wrong with you?”

His hands caught her face, wiping tears off and staring at her. She couldn’t speak, only shudder with sobs and pain and he glanced her over. “What’s wrong?” he asked, voice desperate.

She shuddered and held out her hands a little further, so they caught the light. His breath caught violently. “Oh, god. Merlin. Fuck.” His normally pale face had lost some of its color. “We have to get you to the hospital wing.” 

As carefully and gently as possible, he grabbed her arms and pulled her upright, wrapping his arm supportively around her shoulders. He kept her from staggering or falling as the two made their way swiftly to the hospital wing, barely passing any other students on their way.

Madam Pomfrey glanced around as the two strode in and snorted. “You two again. Always something, isn’t it?”

She bustled over and clucked at the sight of Kai’s hands. “How on earth did you manage that?” she asked, immediately bringing the two over to a bed, pulling the curtain around. A wave of her wand cleared the blood and the welts from the lashes stood out in stark contrast to Kai’s skin. Pomfrey hesitated. “I know… those are lash marks. You’ve been beaten?  _ Here?” _

Kai glanced up to meet the nurse’s eyes, teeth grit, and nodded tightly. Draco’s arm around her shoulder tightened sharply.

Pomfrey was obviously furious. She muttered under her breath as she bustled around the Hospital Wing, gathering various ingredients as she came over. “Those Carrows,” she hissed as she spread a numbing salve across Kai’s hands. The relief was immediate and Kai took a deep, shuddering breath, swallowing her tears. “Barbarians. Using Unforgivable Curses on students--! Beating them! This never would have happened in Dumbledore was still Headmaster.”

Kai didn’t answer, just took a deep breath and let it out through her teeth. Pomfrey drew her wand again, but before she could cast a spell to heal the damage, the door to the Hospital Wing flew open and Amycus Carrows’ voice rang out unpleasantly. “Pomfrey! Where are you?”

Pomfrey pressed her lips into a hard line and swept out from around the curtain. Draco and Kai exchanged a quick, surprised look but wisely remained silent. “I have orders for you, Pomfrey,” said Amycus’ voice, ringing unpleasantly across the hall. “If any students come here from detention, you’re not to heal them.”

Kai’s eyes widened as the meaning of that hit her, and she stared at Draco, mouth hanging open.

Pomfrey was momentarily speechless. “You’re telling me that the damage you do to these students they just have to  _ live _ with?” gasped Madam Pomfrey and Amycus laughed.

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you. And you’ll obey my orders if you know what’s good for you.”

Kai’s fingers twitched in anger, itching to find her wand and pull it out, but her hands still bled.

Madam Pomfrey spluttered in anger, but Amycus just laughed again. They heard footsteps and the door slammed shut. Madam Pomfrey appeared a moment later, livid. “Those—those  _ monsters _ are beyond cruel,” she snarled, pulling out her wand and waving it angrily over Kai’s hands, healing the cuts and bruises. “They want their students to suffer.”

There were still scars on Kai’s hands, standing out red and raw against her skin, but she felt no more pain. The bruises had faded, and there was no more bleeding. She flexed her palms and let out a small sigh of relief. “You shouldn’t have healed me,” she muttered, placing her hands on her lap.

“Those idiots aren’t going to stop me from healing students who ask for it,” snorted Pomfrey. “Give me your hands.”

Kai held out her hands again and with a wave of her wand, Pomfrey had a length of bandaging wrap around each palm, tucking themselves in neatly. “Don’t use them  _ too _ much,” sighed Pomfrey. “The skin might still split. But as long as you don’t punch anyone—or get beaten again—you’ll be fine.”

“No promises,” muttered Kai sourly, and Draco’s arm tightened around her shoulders again.

“You two can go,” sighed Pomfrey. “And be  _ careful _ this time!” she snapped.

Kai offered an awkward smile, and the two stood, pacing around the curtain and out of the Hospital Wing. “So what happened?” asked Draco as soon as they stepped outside. Kai’s palms still tingled from the magic.

“What do you mean what happened?” she muttered. “Isn’t it obvious?”

Draco sighed. “But it’s the weekend. Did they put you in detention anyhow?”

Kai nodded slowly. “They snuck up on me. I wasn’t prepared.”

“What spell did they use?”

“No spell,” sighed Kai. “Just a strap.”

“They  _ literally  _ beat you?” said Draco, horrified, and Kai nodded tiredly. 

“Unfortunately. And I’m pretty sure they’re going to do the same tomorrow.”

Draco’s face tightened, jaw clenched. “What do you mean?”

“They said detention for a week…I didn’t think they meant during the weekend. But I don’t know how I can escape it this time.” Kai’s hands tingled at the memory of the cruelty they’d been subjected to.

Draco chewed on his lip for a moment. “Two things. First, you should talk to McGonagall. Maybe she’ll be able to come up with something to get you out of it again.”

“Or?”

Draco looked momentarily devious. “Did they  _ say _ to come back tomorrow for detention?”

“No.”

“Let’s sneak out,” he hissed, and Kai blinked in surprise.

“Sneak  _ out?” _ she asked, surprised.

“I know you know a way. Let’s get out of here before dinner and stay out.”

Kai couldn’t help a small smile from curling across her face at the thought of how pissed they’d be that they couldn’t find her. “You  _ are _ a Slytherin,” she said, impressed, and his smile widened. “I like your plan.”

Gingerly he slipped his hand into hers, holding it far more gently than he’d ever done before. “I’m glad to be of help.”


	28. Chapter 28

The next day passed almost the same, until evening. When the halls cleared and everyone headed to the Great Hall for dinner, Kai and Draco quickly packed up their homework and left the library. They skirted their way around the major passages, hoping to miss any stragglers for the feast, and Kai led him up to the old, Hunchback Witch statue.

“What is this?” he whispered and she shot him a smirk, then touched the statue with her wand. The hump immediately slid back and Kai tossed her homework bag into it, then clambered into the statue, sliding down into the darkness. 

“Um,” said Draco.

“Hold on,” she said back, and dug out her wand. “ _ Lumos.” _ A dazzling light appeared at the tip of her wand, lighting up the tunnel. “Come on.”

He tossed his bag down, and slid down a moment later, brushing the dirt off the back of his robe as Kai sealed the passageway. 

“You’ll want to keep your head down,” said Kai, then threw her bag over her shoulder and started down the tunnel, head ducked.

“Where did you find out about this passage?” asked Draco, voice interested, and Kai suddenly realized she’d just shown a prefect how to sneak out of the castle.She rounded about and squinted at Draco.

“You’re not going to use it for something weird, are you?”

He looked surprised in the half light. “Um—no?”

Kai kept walking, feeling a little guilty for her suspicions. “The Weasley Twins.”

“Really?”

“Yup. I was good friends with them in my second and third years. I told them I was losing my mind in my third year because I wanted to leave the castle, they told me about this.”

“Where does it lead?”

“The cellar of Honeydukes.”

Draco made an impressed noise behind her, then she suddenly heard a thump. “Dammit.”

“What?”

“I just hit my head on the ceiling,” said Draco through his teeth, and she glanced back. He ran his fingers through his bleach blond hair, teeth grit.

“I warned you,” she said with a smirk and he sighed.

“Yeah, yeah.”

They continued on in silence for a bit, then the tunnel turned upwards and Kai knew they were getting close. She pushed up the basement tile and poked her head into the basement, only to be immediately greeted by a wand shoved in her face. “Um, hi,” she managed, raising a surprised eyebrow at the owner of the store. 

He let out a sigh of relief and put his wand away. “It’s only you, Parker. I thought it was… never mind. What are you doing here?”

“Needed to get out of the castle. I brought a friend.”

“You should know it’s dangerous to leave the castle,” muttered the owner. “Especially now.”

Draco climbed out of the tunnel behind Kai and the owner looked displeased, but said nothing. “Are you heading to the Three Broomsticks?” he asked.

“Yeah, if Rosmerta doesn’t mind,” responded Kai. The owner shrugged.

“She’s had some rough customers around lately, but I think most of them left yesterday. You’d better talk to her.”

“Sure. Thanks.”

Draco kept close behind Kai as they climbed silently out of the basement and out into the store, ducking around the counter. The owner’s wife gave Kai a tight-lipped smile as they left the store. “You’ve been doing this since your third year?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow at Kai as they headed toward the Three Broomsticks.

“On and off. I made a deal with the owners back then that if they didn’t tell, I’d occasionally do some work for them around the place. They don’t really care much.”

“Is this where you were last year?”

“Yeah.”

Rosmerta glanced up from the bar as the two walked in, looking surprised. “Parker! I didn’t expect to see you until next weekend. It’s a bit dangerous to be out now.”

“No more dangerous than being in the castle,” muttered Kai, and Rosmerta walked around the counter, glancing over the two of them slowly. 

“Who’s this?” she asked, raising an eyebrow, and Kai exchanged a quick glance with Draco.

“My boyfriend, Draco.”

A small smile crossed Rosmerta’s face. “You two are welcome to stay as long as you like, as always. Want anything?”

“Butterbeer for me.”

“Same for me,” murmured Draco, then went and claimed a table as Kai followed Rosmerta to the bar.

As the older woman poured the drink, she leaned in close to Kai. “You’re dating him?” she asked, voice low. Kai smiled and nodded slightly. Rosmerta shot Kai a devious smile.

“You’ve got good taste, girl. That is one of the prettiest boys I’ve ever seen.” Kai immediately blushed bright red and Rosmerta giggled. “Where can I get one?”

“Rosmerta,” Kai hissed, embarrassed. “Calm down.”

Rosmerta shot her a small smile, but didn’t say anything more about Draco. “What happened to your hands?”

Kai took the two tankards of Butterbeer that Rosmerta set down and let out a small sigh. “Did you hear about the staffing changes at Hogwarts?”

“I heard rumors. It’s true there are Death Eaters working there?” she asked, voice a whisper.

Kai nodded slightly. “And they’re not kind.”

Rosmerta let out a sigh, but let Kai return to her table, setting the Butterbeers down. Draco glanced up from his reading and shot Kai a small smile. “I see why you like disappearing. This is already better than the library.”

She laughed and pulled out her own homework. “Sometimes I just need out of the castle, and the grounds aren’t always far enough.”

“I feel you there,” muttered Draco, and both fell silent, focusing on their homework. An hour passed, and suddenly Rosmerta blew in from outside, looking slightly frantic. 

“Parker!” Kai jumped, and both she and Draco looked around as Rosmerta dashed over to them. “Get under the table. Now!”

Before she and Draco could even exchange a glance, Rosmerta seized both of their shoulders and pushed them under the table, so hard they actually knocked heads. She shoved their homework stuff off the table and onto the chair behind it, out of view, then whisked away the tankards. Barely had she and Draco exchanged a quick, confused glance when the door to the pub slammed open and three sets of feet walked inside.

Rosmerta didn’t greet the new patrons—which set Kai’s senses tingling with alarm—but a moment later, a familiar voice spoke.

“Firewhiskey all around, Rosmerta,” growled Yaxley’s voice and Kai and Draco exchanged a horrified look.

_ Shit _ , mouth Draco.

“Coming right up,” said Rosmerta quietly, and the three sets of feet made their way over to a table and sat down. 

“Having to stay here to check in with the Carrows is downright  _ boring _ ,” snapped another voice—Kai recognized Dolohov’s drawl and gulped slightly. Draco’s sneer became more pronounced.

“I don’t know why the Dark Lord is even bothering,” muttered a third, unfamiliar voice. “It’s not like Potter is going to show up here. And it’s not like the Carrows and Snape can’t handle a bunch of underage witches and wizards. Why do  _ we _ have babysit them?”

Kai shot Draco an inquiring look, and he leaned in close and breathed into her ear, “Crabbe’s father.”

Rosmerta’s shoes clicked over from the bar as the brought the Death Eaters their drinks, then she hurried away quickly. There was momentary silence as the three people drank, and Kai leaned up against Draco under the table, seeking comfort from his presence in their current situation. He silently wrapped his arms around her and the two stayed in that position, legs tucked under them as well as they could, silent.

“How was the hunt for Order members before we got stuck with this shitty job?” asked Crabbe’s voice.

“Pretty well. Can’t find the old Order’s master of plans, though. We know his name, but his location is a mystery. We’ve ticked off a lot of them though…” Kai listened, holding her breath, as they started to name off people. “Of those that we knew of, only two or three are left. We’ve taken care of Vance, Meadowes, McKinnon, and Parker.”

Kai couldn’t help swallowing slightly and Draco’s arms tightened around her shoulders.

“So you tracked down Parker after all this time,” said Crabbe with a laugh. “Is it true what I’ve heard? That the Malfoy kid is dating Parker’s daughter?”

Kai and Draco exchanged another quick look as Yaxley snorted. “Unfortunately. Or I would’ve ended Parker’s bloodline right there.”

Draco’s arms tightened further around Kai’s shoulders and she let out a small sigh, trying to avoid the memory.

“The kid was with him?” asked Crabbe, tapping his fingers on the table. 

“Yeah. Little bitch,” muttered Dolohov. 

“We wouldn’t have let her walk away…if it wasn’t for the order.”

Crabbe made an irritated noise. “I’m surprised you didn’t kill her anyway, Yaxley.”

Yaxley spoke with a slight sneer. “I might’ve considered it if Bellatrix hadn’t been there. We never would’ve gotten away with it with her around.”

Kai skin tingled as she listened to the Death Eaters talk about her—Yaxley still wanted her blood, that much was obvious. And she wanted his—she wanted to lunge out from under the table and curse him for what he’d done to her father. But she didn’t—the last thing she wanted was to get Draco in trouble, and attacking these Death Eaters would do just that.

The door to the Three Broomsticks banged open again and a pair of feet walked into Kai’s vision. “Alecto, Amycus,” said Dolohov’s voice, sounding surprised. “You’re early.”

Kai gulped and Draco shot her a tense look, lips pressed into a hard line. 

Amycus made an irritated noise. “We were supposed to be doing detention with a particularly uncooperative student, but she was nowhere to be found this evening.”

“You’re having trouble with the students already?” mocked Yaxley harshly as the Carrows joined their table. “They’re just children. If you can’t even handle some kids—“

“Oh, shut up, Yaxley,” snapped Alecto. “There’s a pair of students in our 7 th year class that has turned their entire class—and several others—against us. We’re running interference, but it’s not easy.”

“A pair of students,” muttered Dolohov derisively. “Who are these troublemakers? Children of the Order, no doubt.”

“They are,” confirmed Amycus. “Longbottom and Parker.”

Yaxley made a scoffing noise. “Parker. Of course.”

“I wish you’d just killed her when you got the chance,” snapped Amycus. “Order be damned.”

Draco’s hands were shaking—in fear or anger, Kai didn’t know. But she was barely breathing, she was so worried they would hear her. She couldn’t think of a worse situation to find herself in.

“The order is there for a reason,” snapped Dolohov sharply. “Malfoy may just be a kid, but he’s one of us. How could we expect his loyalty if someone close to him was in danger? How could  _ any _ of us expect anything different? Could you work, knowing your family is in danger, Crabbe?”

Crabbe scoffed. “You make a fair point, Dolohov, but that little bitch isn’t his family.”

“But she’s connected to him.”

“Regardless, she’s a pain in the ass,” muttered Alecto. “And now she’s gone and  _ disappeared. _ Neither she, nor Malfoy were at dinner.”

“Did you search the castle?” asked Yaxley patronizingly.

“Of course we did,” snarled Amycus. “They’re either incredibly well hidden, or not on the grounds.”

“Would they be stupid enough to leave the grounds?” muttered Dolohov.

“I don’t know,” said Alecto through her teeth. “But either way, we can’t find them.”

There were a series of coughs and scoffs around the table. “And how is training the next generation, other than that?”

“Most years are more than cooperative,” muttered Amycus. “Just some fifth years, sixth years, and a lot of the seventh years are causing problems. They may be a lost cause, but the other students are scared. As long as we can keep them cowed, afraid, and separate, we’ll have no further trouble with them.”

“Even the ones who act out are scared,” added Alecto. “Take Parker, for instance. She may be determined to be a thorn, but she’s scared of us. It’s obvious.”

“So what actions are you taking to keep the troublemakers scared?” asked Yaxley, and the two heard more finger-tapping on the table. 

“What we can. Detention—forbidding the medical treatment of those who act out. Parker is more problematic than Longbottom, currently. She’s made herself a leader, on accident. But Longbottom is not far behind.”

“Longbottom is a pureblood, is he not?” asked Dolohov.

“Unfortunately. It’ll make dealing with him further difficult,” muttered Alecto. 

“And, of course—Parker can’t be dealt with severely because of the Malfoy kid,” added Amycus. “We’ve dealt with her as harshly as we’re capable.”

Kai’s hands tingled and she clenched them into fists. Draco let out a low sigh.

“It’ll be a while before the Dark Lord can start recruiting out of Hogwarts,” said Amycus. “Maybe several years, until we weed out more of the Order’s kids, and cow the rest.”

_ Recruiting out of Hogwarts. That’s their end game. _ The statement didn’t even surprise Kai—she’d known that would be down the line. But they were working toward it so directly… _ Oh man. We’ve got work to do. _

The Death Eaters stuck around for a while longer, talking more innocuously, then eventually they all got up and left, without a word of thanks—or paying. Draco and Kai stayed hidden under the table for a long moment, making sure they wouldn’t come back, and Rosmerta eventually sighed. “Come on out, kids. They’re not coming back.”

Draco and Kai released each other, and crawled out from under the table, stretching out the kinks in their backs with small moans. Rosmerta looked pale—and irritated. “Those bastards never pay,” she muttered, and whisked away their glasses, wiping down the table quickly. 

Draco caught Kai’s shoulder as she reached for her bag and she paused. “Kai…”

“Don’t say it.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything bad,” he said, sounding surprised.

Kai found she was angry. “I don’t want to hear you apologize for them,” she muttered through her teeth. Draco fell silent as they picked up their homework and pushed it into their bags. 

“Next time you come, drinks are on me,” called Rosmerta as they headed for the door, and Kai hesitated, glancing back in surprise.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“You didn’t get to finish your drinks and had to hide under a table for 45 minutes. I think it’s worth a drink,” murmured Rosmerta with a small smile. “Now get back to the castle before you get in trouble.”

Obediently, the two ducked out of the tavern and Kai tucked her fingers beneath her arms, hunching her shoulders up against the evening air. Draco hesitated behind her for a moment. “Are you angry with me?” he queried a moment later, and Kai let out a long, irritated breath.

“Only a little.”

“Why?”

“Because, Draco. You’re one of them. We just spent 45 minutes kneeling under a table, listening to those bastards talk about how they would kill me, but—oh darn—I’m still dating you.”

“I don’t understand why you’re mad,” he said, teeth clenched. “You’d be  _ dead _ if it wasn’t for me.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she shot back, voice harsh, “my mistake, I should’ve thanked you for saving me from  _ your friends.” _

“Those  _ aren’t _ my friends,” snapped back Draco, hands clenched at his sides. “You know as well as I do I had no choice but to join them—and I can’t exactly do anything  _ else _ now!”

Kai ran her hands over her face and let out a harsh sigh. “I know. I know! I’m just—“ She cut herself off. “I don’t like hearing so many people talking about killing me,” she said through her teeth, still angry. She refused to look at Draco, just stared across the street at Zonko’s Joke Shop. 

Draco stepped closer to her and caught her hand, and she glanced back at him. There was still pain on his face. “I’m sorry.”

“I told you, I don’t want to hear you apologize for them,” Kai said through her teeth, and he shook his head.

“I’m not sorry about them. I’m sorry I can’t protect you better.”

Kai’s eyebrows twitched in surprise. “What?”

Draco’s hand tightened. “I wish I wasn’t putting you in danger. I don’t know how to protect you better than I am, now.”

Kai stared at him, silent, for a moment, then let out a low sigh and reached up to touch his face. “It’s not your fault,” she murmured. “I’m sorry I took it out on you. That was unfair.”

Before he could respond, a voice suddenly cracked through the silence. “Well, well. Look who it is.”

Draco and Kai both jumped back, surprised, and suddenly, someone had Kai’s elbow in a grip like a vice. A glance revealed that Yaxley had seized Kai’s arm, and her heart shot into her throat. Dolohov, likewise, held Draco’s arm, and the bleach-blond boy looked none too happy about it.

“Looks like we found the Carrows’ missing students,” muttered Yaxley with a hint of a laugh in his voice. 

“What are you doing out here, Malfoy?” asked Dolohov, sounding half-irritated, half condescending.

“Taking a walk,” muttered Draco, voice mocking, and Dolohov sighed.

“You never did learn manners, boy. Well, it’s a good thing you want to walk, because we’re going to take you back up to the castle. Now.”

Before Draco could object, Dolohov pulled him into a walk, setting the pace fast. Yaxley followed suit, hauling Kai along, his hand locked around her elbow painfully. 

 

The weird group made their way up the castle in silence—Kai kept expecting Yaxley to speak to her, but he said nothing until they reached the gates. She wasn’t sure whether or not they sent word ahead, but when they reached the gates, the Carrows were waiting for them. “Found your missing students,” said Dolohov, and shoved Draco toward them. The Carrows weren’t interested in him, though.

Kai made to walk forward, but Yaxley suddenly yanked her back. “Listen to me, Parker,” he hissed. “If I ever find you wandering outside the castle by yourself—order or no order—you won’t be coming back. Understand? I’ll make you wish you’d died in the forest.”

Kai said nothing in response, just sent him a hard, flat look. He smirked and shoved her staggering forward, where Amycus Carrow caught her arm and yanked her into the grounds. “Thank you, Yaxley, Dolohov,” they said with leers. “We’ll handle it from here.”

Alecto held Draco’s arm, and the two siblings both glared at him for a moment.

“What the  _ hell _ did you think you were doing, Malfoy?” demanded Alecto, shaking him slightly. “Leaving the grounds?”

“Don’t touch me,” he snapped, glaring at Alecto.

“You were trying to keep her out of detention, weren’t you?” asked Amycus, jerking his head toward Kai.

“No,” said Kai, cutting in immediately. Draco blinked and stared at her in surprise, mouth open to respond. It had hit Kai suddenly that if they knew the truth—if they knew he’d been trying to keep her away from them—that he would be in serious trouble. So she did what came naturally to her. She protected him. “He didn’t know I was supposed to be in detention. I just asked him to come with me. It was my idea.”

“Kai—!” started Draco, sounding horrified, but she cut him off. 

“C’mon, Draco. Like they would believe it was your idea. They know you’re trying to protect me.” He gritted his teeth and glared at her.

Amycus shook Kai slightly, rattling her. “You knew you were supposed to join us this evening. And you purposefully left the grounds instead. I think that calls for another week of detention.”

“But—!” started Draco, and Alecto cut him off.

“Shut up, Malfoy. You would be in trouble too if you weren’t one of us.” Alecto turned her eyes on Kai, something close to glee sparkling there. “Take her in, brother. I’ll catch up shortly.”

Amycus nodded, and hauled Kai up toward the castle roughly.

 

Draco stared after the retreating figures desperately, then Alecto pushed him away from her. He staggered to the side and turned his cold gaze on her. “You’re a fool, Malfoy,” snorted Alecto.

“Don’t you dare—“ started Draco, speaking through his teeth, but she cut him off again. 

“Is  _ that girl _ really worth it?”

“Worth what?”

“Worth risking your place—your family’s place—in the ranks? If she continues on this path, you  _ will _ have to choose between her and your family. I guarantee it. I know her type—she’s bad news, and you’re tangled up with her. Is whatever you’re getting from her worth demotion?”

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand,” said Draco through his teeth, and turned toward the castle.

Alecto snorted. “Fine! Do what you want. But if I ever catch the two of you out of the castle again—she’s not the only one who’s going to be in detention. Have I made myself clear, Malfoy?”

“Incredibly,” muttered Draco, not glancing back.

“And have fun wiping the blood off her when we’re done!” she yelled after him, and his back stiffened.  _ Dammit… she’s right. I can’t take her to the Hospital Wing this time. What should I do? _

 

Madam Pomfrey glanced up in surprise when Draco walked in and sighed. “You again. What is it this time, Mr. Malfoy?”

“I need you to teach me a spell,” said Draco urgently, walking right up to her.

“Teach you a spell?” asked Madam Pomfrey, looking taken aback. “I’m not your teacher. I’m sure one of them can—“

“Please,” said Draco, desperate, and Pomfrey paused. “I need to learn healing magic fast. I don’t have time to study and ask teachers. I need to know the spells  _ now.” _

“What’s going on?” asked Pomfrey slowly.

Draco didn’t know why—but he told her everything. About himself and Kai—how they’d snuck out, and she’d saved him, but at the expense of herself, and how she couldn’t be healed at the Hospital Wing anymore.

Pomfrey’s lips were pressed into a hard line by the end. “Those Carrows are pieces of work,” she muttered. “All right, Malfoy. I’ll teach you some spells. But you’re going to have to keep quiet about it.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone.”


	29. Chapter 29

The Carrows weren’t exactly original—they put Kai through the same ‘detention’ as last time, lashing her palms until they were bloody and throbbing with pain. Kai cried and swore, but never begged for them to stop. She wouldn’t sink that low. 

The Carrows let her go after an hour—she was glad they seemed to get bored after that time frame, and never kept her later. She’d been in detentions with Snape, McGonagall, and even Umbridge that had lasted several hours—but not the Carrows. They released her and she made her way out of the dungeons—a little more aware of what was happening this time.

Draco waited for her in almost the same place as last time. He dropped his bag on the floor and immediately raced over to her as she rounded the corner. “Are you all right?”

Kai swallowed sharply and nodded, her jaw clenched. 

“Is it your hands again?”

Kai couldn’t speak, just nodded, grinding her teeth together. 

“Show me.” His hands gently caught hers and pulled them away from her chest, revealing the bloody palms to the light. She whimpered slightly as she laid her hands flat and he winced. “I’m sorry. Hold on.”

He pulled out his wand and Kai glanced up at him warily. “What are you doing?”

“Trust me?” 

She stared into his grey eyes for a moment, then nodded slightly. She watched in surprise as he did exactly as Madam Pomfrey had the day before—he cleared the blood with a wave of his wand, then murmured a spell over her hand. The skin of her palms knit itself back together, leaving scabs and red skin in its wake, but no more pain. She let out a ragged breath and flexed her hands.

“Better?” he asked, looking at her in concern, and she looked at him, still wary.

“When did you learn that?”

“Just now,” he muttered, pulling a roll of gauze out of his bag and taking one of Kai’s hands gently. She let the other fall into her lap.

“ _ Where?” _

“Madam Pomfrey. Don’t tell anyone,” he whispered.

“She taught you--?”

“She can’t heal people in detention…so I asked if she would teach me, so I could.”

“If the Carrows find out—“

“They won’t. How would they find out?”

“I don’t know.” 

Draco tied off the bandage and picked up her opposite hand, wrapping the gauze firmly around her palm. She felt the fabric catch against the scabs on her hand, but it didn’t hurt.

“We should talk,” he said as he tied off the last bandage.

“What about?” asked Kai, surprised.

Draco tucked the roll of gauze back into his bag and sat back, looking at Kai contemplatively. “Why did you do that?”

“Do what?” asked Kai blankly.

“Lie to them. Tell them I didn’t know you had detention. Why did you  _ do _ that?”

“Are you angry?” asked Kai, surprised. He let out a long breath.

“Yeah.”

“What do  _ you _ have to be angry about? It’s my fight, Draco. It was my detention that we were running from—and I wasn’t about to let you get in trouble because of me.”

“But it was my idea! And if they’d known that, they might’ve let you off the hook,” he said, leaning in closer to her so he could pitch his voice lower. “Goddammit, Kai, why can’t you just think of yourself for once?”

“I can’t believe you’re angry that I tried to keep you out of trouble!”

“They would’ve had me writing lines,” hissed Draco. “And  _ you _ come out of it with blood dripping off your hands. Stop being so goddamn selfless and let me help you, Kai.”

“No!” Kai found she was angry now. “You’re a Slytherin, Draco—try to see the bigger picture! If they know that you were helping me—that you were trying to protect me—they would see that as rebellion against  _ them. _ They would mark you—status or not—at the same level as  _ me. _ You would be in danger—both from them, and outside! Do you really think what happens here won’t affect the outside world? That your actions won’t be known?”

Draco ground his teeth together. “You took the fall for me because you’re afraid of what would happen to my family? Why would you care?”

“I may not like your family, but they’re  _ your family,” _ hissed Kai through her teeth. “ _ You _ care about them. Which means their safety matters to me.”

Draco still looked angry, but he’d relaxed slightly. “Don’t worry about my family. Let me worry about them.”

“Then you don’t worry about me,” she responded, trying to rein in her anger.

“How can I not worry about you?” he asked, voice still low. “You’ve been in detention every day since school started!”

“That’s my own fault and you know it. You worry about your family, and I’ll worry about me. All right?”

Draco ground his teeth together. “No deal. I can’t just stop worrying about you.”

Kai rubbed her tingling palms against her knees, trying to make the feeling stop. Draco noticed the motion and his tight face softened slightly. “God. I’m sorry. You just get out of detention and the first thing we do is fight?” 

He caught one of her hands and pulled it away from her knee, rubbing his thumb across her palm soothingly. She took a deep, shuddering breath, and relaxed slightly, letting the anger seep out of her. “Can we be done talking about this for now?”

He hesitated slightly, sighed, and nodded. “One last thing. Promise you won’t lie for me again? At least—not to the Carrows. At least—not if it will get you in trouble for me.”

“That’s a lot of qualifications,” said Kai with a small half-smile. “But all right. I guess I can agree to that.”

Draco’s shoulders relaxed. “All right. Good. Let’s get out of the dungeons, all right?”

“Please. I need to do homework so McGonagall doesn’t skin me tomorrow.”

“Good point. No skinning tomorrow. Come on.”

 

Kai and Draco stayed in the library until quiet hours, then both returned to their dorms before either could get in more trouble. The moment she stepped into the Common Room, she made a beeline for Neville, who sat at a back table, doing homework. “We need to talk.”

Neville glanced up in surprise. “Hey, Kai. Sure, what’s up?”

Kai sat down, leaning in close to Neville. “Things are more serious than I thought.”

“How so?”

Kai quickly outlined how she’d overheard the conversation of the Death Eaters in the Three Broomsticks, and what she’d heard. Neville set down his quill and listened carefully. When she finished, he nodded slowly. “So they’re planning to start recruiting for You-Know-Who directly out of Hogwarts,” he muttered.

“Yes. And they think they can cow us if they keep us scared.”

“Well, they’re right,” muttered Neville. “People  _ are _ scared. I’ve had three people—today—tell me they’re not sure they should come back to the DA this week because they think it’s too dangerous. We can’ exactly fight back with just the two of us.”

“So we need to bring hope,” said Kai, voice intense. “That’s the only way we can win. They have all the power—but they don’t have the numbers we do. If we can show everyone that we’re standing up—that we still have hope—we can still fight back.”

“Those are great words, Kai. But how do we  _ do _ that?”

“I… I have an idea, but I’ll need to recruit some people. Let me run with it, and I’ll let you know.”

“Sure. Go for it.”

Kai stood and made her way up to the girls’ dormitory, and luckily—she found Lavender Brown inside, sprawled across her bed, reading. “Um… Lavender?”

Lavender glanced up, surprised, and raised her eyebrows. “Want something, Parker?”

“Uh… yeah. I need a favor.”

“Your tone says danger. Should I be worried?”

“No—I hope not, anyway. Can you still draw pretty well?”

“I’m all right, why?”

Kai walked over closer and lowered her voice. “Can you make a poster for me?”

“Saying what?”

“Something like… join Dumbledore’s Army. I don’t know—I’m not good with phrasing. But something we can spread around the castle to irritate the Carrows and let people know we’re working against him.”

Lavender chewed on her lip for a moment. “I think I can do that. I’ll work on it.”

“Thank you, Lavender. I mean it.”

“Of course, Kai. We’re on the same side now.”

Kai changed into pyjamas and started to do homework, sitting on her bed, while Lavender sketched up something. Shortly, Lavender approached and handed Kai a piece of parchment. The Hogwarts crest stood out on a shield, and a wand and sword were crossed in front of the shield. Across the top and bottom of the page were emblazoned the words,  _ Now Recruiting, Dumbledore’s Army. _

“Well done, Lavender!”

Lavender smiled and nodded. “Just don’t tell anyone I drew it?”

“Of course.”

 

Starting the next day, the posters appeared all over the school. Kai and Neville duplicated them in large amounts and handed them out to all of the students in Gryffindor, who passed them off to students from other houses. They started to appear everywhere—all over the hallways, in the bathrooms, in classrooms when people weren’t looking—even, occasionally, in the Great Hall, when people were feeling daring.

The Carrows were furious. They couldn’t figure out where the posters were coming from—they had a suspicion about Kai and Neville, of course, but no matter how many times they sprang searches on the two in the halls, they never found posters on either. Both made sure of that. Furious—the Carrows started searching random students in the halls. But—as always—Hogwarts students were resourceful, and quickly found ways to disguise the papers as other things. One or two students got put in detention for having the posters—Tuesday evening, they were locked in the dungeons to be held overnight. 

Neville, Kai, and Dean heard about it, however, and immediately went to the dungeons themselves.“Keep watch, will you Dean?” hissed Neville as they got close.

“I’m on it.”

Dean took off to the end of the hall and Kai and Neville approached the Carrows’ office. The door was locked. “I got it,” muttered Neville. He unlocked the door with a wave of his wand and Kai smiled slightly, thinking of when Neville had trouble with the simple spell—now he could do it almost without thinking.

Two second-year Gryffindors and a third-year Hufflepuff were inside, arms chained to the wall above them. The three were bruised and bloody already—but they looked hopeful as the two stepped in.

Kai and Neville quickly released the students, who all dropped to the ground, groaning. “Where are your wands?” asked Kai, and they directed her to the Carrow’s desk. Just as she reached the desk and started to rifle the drawers, they heard Dean whistle.

“Shit,” hissed Kai. “Out! Everyone out.”

She continued to rifle through the desk drawers as Neville hurried the students out the door. “What are you doing?” he hissed.

“I—can’t find their wands,” hissed Kai back.

“Merlin—we need to—“

Before Neville could get the sentence out, the door to the office was thrown open and the Carrows swept in, dragging Dean behind them.

“ _ Expelliarmus!” _ yelled Alecto, and Kai and Neville’s wands both went sailing across the room.

“Of course. The ringleaders Nice of you two to stop by,” sneered Amycus, dragging Dean further into the room. The dark-skinned boy already had a black eye and looked a little dazed.

Neville and Kai exchanged a quick look but said nothing.

“So glad you could join us this evening. Since our other guests have left space…you three can take their places.”

Kai couldn’t help gulping—but without her wand, there was nothing she could do. Shortly, the Carrows had all three students up against the wall, hands chained above their heads. Kai’s sore hands throbbed in protest, but ignored it.

“Now, what should we do about these three?”

Alecto leaned back against the desk and glanced them over slowly. “Well, we have a bit of a problem, brother,” she said. “Longbottom is a pureblood. We don’t want to spill pureblood over something as trivial as this. And Parker…well, we can’t harm Parker any further than we have. The order.”

“So that leaves this one,” said Amycus, staring at Dean—a flash of fear crossed his face, and Amycus licked his lips. “Half-blood Thomas—no one will care about this one. Let’s see what we can get out of him, shall we?”

 

It was the longest night of Kai’s life—she and Neville watching as the Carrows tortured Dean for hours on end. They used every means at their disposal—the Cruciatus Curse, implements of torture—and just physical abuse. Kai cried and even reduced herself to begging at one point—trying to get them to stop. They laughed at her—delighted that they’d managed to make her beg—but did not stop.

Finally—after three or four hours—they finished and went to bed, leaving the three students chained for the rest of the night. Dean was barely conscious—and Kai and Neville had barely been touched. None of them slept for the night—Kai knew she would have nightmares if she’d managed to fall asleep on her feet anyway.

The Carrows returned in the morning to let the three go, and they staggered up to breakfast, reeling in pain and exhaustion. Dean was bruised black and blue and still bleeding, but the three stuck together, sitting down at the Gryffindor table. Kai could barely register that there was food in front of her. She caught herself nodding as she tried to eat—her arms and legs ached from the strain of being tied up all night. Now that she was sitting, it was all she could do not to pass out.

“Kai?” Someone tapped Kai’s shoulder and she jolted awake and glanced around blearily. Draco stood behind her, bag thrown over one shoulder. “Are you all right?”

Kai stared at him for a moment, uncomprehending, then felt tears push their way up her  throat.  Before she could say anything in response, Professor McGonagall suddenly swooped down on them, looking between them in horror. “Thomas—go to the Hospital Wing. At once.”

“Can’t, Professor,” said Dean through his teeth. “Got this in detention.”

McGonagall’s face twitched slightly, and she glanced over Kai and Neville. “All three of you look terrible. What happened?”

“Stayed in the dungeons overnight, Professor,” said Neville darkly, and took a bite of his toast. Kai put her head down on her arms and let out a low sigh—it was almost a sob. McGonagall was silent for a moment, then let out an irritated huff. 

“Head back to the dormitories today, students. I’ll write notes to your professors excusing you from classes today.”

Kai’s head shot up and relief attacked her. “Professor—“

“Don’t thank me. Just go get some sleep.” 

The students nodded and mumbled their thanks. Draco—who hovered awkwardly off to the side during the interplay, leaned in close to Kai again. “Let me walk you there.”

“Sure.” She stood and followed him out of the Great Hall without another word—dazed from tiredness and the ache in her limbs. The other two stayed to finish eating—but all Kai wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep the rest of the day.

She barely made it to the top of the staircase—and when she reached the top, she sank to the ground, legs shaking. “Merlin,” muttered Draco through his teeth, then helped pull her upright. “Think you can make it to the tower?”

“I don’t know,” murmured Kai, still a bit dazed. 

“Right. Come on, then.” Draco helped her climb onto his back, and set off for the tower, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Kai wanted to nod off right there—his comforting warmth put her at ease. “Were you really in the dungeons all night?” asked Draco, voice quiet.

Kai nodded tiredly. “Yeah. It’s true.”

“But…”

“What?”

“Only Thomas looked like he’d been in detention. Why didn’t they torture you and Longbottom?”

“Because Neville is a pureblood and I’m still dating you,” murmured Kai, speaking into his neck, unwilling to lift her head and speak louder. “They tortured Dean because he’s a half-blood—unconnected to anyone. They did it to hurt all of us… god, I feel so bad for Dean.”

Draco was silent for a moment. “How did it happen?”

“What? Detention?”

“I thought you already had detention with McGonagall last night.”

“I did. But…”

“But?”

“They had some younger students locked up for carrying posters. We couldn’t just  _ leave _ them there.”

Draco let out a long breath. “You should have.”

Kai picked up her head slightly, surprised. “What?”

“It was a trap for you. Wasn’t that obvious? I mean, come on! Half the school knows that you and Longbottom are behind those posters. The Carrows couldn’t bust you for it because you didn’t carry any, and they had no proof. But they knew if they locked up some younger students, you would trip over yourselves to get them out.”

Kai froze for a moment, processing, then let out an irritated breath. “And I suppose you would have wanted us to just let them leave those kids locked up all night?”

“I think it makes the most sense. They wouldn’t have tortured the kids the way they attacked you three.”

“But those kids didn’t deserve to be locked up that way!” said Kai through her teeth, and Draco’s arms tightened around her legs. 

“Use your head, Kai! If you go around saving every person in the castle who doesn’t deserve the treatment they get, you’re going to get yourself into huge trouble. And my status won’t always be able to protect you!”

“Put me down.” Kai’s voice cracked halfway through the demand and Draco hesitated, then obliged, letting her slide off his back. “I want to walk the rest of the way by myself,” she said, turning her back on Draco.

“Kai—“

“Stop it! I’m am about three seconds away from crying, and it’s going to be your fault. Now just leave me alone.” Draco hesitated for a long moment, his eyes boring into Kai’s back, then she heard his footsteps as he walked away. She swallowed a sob and continued on her way to the Gryffindor common room.


	30. Chapter 30

Kai slept for the rest of the day, waking up around dinner time. She stretched and out of habit, checked the little leather journal for a note—and it had one.

_ I’m sorry that I made you cry. Can we still meet for dinner? _

It was a little late, but Kai scrawled a response before getting ready to leave.

_ Yes. _

She tossed the book on the bed before pulling up her messy, curly hair and changing back into her robes, and just before she left, she saw another line from him.

_ Oh, good, that’s a relief. _

She smiled slightly, then quickly wrote,  _ I’m on my way now, _ before closing the book and tossing it into her bag. With that done, she shouldered the bag of homework and headed for dinner, feeling much more awake than she had before.

Draco waited for her in his normal place outside of the Great Hall when she trotted down the stairs. He shot her a tentative smile when she walked up. “I’m sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have been so hard on you.”

Kai just let out a low sigh. “I don’t want to talk about earlier. Come on, I’m starving.”

Draco nodded slightly, and offered out his hand. Kai hesitated no more than a moment before sliding her hand into his and relaxing slightly. She could feel him relax a little as well as they walked into the Great Hall and headed for the empty end of the Gryffindor table. “Can I ask you a favor?” asked Kai quietly as they sat down and started putting food on their plates.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Will you teach me those spells you learned from Madam Pomfrey?” asked Kai, lowering her voice. Draco hesitated for a moment and glanced around, then leaned in closer.

“Why?”

“Because I’m not the only one who needs healing, and I wouldn’t want to direct people to you and get you in trouble.”

Draco hesitated for another moment before nodding slightly. “All right. I can teach you tonight.”

Kai hesitated, then shook her head. “It’s going to have to wait until tomorrow, I’m afraid. I have detention and…a meeting.”

Draco narrowed his eyes, but didn’t ask, just simply continued eating his food. Kai was about to change the subject entirely when suddenly Neville walked up to the opposite side of the table and sat down. Draco looked immediately irritated, but Neville ignored him, leaning toward Kai. “Dean is gone.”

“Gone? Gone where?” asked Kai, surprised.

“He left this afternoon.”

“Left—left the  _ school?” _ Kai leaned toward Neville, mouth hanging open. Neville nodded. “Why?”

“I don’t really know—I didn’t talk to him, and he didn’t leave any note or anything. But if I had to bet…” Neville trailed off and both of them leaned out from the table to glare up at the Head Table, splitting their glares between the Carrows and Snape. 

“I hope he’s going to be all right,” muttered Kai.

“I probably shouldn’t say anything,” cut in Draco suddenly, lowering his voice, “but there’s probably a better reason he left than just them.”

“Like what, Malfoy?” asked Neville, open hostility in his voice. Draco didn’t say anything for a moment, just rummaged around in his bag and pulled out a copy of  _ The Daily Prophet. _

“Here.”

He smoothed out the newspaper across the table and both Kai and Neville leaned in, reading the headline in horror.  _ New Muggle-Born Registry Act to Ensure Magical Purity! _

“No way,” breathed Neville and snatched up the newspaper, rifling through it quickly. He snapped it open and started to read, eyebrows down over his eyes, and Kai shook her head. 

“I should’ve known. This was bound to happen.”

“It’s outrageous!” said Neville, voice tight. “They’re making anyone who doesn’t come from a magical family register and come in to be questioned—god, if I were Dean, I would’ve run, too.”

Draco didn’t say anything further, just let Neville read the newspaper and held Kai’s hand under the table, examining his food closely. Finally, Neville finished the article and folded back up the newspaper, grinding his teeth. “I need to pass the word. See you later, Kai.”

Draco didn’t glance up until Neville left. “What’s going on with you, Draco?” asked Kai when he did, and Draco sighed.

“It’s complicated.”

“What isn’t?”

Draco let out a short, bitter laugh. “Good point, I guess. Well… when it comes to the registry… I dunno. My parents are both happy about it—that magical blood will be kept pure.”

“And?”

“And—I was raised to think the same way as them. But… Kai, there’s so many things I’ve learned that my parents haven’t. That I’ve seen—and they refuse to see.” His hand tightened around hers. “How can I believe that pureblood wizards are better than muggle borns—or halfbloods—when for all of my school years, I was second best to a muggle born? How can I believe that—when I’m in love with a halfblood?”

Kai couldn’t help a small smile from flashing across her face when he said that—despite the seriousness of their conversation—and he let out a small sigh. “I just—I dunno.” He brushed some hair out of his eyes and let out another sigh. “I just don’t know.”

 

The Carrows cornered Kai on her way to ‘detention’ with McGonagall and dragged her to their classroom. They seemed to be bored of beating her, because they reverted again to using the Cruciatus Curse. And while Kai couldn’t exactly be happy about that turn of events—she was glad she wasn’t bleeding at the end.

She managed to stagger her way to the Room of Requirement—late for the meeting—and enter. Ginny was nearest to the door when she entered. “Kai! You look awful.”

“Thanks, Ginny.” Kai staggered and collapsed against the doorframe, and Ginny seized her arm, pulling her upright again and helping her to the middle of the room. Neville stood there, talking to a group of seventh years, but he immediately turned away from them as he saw her approach. “Merlin’s beard, Kai! You look horrible.”

“Someone get her a chair!” called Seamus, and a moment later a bench was produced and Kai sank gratefully down onto it, teeth grit. 

“Detention?” asked Neville, and Kai nodded.

“I’m sorry guys—I don’t have anything prepared to teach you today,” she mumbled. A series of groans and sighs swept across the room and Kai put her head in her hands. “I’m sorry.”

“Parker—can you help me?”

Kai’s head shot up, and she saw standing in front of her the first year she’d saved from having the Cruciatus Curse used on her in their first class. The first-year Hufflepuff looked to be near tears. “What’s wrong?”

“The Carrows—they keep teaching us curses in class and making us use them on each other—but they won’t teach us the counter-curses,” said the first-year, voice tight. “It takes hours for the curses to wear off after class!”

“What curses are they teaching you?” asked Kai, surprised.

“This week it’s leg-locker.”

Kai nodded slowly, glancing around at the other people in the room. “Anyone else have a similar problem?”

A ripple of nods and affirmations swept across the room. “What curses?”

Instantly—everyone was speaking at once, and Kai raised her hand. “All right! I understand. Gather by year, please, and I’ll see what I can do.”

Neville organized people, grouping first years in one area and she started there. She recruited two other seventh years to help teach the younger students—Neville taught the second years how to break the Tongue-Tying curse—on themselves, and on their friends. Seamus taught third years how to released their friends from the full-body bind.

Once she finished with the first years, she had Ginny help them further while she and Lavender taught fourth-years how to defend and counter the Curse of the Boogies—which, while not particularly dangerous, was still hell to have used on you. Fifth and sixth years were trickier—fifth were learning the Conjunctivitis Curse, which Kai had never used herself, and had only read about the counter-curse. Which led her to have several fifth years cast the curse on her, while she tried to sort out the counter curse. When she finally did, she taught it to them, eyes still stinging from the effects of the curse. The sixth years were learning a nasty curse that made the recipient’s ears shrivel up—and if not reversed in a timely manner, could lead them to fall off entirely. Kai—luckily—knew the counter curse to that one due to some insomnia and late-night reading. The counter-curse was tricky, but the sixth years managed it. Seventh years were still being taught Unforgivable Curses—the Carrows were still trying to run them through the Cruciatus Curse, though Kai was sure they would move on to something nastier. There was no counter curse for any of the Unforgivable Curses, unfortunately…but Kai had the seventh years spread out and help the younger students learn the counter-curses, and Kai sat back down again, exhausted.

“Well done,” murmured Neville, taking a seat next to her. “This’ll piss off the Carrows for sure.”

“ _ And _ show them that we know how to fight them,” murmured Kai. “Hopefully.”

“It’s bloody brilliant, Kai.”

Kai ran her hands over her face and let out a long sigh. “Is it enough, though?”

“For now.”

 

The next week passed in much the same manner—Lavender made some new posters—variations on the same. More recruitment posters, one or two mocking the Carrows—those were particularly fun. One attacked Snape’s place as headmaster—which was funny, but made Snape take the DA’s presence more seriously. Night patrols were instituted, which made hanging the posters harder. 

The Carrows continued their reign of terror over the DA—putting every member they could find in detention. Kai was in detention every evening—and more often than not, Neville was with her, now that the Carrows knew the two were in it together.

Kai healed all the students who were put in detention after Draco taught her what to do—and that was the thing that pissed off the Carrows more than anything. Madam Pomfrey wasn’t healing the students—and the Carrows knew that to be true. But they couldn’t figure out who  _ was _ doing it. Just as they couldn’t figure out how their students were suddenly learning the counter-curses to their spells.

The DA began to meet more often—two or three times a week, depending on the urgency of their problems. Students would come and tell Kai the spells they were learning. Kai would either track down the curse, or just teach it to them right away, if she knew it. The Carrows were in hysterics—their classes were learning counter-curses faster than they could teach the curses. The seventh-year Gryffindors still refused to practice the Cruciatus Curse—Kai was surprised they hadn’t moved on to Imperius yet, but the Carrows seemed determined to break the class. Every day, they pulled two students to pair up, but neither student would practice the curse on the other. Some days—the Carrows would torture the students who resisted. Others—they just prowled, searching for weak links.

After each detention, Draco would find Kai and heal her injuries—which seemed to multiply the more she was in detention. The Carrows seemed to enjoy torturing her—everything from the Cruciatus Curse to  _ Sectumsempra _ , and straps, canes—occasionally knives. Draco continued learning from Madam Pomfrey—becoming better and better at healing magic. He would heal her, and invariably, afterwards, they would fight. As the week wrapped up, their fights got worse and worse. She wasn’t sure when the thought hit her—that they couldn’t stay together. They couldn’t survive this.

Add to that—Draco was furious the more the DA acted out. He was angry that they were endangering themselves—and angry that Kai didn’t seem to care that she was in danger. Kai was angry that he couldn’t see why she was doing it—that he was so hung up on himself, and her by extension.

Over the weekend, Neville and Kai got caught carving  _ Dumbledore’s Army, still recruiting _ into the walls of one of the passages, and were immediately put in detention again. After another several hours of unending torture—Kai and Neville staggered out of it, bruised and bloody and separated.

Draco waited for her in the same place he always did—leaning against the hall in the dungeons, arms crossed. “Dammit,” he muttered at the sight of the blood on her face. “Come on.” He silently treated Kai’s wounds, making the blood disappear off her face and arms. The wounds closed themselves under his expertise and Kai breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thanks.”

“Why are you still doing this?” he muttered, tucking his wand away.

“Doing what?”

“Don’t give me that, Kai. I  _ know _ what you were doing when you got caught. Why?”

“Because I’m doing what I think is right. I’m standing up against the people who want to destroy me.”

Draco let out an irritated breath. “Why can’t you give it a  _ rest? _ Look at yourself! You’re going to push yourself into your grave if you keep this up. It’s barely been three weeks—“

“Why are we still arguing about this?” demanded Kai. “You  _ know _ why I’m doing this. I want to help the others around me.”

“No. You want  _ revenge _ ,” snapped Draco, and Kai took a step back as the word hit home. “You want to fight back against the people who killed your father.”

“So what if I do?” she snarled back. “Do you think this summer was  _ easy? _ I watched my father  _ die _ in front of me.”

“Your father was barely in your life!” snapped back Draco, startling Kai with his anger. “And do you think you were the  _ only _ one who had a hard summer? Don’t you even care what it was  _ like, _ living in that place—surrounded by Death Eaters. Knowing that you’re in disgrace—that you’re the lowest rung? Being used as—as a  _ weapon _ and a  _ tool _ by a Dark Lord who set you up to die?”

Kai was again taken-aback as she stared at Draco. A muscle jumped in his jaw as he ground his teeth in anger. “I’m not belittling what you went through—but don’t you  _ dare _ think you’re the only one who’s had it rough. My family are in danger every minute—subject to the Dark Lord’s  _ whims. _ And you’re off playing  _ hero!” _

Kai stared at Draco for a long moment, heart sinking.  _ You know what you need to do. You know it, Kai. _ She’d been rolling the thought over in her head as she lay awake at night for a while.  _ You’re putting him in danger. You’re putting his whole family in danger. _

She turned away from him and took a deep breath, clenching her fists. “I don’t want to do this anymore, Draco.”

“What?” His voice was startled.

“I said I don’t want to do this anymore.”

“This…what?”

Kai took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I want to break up.”

_ “What?” _ Draco took a step toward her and she stepped further away, turning to face him. “Are you mad?”

“We both deserve better than this, Draco.” Kai valiantly tried to keep her voice in check—to keep it from cracking, or showing the emotions warring behind her face. “You deserve someone who won’t put you—and your family—in danger. And I deserve someone who won’t try to stop me from doing what I feel is right.”

“Kai—“ Draco tried to take Kai’s hand, but she pulled it away from him. “Listen to me! If you break up with me—things are only going to get worse. They won’t hold back anymore—the Carrows. There are Death Eaters out there who want your blood, and when they hear—“

“Are you honestly trying to stop me from breaking up with you like this?” murmured Kai cuttingly. “I thought better of you, Draco.”

“You could  _ die!” _

“So could  _ you. _ ” He looked taken aback. “I can’t bear to know that I’ve put you in danger—you said yourself, your position is precarious.  _ I _ will not be the reason that you or your family are put in danger. Understand?”

She tried to turn away—feeling weak, as the tears forced their way up her throat, but Draco’s hand suddenly caught her wrist. “But—I love you.” His voice was small—pathetic. Kai wanted nothing more than to turn around and embrace him—to feel his arms around her again.

“I love you, too,” she managed, voice breaking. “And that’s why I can’t do this anymore. Let go of me.”

Draco’s fingers tightened around her wrist. She swallowed. “I mean it. Nothing you can say will change my mind. Now let go of me.” After a moment of hesitation, his fingers fell off her wrist. Kai took a deep breath and didn’t look around. If she saw his face—his hurt, afraid face—she wouldn’t be able to continue. She wouldn’t be able to walk away. “Goodbye, Draco.” He didn’t say anything as she walked up the hall. It took all her self-control not to look back—not to take one last look at him. But she didn’t, just walked around the corner and up the hall. 

The moment she was out of sight, she broke into a run, the tears forcing their way up her throat. She ran back to a place she hadn’t been in a while—Myrtle’s bathroom. Myrtle didn’t appear to be in the mood to talk, and just let Kai run to the sinks and run the water, leaning heavily over the sink as the tears forced their way up her throat.

The Carrows torture was nothing compared to this—the pain of losing the only person that mattered to her. Her heart was in a million pieces—damaged beyond repair, perhaps. And as much as she knew she’d done the right thing—it still hurt. More than anything. 


	31. Chapter 31

By the time Kai returned to the common room, most people were asleep. Ginny and Neville were awake—heads together at a back table, speaking in whispers. They both paused at the sight of her and beckoned her over. Kai was so miserable that she considered abandoning them entirely, but convinced herself to walk over and sit down with them. “Are you all right?” asked Ginny, glancing her over worriedly.

“I’m… I’m fine. Neville—I’m sorry—let me heal your—“

“More important things, Kai,” interrupted Neville quickly. “Death Eaters are coming to the castle.”

It took Kai a moment to process that, blinking. “Wait—what? Who?”

“They’re calling it an ‘inspection’. It’s headed by our old friend Umbridge—come to check out the standards at school. She’s being ‘accompanied’ by a pair of Death Eaters—apparently they’re lackeying for her now.”

Kai chewed on her lower lip. Umbridge coming back—even for a visit—was bad news. She knew too much about Dumbledore’s Army last time. If the Carrows mentioned them—which they were sure to—it would undoubtedly be bad news for them. Neville was obviously thinking the same thing—she could see the worry on his face. “They don’t know how we get our information to each other,” she said under her breath, thinking of the brilliant galleons that Hermione had left them with.

“But she knows about the Room—“

“She doesn’t know how to get in,” said Ginny calmly. “Don’t worry about that.”

“I don’t like it,” muttered Neville. “Her, coming back here. And bringing Death Eaters with her.”

Kai tapped her fingers against the table, thinking. “I think we should have something prepared… if we could finish that graffiti, it would be perfect…”

“A bit dangerous, don’t you think?” asked Neville slowly. 

“Probably. But it always will be.”

Neville chewed on his lip for a moment. “I’m in. Kai?”

“Sure. What’s another detention?”

Ginny let out a low sigh. “Why don’t you let me and someone else take care of it this time?”

Neville and Kai exchanged a quick glance. “Who would you take?”

“Don’t worry about it. You two do too much. Kai—you’re our only healer,  _ and _ you’re our teacher. You should really sit back for a while and let the rest of us handle the hands-on stuff. You’re too important. And you too, Neville. You’re our leader. Without your ideas—where would we be?”

Neither of them were happy—but Ginny’s logic was sound, as always. So they both nodded. “All right. You take care of it. And see if you can organize another round of posters to be put up before she arrives.”

“When is that?” asked Kai, returning to drumming her fingers on the table.

“Friday.”

Kai let out a short breath—they had almost a week to prepare. “All right. I’ll see if I can get a new poster set up for you.”

“Good. And—Kai—“ said Ginny as the other girl made to get up. “Thank you. I know this isn’t easy for you—to do all of this and balance your relationship.” 

Kai’s throat constricted painfully and she stared at Ginny without speaking as the ginger girl glanced down at the table. “I know I wasn’t always… really supportive of you and Malfoy. But you’ve done everything to prove me wrong. So… I’m sorry for doubting you.”

Kai stared at her hands, clenching them into fists, fighting to keep from crying again. “About… Draco and I…”

“What is it?” asked Neville, and Kai glanced up again, looking between her two friends for a moment.

“We broke up.”

Neville and Ginny both hesitated a beat—obviously shocked—then Ginny’s mouth fell open. “ _ What?” _

“Yeah.”

“But I thought—“

“I  _ really _ don’t want to talk about it.” Kai’s tone left no room for discussion, and the two immediately fell silent. Kai fidgeted a moment, then stood. “I’m going to go to bed. It’s been a long day.”

Ginny and Neville nodded and said nothing as Kai stood and walked away, heading to the dormitory. When she reached the top of the stairs and walked into the empty dormitory, Kai stopped for a moment, standing completely still. She let herself adjust for just a moment, not thinking of anything, then dropped her homework bag to the floor, kicking it in next to her bed. The bag fell over and her books spilled out. “Shit,” murmured Kai half-heartedly, then leaned down to pick up the books. She froze as her fingers encountered the leather binding of the notebook.

Kai hesitated a long moment, then wrapped her shaking fingers around the book and picked it up, sitting down on the edge of her four-poster. She just examined the book for a long moment, staring at the deep black, running her fingers over the soft leather.  _ Put it away. You’ll only hurt yourself, _ whispered a quiet voice in Kai’s head. Despite the wise warning—she found herself opening the book to the first page and skimming through. She looked for something—and nothing. 

She found it. The first time Draco had said he loved her—back when she was arguing with her father. Kai’s finger shook as she traced the words on the page.  _ I still love him. God… I love him so much. _

Kai wanted to hurl the book across the room—rip pages out of it—scream—but she did none of those things. She simply closed the book with shaking hands and placed it on her bedside cabinet, where it would remain. 

_ “But… I still love you.” _ An echo of his words hit her—those last, painful words he’d said. A sob caught in Kai’s throat and she threw herself sideways across the bed, burying her face in the pillow.  _ It’s over. We’re over. We can’t be together.  _  Pain attacked Kai’s chest. She wanted—more than anything—to open up the journal and write to Draco. She wanted to tell him she hadn’t meant it—the she still loved him, and always would. That she was sorry. But she couldn’t do that—she wouldn’t. She couldn’t be with him, as long as her presence in his life put him in danger. It was unthinkable. 

But the pain of it was still real—and it cut into Kai sharper than any knife. She lay in bed, head buried in her pillow, and sobbed her eyes out. Eventually—after crying harder than she’d ever done before—Kai cried herself to sleep.

 

Rumors spread fast in Hogwarts. People noticed at breakfast—those who cared, or were paying attention. Draco went straight to the Slytherin table without looking around, sitting down next to Zambini. And Kai, likewise, went straight to the Gryffindor table, sitting with Ginny and Neville. Kai had dark circles under her eyes—but that wasn’t anything new. The detentions had left her looking much worse, many times.

Kai tried not to look at him at breakfast—tried not to see that his eyes were red-rimmed, a sign that he’d been crying. She tried not to see the fact that he didn’t eat much—or that he barely talked to Zambini. But she saw all of it.

Ginny reiterated that she and Neville were to keep a low profile for the next several days, and they both agreed, then went off to their classes. It didn’t strike Kai until she walked in the door to Slughorn’s classroom—she and Draco were partners in Potions. They had to work together.

He was already at his desk—head resting on his arms, shoulders hunched over. Kai walked hesitantly over and took the seat next to him, trying to make a little noise as possible. He heard her—his shoulders became instantly stiff. Kai set out her books, flipping open her notebook to the newest page and setting out her quill and ink-well as carefully as possible, trying to keep herself occupied. She could feel people watching them—curious eyes. She wasn’t sure what was worse—sitting so close to Draco and being unable to speak—or knowing that people would soon guess the truth and spread it across the castle.

Luckily, Slughorn waddled in at that moment and beamed around at the class. “Good morning, class! Let’s get started, shall we?”

To Kai’s relief—he simply lectured for the first class, detailing specific ingredients and their uses in various potions. She took careful note—more careful than normal because the studious work distracted her from sitting so near to Draco. He shifted in his seat, leaning back so he could listen, arms crossed tightly in front of his chest. The air between them was thick with tension, and Kai couldn’t wait to escape.

Slughorn dismissed them—and none too soon. Kai felt as though she were going to jump out of her skin. As she speedily gathered her things—desperate to be out, Slughorn called, “Parker, Zambini! A word, before you go?”

Kai hesitated a moment and—automatically—her gaze darted up to glance at Draco. He was already looking at her, and her heart skipped a beat as his grey eyes met her dark ones. The connection lasted only for an instant—then he was gone, striding out of the room quickly, his bag tossed over his shoulder.

Kai finished putting her things into her bag, feeling numb, then approached the front of the class. Zambini already stood there—back ramrod straight. He was tall, almost taller than Draco—and Kai always felt he was looking down on her. This was easy to feel, because he literally always stared down his nose. At everyone. Particularly Kai, who was not on the tall side herself. She knew he and Draco were friends—well, Zambini was the closest thing to a friend Draco had. Crabbe and Goyle were more like lackeys. The tall, slim, dark-skinned boy was handsome, sure, but something about his manner made Kai uncomfortable. And he just wasn’t her type.

“Well, well, good to see you both,” started Slughorn, beaming at the two students who were obviously not thrilled to be standing before him. “I’ll be throwing the first dinner party of the year this week—Wednesday evening. You’ll both be there, of course?”

Kai swallowed. She’d forgotten—entirely—her promise that she would join the Slug Club. Zambini glanced sideways at her—probably confused, as she hadn’t been a part of the club the year before. But Kai nodded. “Of course, Professor. My pleasure.”

“Likewise,” purred Zambini in his smoothest voice.

“Wonderful! I look forward to seeing you both.”

Kai took that as a dismissal and quickly strode out of the room, leaving Zambini behind her, eager to be out of the room and on to her next class.

 

By lunch—the rumor was flying. People put their heads together in the halls and whispered as Kai passed, and though she tried not to be paranoid—she couldn’t help feeling they were talking about her. 

Kai sat at the extreme end of the Gryffindor table by herself—not wanting conversation—and fixed her gaze on her plate of food. She barely touched any of it, and tried to ignore the whispers around her. Lavender Brown came up to her halfway through lunch, taking the seat next to her. “Hey.”

“What do you want?” asked Kai, not taking her gaze off her plate.

“Is it true that you and Malfoy broke up?”

Kai’s hand twitched—she nearly dumped the food off her spoon—and she took a sharp breath. “Yeah.”

Lavender was silent for a moment, then suddenly put her arms around Kai’s shoulders quickly. Kai glanced at her in surprise. “I’m sorry,” murmured Lavender, still holding on to Kai’s shoulders. “I truly am.”

Kai felt her shoulders begin to shake, and she fought to keep the tears in her throat as her breathing caught. Lavender tightened her arms around Kai’s shoulders, and Kai turned to the side, burying her head in Lavender’s shoulder, breathing ragged.

“It’s all right. I know it hurts.”

Kai struggled a moment longer, then calmed her breathing and pulled back a bit. Lavender immediately released her shoulders, sitting back in her seat. “Why did you do that?” asked Kai, her voice breaking slightly.

“Because I know how painful a breakup can be,” murmured Lavender quietly. “My last one was painful—and I know I didn’t love him, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. You two were together far longer than Ron and I were…” Lavender trailed off for a moment. “All I wanted was for someone to feel my pain, instead of just talking behind my back. So, I figured I might as well do that for you.”

Kai stared at Lavender for a long moment, throat tight. “I’m sorry, Lavender. I think I’ve judged you harshly in the past.”

Lavender shrugged. “Everyone does. It’s all right. Let me know if you ever want to talk, all right?”

“Thank you, Lavender.”

 

By dinner—it seemed the entire castle knew. Kai found she wasn’t hungry and ditched dinner entirely, doing homework in the common room instead. She got less questions by then—it seemed everyone already knew. Gryffindors at least had the decency to say sorry to her—though she could tell a lot were relieved that she wasn’t going to be hanging out with him anymore.

Kai went to bed early—but the ache was still there. She was hoping that it would be less painful the second night—but it wasn’t. She could still feel the pain in her chest—just as sharp as it had been. She lay in bed and tried not to think about him—about how much she missed him.


	32. Chapter 32

The next several days passed much the same—Kai managed not to get put in detention either night—though the second day, it became clear that the Carrows had heard. They leered unpleasantly at Kai in class—and she was determined not to give them a reason to put her in detention just yet.

Kai and Draco avoided each other’s eyes at meals and in the halls. The gossip started to fade Wednesday morning—it was hard to gossip about people breaking up, after all. Particularly as neither seemed interested in a rebound. But at lunch on Wednesday, people started talking again.

Kai had accidentally sat down directly across the hall from Draco, and they kept accidentally making eye contact. Neville sat across from her, and that helped—but she still had a clear view of Draco, eating by himself. At least for a moment.

 

Draco suddenly became aware that someone had sat down next to him. He’d been staring at his plate, trying to avoid looking at her. She’d sat down right across from him—as if taunting him—but he could tell she hadn’t meant to. She kept her gaze locked firmly on Longbottom across from her—though once or twice, they’d accidentally made eye contact as both glanced up.

Draco thought it would get better—the pain in his chest. But seeing her everyday reminded him how much he still loved her—and that only made the pain worse. He almost wished she would disappear, so he could have some relief… but the idea of not seeing her anymore caused him more pain than seeing her.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he glanced up to find Pansy Parkinson smiling at him. “Is it true, what I heard?”

“What did you hear?” asked Draco carefully.

“That you broke up with that slut, Parker?”

Draco let out a long breath, settling his temper at the insult.  _ We’re not together. You don’t get to be offended when people insult her. _ “Sort of.”

“So you’re back on the market, are you?” She leaned in close to him—far too close. Draco wanted to flinch back, but froze instead. He knew what she wanted—beyond another shot at him. She wanted to kiss him, in the middle of the Great Hall—so Kai would see it. She wanted to lash out at Kai.

There was a moment—a very brief moment—where Draco considered it. Letting Kai see him kissing someone else—letting her feel the same surge of jealousy he felt seeing her lean close to Longbottom to talk quietly. To show her that he was getting over her—that he wouldn’t be held back by her. But… as Pansy leaned closer… he found he just couldn’t do it.

 

“Am I boring you?”

Neville attracted Kai’s attention again with a cutting remark, and she blinked, tearing her eyes away from Pansy Parkinson and Draco on the other side of the hall. She was sitting so close to him—far, far too close.

“No, keep going, Neville.”

He started talking again—but she was once again distracted by a movement across the hall. Pansy leaned in close to Draco, and for one heart-stopping moment, she thought they were going to kiss. Kai’s hands clenched around her robes as a stab of furious jealousy attacked her. Pansy leaned in close to Draco—their lips were so close—but suddenly, he pushed her back, hand on her shoulder. She looked surprised—he said something and shook his head firmly, turning away from her to pick up his fork again. She stared at him for a long moment, seeming stunned, then stood up and stormed out of the hall, furious.

Kai knew she shouldn’t be happy that Draco had rejected Pansy. She knew she had no right to be—she knew that what she  _ should _ be is happy he was ready to move on with someone else. Happy he wouldn’t let her hold him back. But watching him… she couldn’t help feeling a small surge of happiness. 

His eyes darted up to meet hers for a brief moment—pain in his clear, grey eyes. Before she could blink, he glanced away, and Neville again distracted Kai.

 

That evening, Kai once again almost forgot about Slughorn’s party. But she managed to remember on time, and changed into something nicer than she normally wore before showing up at his office, feeling dread in the pit of her stomach. She didn’t know what to expect—but was fairly certain she would not enjoy the dinner. And the dinner did not disappoint.

Kai didn’t know anyone there except for Zambini—and Cormac McLaggen. She didn’t like either—but as McLaggen was the only other Gryffindor there—and Kai had  _ no _ desire to ‘bond’ with Zambini—she took the seat next to McLaggen. That was her mistake.

They finished the appetizers as Slughorn had them make small talk—painfully—and thankfully, he kept his inquisitive nose out of Kai’s business. Their main course was served and McLaggen turned to Kai, glancing her over. “Hey Parker—is it true that you and Malfoy broke up?”

Kai winced, then offered him a painful smile. “Yes, it is indeed.”

“So… are you looking for a new date to Hogsmeade this weekend?”

Kai stared at him, momentarily shocked, then forced a laugh. “Uh—no. I wasn’t planning to go.”

“Oh, come on, Parker. You should get out again.”

“I’m going to say this once, McLaggen,” said Kai, lowering her voice and leaning slightly toward him. He leaned in himself—probably misinterpreting her closeness and flirting. “There are about four Death Eaters who want to kill me, and at least one is currently in Hogsmeade. So ‘getting out again’ is not really on my mind. All right?”

McLaggen leaned back, looking slightly stunned, and Kai was thankfully saved by Slughorn inviting them to stand and mingle. Kai pushed her chair back and made her way over to him. “I’m sorry, Professor—“ she said, intercepting him as he reached for the tray of desserts. “Would you be terribly offended if I skipped dessert? I’m not feeling the best this evening.”

“Well, of course, Parker. Break-ups can be hard, particularly when you really cared for the person.” Slughorn smiled understandingly at her, but Kai only stared at him.

“You know about that?”

“Of course—news spreads fast, you know.”

“And the rest of the staff know as well?”

“I don’t know how many of them listen to petty gossip,” chortled Slughorn. “But I would imagine a fair amount have heard. It was all over the castle.”

“Great,” muttered Kai, heart sinking. “Well, thank you, Professor.”

Kai made to turn away, but Slughorn spoke again. “Parker…”

“Yes, Professor?”

“I apologize for making you and Mr. Malfoy partners in potions, but I can’t change them now. I hope that won’t be too much of an issue.”

Kai nodded slowly and offered him a half-hearted smile. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be all right. Have a good night, Professor.”

“You as well, Parker.”

Kai offered another unfelt smile, then headed for the door, avoiding McLaggen who tried to make eye contact with her as he mingled with the other members of the Slug Club. She stepped out into the hall and shut the door behind her, taking a moment to take a deep breath of the air in the hall and let it out slowly.  _ That was as horrible as I expected. I hope I can get out of the others. _

She brushed some dust off her skirt from Slughorn’s seats, then started toward the end of the hall.

“Parker.”

A voice made her stop in her tracks. She hesitated a moment, then turned around to face the person behind her. 

“What do you want, Zambini?”

The tall, dark boy had his hands in the pockets of his dress robes and stared at her with what was unmistakably hostility on his face. “I want a word.”

Kai crossed her arms. “So?”

He walked forward until he stood right in front of her, towering over her in a truly intimidating manner. “If I were you… I wouldn’t leave the castle anytime soon.”

“What do you mean?” asked Kai suspiciously, and a small smirk crossed Zambini’s face. 

“You’re not just the subject of castle gossip, Parker. News of your breakup is traveling farther than it has any right.” A chill ran down Kai’s back and she shivered slightly. He saw it, and his smirk returned. “I see you’re aware of what that mean. There are one or two people who were  _ very _ interested to hear of your new relationship status.”

“Why are  _ you _ telling me this?” she asked suspiciously.

Zambini stepped closer to her, looking down his nose at her. She took a wary half-step back. “I don’t like you, Parker,” he said, staring at her flatly. “But Draco is my friend. And he’s worried about you— _ constantly. _ ”

Kai swallowed once, a pit of remorse forming in her stomach. “I—“

Zambini cut her off. “He would be devastated if something happened to you. And even though it would be your own idiotic fault if you got murdered—he would find a way to blame himself. So if you care for him at all—which I  _ doubt _ at this point—you’ll think  _ very _ hard before leaving the grounds.”

Kai stared at Zambini, slightly stunned, and before she could recover enough wits to respond, he was gone, ducking back into Slughorn’s party without another  word. Kai took a moment to process, feeling a heavy pit of worry and guilt in her stomach.  _ Everyone knows. The Death Eaters… _ She thought of Yaxley’s proximity to the castle and shivered, running her hands down her arms.  _ If something happens to me… Draco will be devastated.  _ She shook her head.  _ I have to be careful. _

A small voice whispered,  _ Maybe you should get back together with him… then you’ll be safe. _ Kai swallowed and shook her head sharply.  _ But he wouldn’t be! No. I won’t make that trade. _ With her resolve set, she took a deep breath and headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

 

Draco had trouble sleeping. It wasn’t as though he wasn’t used to sleeping on his own—but lately, he’d become more aware of himself, and how cold his bed was. And how much he missed her—not only her physical presence, but her voice, and her laugh. He lay awake, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling, just thinking, for hours on end. 

Zambini—his roommate—returned later in the evening and Draco didn’t look at him. “How was the dinner party?” he asked, voice flat.

“Rather dull,” said Zambini, boredom evident in his voice. “Slughorn is pandering. It’s obvious to anyone who pays attention. And that arsehole McLaggen is asking for someone to curse him in his sleep.”

Draco half-heartedly laughed at that. 

“Think he was trying to make a move on Parker, tonight,” muttered Zambini, and Draco sat bolt upright.

“ _ What?” _

“Relax, Draco. She didn’t give him the time of day.”

Draco stared at Zambini for a moment, chewing on his lip, conflicted. “Oh.”

Zambini let out a long sigh and rolled his eyes. “Merlin’s beard. Do I have to spell it out for you? She’s obviously not over you.”

Draco glanced away from Zambini, processing that for a moment. “But she will be. Eventually.”

“Stop being so miserable. It’s not a good look for you,” muttered Zambini, changing out of his dress robes. 

Draco said nothing, just let out a sigh and flopped back across his bed. 

“I don’t get what the issue is,” muttered Zambini. “If you’re not over her, and she’s not over you, why don’t you go try and work things out?”

“It’s not that simple.”

Zambini snorted. “I know  _ your _ issue, Draco. And hers is fairly obvious. I just don’t understand why it’s keeping you apart.”

“She broke up with me, Blaise,” muttered Draco, turning his back on his friend. “It’s not up to me.”

“You’re such an idiot,” Blaise muttered under his breath—but loud enough that Draco could hear it. But the blond boy ignored the comment and went back to staring across the room, brooding.

 

The next several days passed in a blur of tediousness. Draco found himself watching her whenever they were together. She seemed to be doing all right—no new bruises or cuts were apparent on her—or Longbottom for that matter. But posters were still appearing around the castle. 

Friday arrived and Draco sat down for lunch—once again accidentally sitting down directly across the room from Kai. She sat—as usual—with Ginny Weasley, Neville, as well as Seamus Finnegan. They all sat close to each other but apart from the rest of the class, speaking conspiratorially to each other.

Draco let out a low sigh and glanced away, eating the unappetizing food in front of him. Zambini sat near him—as always—but didn’t speak. He still seemed irritated with Draco, but Draco didn’t care.

Draco heard voices in the entry hall, and automatically glanced in that direction, pausing in surprise. Professor Snape stood talking with the short, squat, pink witch—Dolores Umbridge. Draco frowned.  _ What’s she doing here, I wonder? _

A moment later, Snape gestured for her to follow him into the Great Hall, and they proceeded in. Draco’s heart dropped to his toes as Umbridge’s companions stepped into view, following her. A pair of Death Eaters—Travers and Yaxley.

_ Yaxley. Kai! _

Immediately, Draco’s eyes widened and his gaze snapped to her as she leaned in with her friends, not glancing around.  _ She’s in danger. _

 

Kai suddenly felt as though someone were watching her. She paused, shivered slightly, then glanced up and found Draco staring at her. Hard. She hesitated as their eyes met and his widened meaningfully, and he jerked his head toward the entrance hall.

Kai glanced over that way then felt her blood run cold. Umbridge had arrived—followed by Yaxley. And from the way he was scanning the hall—he was looking for her. Kai immediately slid off her bench and beneath the table, heart hammering out of her chest. Neville leaned down. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“That blond Death Eater wants me dead,” she hissed back at him. “I’m getting out of here!”

Kai crawled the length of the Gryffindor table, knees aching as they pressed into the stones of the hall. Luckily, they’d sat near the entrance hall, so it wasn’t a long trip before Kai hit the end of the table and scrambled out from under it, bolting out into the hall and heading for the stairs.

 

Draco saw Kai duck beneath the table and let out a short sigh of relief, returning his attention to Snape, Umbridge, Yaxley, and Travers as they slowly walked the length of the Great Hall, talking. “I will—of course—sit in on some classes today to determine how well they are being taught,” said Umbridge in her obnoxious, simpering voice. 

“Of course,” said Snape—sounding less than thrilled, but he never sounded any different. “Whatever classes you wish to see.”

“And while she’s doing that,” said Yaxley, his voice grating on Draco’s skin, “Travers and I are going to do a sweep of the castle. Just to make sure nothing out of the ordinary is happening.”

“Naturally,” said Snape.

Draco saw a movement out of the corner of his eye—Kai darted out from under the table and ran into the entrance hall, disappearing from view. Draco immediately glanced toward Yaxley and his heart sank. The Death Eater’s gaze was fixed on the door to the entrance hall, a small smirk on his face. “I’m going to get started,” he said, then immediately strode away. Draco’s heart pounded out of his chest—but there was nothing he could do. He watched as Yaxley strode quickly to the end of the Great Hall, and after her.

 

Kai took the grand staircase two at a time, arriving at the top with a stitch in her side and out of breath. She paused for a moment and glanced back, panting. Her heart shot into her throat.

Yaxley stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching her with a smirk twisting across his face. She gulped and started to run again, sprinting headlong down the hall and ducking into an open classroom, pressing herself up against the wall next to the door, trying to disguise her breathing. A moment later, she heard footsteps.

“I know you’re here, Parker.” Yaxley’s voice was soft—confident—terrifying. “You can’t hide from me.”

Kai’s breath caught and she pulled out her wand, clutching it close to her chest as she heard his footsteps grow closer. She heard him stop outside the classroom and made a break for the other side of the room, jumping over a desk to duck out the opposite door and into another hall. She heard a crack as a curse hit the door behind her and gulped, ducking through a tapestry into a hidden room and stopping, trying to catch her breath. She could just barely see into the hall behind and saw Yaxley step out into the hall, his wand extended.

“The more you run, the more fun it is for me,” he said, voice still calm, even though he was no longer smirking. Kai pressed a hand over her mouth as he paced further up the hall, eyes darting from side to side as he looked for her hiding place. Once he was past the tapestry, Kai took a deep breath and slipped out, sneaking silently back up the hall. She took a wrong step and the floor squeaked in protest, and Yaxley whirled around.

“Gotcha,” he said, and Kai was off sprinting again, but she’d barely made the end of the hall when he hit her with a Tripping Jinx. She went sprawling across the floor and slid into the opposite wall. He strode forward, raising his wand, and Kai performed the Counter Jinx, releasing her legs, then raising her wand. “ _ Everte Statum!” _ she cried and the jinx hit Yaxley full in the stomach, sending him sprawling back across the floor. She heard him cursing as she scrambled to her feet and sprinted further up the hall.

She heard more footsteps behind her as he gained his feet and ran after her, and she darted through the next nearest door—into the Trophy Room. She barely had time to dive under a podium in the back of the room, settling the curtain behind her, when the door slammed open behind her. She heard Yaxley’s panting and quieted her own, tucking her feet in firmly so he wouldn’t see them.

“The longer you hide, the longer I’m going to take to kill you,” he hissed through his teeth and Kai’s breath caught.

She heard his footsteps come slowly further into the room, boots scuffing across the flagstones. Kai tightened her grip around her wand as his footsteps came closer and closer to her hiding place. “I grow bored of your games, Parker,” snapped Yaxley’s voice. “I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be  _ brave? _ Is hiding in the shadows bravery now?”

Kai didn’t let his taunting get to her—though her feet were beginning to fall asleep. She did consider, for a brief moment, throwing herself out and dueling with him. She knew she probably could stand up to him—but he was playing for keeps, and she wasn’t ready to kill him.

She saw his feet come to a stop in front of her hiding place and her breath caught. He leaned down, and the tip of his wand poked beneath the curtain, lifting it just slightly. Kai took a deep breath and tightened her hold on her wand.  _ This is it. _


	33. Chapter 33

“Headmaster!”

Snape hesitated slightly as a familiar voice called out to him. Umbridge had already set off, determined to start her inspection. Travers took a place at the Head Table, conversing with the Carrows in low tones as he ate. Snape was headed to his office and stood in the middle of the entrance hall when Malfoy caught up to him.

“What do you want, Malfoy?” asked Snape, glancing the boy over. 

He took a deep breath, then spoke calmly, though his manner was agitated. “Yaxley is hunting down one of the students in this school as we speak.”

Snape thought as much. He’d heard whispers of Yaxley’s determination to wipe out Vespasian Parker’s bloodline. And from the worry on Malfoy’s face, it seemed he was indeed after the Parker girl. “What’s your concern?”

“Don’t you think it would… damage the reputation of the school if a student was murdered in the middle of the castle?” asked Malfoy, his voice still calm. “Parents might not be so willing to send their students here if they think that the castle isn’t safe for their students… It might but a damper on the Dark Lord’s plans.”

Snape knew exactly what Malfoy was doing. The manipulation was clever, but obvious. He internally sighed. “I will attend to Yaxley,” murmured Snape silkily. “In the meantime, Mr. Malfoy, you may want to work on hiding your motives.”

Malfoy winced, but nodded. “Thank you, Headmaster.”

 

“Yaxley.”

Snape’s voice rang across the Trophy Room and the wand tip hesitated, then receded. “Something you need, Snape?” queried Yaxley’s voice.

“I would prefer that you not murder students on school grounds,” said Snape’s voice icily, and Kai’s breath caught.

Yaxley let out an irritated breath. “But she’s a pain in the arse and has no family to protest. You said yourself you think she’s one of the ringleaders here at school. Let me take care of your problem.”

“No. I will not allow my student to be murdered on the grounds. The Dark Lord wishes to recruit out of this school—and he cannot do such if the school has been closed. If word got out that a student was killed in the middle of the castle, there would be no more students left to teach at this school. The Dark Lord would not be pleased.”

Kai could clearly hear Yaxley grinding his teeth in anger.

“Return to the Great Hall and stay with Travers,” ordered Snape, voice still cold. 

“Damn you,” muttered Yaxley, and Kai heard him walk toward the door.

“If you run across her while you’re staying in Hogsmeade, by all means, kill her,” said Snape without emotion. “But do not come onto the grounds looking for her.”

Yaxley muttered something Kai couldn’t hear, then she heard the door slam. She waited a moment longer, feeling her heart pounding, just to make sure.

“Parker!”

Kai jumped so hard she almost rattled the statue above her as Snape’s voice cracked across the room. She hesitated a moment longer, then crawled out from under the statue, brushing dirt off her robes and avoiding Snape’s eyes. “Headmaster,” she murmured.

Snape glanced her over, eyes cold, then turned toward the door. “Your next class should be starting soon, and I would head there now.”

“Yes, Headmaster,” managed Kai. “Oh—and thank you.”

Snape didn’t look back as he opened the door. “If you’re looking for someone to thank—thank Mr. Malfoy for bringing this to my attention.” The door shut behind him and Kai stared at the shut door, feeling heat and cold dance across her skin alternately as she came down from her adrenaline rush.  _ Draco… saved me. _

 

Kai kept her head down for the rest of the afternoon, blending into her classes as well as she was able. Transfiguration rolled around in the afternoon and Kai still had not decided what to do about Draco. He walked into the class moments after she did and she hesitated, then walked over to his desk as he sat down. “Hey.”

He glanced up, looking slightly alarmed, then relaxed a little at the sight of her. “Oh—erm, hey.”

Kai fidgeted, having a hard time thinking of what to say. Or looking at him. “Er—thank you. For—earlier.”

Draco instantly knew what she was talking about and looked away, flicking open his notebook. “Don’t mention it.”

Kai darted back across the room immediately, her face feeling red from the interaction. She couldn’t just say nothing to him, though…

McGonagall taught almost through her teeth, due to the presence of Umbridge in the room. Neville and Kai sat next to each other and both periodically glanced around to see Umbridge examining them coldly. Kai flexed her hand, feeling the old scar stretch across her skin. ‘ _ I will not speak out of turn.’ Yeah, right. _

Luckily, Umbridge left that evening, taking Yaxley and Travers with her and Kai could sort of relax again. Umbridge had  _ not _ been thrilled at the absurd amount of posters present all over the castle. Someone had even managed to put some up in the Headmaster’s office—much to Snape’s displeasure. Kai had no idea how they’d done it, but she loved whoever did it. 

The Carrows came down hard on the students after Umbridge left—they stopped every student they could find and sent anyone with anything that even  _ resembled _ a poster to detention. They were furious that neither Neville nor Kai had anything incriminating on them, but let the students walk nevertheless.

Neville and Kai acted quickly—they sent out a message on the galleons to all the DA members who were caught to come immediately to the Room of Requirement after detention, and they did, staggering in—all in varying stages of bruised and bloody. Kai made her way around the room as people arrived, healing those she could and numbing the ones she couldn’t. They left in shifts so they wouldn’t get caught and Neville, Ginny, Kai, and Seamus immediately put their heads together to plan what to do next.

 

Weeks passed as the DA continued to mock the Carrows and the Carrows continued to lash back. The pain in Draco’s chest from her absence didn’t go away—it more became a part of him. He stopped noticing the pain for a while—then she would show up to lunch with bruises on her face and he would feel it again—the dull pain in his gut. 

The Carrows began to put Neville and Kai back in detention, even though the two weren’t doing anything, because they knew that they were somehow behind it. This was their mistake, because they instantly started to act out again.

Draco watched as a month passed and Kai repeatedly showed up bruised and bloody to meals. Neville often matched her—and though he could tell she’d done a little healing on herself, it wasn’t nearly enough to eliminate the pain. 

Desperate, the Carrows started enlisting students to help with patrols—and punishing the members of the DA they could catch. Crabbe and Goyle immediately signed on with them—the two enjoyed torture. Draco knew that they thought him weak for not enjoying pain the way they did, but the thought of inflicting more torture on people—especially people he’d spent his school years with—made him sick to his stomach. 

Zambini didn’t sign up because he found the whole thing distasteful—he would rather spend his last year actually learning than chasing around a bunch of children who wanted to act out. Draco wanted to echo his sentiment, but the Carrows leaned on him to join. Hard.

It started small—they tracked him down one evening and told him they wanted him to join them in hunting Dumbledore’s Army. That it was his place as a Death Eater to quash resistance when faced with it. Draco managed to slip away and told them he would answer later. A week passed before the Carrows realized he had no intention of ever answering them, and they cornered him again. This time it was a lecture—about his duties, and not forgetting his place and ties to the Dark Lord. They left him with that and a time limit to answer them. Draco procrastinated and another week passed—three days over their limit—when they finally cornered him and demanded that he join, or there would be consequences. With little choice, Draco agreed.

It was similar to his time in the Inquisitorial Squad—he and several others were solely tasked with finding out what the DA was doing and stopping them—by any means necessary. Draco tried to keep his nose mostly out of it. He never put anyone in detention if he could avoid it, but sometimes it was necessary. 

It wasn’t bad—but at the same time, it was horrible. Kai knew the position he was in—she knew that they’d leaned on him. It somehow seemed as if Dumbledore’s Army knew everything that happened in the school. But they were now—very literally—on opposite sides, and there didn’t seem to be much either could do about it. 

October started to wrap up—and the DA started to up their game. Instead of just harmless propaganda around the castle, they started to act out. At first it was small—they convinced first years to ditch the Carrows’ classes. But then it escalated until all first years (except for Slytherins, though even some of them) were skipping the Carrows’ classes. The Carrows, furious, enlisted their team’s help in finding the students. But no matter where they looked, they couldn’t find them. They were in no secret passageways, no other classrooms—they weren’t even in their own common rooms. They just seemed to vanish out of the castle for the class periods, then reappear an hour later in their next class.

There was a short period where the Carrows put all those students into detention when they located them—torturing them all. But the next day, the students would show up to breakfast with almost no bruising. The Carrows grew furious as more and more students were healed overnight from their injuries. Madam Pomfrey denied healing them—and they set up a watch outside the Hospital Wing and found that no one entered, yet the students still healed overnight. The two Death Eaters lost their minds—putting more and more students into detention, trying to figure out what was happening. But despite their best efforts—the students still shoved up the next day healed.

Draco knew exactly what was happening. It was Kai. She’d picked up the healing magic he’d taught her pretty quickly, after all. She was the one healing them all. The thought caused him pain—when the Carrows found out it was her, she was going to be in deep trouble. But at the same time… he had a strange feeling of pride in the pit of his stomach, knowing that she was helping so many people using what he’d taught her. He kept all of this to himself, of course—all he wanted—all he’d ever wanted—was to keep her safe.

But as the cycle of detention, healing, more detention, more healing, continued, even Snape began to take notice. The Carrows went to him for permission to use Veritaserum on some of the students who were being healed—desperate to find the culprit. Snape provided the serum and watched on as the Carrows pulled student after student into his office, either tricking them into drinking the serum, or forcing it, and listened.

Every student, when asked who healed them, had one name on their lips.


	34. Chapter 34

Kai was on her way to the library to find a book for an essay when Crabbe and Goyle cornered her in the hall. “What do you want?” she asked through her teeth.

“Headmaster wants to see you in his office,” sneered Goyle. “Now.”

“Why?”

“Dunno. Didn’t ask,” grunted Goyle, then grabbed her arm and hauled her toward the office.

Kai freed her arm just as they reached it and glared at the two students. “I’ll go myself, thanks.” Without waiting for a response, she strode up to the Gryffin statue and climbed up the already-open stairs, approaching the office with anxiety forming a tight pit in her stomach.

She opened the door and stepped inside, her heart dropping to her toes as she saw the Carrows leering at her, and Snape standing near the back of the room, watching her with a blank expression.

“Take a seat, Parker,” he said, voice intimidating. She swallowed but did as he asked, walking slowly into the center of the room and sitting down on the chair provided there. Snape walked slowly down the dais to stand in front of her. “We’ve heard some interesting things about you,” he said, voice quiet and deadly. “Very interesting.”

“Why are we playing this game?” demanded Alecto suddenly. “We know it’s her. Why are we—“

“Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me, Alecto,” sighed Snape cuttingly. “But try not to let that hold you back. Grab her.”

Suddenly, Amycus and Alecto seized Kai, pressing her tightly down into the seat. Snape uncorked a small bottle and Alecto wrenched Kai’s mouth open. Carefully, Snape poured just two drops of the bottle into Kai’s open mouth, and the Carrows pinned her mouth shut, hands covering it, until she swallowed.

Instantly, a strange sensation flooded through Kai—as if she no longer had any control over her mouth. She felt tingles all over her body. The Carrows both released her and Snape stared down his hooked nose at her.

“Is it true you’re the one who’s been healing the students in detention?” he asked, voice dangerous. 

Kai knew immediately that she had to lie—and even as her brain started to manufacture the lie, her mouth opened. “Yes.”

Kai was stunned, momentarily.  _ That—that was Veritaserum. Oh god—what are they going to ask me next? _

The Carrows both laughed. “Well, we have confirmation. What else do we need?”

Snape shot them both a cutting look. “I thought you might have noticed—but the healing arts are not taught at this school. So I think a prudent question would be where this one learned to be so proficient in an art not taught.”

Kai’s heart shot into her throat.  _ Oh. God. No. _ They were going to ask where she learned the magic. And with the serum in her system—she would tell them the truth. 

“You heard the headmaster,” snapped Alecto, whacking Kai around the back of the head with her hand. “Who taught you the magic?”

Kai locked her jaw, struggling for a long moment. She held her breath as her jaw worked, trying to open. Snape watched her, one eyebrow raised, examining her fight with part interest, part distaste.

_ I’m going to out him. I’m going to get him in trouble. _

Kai struggled furiously for what seemed like an eternity—but within a minute, her mouth opened and the truth flew out. “It was Draco.”

There was a momentary stunned silence in the room as the Carrows and Snape exchanged a quick look. “What?”

Kai felt tears well up in her throat.  _ No. I did it. I couldn’t protect him. _ She buried her head in her hands as tears threatened to force their way up her throat.

After a moment, she heard Snape speak. “Alecto, go fetch Mr. Malfoy here.”

Kai’s head shot up. “No—please—leave him out of this. He doesn’t have anything to do with—“

_ “Silence.” _ Snape’s voice cut her off quickly. “We will decide who does and doesn’t have to do with this situation, Parker. Now sit quietly and wait.”

Kai sat back against the chair, hanging her head miserably. All she’d wanted was to protect Draco…and she’d gotten him in trouble.

Within ten minutes, Alecto returned with Draco trailing after her, looking confused and wary. He stopped just inside the office, a quick expression of fear flashing across his face at the sight of Kai sitting in the center of the room, but he recovered his composure quickly. “Is there something you need, Headmaster?” he asked, voice calm. Kai didn’t want to look at him—but she couldn’t tear her eyes away. 

“Mr. Malfoy—Parker has told us under the influence of Veritaserum that you were the one who taught her how to use healing magic, which she has been using to help those who were in detention, in violation of direct orders. Is this true?”

Draco’s expression didn’t change—but his eyes darted to Kai’s for an instant. She hoped he could see the pain and sorrow on her face.

“If it’s true that she told you under the influence of Veritaserum, then how could I deny it?” said Draco flatly, and the Snape let out a low sigh.

“Explain yourself, Mr. Malfoy.”

Draco shifted position, his fingers tightening around the strap of his bag. “All due respect, headmaster, I don’t feel the need.”

“Mr. Malfoy!” snapped Alecto, and Draco shot her a cutting look. “Remember your loyalties.”

“I did not teach Parker with the knowledge that she would use the knowledge to heal others,” said Draco, staring straight ahead and not meeting anyone’s eyes. “I taught her so she could heal herself if I wasn’t around.”

“And where did  _ you _ learn?” asked Snape sharply. Draco pressed his lips tightly together and said nothing. Kai watched the whole interplay, torn somewhere between horror and amazement. 

_ How did this happen? _

“Mr. Malfoy!” snarled Snape. Kai stared at him in surprised fear. He looked furious. “Tell me who taught you, or we’ll be forced to use the rest of the Veritaserum on  _ you.” _

Kai swallowed, but Draco didn’t even blink. His lip curled up in a sneer. “I taught myself,” he said, voice dripping with anger. “There’s a large selection of healing books in the library. They’re available for anyone who wants them. You’re lucky  _ I _ am the only one who’s thought of this.”

Snape looked displeased. “I don’t like your attitude, Mr. Malfoy.”

Draco said nothing. He simply stared down Snape, expression furious. There was a long moment where everyone in the room was silent, all staring at each other. Kai held her breath, waiting for Snape to pronounce judgement on them both. A knot of fear, anger, and guilt burned in her stomach.

“Mr. Malfoy - I believe that you’ve just admitted to us that you purposefully defied the Carrows’ orders about helping people in detention.”

“On the contrary, Headmaster,” said Draco smoothly. “Your orders were that students could not go to the Hospital Wing after being in detention. There was no order against students healing each other - not until recently. But I have done no such thing since you’ve updated the order.”

Snape narrowed his eyes and glared at Draco sharply. “You’re in dangerous territory.”

Draco said nothing. 

Snape rounded on Kai. “Is this true?”

“What?” yelped Kai, alarmed.

“What Mr. Malfoy said, Parker. Is it true?”

Kai was nodding before she knew it, and Snape’s lip twitched slightly. He turned back to Malfoy, glaring at him. “Despite the wording of the order, you knew you were defying instructions when you healed Parker. Not only that - but you taught her how to heal others.”

Draco said nothing. Kai could see a muscle working in his jaw as he slowly ground his teeth together. But, other than that, he looked composed.

“Detention for you both,” said Snape decisively, and Kai’s heart sank. “You both will report to the Carrows every night for the next week after dinner. Don’t be late, or I may change my mind about the severity of your punishment.”

“Yes, headmaster,” said Draco, and Kai said nothing.

“Get out.”

Neither student needed to be told twice. Kai leapt to her feet and bolted for the door before any of the professors could think of a reason to make her stay. In a moment, she found herself alone in the hallway with Draco, and the door shut behind them with a click. There was a momentary silence, strained with awkwardness. Kai found she couldn’t look Draco in the eye, but instead stared at the floor, face flooded with heat. She heard him take a deep breath as if to speak - then he turned away.

Her head shot up as he took a step and she spoke without thinking. “I’m sorry.”

He hesitated, back stiff with tension. There was a long moment where Kai wasn’t sure he was going to answer at all, then his shoulders relaxed. “I know,” he said, voice barely a murmur. He didn’t look around. Just disappeared up the hall and away.

Kai felt her heart break all over again as she watched him walk away and her breath caught. Tears stung at her eyes. No matter how she tried - she couldn’t stop the tears. She staggered back up to Gryffindor tower, chest heaving with sobs, and ignored everyone who tried to ask her what was wrong. She couldn’t quantify what was wrong - she just knew she needed to be alone.

 

The following evening, Kai made her way to the Carrows’ office, stomach clenched tight with trepidation. She wasn’t sure what she was more anxious about - being in detention again, or the prospect of the Carrows torturing Draco right along with her.

She’d been trying to tell herself that they wouldn’t do anything of the sort. They couldn’t torture Draco. But they’d put him in detention with her… so she wondered what unpleasantness they had in store for the two of them this time.

Draco caught up with her as she reached the door and neither said anything. They could barely look at each other, much less speak. Kai hesitated for a moment, then knocked on the door of the office.

“Enter!” yelled Alecto’s voice, and she took a moment to steel herself before pushing down the handle of the door and stepping inside. Draco followed, half a step behind her.

The two Carrows didn’t look as smug as they normally did when Kai was in detention with them. In fact, they looked downright displeased.

“Sit.”

There was a table in front of the Carrows’ desk, with two chairs pushed up to it. Silently, Kai and Draco sat down - a careful twelve inches apart, though Kai could still feel tension between them.

Alecto slapped down two strips of parchment and quills in front of them and backed off, arms crossed, leering at them. Silently, Kai and Draco reached for the materials, but almost simultaneously hesitated. A pit of worry formed in Kai’s stomach. She recognized those quills. A brief glance sideways revealed that Draco had his jaw clenched. He clearly recognized them as well.

“Yes, we picked these up from one of your old professors,” sneered Alecto, and Kai glanced up. “She said it’s just the thing to use on troublemakers who need a little daily reminder to keep in line.”

Kai swallowed slightly, then picked up the quill, pulling her parchment toward her.  _ I’ve survived this once. I can do it again. _

“What do you want us to write?” asked Draco, his voice quiet. He’d picked up his quill as well and now held it poised over his paper, hand steady. Kai immediately felt guilty.  _ It’s my fault he’s experiencing this. _

“You will both write, ‘I will obey the Carrows,’ until we tell you to stop.”

Kai swallowed slightly but didn’t look up. She simply set her quill to the page and started to write.

Searing pain. 

Inadvertently, her non-dominant hand flexed as she felt the letters carve themselves into the back of her hand. In surprise, she realized that this time, the words were being carved on her opposite hand - leaving her with the wonderful memories on both of her hands.

Two lines later - hand searing in pain - she managed to sneak a glance sideways to see how Draco was doing.

His hand was still steady as he finished up his third line and started on the next. The words shone out in bright red on the back of his pale hand as he wrote, and Kai felt a spasm of intense guilt.  _ I can’t believe I got him into this. _

Suddenly, she felt someone smack the back of her head. “Keep working,” snapped Amycus, and she obediently started to write again, teeth grit. She kept her hand clenched tightly around her robes as she felt herself carving the letters deeper and deeper into her skin with each stroke of the pen.

Blood ran down the back of her hand after she’d filled up an entire page with the words - and a quick glance sideways showed that a line of blood traced down Draco’s hand as well, leaving a series of drips across his paper as he wrote. 

Luckily, a moment later, the Carrows told them both to stop. “Same time tomorrow. Go.”

Both students silently picked up their bags and left the office, stepping out into the hall quickly. Kai shut the door behind them, and almost before she’d turned around, Draco was standing in front of her - so close she had to catch her breath. He caught her injured hand and picked it up, examining the cuts critically. “Are you all right?”

Kai tried to keep her cool as he held her hand in his, but she could feel her heart pounding in her throat. Her hand trembled, though not from pain. Draco didn’t seem to notice - or he chalked it up to their experience a moment ago.

“I’m fine,” she managed between her teeth. Draco didn’t respond for a moment, still glancing over her hand carefully. She tried to keep her hand from trembling, though she felt like her heart was going to pound right out of her chest. She was suddenly, painfully reminded of being with him. She could almost feel his lips on hers. Her heart ached as she squashed the memories and shoved them away.

“Let me try and heal you,” murmured Draco, fishing out his wand from his bag. Kai said nothing, but allowed him to raise his wand and murmur an incantation. Almost before the words were out of his mouth, a hot, burning pain lit up her hand. She yelped and yanked her hand back, eyes stinging. “What happened?” demanded Draco, looking stricken.

Kai examined her hand through streaming eyes. The marks - which had been bad enough before - were now an angry red around the edges, and bled more profusely than before. “Anti-healing magic,” she said through her teeth. “The quills have anti-healing magic.”

“Dammit.” Draco was silent for a long moment, then stowed his wand away with a sigh. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?” echoed Kai without looking at him. She stared at the floor off to his left. “I don’t think  _ you _ are the one who should be apologizing right now.”

There was another moment of silence before Draco responded. “What do you mean?”

“I got you into this,” said Kai, still pointedly looking at the floor. “I’m the reason you’re here.”

There was another long silence, then Draco let out a small sigh. “God, I would love to kiss you right now,” he murmured under his breath - so quietly that Kai almost didn’t hear him. But she did.

She felt as though she were frozen in place for a moment. She didn’t know what to say. Her skin felt like it was on fire.

There was another pause, then Draco spoke again. “I would rather be here than know that you were being tortured again.”

Kai swallowed deeply. “And I’ve gotten you into trouble again. Which is exactly what I didn’t want to do.”  There was another long silence in which neither person would look at the other. Eventually, Kai shifted position and settled her bag more firmly on her shoulder. “Essence of Dittany,” she murmured, still staring at the floor. 

She felt Draco glance at her. “What?”

“Submerge your hand in Essence of Dittany. It’ll numb the pain and speed the healing.”

Draco didn’t respond, and after another moment of awkward silence, Kai turned on her heel and walked away, still unable to look him in the eye.


	35. Chapter 35

The two weeks that Draco and Kai had detention together seemed to drag on for lifetimes. Draco’s hand became used to the repeated abuses and - true to her character - Kai never showed that she was in pain. After the first night, the two didn’t speak to each other after detention. Just left in painful silence.

Draco didn’t know which was worse - sitting so close to her and being unable to speak, or knowing that if he said something she wouldn’t respond. Things weren’t the same between them anymore.

It was clear that Kai still cared about him. She looked guilty every time they walked into detention. She blamed herself for getting him into this situation. But, honestly, if it was anyone’s fault, it was his own for teaching her in the first place. He’d known it was a bad idea. But he’d done it anyway, rather than see her in pain.

Finally, the last detention wrapped up and Draco and Kai went their separate ways, both relieved that it was over. Within several days, Draco’s hand scarred over and started to heal. He knew he would have those words engraved on the back of his hand for the rest of his life - and while that would at one point have bothered him, he found he just didn’t care anymore.

Now that they were out of detention, Kai seemed determined to stir up as much trouble as possible. She and Longbottom went back to work with a vengeance. The posters began to pop up all over the castle, and they became even more insulting and derogatory than before. Not only that, but it seemed like someone was angry. Draco had a suspicion it was Kai - and another that she was angry not because they’d put her in detention again, but that they’d put _him_ in detention with her. But he had no confirmation.

Whatever the case, it seemed as though Dumbledore’s Army was determined to punish the Carrows for any unjust detentions - which was anything they did. Less than a week after Draco and Kai got out of detention, the Carrows found that their office had been broken into, and all their furniture had been levitated and sealed to the ceiling. The magic was so thoroughly done that it took the Carrows several hours to fix it - and a couple of bruises as things fell on their heads.

Whether this course of action was wise or not Draco wasn’t sure - because the Carrows knew it was Dumbledore’s Army and immediately retaliated, throwing the first suspected members they saw into detention - including Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom, who had bad luck and happened to be in the Entrance Hall when the Carrows came storming out of the dungeons, furious. Kai missed detention for that one because she wasn’t there, but Draco knew that she was up to her usual antics when the next morning everyone who’d been put in detention came to breakfast healed.

And because of the severity of the detentions, the DA lashed out again - this time putting a Murtlap into the Carrows’ office. This resulted in an entertaining moment as the Carrows came running out of the dungeon, screaming bloody murder because it had bitten them both. Luckily, they’d had the presence of mind to shut it back into the office, so it was a simple matter for McGonagall to subdue and release it.

The Carrows had to delay their detentions because both had to be treated for the Murtlap venom, but when they emerged from the Hospital Wing, they came back with a vengeance. This time, they were smarter about it - they systematically rounded up everyone they suspected to be a part of the DA and threw them all in the dungeons. This time, Kai was a part of it - Draco suspected because she was still healing the other members of the DA, and now the Carrows knew it was her.

Everyone emerged from that detention bruised and bloody - more so than normal - but that wasn’t truly to their benefit, as within two days, the DA lashed back at them once again. And the cycle continued as the Carrows stepped up their detentions each time and the DA continued escalating their retaliations.

The Carrows were furious - they’d completely lost control of the student population. All of them had noticed the war between the Carrows and the DA - and it wasn’t helping the Carrows at all. In fact, Draco suspected that more and more students were joining the DA as they proved over and over they weren’t afraid of the Carrows’ punishments. And the Carrows knew they were at a disadvantage, but were clueless as to why.

Draco listened to them plot each day as he tried to do homework during their meetings. The students they’d recruited tried fruitlessly to figure it out, as well as weasel out who was behind the whole thing, but none of them were smart enough.

Though he knew the truth, Draco kept it to himself. The reason that the DA was growing in size and acting out more was obvious. They thrived on _hope._ Every time they pulled off a retaliation - no matter how badly they were punished afterwards - spread hope. If they could unsettled the Carrows with so little, what could they do with more people?

Draco wondered that idly as he sat in their office and studied. It was Halloween, but he wasn’t in the mood to celebrate, so he’d left the feast to study. But before they should have, the Carrows stormed in, furious, followed by the rest of their crew. Draco glanced up in surprise - they looked absolutely _furious._

  


“We know who the ringleaders are,” muttered Alecto to her brother, who nodded. “All we have to do is grab them and our problems will be over. Like we grabbed the Lovegood kid.”

“Longbottom’s a pureblood, though,” muttered Amycus.

“Parker isn’t. I don’t know why we haven’t grabbed her already,” sneered Alecto, and Draco’s heart shot into his throat.

“Grabbing Parker is all well and good, but if we don’t also grab Longbottom, nothing will change,” muttered Amycus. Draco listened intently, pretending to be absorbed in his textbook. Crabbe, Goyle, and the other members of the Carrows’ DA hunters all made no pretense - they listened carefully, looking pleased. Their thirst for blood and torture made Draco sick, but they would call him weak if they knew. So he pretended that he couldn’t hear them as they talked.

“We’ll have to deal with Longbottom when the time comes. For now – Parker.”

The two Carrows stood and headed for the door as Draco’s mind raced. If they grabbed her, they would take her the same place they took everyone else – his parent’s manor. There, she would be prey to any of the Death Eaters. And since they weren’t together – _She’ll be dead in two days. If Bellatrix doesn’t get to her, Yaxley will._

But what could he do? He had no idea where she was! She could be at the Feast, or in Gryffindor tower. His chances of scouring the castle and finding her before the Carrows was slim – almost impossible.

He snapped the book shut and stuffed it down into his bag, making for the door. When he stepped out into the hall, however, he found Crabbe and Goyle waiting for him with their arms crossed. He hesitated uncertainly and Goyle grinned at him – it was closer to a grimace. “Where y’goin?”

Draco didn’t answer – he wasn’t sure.

“Carrows want y’to stay here,” grunted Goyle.

“Why?”

“Don’t trust you.”

 _Of course they don’t. At least not where Kai is involved. That’s surprisingly smart of them._ Draco’s mind worked quickly as he opened up his mouth to respond and an idea hit him. “I’m going back to the Common Room,” he announced, and both Crabbe and Goyle looked taken aback by his certainty.

“But – Carrows –“ started Goyle and Draco crossed his arms.

“What _possible_ way could I have of contacting Parker from the Slytherin common room?” he said with a slight sneer. “Do you expect her to be in there?”

The two boys looked hopelessly confused, but they still managed to block his path as he made for the door. “What if y’lyin’?” asked Goyle, looking at him through narrowed eyes.

“Come with me, then,” said Draco, irritated. _There was a time when they never would have questioned me. Oh well, lucky for them I actually_ am _going back to the common room._

This seemed to placate Crabbe and Goyle, and the two fell into step behind him as he headed across the dungeons and back toward the common room. Once inside, Crabbe and Goyle settled in by the door – undoubtedly to make sure he wouldn’t then try to leave. Draco internally scoffed. _Idiots._ They’d never known what to expect from him – but after six years, they still underestimated him. _It’s a good thing, this time._

Draco headed straight into his dorm room. Luckily, Zambini wasn’t there to witness him kick open his trunk and rifle desperately through his clothing, looking for something he’d hidden in the depths. His fingers encountered the smooth leather and he let out a quick breath of relief, fishing the little leather notebook out.

He didn’t know what his chances were – it was more than likely that she’d done the same as him and hidden away the book to keep reminders of their relationship away. But it was his only shot at warning her – boxed in as he was. So he hoped desperately that she would see it as he scribbled a quick note.

Kai had left the Feast right after Seamus’ prank went off. The Carrows tended to fly into a rage and throw everyone they could find into detention. Sometimes they even threw students who _weren’t_ in the DA in detention. Which really worked to their disadvantage, in Kai’s opinion, as by the end of detention, the students always joined up.

In fact, their group had grown significantly in the time since the retaliations had begun. It had been Kai’s suggestion initially – and she’d partnered up with Ginny to flip the Carrows’ office. She’d been furious that the Carrows had punished Draco along with her, and itched to get revenge. Neville hadn’t been sure about the idea at first, but allowed the first retaliation. On seeing what an effect it had on the Carrows, Neville had decided to run with it further. He and Seamus made it their pet project, and Kai stepped away from it then, letting them. She’d sort of satisfied her need for vengeance – though seeing the Carrows lose their cool and their control of the students never got old.

Seamus had enchanted the normal floating pumpkins in the Great Hall to explode spectacularly, and then the guts spelled out “JOIN DUMBLEDORE’S ARMY”, while painting some rather unattractive pictures of the Carrows next to it. As soon as it happened, the Great Hall exploded – students laughing and throwing their food at the show. Snape and the Carrows looked furious. In the confusion, Kai had slipped away, not wanting to get caught in the immediate backlash.

The halls were pretty empty as she made her way back to the Tower, eyes on her feet as she walked. The retaliations were all well in good – but Kai couldn’t help the looming feeling of helplessness that had been threatening to overwhelm her for weeks. Everything seemed hopeless. Their small efforts did nothing in the grand scale of things – Voldemort was still in power, Harry was still AWOL, and their small efforts to piss off the Carrows made no difference.

Kai knew that Neville disagreed. He saw it as their duty to try and stir things up. As long as they could keep the students rebellious, they kept the Carrows from taking full control. And they prevented Death Eater recruitment out of Hogwarts. Neville was even hopeful that if they could establish a base, that the DA would continue after they left Hogwarts – that they would inspire current sixth years to take over the next year and continue their legacy.

Kai wondered if either of them would make it to the end of the year. It seemed hopeless.

The common room was empty when Kai made it back. Everyone was still at the feast – or the disaster that we left, at this point. She headed straight up to the tower, feeling flat and lifeless.

She tossed her bag aside and flopped across her bed, letting out a long sigh and closing her eyes. _This won’t ever get better._ She rolled over and knocked something off the edge of her nightstand – prompting all the books she’d had standing there to tumble to the floor in a heap. _Shit._

Kai sighed and rolled off the bed, crouching down to gather up the books. She stacked a bunch haphazardly back on the nightstand then hesitated as she caught sight of one at the bottom. It was the journal that Draco had given her. It had fallen and now lay open to the most recent page – she could see writing on one page. She hesitated a moment, her fingers hovering over the pages, feeling melancholy. Then, to her surprise, new words started to appear on the page before her eyes.

She brushed aside the other books and picked up the notebook, baffled. It was Draco’s writing that curled out onto the page, that much was for sure – but it was larger and messier than normal. He was writing in a hurry.

_The Carrows are coming for you!_

Kai’s eyes widened as that sentence curled across the page and she forgot to breathe for a moment. _Holy shit._

Another word appeared beneath those, written even larger.

_RUN!_

Kai dropped the notebook and lunged for her trunk, throwing it open and grabbing whatever weekend clothing was at the top. She seized the bag Smott had given her out of the trunk and stuffed handfuls of clothes into the bag before sprinting for the door.

It didn’t cross her mind to question the truth of Draco’s words – she knew well enough that unless he was serious he wouldn’t have bothered writing at all. Not on the off-chance that she would see it.

She jumped down the last several steps and bolted out into the common room. Gryffindors were just returning from the feast now – looking as though they’d enjoyed themselves thoroughly. Ginny leapt aside as Kai jumped through the portrait hole. “Oi! What’s the rush?” she yelled after Kai, but she didn’t stop to respond, just continued running.

She made it down three floors and ducked through a trick tapestry into a back hallway – favorite of people who wanted a place to make out without getting caught – and tried to catch her breath. _Where can I go?_ she wondered suddenly. Most – if not all – the passageways out of the school had been discovered or sealed. And if she made it out where could she go? She ran the risk of being hunted down by Yaxley or Greyback if she made it out and started to camp again. But she couldn’t go anywhere else either – capture would almost certainly mean death.

She heard voice in the hall and quieted her breathing. “I’ll check Gryffindor Tower,” said one voice that Kai recognized as Alecto Carrow. “You two, to the library. You, Great Hall. Brother, start a sweep of the halls.”

“Why did you send Crabbe and Goyle back?” asked Amycus’ voice.

“To make sure Malfoy didn’t run off and try and warn her,” muttered Alecto. “Even if they are broken up – I think she still has a hold over him. However she managed _that._ ”

Kai swallowed. _They thought he’d try to warn me. And he did._ It then struck her that she’d left the journal behind and her eyes widened in horror. _If they find it – will they know? Will they figure it out?_

She couldn’t go back to the Tower to grab it. Hopefully they’d just look at the mess and realize she’d run without going through it all. But would they look through it later? Kai gnawed on her lip as the Carrows continued past her hiding place and up the hall. _Can I sneak back for it later? Where will I stay until then?_

After a moment, it struck her. _The Room of Requirement! If ever I required it, it’s now._ Now with a destination in mind, Kai felt more confident. She peeked out into the hall and saw no one, so she ducked out of her hiding place and set a swift pace toward the room.

The Carrows hadn’t passed word of their plans to grab her very far – thankfully – so the students she passed in the halls didn’t give her a second glance. She rounded a corner toward the stairs and saw Neville at a distance and flagged him down.

“What’s up?” he asked, still grinning. “That punishment was brilliant, don’t you think?” Kai kept up her swift pace as Neville kept up with her, his smile fading at her expression. “What’s going on?”

“The Carrows are after me,” muttered Kai under her breath and she started down the stairs. “I think we finally crossed the line.”

“They’re after you?” said Neville blankly. Kai nodded, and a look of comprehension dawned on his face. “Like – to take you away? Like Luna? They’re going to kidnap you?”

“Yeah.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to the Room of Requirement.”

Neville nodded, chewing on his lip. “Do you think any of the rest of us are in for it, too?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think so. They sounded like they were just after me.”

“How did you figure it out?” asked Neville as they rounded the corner toward the Room of Requirement.

Kai didn’t answer – she wasn’t sure how he would take it. “Listen,” she said, pulling him to a stop. “I need you to do me a favor. I left in a rush. Ask Ginny to find a book on my floor. It’s a little, black leather-bound journal. I need her to hide it until she can bring it to me.”

“Why is it so important?” asked Neville, looking confused again. Kai shook her head.

“No time. I have to hide before someone sees me. Just ask her to do it, all right?”

“Yeah, of course.” Neville turned and strode quickly away and Kai bolted over to the tapestry, dropping her bag and pacing in front of it. _I need a place to stay. I need a place to stay. I need a place to stay._

The door materialized, Kai seized her bag, and ducked inside, closing the door behind her.

The Room looked different than she’d ever seen it. Instead of the practice room, it was a large space full of columns. It had expanded up another level with a balcony running around the top and a ladder leading up to it. Toward the back of the room and to Kai’s right she saw a single hammock hanging limply between two columns. On the wall behind it was pennant adorned in red and gold with the crest of Gryffindor on it. Kai smiled slightly and approached, setting her bag down on the floor. _It knows exactly what I need. As always. But why is the room so big?_

The answer to that question eluded her, so she simply sighed and dropped her bag on the floor, crawling into the hammock and settling down. It was pretty comfortable and before long, Kai found herself nodding off. She didn’t resist, just let herself drop off to sleep.

 

Draco kept an ear out all evening. The other Slytherins knew that  _ something  _ was going on, but didn’t know what yet. There was some whispering about the Carrows scouring the castle, looking for someone. But no one knew who, why, or if the person had been found yet.

Draco had checked the book a couple of times to see if there was a response. Every time he was disappointed. He told himself that it was only to be expected. Chances are, she didn’t see his note. If she did, she probably wouldn’t think to respond before she ran away. But he still couldn’t shake the nervous feeling that she would be found.

It was past curfew when the Carrows’ lackeys returned. Draco tried to occupy himself with homework – too anxious to sleep – and saw them return.

“Any luck?” he queried and one sent him a dirty look.

“Your girlfriend’s vanished,” they muttered. “Nowhere to be found. I don’t know how she managed it – there’s only so many places to hide in this damn castle.”

Draco tried to hide his delight at those words. “She’s not my girlfriend anymore,” he corrected the Slytherin, who rolled their eyes and followed the others toward the dormitories. Draco sank back into the couch, feeling pleased.  _ She got away. I wonder if she saw my note? _

Kai jerked awake when the door to the Room of Requirement opened, but it was just Neville and Ginny slipping inside. They both stopped short, amazed, and Kai rolled out of the hammock and approached them.

“Whoa.”

“Yeah, looks like I’m set here for a bit.”

Neville and Ginny both looked her over critically. “How are you doing?” asked Neville cautiously, and Kai shrugged.

“Honestly? I’m not sure. Tired, at the moment. And not sure what comes next.”

“Are you just going to stay here?”

“I don’t know what else  _ to _ do,” said Kai with a helpless shrug. “If I leave the castle and get caught by Death Eaters, I’m dead meat. If I try and return to the Common Room and the Carrows catch me, I’m equally dead.”

Ginny shook her head, then looked as if she’d just remembered something. “Oh! You wanted this.”

She produced the journal out from her book bag and Kai snatched it, relieved. “Thank you!”

“What’s so important about that journal?” asked Neville skeptically. “Does it have some important information in it?”

Kai hesitated a moment, walking back over to her hammock and sitting down in it, still holding the journal tightly in her hands. “Yeah, you could say that.”

“What?” asked Ginny curiously, and Kai sighed.

“I don’t know if you’ll like it,” she muttered. Neville raised an eyebrow.

“What could it be that we wouldn’t like and has you all protective?”

Kai shook her head and decided it wasn’t worth evading. “This summer, Draco gave me this journal so that we could keep in touch. He has one exactly like it, and it shows us writing back and forth to each other. I’d put it away after we broke up, but today…” she trailed off for a moment, avoiding their eyes. “I knocked it off my shelf and it fell open to this page.”

She flicked the page open and showed them what was inside, both looked shocked.

“Malfoy warned you?” said Neville, looking downright disbelieving. Kai nodded.

“Yeah. I didn’t want the Carrows to find this. They’re not too smart – but they could have pieced this together. I’ve already gotten him into enough trouble.”

Ginny and Neville exchanged a look but said nothing. “I’m just glad you’re safe,” murmured Ginny. “Is there anything we can do for you?”

Kai thought for a moment. “Food,” she answered suddenly. “The Room won’t provide that. Food would be awesome. And books – either from my room or from the library. I don’t care. I’m going to have a lot of time on my hands now, so I may as well keep learning.”

“What type of books do you want?”

“Anything on defensive or offensive magic. High-level stuff, if you can.”

“Consider it done,” said Neville. “Try and get some rest. We have a meeting tomorrow night and we’ll update everyone else then.”

“Thanks.”

The two smiled and retreated, ducking out of the room and shutting the door behind them. Kai sat still for a moment, then her eyes were drawn back to the journal still in her hands.  _ I can’t believe this thing saved me today. Draco saved me. _

She reached over and fished her bag up off the floor, digging around inside until she could find a quill and ink. That done, she flipped open the page and dipped her quill into the ink, then hesitated.  _ Should I really reply? I don’t know. What do I say? _

But, after a moment, she thought of him pensively worrying about her and it hardened her resolve. She set the quill against the paper and wrote two words.

Draco returned to his dorm and found the journal still sitting out on his sheets. Zambini was in bed – rather pointedly attempting to appear like he was asleep. He’d been putting on a show for Draco for weeks – and Draco knew it was because he still thought Draco had his head up his arse about Kai. But Draco was still too misanthropic to care.

He picked up the journal and – almost reflexively – flicked it open to the newest page, glancing at it to see if there was a response, but he paused in surprise as he saw two words appear before his eyes.

_ Thank you. _

Draco sat down on the edge of his bed and grabbed a quill off his nightstand, penning an immediate response without thinking.

Kai made to shut the book after thanking Draco, thinking he probably wouldn’t even see it – but before she could, she saw new words appear on the page and stopped, surprised.

_ Are you all right? _ the words queried, written again in Draco’s normal, neater handwriting. Kai again hesitated, wondering if she should respond to him. But she didn’t want to make him worry, after everything that had just happened, so she picked back up her quill.

_ Yeah. They won’t find me. _

She paused a moment to see if he would respond – wondering if he’d put the book away – but his response curled across the page almost immediately.

_ Good. I was afraid they would get to you before you saw my message. Where are you now? _

Kai hesitated. _I’m not going to tell you. Just in case. But I’m still in the castle. I thought leaving would be too dangerous._

_ You’re probably right. But is staying here any safer? _

_Where do_ _you_ _think I should go?_ she queried back.

_ Don’t you have some connections to the Order? Can’t you contact them and see what they can do? _

_ How would I have connections to the Order of the Phoenix? _ wrote back Kai, baffled.

_ I assumed that the Order was behind Dumbledore’s Army, _ responded Draco.

_ No, they have nothing to do with it. _

There was a long hesitation before Draco responded.  _ Oh. Never mind. _

Kai wondered what he wasn’t saying to her – but at the same time, it was probably wise that he was keeping his mouth shut. She wondered, for a moment, if she should respond to him – keep the conversation going – but after a moment, she regretfully closed the journal and buried it back in her bag. She knew she needed to stop the conversation from going any further. She was in dangerous territory. They both were. They both still cared about the other – deeply. That much was clear. And if Kai gave in, and let the desire to get close with him again win, she’d put him in danger again.

So she did the right thing – again – and put away temptation, laying back across her hammock with a sigh.  _ I miss being able to talk to him. _


	36. Chapter 36

Neville smuggled Kai breakfast the next morning, along with three books from the library on attack spells. He couldn’t stay for more than a moment – not wanting to arouse suspicion by his disappearance.

Kai wolfed down the food – it wasn’t very much, as Neville had to smuggle it in his bag. Just a couple pieces of toast and fruit – but it was enough.

Two of the books Kai had already read before, but she knew she could always use a refresher, so she set them aside and started to read the one she hadn’t read before. Around noon, Ginny showed up with some food from lunch. She’d managed to smuggle three sandwiches, a flagon of pumpkin juice, and a handful of pasties – how, Kai wasn’t sure. But it was nice, after being so hungry for so long. Like Neville, she dropped off the food and left immediately, not wanting to arouse suspicion.

After Kai ate, she read some more of the books, then got bored. The Room had provided her a bathroom, but no shower, and she was beginning to feel gross. There wasn’t really much she could do about that, however, so she simply splashed water on her face and returned to her work.

People started to trickle in for the meeting after dinner. Seamus came early, bringing Kai some more food, which she ate with appreciation. While she did that, sitting on the edge of her hammock, he explored the new space in the Room, whistling appreciatively. “This is a big space, Parker,” he said. “You need this much space?”

“No, not really.” Seamus laughed and shook his head, still pacing around the room.

“Why do you think the room gave you such a big space, then?”

“I don’t know. Maybe it thinks we’ll need it.”

Neither of them liked that thought, and silence fell for a moment before the door opened and more students trickled in. Like they’d been trained by now, they staggered their entrances so that the door wouldn’t be open too long. Soon enough, everyone was in and sitting cross-legged on the floor, glancing around appreciatively.

The meeting was quick – Neville informed them what happened with Kai – who no one expected to see there – Kai gathered information on what everyone was learning in their Dark Arts class to shape her research over the next several days. Near the end, Ginny broached a topic she’d clearly been mulling over.

“Now that the Carrows have decided to get rid of Kai – it might only be a matter of time until we’re next.”

A sudden mutter swept across the room as friends leaned toward each other, exchanging looks of concern. Kai and Neville exchanged a quick look. “She’s right. Anyone who isn’t a pureblood – or don’t have important magical family – is at risk,” he muttered, and she grimaced.

“Listen up, everyone!” called Kai. “If any of you think that the Carrows are coming for you, get some stuff and come here with me. I don’t mind sharing the space and I’d rather any of you be safe, than sorry. Got it?”

There was another string of mutters around the room – this time agreement and assent. “Good. All right. Start heading out, we’ll see you at the next meeting,” called out Neville, and the other students began to stand and mingle, heading out in small groups just as they came.

“What do you think the chances are of them coming after more of us?” muttered Neville under his breath to Kai. She shrugged.

“I don’t know. It really depends on who they think is a part of the DA, and if they believe it’s worth it to get rid of them rather than just punish them. In other words – I don’t know.”

Neville let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. “Kai – I’m sorry they came after you. It should have been me, not you.”

Kai waved his apology aside and paced over to sit on her hammock. “It’s all right. Honestly, after everything, I think I deserved it more than you.” She shot him a small half-smile. “Besides, I think it’ll be less stressful for me here. No homework, no detention, no Carrows breathing down my neck all the time…”

Neville didn’t look comforted, but clapped her on the shoulder. “All right, Kai. You win. I’ll be back tomorrow morning with food.”

“You’re the best.”

Neville left with the last group of students and Kai sprawled out across the hammock with a sigh. Her dirtiness was beginning to get on her nerves but she tried to ignore it. She took a moment to pull her hair up before rolling over in her hammock to go to sleep. On cue, the lights in the room turned out, she let out a long, relaxing breath, and drifted off to sleep.

The next two days passed in about the same manner. Seamus, Neville, and Ginny would each smuggle Kai food throughout the day. Sometimes a lot, sometimes very little, but she got by. In the afternoons, Kai would read and practice magic. In the evenings, she’d workout a little bit. Neville dropped by for a little while one evening – clearly thinking that she would want company, but unable to say for long. And Kai appreciated the thought, though she didn’t really mind the solitude. After a little while she began to go stir crazy but tried to contain it to the best of her ability. The only thing that bothered her was her hygiene.

She tried to wash herself in the sink as best as she could, but found it didn’t do enough. She still felt sweaty and gross. It was so distracting by the end of the third day, she decided she couldn’t stand it anymore. She had to sneak out to shower. In her eyes, getting caught was a worthwhile risk, rather than live another day feeling gross.

Kai waited until well past midnight. Her internal clock told her it was nearly 2 in the morning – well past curfew, and beyond when most students would bother trying to sneak out. Kai cast a disillusionment charm on herself to help her hide if she ran across a teacher, kept her wand firmly in her hand, and snuck out into the hall.

The halls were dark at night. Kai’s heart pounded as she dodged from shadow to shadow. She ducked behind a trick wall and took a quick break, letting out a low breath. The nearest bathroom with a shower was two floors down, near the hidden prefect’s toilet. Kai knew an old password for the prefect’s bathroom, but doubted that it would work. She’d gotten the password off of George Weasley in her fifth year by bribery – but doubted very much that the password would be the same two years later. So, she headed for the other bathroom.

When she ducked out of the secret staircase onto the fifth floor, however, she’d barely rounded the corner toward the bathroom when she had to duck back. The light of a lit wand-tip floated at the other end of the hall. Kai hadn’t seen who it was, but she had a good guess.

“Who’s there?” called Alecto Carrows’ voice called and Kai gulped.

 _Dammit!_ She ran toward the opposite end of the hall at a crouch, trying to keep her breathing even. When she reached the other end, she saw the light thrown from the tip of the wand shoot across the floor and ducked into a classroom, running across it to the other door and ducking out into another hall.

To her surprise, she recognized the statue of Boris the Bewildered directly in front of her and stopped short, surprised. Her eyes automatically sought out the door to the left, four down, and she swallowed slightly. _I wonder if that password still works._

She suddenly heard a creak behind her and glanced back through the open door of the classroom, seeing Alecto stick their wand inside to cast light around. She darted to the side, taking refuge in the door to the prefect’s bathroom, hidden in shadow. _I guess now is the time to find out._

She heard footsteps behind her as Alecto paced slowly around the classroom, approaching the open door. Clearly, she wasn’t sure that she’d seen or heard anything, but was being thorough for the sake of it. Kai pressed her body up against the door as she tried to hide in the doorway. Her lips brushed against the wood of the door as she whispered, “Pine fresh.”

To her amazement, the latch of the door clicked up and the door swung open into the prefect’s bathroom, a light spilling out from inside. Kai slid in, shutting the door quietly behind her, no time to check the room first.

She caught her breath, still leaning against the door, then pressed her ear up against it. Alecto’s footsteps got louder as she watched up the hall, but she didn’t even hesitate in her stride, just continued up the hall, pace even and slow. Kai let out a long breath and slumped against the door, relieved. _On second thought, maybe being caught wasn’t worth it for getting clean. At least I made it, though._

After a moment recovering her breath, she pushed herself upright, waved her wand to lift the disillusionment charm, and turned around, immediately biting back a shriek of shock.

Draco sat in the bath across the room, suds up to his chest and a sardonic look on his face. His elbows were both propped on the edge of the bath and the dim light in the room cast shadows across the visible part of his chest.

“What the—” started Kai and Draco let out a short laugh.

“I could ask the same thing. What are you _doing_ here?”

Kai felt heat flush into her face and she got flustered as she spotted his clothes folded neatly on the edge of the bath and it struck her – she was alone with him and he was completely naked. She glanced across the room toward the moving stain-glass window of a mermaid and kept her gaze there as she stepped a little further into the bathroom and out of the shadow of the door. “I haven’t showered in days. I need a bath.”

Draco was silent for a long moment, and eventually Kai had to tear her gaze away from the flirty mermaid to glance back at him. She found him smirking at her.

“So, what are you waiting for? Climb in.”

Immediately, Kai felt herself flush a deep, bright red but tried to keep her composure, fixing her eyes on Draco’s face as he smirked suggestively at her.

“Don’t do that, Draco.”

“What?”

“Flirt with me. We can’t do that anymore.”

“Ah. Right.” He shifted position, standing up in the bath. Kai’s blush deepened, but the suds still went up to Draco’s waist as he waded across the bath to the closest edge to Kai. “I have a thought.”

Kai cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. Draco smirked in response and patted the edge of the bath. She sighed and hesitantly approached, sinking down to sit cross-legged at the edge, mere inches away from Draco. He examined her face closely for a moment, still smirking, and Kai tried to ignore how completely naked she knew he was.

“Well?” she demanded and he leaned up against the edge of the pool, propping his chin on his interlaced fingers as he examined her.

“Remind me why we broke up.”

Kai let out an irritated sigh, glaring at him. “Because we were fighting all the time.”

“And why were we fighting?”

Draco was fishing, but Kai wasn’t sure why. “Because I was constantly getting myself into trouble, and putting you and your family in danger.”

To Kai’s surprise, Draco’s smirk didn’t waver. “Exactly.”

Kai blinked skeptically. “You’ve lost me.”

“You were worried about my family being in danger because of your actions and the position they put me in because the Carrows knew we were dating.”

“Still lost.”

Draco looked momentarily irritated. “I’ll spell it out. The only reason that you broke up with me is because the Carrows knew we were dating, and therefore my family was in danger by association. Right?”

Kai narrowed her eyes slightly. “Yeah.”

“So… if, for instance, we were together – and the Carrows didn’t know…” he trailed off, raising an eyebrow for emphasis.

Kai swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry, heart pounding as she caught his meaning. “You haven’t thought this through, Draco.  What if they find out about us again? You’d be in even more trouble than before – and your family – I can’t live with the guilt if anything happens to you.”

“I don’t care.”

Kai blinked. Draco’s smirk was gone. He stared at her seriously, his jaw tight. “I don’t care if they find out later. I don’t care what happens to me then. I just want you back.”

“Draco –“

“Kai.” Draco suddenly touched her cheek, cupping it with his palm. Warm bath water ran down her neck from his hand, soaking the collar of her shirt and running down her chest. His gaze was steady as he held her eyes. “I don’t care that you’re fighting the Carrows. I don’t care that you’re getting yourself hurt. I don’t care that – if they find out – it might put me right back in the same position again. I don’t care about any of those things.”

Kai couldn’t speak – she felt her heart pounding in her throat as Draco stared at her.

“I only care about one thing. You. I’m not over you, and I don’t think I ever will be.”

Kai’s emotions and thoughts warred within her. There was a voice in the back of her head that told her she shouldn’t agree – it would only make things worse in the end if she did. But that voice was being drowned out by an ache in her chest – as raw and real as the day she’d broken up with Draco. The crippling sadness and aching loss she’d felt were back, pounding inside of her. She didn’t think she could go through losing him again, now.

He was still staring at her, hand cupping her face, waiting for her response. He was calm, but she knew him well enough to know he was anxious beneath it. She thought of how crushed he would look if she said no – though at that moment, she didn’t think she could – and felt herself crumble.

She let out a sob, a tear tracing down her face and Draco looked surprised.

“I miss you,” she said painfully, chin trembling as she tried to suppress her sobs. “I miss you so much.”

Draco’s calm look cracked as pain crossed his face. “I still love you, Kai,” he whispered.

“I love you, too,” Kai managed and Draco let out a quick breath, his hand trembling.

“Does that mean--?”

“Yes,” Kai managed, nodding as tears still coursed down her face. “Yes.”

“We can be together again?”

Kai nodded, too overwhelmed to speak, and a smile shot across Draco’s face. His hand shifted and he pulled her closer, shifting up to press his lips against hers.

Kai shifted up onto her knees and pulled herself closer to him, lacing her fingers through his hair as her lips moved desperately with his. Their kiss was passionate, but it lasted only a moment as Draco pulled back, smirking at Kai, who still had tears tracing down her face.

“I see what you mean about needing a bath. You stink.”

Kai hiccupped a laugh and pushed him back. “I hate you.”

“I second ago you loved me.”

“A lot can change in a second.”

Draco laughed and pushed back into the center of the bath, swimming to the opposite side. “What are you waiting for?” he teased. “Get in.”

Kai laughed herself, but found that she was sort of embarrassed. She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt for a moment, then glared at him. “Close your eyes.”

“You’re joking,” he said, still grinning.

“No! I feel weird with you staring at my while I undress.”

“It’s not like I haven’t seen it all before.”

His smirk was maddening and Kai gave up, pulling off her shirt and trousers before stripping out of her bra and pants. Draco’s smirk was yet more pronounced but she ignored it as she stepped down into the bath, letting the hot, soapy water envelope her and relax her tight muscles. Draco still watched her from the other side of the bath, and she took a moment to dip underwater, running her fingers through her dirty hair to free it from its braid. She already felt better when she surfaced and stood upright, pushing her hair back away from her eyes. The suds and water ran down her chest as she locked eyes with Draco again where he was leaning against the pool.

He pushed upright and pushed over to her, catching her wrist and pulling her swiftly up against him. Her chest hit his and he wrapped both arms around her, pressing their bodies tightly together. She could feel every inch of him against her skin, which tingled with sensation and anticipation. His grey eyes surveyed her face closely for a moment before he leaned in and brushed his lips across hers. “I missed this,” he whispered, his lips brushing against hers.

“Are you sure you didn’t just miss having someone to sleep with?” asked Kai teasingly.

Draco shook his head, smirking slightly. “If I had just wanted to sleep with someone, I would have seduced Pansy.”

“I know.”

Draco kissed her again – more than a peck, this time – and she kissed him back, letting allthe passion, frustration, hurt, and anger of the last few months seep into her kiss. She could feel the same breakage of suppressed emotion from him as their kiss deepened and became more and more passionate.

Kai managed to wriggle her arms – which had been trapped to her sides – free and wrapped them around Draco’s waist under the water, using them as leverage to grind against his hips provocatively. She felt him begin to get hard as she moved and felt his lips quirk into a smirk.

Kai was impatient, and pushed against Draco, who graciously stepped back until his knees hit the underwater ledge and he sank down into a sitting position. There he released her body and Kai climbed on top of him, breathing fast and shallow. She took a moment to find him underwater and guide it to her entrance, then paused for a moment with just his tip inside of her. She could hear his heavy breathing as he waited for her to continue, but just took a moment to examine his face as she held him captive. Normally it was him who tortured her, but this time the tables were turned. Draco quirked up an eyebrow as she examined his face, his breathing still heavy. “Are we just going to sit here, or are we going to get to the good part?”

“Patience,” murmured Kai, leaning in to kiss his neck.

“You’re normally the impatient one,” muttered Draco and Kai laughed, then bit lightly on his ear as she took ahold of his shoulder and began to slide down on top of him – slowly, very slowly.

His jaw clenched and Kai ran her teeth down his throat lightly as she lowered herself – inch by delicious inch – down, until he was all the way up inside of her and her legs were pressed against his, her knees splayed on either side of him. He let out a low moan and Kai teased him again, nibbling on his ear as she rocked her hips on top of him.

His moan shifted to a growl and he seized her hips, taking a firm hold, and started to work her up and down slowly. She used her legs to assist him, meanwhile wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing him like she’d never get enough.

Kai enjoyed every moment of their time, her tongue intertwined with his as they moved gradually faster, harder. Her breathing became heavier and faster as both of them approached their limit quickly, until with one last, powerful thrust, they both hit the edge. Kai’s back arched and she dug her nails into Draco’s shoulders, breaking their kiss in favor of a long moan, her head thrown back. Draco let out a long breath, still holding onto Kai’s hips tightly as he stayed buried up inside of her for a long moment.

As she recovered her composure she leaned back into Draco and looked at him through half-lidded eyes. He stared back at her with the same expression, panting through his teeth. Without a word, the two leaned together and shared another long, intimate kiss before Kai pulled back and Draco slid out of her. She only moved to the side, to sit next to him, and leaned her head against his shoulder as she tried to regulate her breathing. He pressed a kiss into her forehead, then let out a long sigh. “I missed this, love.”

“Me too,” she murmured.

After a moment of sitting quietly, she shifted and stood, moving over to the taps to take some shampoo from one of them and start working it through her hair slowly, savoring the feeling of being clean. A question struck her as she did and she turned back toward Draco, who was watching her every move as if she were dancing for him instead of just washing her hair.

“What are you doing here?”

“It took you that long to ask?” remarked Draco sardonically and she grinned in response.

“I was distracted.”

Draco snorted. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“And do you always come here when you can’t sleep?”

“Ever since I was made a prefect, yes. The question is, what are _you_ doing here? You’re not a prefect.”

Kai grinned and didn’t answer him for a moment as she ducked back under water, rinsing the shampoo out of her hair before surfacing again and swimming back over to sit next to him. “I’ve known the password for a couple of years now. Sometimes I’d sneak in when no one else was around to take a luxurious bath…”

“Who told you the password?” asked Draco, looking surprised.

“George Weasley.”

“How did he know?”

“I don’t know – I didn’t ask.” Silence fell between the two of them for a moment as they just looked at each other. A nagging worry surfaced in Kai’s mind. “How are we going to make this work?”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m in hiding and you’re still in classes. We can’t sit together at meals or pass notes, or even see each other when it’s light out.”

“You still have the notebook, don’t you?”

“Of course.”

“Well, that’s a start. Maybe we can use that to set up times and places to meet up, if it’s not too dangerous. Maybe we could meet here again.”

“Well, I will need to bathe again soon. But getting here wasn’t exactly easy,” murmured Kai. “I almost got seen by Alecto Carrow on my way.”

Draco looked displeased. “Where are you hiding? Are you comfortable? Got enough to do? Are you lonely? Is there –”

“Relax,” laughed Kai, turning toward him and pressing a finger to his lips, silencing him. “I’m fine. I’m staying in the Room of Requirement, by myself. Yes, it’s a little boring. But it’s safe and clean. And I kind of enjoy not having so much homework.”

“You’re never going to graduate with that attitude,” teased Draco and Kai laughed.

“Not really high on my priorities list this year.”

“And I thought you cared more about school than I did.”

“That was true. Last year. When you were seducing me instead of doing homework.”

Draco let out a laugh. “Simpler times.”

“That’s one way of putting it.”

They fell once again into a comfortable silence, and Kai snuggled up next to Draco. He put his arm around her shoulders and held her in close - she lightly traced her fingers over his chest, then rested her hand right above his heart, feeling it beat beneath her palm. She allowed herself - just for a moment - to forget the danger, and put her worries out of her head. She allowed herself to enjoy being with Draco without any nagging worries. How they would make it work didn’t matter - all that mattered is that they would.

 

Draco and Kai spent several more hours in the bathroom, just talking. Catching up, as it felt like they hadn’t talked in forever. Finally, Kai realized she needed to leave before students started to wake up and might catch her in the halls. And so they reluctantly parted ways, and Kai returned to the Room of Requirement. She was exhausted after staying up so late, but she did one thing before passing out in her hammock - she took the journal off her nightstand and laid it open to the newest page next to her penning three quick words before collapsing into bed.

_I love you._


	37. Chapter 37

Kai woke halfway through the day to find that someone had been in and left her some food – and that Draco had written her a series of notes in the notebook. Some complained that she got to sleep while he still had to attend classes. Some expressed concerned about the future of Hogwarts. Some were small, sweet notes that he missed her. Kai filled her day writing back to him – he always wrote back right away so she knew he wasn’t paying attention in his classes, but she couldn’t exactly fault him for it.

And time passed in that manner. She and Draco primarily communicated through the journal, but would arrange times and places to meet after hours. These rendezvous happened infrequently – and as winter took the castle and Christmas approached – stopped entirely. It was simply too dangerous. Especially since Kai had started sneaking out of her hiding place to help lash out at the Carrows.

She knew it wasn’t smart – but she was so  _ bored _ . She’d gathered a nice collection of books from the library. And after a particularly nasty detention, Seamus moved into the Room with her, follow almost immediately by Lavender Brown, the Patil sisters, and Michael Corner – who needed some serious medical attention after being tortured trying to release other students from detention. Kai liked the company – though sharing the room only with Seamus for a couple days was bizarre.

The others had difficulties smuggling enough food into the Room for everyone, but they managed. Kai repressed her hunger in favor of the others more often than not. She told no one – and fooled the others into thinking she was getting enough. Not even Draco was privy to that detail. He would worry about her.

Winter holiday was around the corner when Neville enlisted Kai to help break into the Carrow’s office. He’d managed to get intelligence that the Carrows had a list of students they suspected of being a part of Dumbledore’s Army and planned to use it to systematically eliminate the members they could. Neville thought that if they stole the list, it would take the Carrows a while to rebuild it – considering how stupid they were – and give them an idea of who might want to consider moving into the Room of Requirement with Kai.

It had been over a day since Kai had last eaten anything and she felt a little off, but she agreed to help Neville. The plan was simple – they were going to run it in the middle of the day. Neville and some of the others would provide a distraction in the Great Hall while Kai snuck into their office and stole the list. She was easily the best at moving around unseen by this time, so she’d agreed to the plan, despite the considerable risk.

The day arrived and Kai snuck out at the appointed time. The distraction appeared to be working, since Kai saw no one as she carefully made her way through the castle toward the Carrows’ office.

In theory, the plan would have gone off without a hitch, if not for a series of factors no one could have foreseen. Kai made it into the office and found the list – it wasn’t very well hidden – and tucked it away in her pocket. When she made it back out into the hall, however, the world suddenly swam around her.

She staggered and caught herself on the wall, the ground heaving beneath her. Her head swam and her knees shook – after a moment, she collapsed to the ground on her hands and knees. A moment later, her head swam and then she found her face pressed into the cold stone of the floor. She couldn’t think straight, she couldn’t move. All she could do was lay there weakly, floating in and out of consciousness.

 

Every time the DA acted out, Draco worried for Kai. She refused to tell him how involved she still was, so he always worried that she was helping them. And today was no different. The DA caused chaos in the main hall and Draco worried as he watched, gnawing on the inside of his cheek.

Even as the Carrows tried to deal with the slime spreading across the floor, Draco could feel something wasn’t right. A chill ran down his spine and he shivered slightly. He could see Neville Longbottom across the circle of students, watching the display with amusement.

Just as the Carrows managed to banish the last of the slime – looking absolutely furious – a voice rang across the Great Hall. “You were right, someone  _ was _ trying to break into your office!”

Draco’s gaze snapped up toward the stairs and his heart stopped. Pansy Parkinson had Kai by the hair and was dragging her brutally staggering down the stairs. It had been weeks since Draco had last seen her, and Kai looked awful – she was pale and had dark circles under her eyes. Her legs were shaking, and her eyes were unfocused. As the neared the bottom of the stairs Pansy purposefully tripped Kai, who went sprawling down the last several stairs and landed in a heap at the bottom.

Draco’s heart pounded in his ears as he watched the Carrows approach her and drag her into the center of the ring of students. His teeth were tightly grit as they kicked her to roll her onto her back. She looked completely out of it, eyes half-lidded, movements sluggish.

Alecto Carrow suddenly placed her booted foot on Kai’s neck, leaning over the prone girl menacingly. “What were you trying to steal, eh, Parker?”

“Nothing,” Kai managed weakly, even though Alecto was choking her.

“Bullshit, you wouldn’t be skulking about if you weren’t after something,” snarled Amycus.

“Maybe we should do a little demonstration,” threatened Alecto, raising her wand. “I bet her tongue would loosen with a little bit of torture.”

Draco wasn’t sure why – at that moment – when Alecto raised her wand to perform the spell, his eyes snapped to Longbottom. The rebel boy was staring right at Draco, face pale, eyes wide. He could do nothing. He was terrified, and he could do nothing.

There was no moment when Draco consciously decided to act – but the next thing he knew, he’d thrown his bag aside, ran forward and shoved Alecto staggering to the side, snarling, “Don’t touch my girlfriend!”

A gasp rippled through the crowd and the two Carrows looked taken aback.

“Malfoy – get out of my way,” snapped Alecto through her teeth, eyes narrowed dangerously.

“No!” snapped Draco. “I won’t let you touch her.”

“You’re defying a direct order, Malfoy. Stand aside.”

“You can’t hurt her! Don’t remember the Dark Lord’s ruling,” said Draco, forcing his voice to be calm.

“You two aren’t together, she’s not protected.”

“Actually, we are,” said Draco softly. Kai was still lying sprawled across the floor, struggling to sit upright.

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not. We got back together two months ago.”

The surety in his voice – and the lack of protests from Kai on the ground – made both the Carrows hesitate and exchange a quick look. Draco took that opportunity to kneel down and check on Kai.

“You all right?” he asked quietly. She shook her head.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” she muttered back. Draco didn’t respond, but took her hand and helped pull her to her feet. Her legs were trembling, and she could barely support her weight. Anger surged up into his throat, but he stifled and wrapped an arm around her waist to help support her. She hesitated a moment then let him, wrapping one arm around him and clutching at his shoulder, leaning her weight on him.

This display seemed to have removed any doubts from the minds of all the onlookers – including the Carrows. “What do we do now?” muttered one. “We can’t hurt her.”

Draco’s pulse began to slow at those words.  _ Maybe I can get her out of this after all. _

“But after everything that brat has done we’re not just going to let her go,” snarled Amycus. Instinctively, Draco’s arm tightened around Kai’s waist, pulling her closer to him. “She’ll disappear again!”

Out of seemingly nowhere, Snape suddenly swept into the circle. Reflexively, Draco swallowed but said nothing, simply felt for his wand with his free hand and kept Kai close to him.

“What’s going on here?” hissed Snape, eyes narrowed – clearly annoyed at the commotion.

Both of the Carrows and Draco instantly tried to speak, voices rising as they all tried to explain the situation. Snape’s eyes narrowed as they traveled over Draco and Kai, and he suddenly cut them off. “I can see what’s happening,” he said coolly. “We’ll continue this conversation privately. Malfoy, Amycus, escort Parker down to the dungeons for temporary holding and confiscate her wand, then meet in my office.”

It tore Draco apart to leave Kai in the dungeons, but he didn’t really have a choice. Amycus took her wand and they locked her up. He caught her hand and squeezed it tightly. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, love.”

“I know.”

It surprised him that she didn’t look upset at being locked up. In fact, she was surprisingly okay with it, simply sliding down the wall to sit on the floor and let out a small, tired sigh.

Without another word, Draco turned and followed Amycus silently out of the dungeons. Just as they reached the entrance hall, Draco thought he caught sight of Longbottom skulking around near the top of the stairs to the dungeon, but he didn’t take a second look. If it was Longbottom, he was going to sneak down to Kai and keep an eye on her.

 

As soon as they entered the office, Amycus joined his sister, and the two professors flanked Snape as they stared at Draco flatly, calculating. A bead of sweat ran down Draco’s back as the silence lengthened. Finally, Snape spoke.

“We appear to have an impasse, Mr. Malfoy.”

Draco swallowed once and nodded. “I’m aware.”

“While it’s true that the Dark Lord’s orders still stand in regards to Miss Parker, it’s also true that she has caused more problems around the castle than she’s worth,” said Snape smoothly. “We cannot simply continue to allow her to wander around free.”

Draco glanced away for a moment, mind racing, then suddenly an idea hit him. “Christmas holiday starts tomorrow,” he said, eyes snapping back to Snape. “Let me take her to the manor.”

The Carrows and Snape looked skeptical.

“That way she’ll be out of the castle and under the eyes of people who won’t let her make any problems,” said Draco quickly, heart pounding. “I’ll keep an eye on her.”

“If I agree to this,” said Snape, raising a finger warningly, “then she is not coming back when term starts again. Do you understand?”

“Perfectly.”

“And you are responsible for her. If she gets away or causes any trouble, it’s on  _ your _ head. We’ve already given her – and you – more chances than you deserve.”

Draco said nothing in response, but nodded once.

“She will stay in the dungeons overnight and leave with you tomorrow. Amycus, give Malfoy Parker’s wand for safekeeping.”

Reluctantly he did so and Draco tucked it into his robe, hands shaking slightly. “Is that all, professor?”

“I believe so. Don’t mess this up, Malfoy.”

Draco said nothing in response, but simply turned on his heel and left the headmaster’s office.

“Kai!”

Slumped against the wall in the dungeons, Kai had been on the verge of sleep – or passing out, that was closer to the truth – when a hiss made her jump. She sat up and blearily squinted around to find Neville Longbottom outside of her cell. “Neville.”

“I’m going to get you out of here.”

“No – “ started Kai, but Neville already had his wand out and tapped the lock.

_ “Alohamora.” _

To perhaps both of their surprise, nothing happened.

“The lock must be enchanted,” muttered Neville. “But Seamus knows how to pick locks, I’ll go get him and – “

“Listen to me!” snapped Kai, gathering enough strength to glare at him. “You need to leave me here.”

“What? Why? You’re in the dungeons!”

“Draco stuck his neck out for me. If you break me out, he’s going to get in trouble.”

Neville looked baffled. “And if I  _ leave _ you in here, you have no idea what’s going to happen to you!”

“I’m going to have to risk it.” Before Neville could protest again – and she could tell he was dying to – Kai fished the hidden parchment out from under her shirt and passed it to him through the bars of the door.

“Wait – I thought they caught you on the way in?” said Neville, scanning the parchment with obvious surprise.

“That idiot thought she did, but I’d already gotten out. They didn’t even bother to search me.”

Neville snorted a laugh and rolled up the parchment tightly. “Amazing, Kai.”

Kai managed a smile – but another wave of dizziness hit her and she had to rest her head against the wall, eyes closed.

“What’s wrong, Kai?”

“Nothing,” she mumbled, and forced herself to open her eyes again.

“You look  _ terrible, _ ” said Neville, shaking his head slowly. “Did they do something to you?”

“I’m really fine. You should go before someone catches you here.”

Neville grimaced and nodded. “All right. Fine. But I’m coming back to check on you.”

“Okay.”

Neville nodded reluctantly and got to his feet, brushing off his robes. “Be careful.” Not able to gather the strength to respond, Kai just nodded weakly and let Neville walk away. She followed his progress with her eyes, and as he reached the end of the hall another figure stepped out and Neville stopped. There was a tense silence as Draco and Neville glanced each other over and Kai swallowed anxiously, but apparently they both decided that it wasn’t worth fighting and Neville brushed past Draco and disappeared from view.

Swiftly, Draco strode over and knelt down next to Kai, reaching through the bars to catch one of her hands. “What’s wrong?” he asked anxiously.

Kai didn’t answer, just shook her head slightly, exhausted.

“Don’t lie to me, you look terrible.”

“Charmer.”

“Seriously. What’s wrong?”

Kai swallowed once. “Haven’t eaten in a while. Feel weak.”

_ “What?” _ said Draco, sounding scandalized. “How long?”

“Dunno. One day. Two. Maybe three. They all… blur.”

Draco squeezed her hand tightly. “No wonder you collapsed. Okay, can you hang on a little bit more, love? I’m going to fix this.”

“You can’t fix everything.”

Draco looked amused. “Maybe not. But this, I can.” He squeezed her hand again, then stood. “I’ll be back.”

Kai nodded off after Draco left and only woke up when he returned and reached through the bars to shake her awake. “C’mon, Parker.”

She groggily sat up and squinted at him. “What?”

“Here.”

One after another, he passed three pasties, two sandwiches, an apple, a bottle of Butterbeer, and a treacle tart. The hunger pangs that Kai had repressed for weeks suddenly returned and Kai seized the first pastie and wolfed it down almost without breathing.

“Don’t eat too fast, you’ll regret it later,” warned Draco.

“Thanks mom,” said Kai through a mouthful. He made a face and after she swallowed she shot him a smile. “Thank you.”

“Told you I could fix it.”

“How did you?”

“I know how to get into the kitchens.”

“You do?” said Kai through yet another mouthful. She’d taken his advice and was trying to chew slowly so she wouldn’t feel sick later. “Where’d you learn that?”

“My old house elf knew how and he taught me before he left. He works there now.”

“Dobby?”

Draco looked surprised for a moment, then the look faded. “I sometimes forget you’ve been friends with Potter for longer than with me. Yeah, Dobby.”

Kai had finished the second pasty and popped open the butterbeer, taking a long drink before taking a deep breath. “So what did Snape and the Carrows decide about me?”

“Oh, right.” Draco suddenly looked tense. “Um. I don’t know how to say this.”

“Just say it.” Kai’s heart pounded in anticipation as Draco gathered his thoughts and started to speak slowly.

“They decided that you need to come with me back to the Manor tomorrow.”

Kai froze, not even twitching for a moment. “The Manor. Where the Death Eaters are? Where Bellatrix is? Where Yaxley could find me?”

“It’s all right,” soothed Draco. “You’re under protection again.”

Somehow this didn’t actually make Kai feel better, but she didn’t say that. “Okay, what then?”

“I don’t know.” Draco looked tense again. “They said you can’t come back.”

“So I’ll have to stay there after you come back to school?”

There was a definite crack of fear in Kai’s voice and a look of pain flashed across Draco’s face.

“I won’t come back. I’ll stay there with you until we can figure something out.” He reached through the bars again and caught her hand. “I’m sorry. I know this isn’t ideal. But I don’t know what else to do.”

Kai swallowed and tried to relax. “I know,” she said softly. “I know you’re doing your best. Thank you.”

Draco rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand slowly. “I know this is hollow consolation, but at least we’ll be able to spend Christmas together.”

“You know I don’t really like Christmas.”

“Neither do I, but I still want to spend it with you.”

Kai managed a smile at his sweet words then returned to eating. Draco crossed his legs beneath him and sat there as she finished her food.

“Oh god. I feel so much better now,” said Kai with a long sigh, leaning back on her hands. “Thanks.”

Draco looked troubled. “How did this happen to you?”

“Let’s not talk about it.”

Draco made an irritated noise. “You always say that when you know we’re going to fight about something.”

“I just don’t want you worrying about me,” she muttered.

Suddenly, Draco’s hand snaked through the bars again and caught hers, squeezing it tightly. “Do you worry about me?”

“What?” said Kai blankly, surprised by the intensity in his eyes.

“Do you worry about me?”

“Of course I do.”

“Then you don’t get to hold things back from me because you don’t want me to worry.”

Kai swallowed. “You’ll think I was being stupid.”

Draco cracked a smile. “I always think that.”

“Bastard,” said Kai, but she smiled. “All right. Fine. We haven’t found a safe way to get food in – you know – so the others have to smuggle it in their robes and bags. There isn’t always enough for everyone, so…”

“So they make you not eat?”

“No – I trick them into thinking that I am eating, but give my food away.”

A pained look crossed Draco’s face. “Kai – “

“It’s either that or we  _ all  _ starve.”

“I wish you’d told me.”

“Why? So you could feel guilty every time you ate something?”

“I could have helped smuggle the food! I know how to get into the Room –“

“That’s too dangerous and you know it.”

“I could at least have given some more to the people bringing it in.”

“And start fraternizing with the DA? No way, Draco. You’re on thin enough ice now.”

“Kai – “

“This is exactly why I didn’t tell you. I knew you’d want to help. But I can’t let you. It’s just too dangerous.”

Draco still looked deeply unhappy. “You’re so damn selfless.”

Kai smiled and rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand. “I love that you care about me so much,” she said, her voice quiet. “But I care about  _ you _ too much to let you take those risks. I’m sorry for not telling you.”

Draco shook his head and let out a low sigh. “It’s in the past now. Let’s not talk about it anymore.”

“Okay.” She glanced away from him for a moment, swallow slightly, then glanced back. “There’s something else we should talk about.”

“What?” Incredulously, Kai stared at him as he looked back at her blankly – then it seemed to hit him. “Oh. That.” He glanced away, brow furrowed as he thought furiously for a moment. Kai watched him, wondering what fate had in store for her next.

“I’ll need to leave you here and send an owl to my parents,” he said quietly. “Let them know what all has happened. So they can prepare you a room. I’ll see what I can negotiate with them.”

“Okay. I’ll be here.”

Though her tone was joking, Draco still looked stricken. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“It’s all right,” soothed Kai. “I know you’re doing everything you can. I was just trying to lighten the mood.”

Draco bit his lip and nodded, glancing away from her, then gave her hand a squeeze and released it. He stood and automatically brushed off his robes. “You’ll be all right?”

“I’m exhausted. I could sleep standing up,” said Kai with a slightly-forced smile. “And it’s only for one night.”

“… All right. I love you.”

“You, too.”

He turned and walked quickly up the hall, robes flaring out behind him, then hesitated at the end of the hall, glancing back for a moment. Kai met his gaze and nodded firmly with a determined smile, and he shot her a weak one in return, then disappeared from view.

Kai let out a low sigh, feeling lonely and vulnerable without her wand. But with nothing else to do, she soon started to nod and curled up in a far corner of the cell, falling quickly asleep.


	38. Chapter 38

 The next morning, Kai woke with a jerk when the door of her cell slammed open. Before she could get her wits about her, the Carrows both strode into the cell, seized one of her arms each, and dragged her out.

With no wand, Kai saw no real reason to fight them and simply let them drag her out of the dungeons and into the entrance hall – where Draco was waiting for them.

His face was pinched with tiredness and he had dark circles under his eyes, but he strode forward as soon as he saw them. The Carrows tossed Kai to the floor and she hit it hard, palms stinging. In an instant, Draco was kneeling in front of her and helped her stand upright, teeth tightly grit.

“Remember our deal, Malfoy,” said the Carrows darkly and he nodded tightly, but said nothing, simply taking Kai’s hand, grabbing his trunk with the other, and striding out the door after the other students leaving for Christmas.

Once they’d made it out onto the frosted grounds Draco released both her hand and his trunk, digging something out as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms, shivering in the cold.

“Here,” he said quietly, handing her a thick cloak and closing his trunk again. It immediately warmed Kai as she wrapped it around her shoulders and she let out a long, relieved breath into the cold air.

“We need to catch the last carriage, or we’ll have to walk,” muttered Draco, once again grabbing her hand and pulling her after him down the path.

“Draco – Draco! Slow down!” she said, staggering to keep up with him.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, slightly slowing his pace. “I’m just tense.”

Kai didn’t know how to answer him and a sudden question popped into her mind. “My wand – do the Carrows -? Did they-?”

“I have it.”

“Good,” Kai said with a sigh of relief, but Draco looked awkward as they reached the last carriage and climbed inside. “Can I have it back?”

“Er – about that,” he muttered, rubbing his hands together nervously. “I – sort of made a deal with my parents.”

“What would that be?”

Draco sighed and ran his hands down over his face. “Can this wait until we’re on the train?”

After a long pause where Draco stared at her anxiously, Kai nodded. “Fine.”

No words passed between them from that moment until they made it onto the Hogwarts Express and found an empty compartment at the back of the train. Draco swung his trunk up into the rack, then collapsed across one of the benches. Kai took the other and tucked her feet up beneath her, wrapping the cloak tightly around her as she tried to shake the cold from outside.

“So tell me about what your parents decided,” she said after a moment and Draco sat up, still looking tense.

“I’m sorry, in advance.”

“That bad, is it?”

“I – they wanted to lock you up with the others,” murmured Draco.

“Others?” echoed Kai, and Draco winced.

“Apparently, they’ve been keeping prisoners of interest in my parents’ basement,” murmured Draco and Kai’s mouth fell open.

“ _What?”_

“I swear I didn’t know until last night,” said Draco, looking strained. “They know what a pain you’ve been to the Carrows and weren’t keen to have you wandering around the manor. So, I had to bargain with them a bit.”

“What are the rules?” asked Kai resignedly.

“A suite,” murmured Draco. “But you’ll be confined to it. The door will be locked, and I’ll bring your meals to you and stay with you. It will be comfortable – but you _will_ be locked in.”

“And my wand?”

Another hesitation. “They want me to keep it – to ensure you don’t try to escape,” he said quietly, looking at her warily. Kai took a deep breath and let it out between her teeth.

“Okay.”

Draco waited a beat, face tight, then looked at Kai blankly. “’Okay?’ That’s it?”

Kai nodded slowly, examining the floor and forcing herself to gain perspective. “Yes. Things could be much worse.”

“How?”

“Well, if you hadn’t saved me, I’m pretty sure I would have been thoroughly tortured, taken out of the castle, had my wand confiscated anyway, and been thrown in a dark dungeon somewhere. There, I’m sure Yaxley would have found me and found the slowest, most painful way to kill me he could come up with. He’s not very creative, so who knows what it would have been. But in any case, this is much preferable to that. Not to mention – it means I can spend more time with you.”

The tension smoothed out of Draco’s face slowly and he offered her a tired smile. “Come here.”

She obligingly crossed the car and snuggled up next to him, still wrapped in his cloak. He pulled her in close, both arms around her, and pressed a kiss into her hair. “I’m so sorry, love.”

“You’re doing the best you can,” murmured Kai into his chest and his arms tightened around her.

“It’s not enough.”

“It is for now.”

He again pressed his face into her hair and took a long breath. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Kai laughed bitterly. “A girlfriend who forces you to risk your life to save her sorry ass – yeah, I’m a real catch,” she muttered, voice dripping with sarcasm. Draco’s arms loosened, and he held her out at arms-length, examining her face closely.

“What’s going on in your head?”

She raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“By all rights this is my fault. Why are you always so keen to blame yourself whenever we talk like this?”

Kai glanced away from him and stared out the window at the scenery flashing by as the train sped back toward London, chewing on her lip. She didn’t want to lie to Draco – she was past that. But talking about her feelings was usually painful. “I… just feel like a failure,” she murmured. “All the time.”

“Why?” asked Draco, looking surprised. “You’re smart, brave, passionate, dedicated – I could go on, you know.”

Kai felt heat flush into her face at his words, but her stomach clenched – she didn’t believe his words. She felt herself choke up slightly.

“Kai…”

“It’s because of my dad,” she suddenly blurted, her voice cracking, and Draco looked taken aback.

“What? You miss him?”

“No – yes – I don’t know.” Kai pulled away from Draco and put her head in her hands, shoulders shaking as she tried to repress her tears.

Draco was silent for a moment, then Kai felt him place a comforting hand on her back. “Tell me what’s going on in your head,” he said softly, and Kai swallowed her tears, clenching her fingers through her hair.

“I haven’t had time to mourn the death of my father since it happened,” she said softly. “Except for a week this summer. I’ve been so busy since then – and I don’t even know what happened to his body. I’ll never be able to visit his grave, because I doubt those bastards buried him.” She took a deep breath and sat up, looking into Draco’s face. “But I also can’t mourn him, because he was barely a father to me. I don’t have the comfort of good memories with him – I can’t think of a single one. So every time it strikes me that he’s dead and I miss him, a voice in my head says, ‘Why? He wouldn’t miss you. You were a disappointment to him from the beginning.’”

Draco looked pained. “I’m sure he was proud of you –“

“No, he wasn’t. Never has been.” She shook her head and took a deep, shuddering breath. “I grew up only half-knowing my dad was magic, because after my mom died my other relatives took me away. I was staying at his house for a weekend when I got my Hogwarts letter. I’d never seen him so excited. He started going on and on about how proud he was that I was magic – and how I was going to carry on the family tradition. Every member of the Parker family had always been in the same house, and he was confident that I would be as well.”

Draco was quiet, staring at her, waiting for her to continue.

“I went into the sorting believing him. I was just as confident as he was that I’d be sorted into the family’s house, and finally feel like I belonged in the magical world. But when the Sorting Hat touched my head, it deliberated for a long moment before declaring that I would be a Gryffindor – not a Ravenclaw.”

Draco winced slightly. “Oof. I didn’t know that. How did your dad take it?”

“I wrote him a letter and sent it on a school owl that same night. I never got a reply. Eleven year old me convinced myself that the owl got lost and the letter never got delivered – but now I know the truth. He got it and had nothing to say to me. He didn’t write back to me for that entire year – not even when I asked who would be meeting me at King’s Cross when I got off the train. I had no idea if I was going to have a way to get home – and if I didn’t, what I was going to do. I’d decided that I would head to the Leaky Cauldron to ask for help – and, worst case, I could get into my father’s vault at Gringotts and just stay at the Cauldron until he got his act together. But when I left the station I found my uncle waiting for me. He told me that my father had been on a bender ever since I left.” Kai was silent for a long moment, her hands clenched and pressed into her knees. “He was so disappointed in me for being sorted into the wrong house, he drank the entire school year. According to my uncle, there wasn’t even one day when he didn’t drink.”

“This is the uncle who – who – “

“Yes.”

Draco’s fists clenched tightly, and he ground his teeth together. “Bastard.”

Kai shook her head. “My father didn’t know about that. I never told him.”

Draco was silent for a moment. “I’m sorry, love,” he murmured.

She let out a long, shaky sigh. “I don’t know how to grieve him. I feel like I’m grieving the good memories that I never had and never will have. All I really have are the last couple of days before he died – we were on sort of good terms. Good enough terms that is was painful to see him go.”

“What happened in the woods?” asked Draco quietly.

“I told you, Yaxley, Dolohov, and Bellatrix murdered my father and left me to die.”

“Is that all there is to it?”

Kai was silent for a moment. “Yaxley wanted to kill me. To end the Parker bloodline, he said. Bellatrix wouldn’t let him thanks to You-Know-Who’s orders. But she _was_ the one who suggested tying me up in the woods and leaving me to starve to death, or freeze. If they cleared all the evidence – which they did – nothing could be traced back to them. It would look like an accident. But I slipped the ropes and apparated back to Durdle Door. You know the rest.”

Draco was silent for a long moment, then he suddenly leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Kai again, pulling her in close and onto his lap, holding her tightly. “I’m so sorry, love.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“No – I’m sorry about your father,” he said, voice almost a whisper. “I have similar problems with mine. But I’d still be devastated if something happened to him. It’s okay to mourn him.”

“I feel like I’m mourning a stranger,” she said, throat tight.

“That’s okay, too. Let yourself feel the pain. Don’t hide from it.”

“That’s easy to say.”

“I know.”

His arms tightened around her, and she could hear the beating of his heart in her ear. Suddenly – she didn’t know why – she just burst out crying, taking a handful of the sleeve of his robe and turning to bury her head in his chest, great wracking sobs shaking her body. His arms tightened around her and he buried his face in her hair again, letting her cry into his chest until she cried herself out.

When she finally stopped sobbing and started to regulate her breathing, Draco started to rub his hands slowly up and down her arms, comforting her. She snuggled in closer to him, pressing her cheek up against his collarbone, and she felt him sigh slightly. “I’m glad you’re here, love,” he whispered into her hair, and she let out a small hum of agreement. Crying – and her previous activities – had really taken it out of her. After a long moment of snuggling with Draco, Kai nodded off to the rhythmic rocking of the train.

 

With a quick shake, Draco woke Kai who promptly fell off his lap onto the floor of the no-longer-moving Hogwarts Express.

“Whahappened?” asked Kai blearily, squinting up at Draco.

“We’re in London,” he said, pulling down his case quickly.

“Why didn’t you wake me sooner?” asked Kai, a little aghast that she’d wasted their last hours together before she was locked up again.

“I fell asleep, too. C’mon, we have to go.”

Kai took his outstretched hand and he pulled her upright, then led her off the train. She tried not to notice that his hands were shaking. Since she couldn’t ignore it, though, she instead convinced herself that it was because of the cold, and not because of where they were headed.

Once they were on the platform, Draco led her to a corner and took a firm hold of her hand and his trunk. “Ready?” he asked, looking at her nervously.

“We’re apparating straight there?”

He nodded tightly. She took a deep breath, then nodded. “Let’s go.”

Draco turned on his heel and Kai held her breath as they seemed to squeeze through a tiny hole, then landed outside of Malfoy Manor. Easily, Draco caught Kai and steadied her as she staggered, then they both turned to look at the Manor. “Are you ready?” asked Draco once again, voice shaking slightly.

“No. But let’s go.”

As soon as they stepped through the door, Narcissa appeared out of seemingly nowhere, wearing a smile. “Draco! Kai! How wonderful to see you!”

To Kai’s shock, Narcissa immediately pulled them both into a tight embrace, then held them out at arms-length, looking them over critically. “I think you’ve both gotten even thinner. Kai, you look terrible. I’ll have the house elves prepare you something right away.”

“Oh – thank you, Narcissa,” said Kai blankly. Narcissa suddenly looked kind.

“I know that you’re here as a – well, against your will. But you’re also Draco’s girlfriend. And I like you. So I hope that – even though you didn’t want to be here, you’ll be able to relax.”

 _Unlikely._ “Thank you.”

Narcissa smiled again, then glanced toward Draco. “We put her in the same room as last time, across from yours. I made sure to stock the bookshelf with all sorts of books, lay out some spare blankets, and put new clothes in the dresser.”

Kai was immediately taken aback. “Oh – you didn’t have to do all that for me.”

“Nonsense!” said Narcissa with a wave of her hand. “Draco said you wouldn’t have anything but what you had on you. I won’t have you living in the same clothes all the time.”

“Thanks, mum,” murmured Draco.

“Oh, Draco –“ said Narcissa suddenly as the two started past her, and he glanced back, puzzled. “The others would like a word with you once you get Kai settled in. I’ll send the house elves up to bring food enough for both of you, and you can join her after the meeting.”

A brief swallow was the only sign of fear that Draco betrayed. “All right.” He took Kai’s hand once again and the two walked up the stairs toward the room. Kai squeezed his hand.

“Will you be okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” he murmured. “I’ll join you for dinner once the meeting is over.”

        

After leading Kai to her room, making sure she was settled in, and sealing the door behind her – with a pang in his chest – Draco made his way down to the dining room to see what the ‘others’ wanted from him.

 Four people sat silently around the table, waiting for Draco to walk in. Bellatrix and Lucius sat near the end of the table, and had clearly been deep in conversation moments before. Narcissa sat nearer the door, looking tense. And at end of the table, sitting uncomfortably, clearly wondering what he was doing there, was Wormtail. Draco leaned in the doorway as Bellatrix and his father looked in his direction and nodded jerkily at them. “Father. Aunt Bellatrix.” He didn’t even glance at Wormtail. He’d never liked the sniveling coward.

“Draco,” said Lucius, not bothering to conceal his displeasure in his voice. “Sit.”

Draco straightened up from the doorframe and stepped into the room, taking a seat across from Bellatrix and Lucius. He likewise didn’t sit next to Narcissa, but rather several seats up from her – not wanting to appear as if he was hiding behind his mother.

“What?” he said, and Bellatrix cocked her head at him, eyes narrowing dangerously.

“I don’t like your attitude, Draco,” she hissed and Draco stared flatly back at her, effectively concealing the knot of nerves in his stomach.

“You called me here for a reason,” he said, glancing between his father and aunt with flat eyes. “So what do you want?”

Both looked at him through narrowed eyes. A silence fell over the table, stretching on for a long moment. Draco struggled not to hold his breath while he waited. He didn’t want to betray any signs of nerves – his aunt was a predator, and if she sensed weakness in him, she would pounce.

After a moment, Lucius broke the silence. “I can’t believe you brought that – that _slag_ here,” he hissed through his teeth, pressing his clenched fists hard into the table in front of him. “Don’t you think we’re in enough of a precarious position already? Without you trying to protect that little bitch?”

Draco struggled not to take offense to his father’s words and instead address his point. “I love her,” he said flatly, and Bellatrix’s lip curled.

“You’re infatuated with her, that’s for sure,” she sneered. “Purebloods cannot _love_ halfbloods. It’s against your nature.”

“You’ve been saying that I’ll get over her since we started dating. And yet, here we are,” said Draco, letting a hint of condescension into his voice at his words. He was rewarded by seeing her pallid skin flush slightly.

“Even if you do _love_ her,” said Lucius, derision in his voice, “you shouldn’t have brought her here. She’s a dangerous troublemaker. Do you think we don’t know what she’s been doing at Hogwarts? Think again – we’ve heard the Carrows’ reports. We know about the student uprising she’s a part of. And now you’re associated with it as well for protecting her.”

“She’s without her wand and imprisoned,” said Draco flatly. “She’s not a threat. Not to the Dark Lord, and not to us.”

“That girl is not good for you,” hissed Bellatrix angrily, planting her hands flat on the table and standing upright. “It would be better if you gave up on her now and let us throw her in with the others.”

“No,” said Draco, forcing a note of calmness into his voice. “I will do no such thing.”

“That girl is not more important than your _family.”_ Lucius’s sharp voice brought Draco’s thoughts to a sudden halt. For the first time, he felt angry.

He shoved his chair back and stood upright, crossing his arms and staring down his nose at his father and aunt. “Do not make me choose between you and Kai,” he said warningly. Lucius and Bellatrix stood upright as well, glaring him down.

“Why not?” taunted Lucius.”

“Because you won’t like which side I pick.”

Both of his aggressors looked stunned, and Draco took that moment to turn on his heel and stalk out of the room without even a glance over his shoulder.

 

After Draco locked her in, Kai collapsed across the queen bed in the center of the room and let out a long sigh, closing her eyes.  _This is terrible._

She didn’t realize she’d nodded off until a sudden knock came at the door, then someone pushed inside. Kai sat up, glancing around blearily, and watched as two house elves bobbed inside, carrying two trays of food on top of their heads. They happily bounced over to the table near the fireplace and set down the trays, then one quickly stoked up the fire and the other laid out silverware and plates. They bounced back toward the door and Kai called after them, “Thank you!”

Both looked flustered at her gratitude. “Must not thank us, isn’t proper,” murmured one.

“Miss does not know better,” said the other in a conciliatory way. “You’re welcome miss, but you need not thank us.”

Kai smiled slightly and the two ducked out of the room. Before the door even swung shut, a hand caught it and pushed it open again, and Draco stepped inside, his face tense and pinched.

“Did I just hear you thank the house elves?” he asked, an amused note in his voice. He was obviously trying to set the mood light and hide the fact that his meeting had gone badly.

“How bad was it?” she asked slowly, and he winced slightly.

“Uh – you can see it on my face, can’t you?”

“Yep.”

“Damn.” He sighed and walked slowly over to collapse across the bed next to her. She scooted closer to him and stroked her fingers through his hair slowly. “It went as well as could be expected.”

“So quite badly.”

“Yeah.” Draco let out a long breath. “I don’t want to worry you, though.”

“It’s a little late for that.”

Draco made a face and sat up. “Let’s not talk about it for now. I’m starving.”

“All right.”

Kai wouldn’t have agreed as easily, but she saw no point in arguing with him. It wasn’t like she could go anywhere, anyway. And since they were going to be in such close proximity, she was sure that eventually, he’d get around to telling her.

 

The two ate dinner in silence, avoiding each other’s eyes. Kai was afraid that being back in the manor – and the fact that she was technically a prisoner – would strain things between them, and so far it seemed to be true. Draco stared off into the fire the entire time they ate, chewing moodily. She had nothing to say to him either – not when he so clearly didn’t want to talk.

Suddenly, Draco sat upright, his eyes focusing on Kai sharply. She blinked in surprise. “What?”

“I just realized I’m being bad company,” he muttered apologetically, and sat upright, resting his elbows on his knees. “I don’t mean to be.”

Kai was amused. “You don’t need to feel bad about that,” she muttered. “I understand it perfectly.”

He sighed and leaned back in his chair again. “I can’t believe we’re stuck here.”

“You’re not stuck here,” Kai pointed out. “You could leave the manor and this room anytime you want.”

“Yeah but why would I with you here?” he asked – no mocking in his voice, just sincerity. Kai felt herself flush slightly. “As long as you’re here, I’m as much a prisoner as you are.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, really, but I wouldn’t mind if you occasionally left to get fresh air,” she said quietly. “Seriously. It won’t bother me.”

Draco sighed. “I don’t see why I should leave the room, though. I don’t really want to talk to anyone else.”

“Not even your mother.”

He made a face. “I don’t  _want_ to talk to my mother. I  _will._ But I don’t want to seek her out.”

“Who else is here?”

“My father, Bellatrix, and Wormtail.”

“Wormtail -? Oh, Peter Pettigrew? He’s here? Why?”

“I don’t know, exactly. Probably to keep an eye on us. Filthy rat.”

Draco didn’t seem to catch the pun in his words and Kai hid her smile. “You didn’t hear anything about any more meetings, right?”

“No. I doubt there will be for a while. From what I’ve heard, the Dark Lord is abroad, and everyone else has their orders already. We’re just supposed to sit in our shame and angst until he sees fit to grace one of us with another assignment. Who knows when that will be?”

“But – what is Bellatrix doing here?”

“That, I don’t know. He wouldn’t want both her and Wormtail watching us. Maybe she’s keeping an eye on the prisoners?”

Kai had forgotten about the others who were locked up here. “How many are there.”

Draco shrugged. “Honestly? I’m not sure. I didn’t think to ask.”

That was fair so Kai didn’t berate him, simply sighed and rested her head on her hand. “This is weird, Draco.”

“You being back here?”

“Yeah. Do you remember what happened last time I was here?”

“Yes. Clearly.” Silence fell between them for a moment as they both recalled who close she’d been to meeting Lord Voldemort face to face. “But you have two things playing to your advantage this time,” pointed out Draco suddenly.

“What?”

“Well, one, as I said, is that the Dark Lord is abroad. And two, you don’t have the run of the house to accidentally run across him.”

“That’s true,” Kai conceded.

Draco was silent for a moment. “Do you feel trapped?” he asked softly.

Kai was surprised by this question and took a moment to consider. “Honestly, I’m not sure. In some ways, yes. In others… I feel more relaxed than I did back in the Room of Requirement. At least I’ll get regular meals here, and won’t have people actively hunting me down. And I don’t have to share my room with anyone, which is a plus.”

“Anyone?” said Draco, suddenly smirking and raising an eyebrow.

“Well, I figured you’d want to sleep in your own bed,” said Kai, grinning mischievously at him.

“Why would I do that when yours will have you in it?”

Kai laughed and shook her head. “You honestly never intend to leave this room?”

“Of course I’ll leave,” said Draco, looking mock-surprised. “You know, to change clothes and put in food requests with the house elves…”

“Then maybe this whole imprisonment thing will be all right after all.”

 

After talking for a while longer in front of the fire, Kai and Draco migrated to the queen bed and sprawled across it, Kai on her stomach, Draco on his back with his hands laced under his head. “Oh, Kai, I wish you could have come here for Christmas some other year,” he said softly, staring longingly up at the ceiling. “You would have seen how wonderful it can be here.”

Kai had a hard time picturing the manor  _ever_ being wonderful, but she humored him. “Describe it to me.”

Draco grinned at her. “Wreaths and streams of evergreen boughs all over the wall and rails. Fairy lights floating all up the halls. Candles lit all over the house with red and green ribbons. All types of delicious foods all over the house – a giant Christmas tree in the main room, decorated all in gold. You would have loved it.”

Kai didn’t doubt that she would have liked it quite a lot. “Sounds beautiful,” she murmured and her rolled over to face her, tracing his fingers along the side of her face, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. “It was. And I hope someday you’ll be able to see it again.”

“Do you think this will ever be over?” she whispered, and the smile faded off of Draco’s face.

“I don’t know,” he whispered. “I don’t know how it can be unless – “ he cut himself off suddenly.

“Unless what?”

Draco chewed lightly on his lip. “Unless Potter is luckier than I ever thought possible,” he whispered.

In that moment, they both knew that the only way the two of them could ever have some semblance of a normal relationship was if Voldemort was out of the picture. And only Harry could accomplish that.

Draco looked hopeless, but Kai leaned forward and cupped the sides of his face gently, leaning forward to press a kiss on his lips lightly. She pulled back and looked at him earnestly. “He will. I know he will.”

Draco looked unconvinced but said nothing further, just nodded and rolled back onto his back.

“When is Christmas anyway?” asked Kai suddenly and Draco considered.

“Uh – Thursday I think.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’m not really sure. And I don’t really care, as far as it goes. At this point, it makes no difference to me whether we celebrate Christmas or not. I’ll be here with you.”

“You’re such a sweetheart.”

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes but said nothing, simply shut his eyes for a moment and let out a low sigh. “If I close my eyes, I can picture what our life will be like in the future,” he murmured and Kai felt immediately touched. She scooted closer to him and rolled over onto her back as well, cuddling up next to him. He slipped an arm under her neck to prop up her head.

“What does it look like?” she whispered in his ear and she felt him shiver slightly.

“Peaceful,” he said, voice even softer. “You and I, living life, loving each other. Living peacefully. Being able to relax and enjoy each other. I can see our wedding day – how beautiful it would all be. You would look amazing in that dress. The ceremony will leave people in tears, and afterwards the party will last all night. We’ll dance until we can no longer stand, then retire to our home – a house near the sea – to spend our lives together. We’ll cook together and make sure the house stays nice. We’ll have guests over, but not so often as to interrupt our peace. We’ll have all we want of each other. And then – as our peaceful lives move on – we’ll grow old together.” Draco’s voice was so wistful, Kai felt tears force her way up her throat.

“That sounds like a dream come true,” she managed, voice cracking, and Draco opened his eyes and looked at her, eyes soft.

“I want to make it there with you,” he whispered, then rolled so he was nose to nose with her. “I know things are hard right now. But I can’t imagine life without you. I lived it this year – and it was horrible. Please, please don’t put me through that again.”

Kai was confused as she looked into his intense grey eyes. “Are you proposing to me?” she whispered, and he looked surprised.

“I don’t – have a ring – but I guess sort of,” he muttered. “I’m serious. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And no, this isn’t an official proposal – but I will promise you that I will do everything in my power to make that future come true for both of us. And someday, in the future – I really, really hope that I can propose to you for real, and do it right.”

Kai felt a tear slide down her cheek listening to his words and she took a shuddering breath. “Then I promise you that I will do everything in my power to be there the day you propose for real.”

Draco suddenly pulled her in close, pressing her up against his chest tightly. “I love you so much, Kai,” he whispered. “So much that it hurts.”

She knew what he meant – she could feel it, too, deep in her chest – an ache at the thought that the two of them wouldn’t be together for the rest of their lives. She prayed, fervently, that the day they would have to separate would never come.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's play a game of 'spot the popular Tumblr post I hijacked for this chapter'... ;)

 

True to his word, Draco slept in her room that night, not even bothering to leave to put on pajamas. Both of them simply pulled up the covers and slept in their clothes, cuddled closely together.

Kai woke before Draco, still wrapped in his arms, and laid contentedly there for at least an hour before she started to get hungry. She poked him in the ribs. “No thanks, Goyle,” muttered Draco. “I don’t need any rat spleens.”

For one moment, Kai tried not to laugh, then it burst out between her teeth in a loud giggle, and Draco jerked upright, looking around blearily. “What the –“

Kai rolled onto her stomach, howling with laughter. “Do you brew potions in your sleep?” she giggled, looking up at him, and he looked blank.

“What in Merlin’s name are you talking about?”

“Never mind,” managed Kai, and Draco pushed her playfully before rolling out of bed and stretching.

“Oh man. I haven’t slept that well in a _long_ time.”

“Me, either. This bed is so much more comfortable than those hammocks.”

“I think my arms are the more comfortable thing,” said Draco with a smirk, and Kai smiled innocently back at him.

“If you want to believe that, go ahead.”

“Oh, your words are sharp as ever,” he moaned, then walked over to the window and peeked outside. “It’s snowing.”

“Really?” said Kai in surprise, and joined him at the window. Sure enough, the sky was overcast and snowflakes drifted down slowly, coating the ground in white. “Now it sort of feels Christmas-y,” murmured Kai, and Draco wrapped both his arms around her from behind, pressing a kiss into her neck.

“Every day is Christmas if I get to spend it with you.”

Kai made a gagging noise. “Oh, god, Draco – never use that line again.”

He scoffed. “That’s a good line. But fine.”

Kai laughed and Draco released her. “I’m going to run back to my room for a moment and change, then ask about breakfast. I’ll be right back, all right. Oh – bathroom is through that door, feel free to freshen up.”

“Are you telling me I smell, Malfoy?”

Draco shrugged, smirking again. “Well if I don’t, who will?”

“Oh get out.”

She tossed a shoe after him as he grinned back at her, then shut the door.

 

Kai took Draco’s advice and took a shower, then explored the armoire in the room to find what Narcissa had left. None of it was truly Kai’s style, but that didn’t really bother her. She pulled on a black long-sleeved shirt and a pair of loose dark pants which were a little loose around the hips, but that didn’t really bother her. She pulled up the sleeves, then sat down cross-legged on top of her bed and started trying to fight her hair into a bun.

The accomplished, she took a moment to browse through the books on a bookshelf next to the fire. She hadn’t even glanced at them the night before. There was a variety there – from some nasty books about curses that Kai was actually really intrigued by, to books full of wizards tales for children, to fiction books about wizards and muggles interacting – and history books. Kai was satisfied to see that there was plenty there of interest to her, so she’d be able to keep herself occupied.

Draco returned and the two ate breakfast together, maintaining the light air they’d established that morning, then they settled down onto the couch to cuddle together, each choosing a book. Draco was reading something about history that looked a little dry – whereas Kai had chosen a fiction book written about muggles, but by wizards. She kept giggling as she read, until Draco slammed his book shut and demanded that if it was so damn funny, that she read it aloud. So she obliged, and then explained why the portrayal of muggles was so comical to her. This continued all morning until they were both in stitches over the portrayal. Kai was somewhat pleased that Draco was showing interest in muggles at all – and he was. He remembered the things she’d told him and would stop her if she tried to explain the same thing more than once.

The house elves brought them lunch, then they laid around talking for a long while. Kai expressed concern about the students left at Hogwarts and her friends. Draco admitted he worried a bit about them – especially since they’d now lost their healer. But since neither of them could do anything about it, they swiftly changed the subject to something more lighthearted.

 

And this continued on for days. Draco eventually brought armfuls of his clothes into Kai’s room, along with all his school books so Kai could review the lessons she’d been missing – at her own request. He retrieved other books from around the house, as well as games such as Exploding Snap and Wizards Chess, which they played in the afternoons. Kai was irritated to discover that Draco was quite good at Wizards Chess – his mind seemed to be able to think much farther ahead than hers could. Exploding Snap was much more evenly matched.

They didn’t have a normal deck of cards, but Kai told him of muggle games like those and he was interested.

The two managed to fill their time effectively – but both were aware that there was only so much to do. So they spent a fair amount of time just reading. Sometimes cuddled up together on the bed or couch, sometimes sprawled out separately on each.

The two hadn’t yet slept together since they’d been back. One of the nights they’d fooled around a little bit, but neither seemed in the mood to go all the way, so they stopped and went to sleep after a while. They didn’t think it was a problem – there was just a nagging feeling that they might get caught if they started. So they didn’t.

It was two days before Christmas when their suspicion was confirmed. Draco was sprawled out across his bed, pouring over a star chart. He’d decided that, despite the fact that he didn’t intend to go back to Hogwarts, he was still going to do his homework. Kai knew it was because he was bored, but she couldn’t exactly fault him for it. She was tried not to let herself be bored.

Kai had taken up the entire couch, ankles propped on one arm, head propped on the other, nose buried in a book about the history of magic in Africa – which was actually fascinating – when suddenly the door to their room burst open.

Both Kai and Draco glanced up in surprise as Lucius and Bellatrix burst inside, pointing accusing fingers toward Draco on the bed and yelling, “You two are having sex!”

There was a beat of stunned silence where Kai and Draco stared at their intruders and they, in turn, realized they were wrong, then Kai sat upright and looked at Draco.

“We’re having sex?” she said blankly. “You should have told me! I would have closed my book!”

Draco snorted a laugh and shook his head, shooting her a smirk. “I figured at some point it would become impossible to ignore,” he said, raising an eyebrow.

Kai snorted a laugh. “Don’t give yourself that much credit.”

Draco looked offended. “Are you insulting me?”

As Kai opened her mouth to quip back, Bellatrix suddenly interrupted them. “STOP FLIRTING,” she yelled and the two fell silent in surprise, both looking at her warily. She glared between them. “You two may not be doing it now, but I know you’re having sex sometime,” she sneered. “I will not allow it to continue.”

“What makes you think we’ve had sex at all?” asked Draco sardonically, resting his chin on his fist, elbow propped on the bed.

“Don’t play coy with me, Draco,” sneered Lucius and he sighed.

“It’s none of your business what Kai and I do in here. For your information, no, we haven’t had sex here. Yet. And yes, we have in the past. And neither need concern you.”

Bellatrix looked disgusted. “Mingling with a halfblood. I’m disappointed in you.”

“All right, that’s enough,” muttered Draco, rolling off the bed and standing upright. “Out, both of you.”

“You can’t kick us out,” sneered Lucius and Draco looked at him with almost pity in his face. “Can and will. Out. Now.”

“We’ll be back.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it.”

“You think you can cast a spell strong enough to keep us out?”

“Probably,” said Draco, crossing his arms. “But honestly – do you guys _really_ want to walk in on me and Kai? Really? That’s a bit perverted.”

“Watch your tongue,” snapped Bellatrix and Draco shrugged.

“I’m just calling it as I see it. If you’re so sure we’re having sex, then you must just want to see if you’re bursting in here.”

Bellatrix looked furious at Draco’s sharp tongue, and Kai struggled between horror at their situation and total amusement at Draco’s words.

“I don’t want you mixing with a halfblood,” sneered Bellatrix.

“Just for that, I will,” snapped Draco, showing irritation for the first time. “Now get _out.”_

The two intruders glared sharply between Kai and Draco for a moment, then finally – reluctantly – turned and left. Draco sighed and pulled out his wand, silently casting a spell at the door with a flick, then turned around the collapsed backward across his bed.

“Well, that was something,” commented Kai.

Draco sighed, then rolled over, looking at Kai with one eyebrow raised. “Do you really think that you’d be able to stay focused on a book if I was making moves on you?” he said teasingly.

Kai pretended as though she were thinking that question over, tapping her forefinger on her chin. “Hm, with your track record…”

“Oh, shove off,” he responded playfully, and tossed his chart at her.

“What spell did you cast on the door, by the way?”

“I was teaching myself a complex locking charm to keep the door shut. _Alohamora_ won’t open it – you’ll have to know the exact spell and the counter to get it open. And there’s several possibilities, so they may not ever find the right one. We should be safe.”

“Why didn’t we just do that in the first place?”

“I just learned it when we were reading this morning,” admitted Draco, looking a little sheepish. “But now we have total privacy.”

“What about the house elves?”

“Oh, they’ll be able to apparate in and out. It’s part of their magic.”

Kai was impressed. “You’ve really thought of everything. And you can undo the spell to get out if you need to, yes?”

“Yes, but I don’t think I’ll need to for a couple of days.”

“What about Christmas?”

“What about it?”

“Don’t you want to spend it with your family?”

“After _that_ display?” said Draco incredulously. “You think I want to spend the day with my family after that?”

“But won’t your mum be hurt?”

“Why are you so concerned about what my mum feels?”

“Because, I know she cares about me, Draco. And you. Deeply. Don’t take that for granted. I would give anything to have one more Christmas with my mother. Hell, I would give anything to have one more _day_ with my mother. Doesn’t matter what day.”

Draco looked a little chagrined. “Fine. I’ll ask her to spend time with us.”

_“Us?”_

“You think I’m just going to let you sit in here by yourself on Christmas? Not likely.”

“But – won’t she want to spend it with – “

“My father? Unlikely. He’s been on thin ice lately with her. I think it has something to do with me – it normally does. They’ll get through it, of course. They always do. But for now, I think she’d rather spend the day with you and me, and not my father and her crazy sister.”

Kai had to admit he was probably correct, and later that day, Draco made his first foray out of the room in days to track down his mother and invite her to spend Christmas day with the two of them.

When he got back, he looked sort of pleased.

“What?” asked Kai, distracted from her book.

“She said she’d be more than happy to join and is going to have the house elves prepare some special food for the three of us.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. And – I know you don’t like presents – but I have a sneaking suspicion she may have gotten you something.”

Kai groaned. “She didn’t have to do that.”

He shrugged. “She knows. Chances are, she wanted to. So relax.”

“I hate Christmas,” muttered Kai under her breath and Draco laughed, then flopped down on top of her on the couch.

“Ow! Get off!” she shoved him and he sprawled to the floor, laughing.

“That was rude.”

“You’re all bone!” she said back. “And your elbows are sharp!”

Draco cracked up laughing again, then Kai giggled, and in moments, the two were in stitches, laughing until they cried. Suddenly, Draco reached up and grabbed Kai’s arm, pulling her off the couch to sprawl to the floor next to him, then he quickly climbed on top of her, brushing the hair out of her face. Her laughter faded to breathless expectation and his lips drifted close to hers, then pressed together.

Almost instantly, Draco started to deepen the kiss, pressing his hips down on top of her. And for the first time since they’d arrived, Kai felt it too – the safety and spark to do whatever they wanted. So she helped him out of his clothes and he helped her out of hers and they sank into delicious obliviousness right there in front of the fire.

 

Christmas day arrived dark and snowy once again. Kai and Draco didn’t bother to get out of bed for quite a long time, just stayed cuddled up together, enjoying the warmth of each other, and comfort of the bed and blankets. However, as it got later into the day, they both grudgingly realized they needed to get up and change because Narcissa was going to show up at some point with Christmas brunch.

And barely had the two changed into their clothes – Kai wearing a long, flowing black dress that Narcissa had given her – when a knock came at the door and Draco opened it.

Narcissa swept in, looking a little tense – as always – but nevertheless happy. She gave Draco a hug, then immediately did the same to Kai who was, as always, a little taken aback by the gesture. “Lovely to see you both,” she said, smile a little strained. “Happy Christmas.”

“Happy Christmas, mum,” said Draco and Kai managed to smile, then the three sat down to eat what the house elves brought in.

Gradually, the tension eased and the three managed to start making jokes and laughing. Draco was right, Narcissa had gotten Kai a present – a beautiful silk scarf, enchanted to match any outfit Kai put on. It was both soft and warm and Kai – who wasn’t normally one for gifts such as that – was instantly in love with it. She thanked Narcissa over and over, then put it on. It shifted to a royal blue to accent the black Kai wore and she grinned.

To Draco, she gave a family heirloom from her side of the family – the crest of a wolf that could be pinned on a cloak. Draco looked confused.

“I – I love it, mum, but why - ?”

“I know you’ve been distancing yourself from your father,” she murmured. “So I thought if you wanted a little more distance, you could wear that instead of your father’s old pin – and think of me.” There was a weird note in her voice – as if she knew something that the other two didn’t. Draco didn’t ask any further questions, but accepted the pin with a gracious thank you.

Narcissa spent the entire day with them – doing everything from play Exploding Snap (she didn’t really know the rules but managed to win one round by the end) to going through the clothes she’d provided for Kai and making sure they fit properly. She altered a couple things with magic to fit better and Kai thanked her profusely.

They had sweets all through the evening – freshly baked cookies, scones, and cakes were brought in a steady stream by house elves throughout the day, until none of them could manage another bite.

Kai threw herself across the bed with a groan. “I don’t think I’ll ever eat food again.”

“That’s a gross exaggeration,” commented Draco and she sat up to glare at him.

“I’m being hyperbolic, so what?” Draco jokingly offered her the last cookie and she groaned. “Don’t torture me, Draco.”

He grinned and ate it in two bites, then made a face. “That wasn’t a good idea.”

Narcissa laughed quietly. “Thank you for letting me join you two,” she murmured. “I enjoyed it – a lot.”

Kai was a bit surprised, but also gratified. “I’m glad you came,” she offered, and Narcissa smiled at her.

“The more time I spend with you, Kai Parker, the more I understand what my son sees in you.”

The seemingly out-of-the-blue compliment made Kai blush in surprised embarrassment, but Narcissa gracefully didn’t comment, but rose to her feet and shot a warm smile at Draco and Kai. “I will leave you two alone now. Draco, I know you want to spend as much time as possible with Kai, but I would appreciate it if you would occasionally come out to visit me.”

Draco looked sheepish. “Yeah, all right. I’ll do it more often.”

“Thank you. And Kai, I’ll be sure to come back and visit you soon.”

“Please do,” said Kai immediately, slightly relieved. “There’s only so much to do in this room.”

Narcissa looked apologetic. “I’ve been trying to convince the others that you can do no harm if we let you into other parts of the manor, but I haven’t had any luck so far. I’m afraid they really hate you.”

“That’s not a surprise,” said Kai dismissively. “And I’m all right, for now. I appreciate the books you provided.”

Narcissa nodded graciously, then made her way over to the door, pausing when she reached it and glancing back. For a moment, she just looked at Kai, as if unsure what to say, then she pressed her lips together and left the room, leaving Kai and Draco to exchange a confused look in her wake.


	40. Chapter 40

The next few days passed as the previous did. True to his word, Draco left after two days to spend a little time with his mother. And true to her word, Narcissa visited them on day three with some new books in arm. They spent a couple of hours discussing various points in magical history – Kai had discovered that the reason there were so many books was because Narcissa had read them all and was deeply interested in the subject – then she left once again, looking satisfied.

The fourth day after Christmas dawned – over a week since they’d arrived at the manor – and Kai woke with a feeling that something wasn’t quite right. She sat upright in bed and contemplated the pit of dread in her stomach for a moment.  _ What the hell? _

After a moment, the feeling bothered her enough that she shook Draco awake, who sat up as well, looking bleary. “What’s going on?” he asked, yawning.

“Something isn’t right,” muttered Kai, the feeling still in her stomach.

“What do you mean?”

“I – I dunno, I just – something is definitely not right.” Draco looked bemused but didn’t call her crazy, which was a relief.

“Do you think something  _ is  _ wrong?” he asked quietly, and Kai shook her head.

“Honestly, I don’t know. My feelings aren’t always right… but the last time I felt dread like this was the morning my father died.”

Draco looked alarmed. “That’s good enough for me. I’ll scout out the rest of the manor after breakfast and see what’s going on.”

True to his word, after he changed and the two ate breakfast – Kai looking almost too nervous to eat – Draco left the room and started to hunt through the manor. For what, he wasn’t sure. But something.

He came up blank, but ran into his mother around noon and sat down with her for lunch. “What brings you out again?” she finally asked as they finished eating.

“Kai,” he answered quietly. “She has a terrible feeling that something isn’t right. I told her I would check it out.”

“Have you found anything?” she queried, looking surprised, and Draco shook his head slowly, nursing his cup of tea.

“Not a thing. I have no idea what has her riled up, but it doesn’t seem to be in the manor.”

“Do you think that she’s imagining things?”

Draco shrugged. “She said her feelings aren’t always right – but she also said the last time she’d felt something like this was the morning before her father died. So I thought it wouldn’t hurt to check it out.”

Narcissa looked sympathetic. “That was probably the right thing to do. What are you going to tell her?”

“Well, if she still feels the same, then I’ll just tell her there’s nothing in the Manor that would cause such alarm.”

Narcissa tapped her fingers lightly on the table and let out a light sigh. “I’ll admit that there does seem to be something in the air today. Some sort of energy. But I can’t quite place it.”

The hairs on Draco’s arms stood on end with her words. “You feel it, too?”

“I don’t know. But it feels like something is about to change.”

Draco shivered. “You’re making me nervous.”

Narcissa looked apologetic. “I’m sorry, Draco. Let’s not talk of these things any longer. When do you return to Hogwarts?”

Draco had been wondering when they were going to have this conversation. He let out a long breath and shot her a tense look. “I’m not going back to Hogwarts.”

Narcissa blinked in surprise. “Not going back? But you only have half of a year left until you graduate!”

“Yeah. But I have no intention of leaving Kai by herself back here while I go back to school. So, I intend to stay here with her.”

“Your father won’t like that.”

“He’ll barely know the difference,” said Draco coldly. “He hasn’t seen me since I’ve arrived home.”

As if coming only to contradict his words, Lucius suddenly appeared in the doorway, looking pale and flustered. “Narcissa – Draco. Come with me at once.”

Both stood upright, surprised as his sudden appearance. “What’s going on, Lucius?” asked Narcissa, but Lucius just shook his head jerkily.

“No – can’t explain. Come along.”

Surprised – and feeling a pit of anxiety form in his stomach – Draco fell into line behind his mother and father, following them into their sitting room – where they found some unexpected guests.

Draco’s mouth went dry at the sight of the snatched. Travers’ gang even included Greyback – but that wasn’t why Draco was nervous. Held captive by the snatchers around the room were three familiar faces.

As soon as he stepped into the room, Bellatrix approached him, her gaze maniacal and hungry. “Draco,” she said, her voice triumphant. “Look what we have here.”

Draco said nothing, simply staring in surprise. Potter looked terrible – it was almost impossible to tell it was him. The glasses were the real hint, but his face was swollen and red. Bellatrix walked around behind Draco and placed her hands on his shoulders, standing up on her tip-toes to whisper in his ear. “Do you recognize your old classmates? Is that Harry Potter?”

Draco’s brain moved a mile a minute.  _ They’re not sure. If they know for sure, they’ll call Voldemort here. Harry will die, and I – me and Kai – won’t have a chance. This was the cause of her bad feeling. _ He shook his head jerkily. “I – I can’t be sure,” he said, voice quiet, and Bellatrix made and irritated noise and dragged Draco closer – until he was standing right in front of Harry, staring down at the kneeling boy in front of him. Harry’s gaze was steady, piercing green eyes staring into Draco’s grey ones without wavering.

“I dunno,” mumbled Draco. “I can’t be sure.”

Bellatrix sneered and stalked away from him in irritation. “If this is Potter, then the Dark Lord will surely reward us all –“

“But if we call him here and this isn’t Potter, we’ll all be punished,” said Lucius, voice monotone, and Bellatrix glared at him, then stared contemplatively at their prisoners.

She suddenly looked pleased. “I’ve just had a thought,” she said, an evil grin spreading across her face. Draco was suddenly nervous. “Who would know Harry Potter better than someone from his own house.”

Draco found himself swallowing convulsively. “Leave her out of this.”

“Silence!” snapped Bellatrix, glaring at Draco. “Wormtail! Go retrieve the girl and bring her here.”

“Let me – “ started Draco and Bellatrix rounded on him, a sneer on her face.

“I remember what happened the last time someone summoned her and you were involved. No, you’ll stay right here with your parents and wait to see how this all turns out.”

Nothing made Kai more nervous than the fact that Draco didn’t return. She ate lunch by herself and – with nothing better to do and being too distracted by the dread to read – she started to pace. She wasn’t sure how many times she’d crossed the room before the door suddenly banged open. She spun around, expecting to see Draco – but instead a small, mousey-looking man stood in the doorway. He held a wand in one hand and the other – she was shocked to see – was solid silver.  _ Is that Peter Pettigrew? _ He certainly matched the descriptions of Pettigrew that she’d heard in the past. She looked at him warily.

“Come with me,” he said, trying to sound tough – and failing.

“Why?”

“Come.”

She couldn’t exactly refuse when he had a wand trained on her and she was unarmed, so she hesitantly stepped through the door and he grabbed her elbow, jabbing the point of his wand into her ribcage, and marching her up the hallway and down the stairs. “You will be asked a question, girl, and you had better answer truthfully,” said Wormtail, and Kai said nothing in response, just braced herself for whatever was around the corner ahead.

Upon stepping into the room, she had to immediately fight off reacting to what she was seeing. Besides the fact that Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and Bellatrix were all in the room – there were a bunch of others all crowded in on the other side of the room as well – and Kai recognized far too many of them.

She knew a group of Snatchers when she saw them – and at the sight of her, Greyback’s lips curled up in a feral grin, but she simply glared flatly back at him, unimpressed. She glanced quietly around the room, taking everything in. Near the fireplace stood all of the Malfoys, Draco watching her with his jaw tight. Narcissa had her hand resting on his elbow, and she looked concerned as well, eyes glued to Kai as she stepped inside. Bellatrix stood in the center of the room, grinning maniacally at Kai, and behind her stood the Snatchers. The one she placed as the leader held one of their three prisoners – and despite the swollen, patchy face and wild tangled hair, Kai would recognize him anywhere. It was Harry.

Two other Snatchers held Hermione and Ron a little further back, and all of the prisoners were staring at Kai with a mixture of confusion and fear on their faces. Kai tried to understand exactly what she was doing there, but Bellatrix was suddenly on her, grabbing a handful of her curls and dragging her forward until she was right in front of Harry. “Is this Harry Potter?”

“Why the hell are you asking me?” said Kai between her teeth, her eyes watering. Her hands clenched at her sides – she felt horribly impotent without her wand.

“Draco here says he can’t be sure if it’s Potter or not. I figure his classmate will know the truth. And I figure that she’s smart enough to know that if she lies, she’s going to be severely punished – along with her precious boyfriend and his family. So, dearie, tell me. Is this Harry Potter?”

Harry’s eyes looked both confused and pleading – and Kai shook off Bellatrix’s hand.

“Merlin! No, it’s not.” There wasn’t a waver in her voice, which obviously threw Bellatrix off. The witch blinked and squinted at Kai suspiciously.

“But – it looks like him, and those are his friends.”

Kai had to acknowledge that. “True,” said Kai, trying to make her lie sound as convincing as possible. “But if they’re any kind of smart – and they are – they would travel with a decoy to attract attention away from the real Harry. That’s obviously what’s going on here.”

Bellatrix looked uncertain in the face of Kai’s convincing lie and glanced toward the others in the room. “But – I thought this was Potter.”

Kai scoffed. “It’s a good thing you didn’t call You-Know-Who, or we’d all be in hot water. He doesn’t want a decoy, he wants Harry Potter. And that’s no Harry Potter.”

Bellatrix was still considering Kai’s lie – which wasn’t good, because Kai wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep it up before she started showing signs of strain. She could feel sweat dripping down her back as the silence in the room lengthened. She was also completely terrified – Draco’s pale face behind his aunt showed his strain.  _ Draco knew that was Harry as well I did _ . That knowledge helped her calm down slightly and stare steadily at Bellatrix as the unpredictable witch glanced between Harry and Kai, eyes narrowed.

There was a sudden hardening on Bellatrix’s face and Kai felt the temperature of the room drop suddenly. Before she could react, Bellatrix suddenly shoved Kai sprawling across the floor and had her wand out, pointing at the Snatchers.

Instantly, Draco made to leap forward but his aunt screamed, “Nobody move!”

The hysteria in her voice froze everyone in the room – Kai even forgot to breathe for a moment as Bellatrix advanced on one of the Snatchers. “What is that?” she demanded, jabbing her wand toward the sword that the Snatcher held in his hands.

“Dunno, but I reckon it’s mine now.”

“Where did you get it?” she hissed dangerously, and the Snatcher started to look irritated.

“Out of that girlie’s bag,” he said, gesturing toward Hermione.

“Hand it over.”

The Snatcher snorted, but before he could even finish his reaction, Bellatrix struck. She stunned Snatcher after Snatcher and cursed Greyback to his knees in the center of the room. While she was distracted, Draco darted across the room behind her and helped Kai upright, then the two hurried over to the opposite corner of the room, wrapping their arms around each other without even thinking about it. Kai was trembling in fear, and she could feel that Draco was doing the same.

Greyback was snarling and protesting in the center of the room, but Bellatrix paid him no mind, instead examining the sword in her hands, panting heavily. Then she turned to look at the silent prisoners, who were now tied down and kneeling on the floor. “Place those three in the cellar while I figure out what to do.”

Lucius looked angry – and Kai vaguely wondered where he had the guts to be angry when Bellatrix was clearly so furious. “This is  _ my _ house, Bella, you don’t give order in my – “

“Do it! You have no idea of the danger we are in!” shrieked Bellatrix. Kai had never been so afraid of the witch – she looked nearly deranged, eyes wild.

“Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback,” said Narcissa. Kai couldn’t believe how calm and composed she looked, just standing there with her hands clasped behind her.

“Wait,” said Bellatrix sharply as Greyback finally got back to his feet, looking furious. “All except… except the mudblood.”

Kai’s blood ran cold.  _ What are they going to do with Hermione? _

Greyback looked pleased.

“No!” yelled Ron suddenly. “You can have me, keep me!”

Bellatrix suddenly swung and hit Ron across the face, hard with a resounding smack. Kai winced.

“If she dies under questioning, I’ll take you next. Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book.” She looked cuttingly at the werewolf. “Take them downstairs, Greyback, and make sure they are secure, but do nothing more to them. Yet.”

Bellatrix pulled a short knife out of her robes and cut Hermione free from the ropes, dragging her into the center of the room by her hair, kicking and screaming the whole way. Greyback forced the other two to march across the room, then they disappeared out of sight.

“C’mon,” whispered Draco, his voice shaking. “We don’t need to see this.”

He tugged Kai quickly over to the door, but before they could step through, Bellatrix whirled around.

“Stop!”

Kai and Draco froze, looking at her in fear. The crazy edge was back in her voice, and Kai wondered what kind of danger they were all in if she found out some information she didn’t like. Hermione was sprawled on the floor, face pale and tight. Bellatrix had her wand trained on the prone girl unwaveringly. “No one else leaves this room,” she snarled at them. “Not until I figure out what in the hell is going on here!”

“But –“ started Draco and she cut him off with a sharp look. Without another word, Kai and Draco obediently returned to their corner, Kai shaking in anger and fear. Bellatrix turned her attention to Hermione on the floor, face cold and impassive.

“Tell me, Mudblood, where did you get that sword?”

“In – in the woods,” said Hermione, her breath shaking. “At the bottom of a pond.”

“Liar!” cried Bellatrix. “ _ Crucio!” _

Hermione’s drawn out scream of pain would echo through Kai’s nightmares for years afterwards. After a moment, Draco grabbed her tightly and pressed her face into his chest so she wouldn’t have to watch her friend being tortured. She felt herself start to sob as she listened to Bellatrix stop using the torture curse and then start to use the knife. Hermione’s screams redoubled, and whenever there was a pause, all Kai could hear was Hermione sobbing.

Draco’s arms were shaking as he held her and she knew that he was trying not to show his fear and anger to her.

Hermione answered the same each time – maintaining that they found it in the woods.

“Liar! You’ve been into my vault!” sneered Bellatrix’s voice and Hermione sobbed.

“We’ve never been in your vault! Please, we found it!” She screamed again and the hair on Kai’s arms stood on end and she cried.

“The sword is in my vault in Gringotts! So how could you have  _ found _ it?” she demanded, voice sneering.

“Please – it’s a copy, it must be a copy!”

“A likely story.”

“The goblin would know.” Lucius’ voice came suddenly and made everyone pause. Kai took a deep breath and dared to peek out and see what carnage had taken place. Hermione was curled into a ball on the floor, crying silently, and a deranged Bellatrix stood over her, the silver knife in her hand dripping bright red blood onto the floor. Lucius and Narcissa still stood across the room, Narcissa looking tense, and Lucius looking – eager. Kai remembered, once again, how much she hated Draco’s father.

“You’re right. Wormtail! Bring the goblin to us, now!”

Obediently, Wormtail scurried out of the room and Bellatrix picked back up the sword, examining the hilt closely, a sneer on her face. “I’ll find out how you did it,” she muttered, glaring at Hermione on the floor. “And I’ll find out what else you took.”

When Bellatrix glanced up, she caught sight of Draco and Kai watching her in the corner of the room and a twisted smile crossed her face. “Enjoying the show, halfblood?” she sneered and Kai’s hands clenched tightly around Draco’s shirt. “Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll get to have some more fun before this is over.”

Draco must have sensed Kai’s anger, because his arms tightened around her to keep her from leaping across the room and punching Bellatrix right in her crazy, smug face – which she was  _ itching  _ to do, despite the fact that she knew she’d end up dead. At this exact moment, death in exchange for a little revenge against the cruel witch seemed like a fair trade.

As the room fell silent again, there was a sudden crack – it almost sounded like someone apparating. But that was impossible, as only certain people were allowed to apparate in and out of the manor – thanks to a specific spell – and all of them were in the same room.

“What was that?” asked Lucius warily, but before any of them could theorize, Wormtail returned, dragging a beat up goblin behind him into the room and tossing him staggering toward Bellatrix.

“You, goblin. Tell us, is this the real Sword of Gryffindor?”

Bellatrix allowed the goblin to take the sword and examine it closely for a moment. Kai could see resentment on his face, and found herself holding her breath as he looked at it. After a moment, he nodded deeply. “This is well crafted – very well crafted indeed. But it  _ is _ a copy. I think only a goblin would be able to tell the difference.”

Bellatrix looked frozen for a moment, then let out a long breath of relief before rounding on Hemione again. “So tell me then, Mudblood. Why are you and your little friends carrying around a copy of the Sword of Gryffindor?”

Before Hermione could do more than sob on the floor, there came a sudden commotion at the other end of the room – and suddenly Ron and Harry dove into the room, brandishing stolen wands. Kai and Draco leapt apart in alarm. The swelling in Harry’s face had gone down – and it was now completely obvious who he was. There was no denying it. The two shot spells at Bellatrix and Lucius. Bellatrix easily blocked – but Lucius was not so lucky and was tossed backward against the wall.

Draco had pulled out his wand, but didn’t seem like he knew what to do beyond stand frozen in place.

“Stop!” screamed Bellatrix, and the entire room froze as they looked at her. She held a trembling, pale Hermione tightly, and had her knife pressed against her throat. “Don’t move, or we’ll see just how dirty this girl’s blood really is.”

Harry and Ron were furious, but they complied, freezing in place.

“Draco!”

Both Kai and Draco jumped in surprise and looked back to Bellatrix, who was looking at them sharply. “Take their wands, there’s a good boy.”

Draco’s jaw was tight, but he reluctantly did as they said, relieving Ron and Harry of their wands. Both Gryffindor boys glared at him sharply, but their gazes snapped back to Bellatrix.

“Well, well. Look at that,” said Bellatrix, her voice sickly sweet. “If it isn’t Harry Potter… his face all shiny and new for the Dark Lord.” Her eyes darted toward Kai suddenly, her gaze sharp. “I’ll deal with you when this is over, you little bitch.”

Kai felt Draco’s hand on her shoulder, possessively, but she couldn’t react. Her skin tingled with fear and anxiety – and she couldn’t feel anything but numb as Bellatrix looked back toward Harry.

“Call him,” she said commandingly, and Lucius immediately stepped forward, dragging his sleeve up. Draco’s hand tightened around Kai’s shoulder painful as his father stared straight at Harry and pressed his finger down onto the mark.

Just as his finger touched his skin, several things happened at once. They heard a sudden creak coming from above and glanced up, just in time to see the chandelier fall. Bellatrix dropped Hermione and darted to the side, and the crystal chandelier fell and landed on Hermione and the goblin, glass shattering and flying around the room. Dobby happily leapt down.

As soon as they were distracted, Harry had lunged toward Draco, tackling him back into the wall and making Kai stagger away in surprise. In an instant, Harry had ripped all of the wands out of Draco’s hands – including his own, Kai was alarmed to see. With all three wands in hand, Harry shot a stunning spell at Bellatrix which she dodged – then he darted back to where Ron had grabbed both Hermione and the goblin and pulled them out from beneath he chandelier, and Dobby hopped to their side, grabbing their hands.

Just as they made to apparate away, Bellatrix screeched in rage and hurled her silver knife toward them. They apparated, and Kai expected to hear a clatter as the knife fell – but she didn’t. It disappeared along with them, and she straightened upright, looking furious.

Before anyone in the room could react to the daring escape they’d just witnessed, there was a sudden sharp crack, and a figure in a dark cloak materialized in front of them. Kai felt a chill run down her spine as the incredibly thin figure straightened up to its full, considerable height and flipped back its hood, revealing an incredibly pale, bald head. Lord Voldemort had arrived.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! Crazy life circumstances. I got a new job and moved across the U.S. to settle into a new state. So sorry for the delay in posting a new chapter - but I hope you enjoy!

There was a long dangerous silence in which Draco didn’t even dare to breathe.  _ We’re dead. _ Kai was likewise frozen, statuesque. The thought of putting her behind him crossed Draco’s mind like a flash, but the movement was sure to attract Voldemort’s attention as he stood, taking in the scene. And without his wand, Draco was of no protection to Kai anyway.

Voldemort still had his back to them, and they heard him take a long, hissing breath. “I don’t see Harry Potter,” he whispered, voice dripping with venom. “You had orders not to call me if you don’t have Harry Potter.”

There was another long, icy silence when no one moved. Draco was beginning to get dizzy so he dared to take a small breath through his mouth. Bellatrix dared to edge forward into Voldemort’s view. “My Lord – I am so sorry. We  _ had  _ Potter, but he – he escaped.”

_ “Escaped?”  _ The temperature in the room dropped sharply and Draco almost felt as though he would be able to see his breath if he dared to breathe again. Kai was still completely frozen in place, not even twitching. She was breathing sharp and fast between her teeth, obviously terrified, but Draco still didn’t dare to move. “How did you let him  _ escape?” _

Bellatrix knew she was in hot water, that much was obvious. Her face was pale and her eyes darted quickly around the room, looking for something – anything – to help her, then suddenly her eyes widened.

“It’s because of her,” said Bellatrix, pointing an accusing finger toward Kai. As Voldemort slowly turned around to face Kai, his red eyes burning, Draco felt his heart drop to his toes.

The second Voldemort made eye contact with her, Kai forgot every lesson on Occlumency she’d ever learned. She felt those red eyes bore into his very soul, rifling through her memories. He saw her lie to cover for Harry – and he went even further back, rifling through memories of her acting out against the Carrows. She stiffened as he reached the memories of her father’s murder, but he didn’t stop, just kept going, lingering over her memories of being intimate with Draco, leaving Kei feeling violated.

This all happened within the space of a moment, and Bellatrix was still glaring at her, continuing her accusation. “If that little brat hadn’t covered for her friends, we would have been able to call you sooner.”

Voldemort saw her memories of being present for the torture and interrogation of Hermione – he knew Bellatrix wasn’t telling the entire truth, but he didn’t seem to care as he tore through her mind. Kai was shaking and panting by the time he pulled back, and she could focus on the room again – and as her eyes focused she saw Voldemort raise his wand and slash it horizontally across her. Instantly, she felt as though she’d been hit by a wall, and was knocked bodily across the room to sprawl to the floor in front of Lucius and Narcissa, who had both scrambled back to avoid her. Her side throbbed and she groaned and looked up, sensing she was still in danger, just as Voldemort impassively raised his wand once again, red eyes narrowed.  _ “Crucio.” _

Hopelessly powerless, Draco watched as the torture spell hit the girl he loved and she contorted on the floor, screaming in agony. Like Kai, these screams would haunt his nightmares for years to come, along with the memory that he stood powerlessly, watching Voldemort torture her relentlessly.

As Voldemort stepped closer, intensifying his spell with a snarl of fury on his face, Draco reflexively reached for his wand forgetting – temporarily – that he’d been disarmed. Just as he remembered that fact, his fingers encountered the shape of a wand in his pocket and his breath caught in surprise.  _ What – it’s Kai’s wand! _ He’d been carrying it around for over a week and had gotten used to having it with him.

Kai’s screaming suddenly doubled and his head shot up. Her back arched off the floor and her face was screwed up against the pain, tears running down her face and into her hair. Without thinking, Draco instinctively pulled her wand out of his pocket and raised it sharply.

“ _ Protego!” _

Just as Kai thought she would be able to bear the torture no longer, the spell lifted and she slumped to the floor, panting. There was a series of gasps around the room and Kai forced herself to open her eyes and try to see what had happened.

Voldemort was looking over his shoulder, a look of cold fury on his face. And the subject of his rage stood shaking behind him, paler than Kai had ever seen him before, holding a wand out in front of him. He wore a look of horror on his face as if he knew that what he’d just done had put an end to his life.

Kai’s brain caught up to her as the adrenaline hit her, and she assessed the situation quickly. Voldemort was turning toward Draco, his wand raising to cast what was sure to be a fatal curse. Draco held Kai’s wand – she’d almost forgotten that he had it with him all the time. He’d cast a shield charm between Voldemort and Kai, protecting her from his torture.

She heard a soft gasp from behind her and glanced up. Narcissa had pulled out her wand for the first time, a look of stark horror on her face. She was obviously torn between trying to save her son – which would be suicide for all of them – and saving herself and her husband.

Suddenly, Narcissa’s eyes snapped down to Kai’s and they locked for an instant. An understanding shot between them and Narcissa nodded once, a jerk of her head.

Kai leapt to her feet and snatched Narcissa’s wand – making it look like it was forceful, but really the witch handed it over to save her son. Narcissa cried out, which made Voldemort pause slightly.

Draco’s look of horror was still trained on Voldemort – he seemed to be in shock, but he snapped out of it as Kai sprang forward and did the bravest – and dumbest – thing she would ever do. She raised her wand and shot a knockback jinx at Voldemort. The spell wasn’t particularly powerful, as Kai wasn’t using her own wand, and only made the Dark Lord stagger to the side in surprise from the unexpected attack. But that was all the opening Kai needed. She darted past Voldemort as he recovered, and Draco instantly understood and caught her hand in his tightly.

Voldemort screamed in rage and swung his wand viciously at them.  _ “Avada Kedavra!” _

As the spell left his lips, Draco turned on the spot – and the two were yanked off, disappearing with a crack.


End file.
